Jusqu'à la fin
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: Desde que conocí a Alec, me enamore de el. En mi loca cabeza pensaba que el me quería como yo, aunque fuera un poco. Era mi mejor amigo, pero en realidad no sabia nada de el. Siempre le dije que haría cualquier cosa por el, lo que el me pidiera. Pero... incluso morir por el? Si. Y una vez que di mi vida por Alec... me enamore de mi verdugo. -Versión Humana-
1. Y Alec?

**Y Alec?**

Voltee a ver a Alec, mientras el cambiaba el canal de la televisión. Mi amigo se habia dejado crecer la barba y el cabello. Yo odiaba esa nueva apariencia. Ocultaba su gran atractivo. Su sonrisa quedaba oculta por todo ese pelo. Sus ojos azules aun brillaban al verme.  
Se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, su barba me hizo cosquillas.  
-Van a dar una muy buena película en el canal 135 -me dijo con una sonrisa y dejandose caer a mi lado en el sofa-. Quieres que vallamos a la tienda a comprar botanas y bebidas para verla?  
-Claro, si quieres - haría cualquier cosa que el me dijera.  
Si el un dia llegara y me dijera: " Saltemos de un puente, tomados de la mano, y así estaremos toda la eternidad juntos" yo le contestaría: "De cual puente?" Sin siquiera pensarlo.  
Cuando fuimos a la tienda, el no quiso ir conmigo en mi viejo camaro azul. Se subió a su moto y me siguió hasta la licorería que tambien tenia servicio de abarrotes.  
Yo fui la primera en entrar y tome una canastilla azul, y dentro puse una bolsa de frituras - las favoritas de Alec-, una botella de vino blanco, otra de tinto, cerveza. En la pequena area de carnes frias, pedí un cuarto de kilo de jamón y un cuarto de kilo de queso.  
Siempre que Alec iba a mi casa haciamos un pequeño picnic, en el suelo alfombrado de mi habitación. Nos embriagabamos y hacíamos algo asi como una pijamada.  
Nunca se habia propasado conmigo, a pesar de que yo estaba mas que dispuesta a llegar hasta el final. La unica vez que nos besamos, el se sintió muy mal por que yo tenia diecisiete y el veintiuno. Estabamos algo ebrios y al día siguiente yo fingí no recordar nada.  
Alec merodeo por los pasillos de la licorería y solo me sonreía, mientras yo hacia las compras de nuestro picnic. Como yo conocía al dueño del establecimiento, le pedí de favor que me dejara usar su baño, el amablemente me dio la llave y entre.  
Cuando me estaba lavando las manos, escuche un alboroto, luego un disparo.  
Silencio.  
De nuevo mas gritos y a lo lejos escuche el rugido parecido al de una moto.  
Me asuste y no quise salir del baño. No me di cuenta cuando empeze a llorar, pero no podía parar. Recorde que Alec estaba afuera, esperandome. La sirenas de la policía, me aturdieron. Los policías hablaban y gritaban por sus radios. Cuando deje de llorar, o al menos deje de sollozar. Sali del baño.  
Tres policías me apuntaron con sus armas y me paralice.  
-No! -grito Benjamin, el dueño del lugar a sus espaldas-. No le hagan nada, ella ni siquiera vio nada.  
Los policías dejaron de apuntarme y Benjamin se me acerco.  
-Estas bien, niña?  
Asentí.  
-Que ocurrio?  
-Dos tipos quisieron asaltar el lugar. Uno moreno de ojos cafes, alto. Y otro un poco mas bajo de cabello rubio y desordenado, traia barba y tenia los ojos azules. Traía una camisa azul oscuro y jeans. Cuando lo vi me dio muy mala espina, y mas cuando vi como te observaba.  
-Que?  
Alec! El tipo de barba y camisa azul era Alec!  
Había querido asaltar el lugar?!  
-Señorita voy a tener que tomar su declaración- me dijo de mala gana uno de los policías.  
Me pregunto que hacia ahí. Y le señale la canasta con los artículos que ya había tomado, que yo había dejado en el mostrador de la caja registradora.  
-Con quien venia?  
-Sola - mentí.  
-Por que llevaba todo eso?  
-Tengo una visita mañana - mentí de nuevo  
-Quien la va a visitar?  
-Esto es relevante para la investigación?  
-Queremos saber todos los detalles.  
Suspire.  
-Vivo con mi madre y mi papa va a venir de visita. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era pequeña. Quiere otro detalle?  
-No -contesto molesto y avergonzado-. Por que estaba en el baño?  
-Por que quería hacer del uno urgentemente.  
Sin que me preguntara agregue:  
-Me estaba lavando las manos, escuche un alboroto y un disparo. Luego silencio, después escuche mas voces. Me asuste, llore. Escuche las sirenas. Me controle, salí del baño y usted y sus amigos me apuntaron con sus armas y ahora me estan interrogando. Algo mas?  
-Entonces usted no vio nada?  
-No.  
Después de eso me hizo firmar unos papeles y mi declaración y me dejo ir. Subí a mi auto y conduje por los alrederores. Vi a Alec vestido direrente. Como un verdadero motociclista, montado en una Harley Davidson. Trate de seguirlo por las transitadas calles de la ciudad, pero conducia muy de prisa.  
Despues de hora y media de persecusion fallida, decidí irme a casa.  
No le conte a mi mama lo que ocurrio cuando regreso del trabajo.


	2. Se Busca

**Se Busca**

A los dos días salio en el noticiero la fotografía de Alec, con aquella fea apariencia: cabello largo y barba. Parecía un indigente. Se le buscaba por asalto a mano armada.  
Eso no sonaba a Alec, _mi_ Alec.  
Pero dijeron su nombre completo: Alec Balthazar Vulturi. El odiaba su segundo nombre.  
Yo no había sabido nada de el desde el día que me abandono en la tienda. No había llamado, no me había mandado un mensaje de texto, no había enviado un correo electrónico, ni me habia escrito un comentario en Facebook.  
Cuando escuchaba el motor de una motocicleta, me ilucionaba y pensaba que era el. Trate de seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. El ya habia desaparecido en varias ocasiones y siempre regresaba. Seguí trabajando de lunes a viernes en Cullen's la librería de mi padre.  
Pase tres semanas sin saber de el.  
-Si te pido que hagas algo por mi, lo harías? -preguntaron a mi espalda.  
-Alec!  
Voltee a verlo y ahí estaba guapo y encantador hasta lo imposible. Se habia cortado el cabello, rasurado la barba. Llevaba puesto un traje gris, con camisa negra, sin corbata.  
-Siento mucho haberte dejado, pero te tenia que proteger. Si nos hubieran visto juntos... No se que haría sin ti.  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.  
-Te extrane mucho - tomo mi mano derecha y la beso con ternura.  
-Yo tambien te extrane, Alec.  
-Si te pido que hagas algo por mi, lo harías? - pregunto de nuevo  
-Si.  
-Sin importar que estúpido o arriesgado sea?  
Asentí.  
Cualquier cosa que me pidiera lo haría.  
Lo amaba!  
Me había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vi. Era el mejor amigo de Santiago, hermano de mi vecina Renata. Suena extraño lo se. Nos conocimos cuando todos fuimos juntos a una fiesta clandestina en una vieja bodega. Unos chicos ahogados de borrachos, comenzaron a pelear y las cosas se salieron de control y para mi mala suerte, yo estaba muy cerca de la "linea de fuego"  
Alec se abrió paso entre la multitud para rescatarme. Esa noche no volví a ver a Renata y el tuvo que traerme a casa. Mas bien me regreso a casa. Caminamos durante mas de dos horas. Platicamos como si fueramos viejos amigos. Desde ahí comenzo nuestra extraña amistad.  
-Segura que harias algo por mi? - insistió.  
-Haría lo que fuera.  
-Ven conmigo!  
-A donde?  
-Tengo que huir, desaparecer.  
-Que?! Por que?!  
-Ellos me estan buscando  
-Ellos? Quienes?  
-No te lo puedo decir ahora - me vio con ojos suplicantes  
Si me iría con el. Pero tenia miedo.  
Quien lo estaba buscando? Por que? Y si nos encontraban?  
Pero si el se va...Ya no lo vería nunca mas, estaba segura.  
Perdería mi oportunidad de decirle que lo amaba. Jamas vería de nuevo sus ojos, su sonrisa. No soportaría no volver a ver esa chispa en sus ojos cuando se le ocurría alguna tontería divertida.  
Esa sonrisa que me derretía y me detenía el corazón.  
-A donde iremos? - me acerque mas a el.  
Me sonrió abiertamente.  
Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso en los labios. No de manera romántica, sino de emoción y entusiasmo...


	3. Huida

**Huida**

-Vayamos a tu casa por tus cosas, Renesmee. Y a que te despidas de tu mama.  
Alec me había tomado de la mano y _arrastrado_ fuera de la libreria. Me detuve en seco cuando hablo de despedirme de mi mama.  
-Que ocurre?  
-Mi mama...  
-Soy un idiota! Lo lamento. Nunca debí haber venido por ti. Tu mama esta enferma y tu la cuidas. En que estaba pensando?  
-Alec... yo...  
-Vayamos a tu tu casa, me gustaría despedirme de tu mama de todas formas.  
-Claro - respondí sin animo.  
Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Esos eran los últimos momentos que compartiría con el. Lo tome de nuevo de la mano y camine por la acera, rumbo a mi auto. El sol me quemaba, era un día muy caliente, pero sentí escalofrios.  
-Renesmee, a donde vas?! - grito mi padre desde la puerta de su negocio.  
-Tengo que irme - grite subiéndome a toda prisa a mi auto.  
-Alec, alejate de mi hija! - le grito desde mi ventanilla.  
Maldición, lo reconoció.  
Hacia tanto tiempo que Alec no traia una apariecia tan pulcra, que me parecio extraño que se acordara de el.  
-Adiós, papa.  
Me aleje de el y me perdí en el trafico de la ciudad.  
La malditas lagrimas traicioneras, rodaron por mis mejillas. Las limpie con el dorso de mi mano. Tímidamente voltee a ver a Alec, supuse que me estaría mirando llorar. Patético. Pero no era así. Casi me daba la espalda y lo vi limpiarse tambien una lagrima que salio de sus ojos azules.  
No dije nada.  
Cuando llegamos por fin a mi casa, entramos en silencio sin decir nada aun.  
-Ire a buscar a mi mama - dije por fin.  
-Estaré en tu habitación - me dio un dulce y rapido beso en la mejilla.

-Se va a ir mama - me arrodille a su lado cuando entre en su habitación.  
En sus manos tenia un libro de juegos mentales, una sopa de letras. Era su pasatiempo favorito. Lo dejo a un lado y se quito sus lentes de ver.  
-Me pidió que me fuera con el, pero no puedo - solloce contra sus piernas.  
-Tranquila, que pasa? Explicame desde un principio que no te entiendo, princesa.  
-Alec, se va de la ciudad. Me pidió que vaya con el pero no puedo.  
-Por que? Que no son novios?  
-No. No me puedo ir por que aquí tengo una vida, amigos, empleo y tengo que cuidar de ti - le explique.  
-Cual vida? Cuales amigos? Todo lo que haces es trabajar con tu padre y cuidar de mi. Y el unico amigo que tienes es Alec. Vete con el!  
-Que? No! Estas enferma, te tengo que cuidar!  
-Te dejo que me cuides. Pero no lo necesito. Ve y has tu vida -no le entendí-. Lo quieres no?  
Como sabia ella eso? Yo nunca le dije nada. Tan obvia era?  
Me acaricio desde la coronilla hasta la mejilla.  
-Ve, no lo dejes ir.  
-Gracias, mama. Te amo! - le di un fuerte abrazo y salí de su habitación.  
Entre a mi dormitorio y Alec estaba sentado en la orilla de mi cama. Tenia entre sus manos a Matt. Matt era un pequeño murcielago negro de felpa, con el interior de sus alas hechas de satin purpura. Lo gano para mi en la feria que organizaron en la preparatoria a la que yo asistia cuando lo conocí.  
-Te importaría que me lo lleve? Quiero algo tangible que me recuerde... a ti - me sonrió sin alegría.  
-Como tu quieras, de todas formas planeaba llevármelo.  
Me miro confuso.  
-Quieres decir...?  
-Voy contigo.  
Me abrazo tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar.  
Quince minutos mas tarde subí mi ultima maleta -llevaba tres- a la cajuela del Camaro azul.  
-Que demonios esta pasando?! -me grito mi padre cuando se bajo de su camioneta-. No estaras pensando irte con ese delincuente! - me tomo del brazo con rudeza.  
-Suéltame, Edward! Nunca he hecho nada bueno en mi vida. Nunca he hecho nada malo. Nunca he hecho nada! Siempre he hecho lo que tu o mama han querido -era tan liberador decírselo en su cara-. Por una vez haré lo que yo quiero. Amo a ese hombre sin importar lo que sea. Es lo único que he hecho bien y no me arrepiento.  
-Renesmee! - Alec salio preocupado de mi casa junto a mi madre, al escuchar nuestros gritos-. Que ocurre?  
-Nada, tu conduce -le avente las llaves-. Mami pronto te llamare. Te amo.  
La abrace con fuerza y me subí al auto ante la mirada atónita e iracunda de papa.


	4. Sr y Sra Wolfe

**Sr. y Sra. Wolfe**

Alec doblo la esquina de la calle donde había vivido toda mi vida. Me miro a los ojos por un momento y me sonrió de manera deslumbrante.  
Pensé que papa me seguiría, por lo que mire hacia atrás por el espejo retrovisor lateral y la calle estaba desierta.  
Perfecto.  
Solo lo siento por mi mama, ya que con el caracter de mi padre, seguro le estaría gritando: "Como es posible que la hayas dejaro ir, Isabella!"  
-Excelente! - musito Alec con alegría y estaciono el auto frente a una casa verde claro con cerca de madera blanca.  
Frente a la casa había un enorme árbol que le daba sombra al jardín frontal. Una señora rubia vestida con un traje sastre color rosa pálido, salio de la casa acompañada por una pareja joven.  
No me había dado cuenta de que estaban rentando la casa de los Denali. La rubia tenia aspecto de ser una vendedora de bienes y raíces.  
-Que haces? - le pregunte a mi acompañante al ver que se bajaba del auto.  
No me respondió.  
Se dirigió a la señora rubia, con una sonrisa. La saludo de mano y luego me señalo.  
-Baja del auto cariño, nos mostraran la casa - musito Alec muy contento.  
Caballerosamente abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano, para ayudarme a bajar.  
_Cariño?_ Que mosco le pico?  
Tomados de la mano, me condujo hacia el interior de la familiar casa. Solía pasar las tardes de los viernes junto a mi mama y los señores Denali en aquella casa. No había entrado desde que la señora Carmen murio de cancer cinco años atrás.  
-La casa es algo pequeña para una familia, tiene dos recamaras, un baño y medio, cuarto de lavado, un jardin trasero, cochera. Es perfecta para una pareja recién casada como ustedes. Y mas por que dice que se acaban de mudar a la ciudad y no piensan quedarse mucho. Donde dijo que trabaja, señor Wolfe?  
-Soy abogado, estoy llevando las negociaciones de compra de una empresa de la ciudad -mintió con naturalidad el "señor Wolfe".  
Lo mire con incredulidad y me guiño el ojo.  
Que no se suponía que huiríamos? Que deberíamos salir corriendo, por que lo estaban buscando? Y el quiere rentar una casa a tres calles de la mía?!  
Me aleje de el y camine hacia la recamara principal, la cual estaba casi vacía y recién pintada de un color azul suave. Me plante en medio de la habitación y cruze los brazos.  
Estaba enfadada con Alec.  
-Que le parece la casa, Señora Wolfe? - pregunto en mi oído abrazándome por la espalda.  
Me acerco a el, cuando enrosco su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Beso mi cuello y suspiro. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho.  
-A que estas jugando Alec? - mi voz apenas era un susurro.  
-No estoy jugando a nada.  
-Ya decidieron los tortolitos? - nos interrumpió la rubia.  
-Luego te lo explico -susurro-. Si, rentaremos el lugar por dos meses, gracias - contesto sin siquiera consultarme.  
Alec firmo unos papales, junto con el contrato de renta y pago en efectivo. Cuando por fin, se fue la exasperante y abrumadora rubia, lo confronte.  
-Alec, puedes explicarme que demonios esta pasando? Me abandonas, sales en las noticias, no se nada de ti por tres semanas, me buscas y me pides que huya contigo. Y ahora me traes a vivir a tres calles de mi casa?  
-Has visto en los noticieros que tardan meses en encontrar a una persona secuestrada y cuando por fin lo encuentran, resulta que estaba muy cerca de casa? Bueno... aquí estamos, cerca de casa!  
-No me digas -replique con sarcasmo-. Espera, me estas secuestrando? - mi voz subió de tono.  
-Quieres ser secuestrada? - me miro de arriba a abajo con una mirada lasciva.  
-No estoy jugando, Alec.  
Cruce los brazos en señal de enojo.  
Por primera vez, no le seguí el juego, ni me sentí alagada por esa mirada.  
-Ire por tus cosas - salio de la casa y regreso con dos de mis maletas.  
Salio por la restante y las llevo todas a la recamara principal.  
-Voy a mi casa, por mis cosas. Regresare pronto - me anuncio.  
-Voy contigo -subí al auto sin decir nada.  
El tampoco hablo. Se limito a conducir en silencio.  
Durante el camino, recordé que jamas había estado en su casa. Ni siquiera sabia donde vivía. Ni mucho menos en que problemas estaba metido. La desconfianza me invadió. No conocía verdaderamente a la persona que tenia a mi lado y por la cual había abandonado todo unas horas atrás. La estúpida fantasía, de que el me amaba como yo a el, me había cegado por años. Hasta tal punto de huir con el, sin saber en que me estaba metiendo.  
Entramos a un estacionamiento subterraneo, casi vacío. Nos dirigimos al asensor y presiono el boton numero cuatro. No habíamos dicho una sola palabra durante el trayecto y tampoco hablamos en el ascensor. Caminamos por un estrecho corredor. Al final de este estaba su departamento. Abrió la puerta y encendió las luces y entramos. Sus maletas estaban junto a la puerta, eran tres y dos maletines. Uno negro de cuero y uno plateado.  
El lugar era sencillo. No había fotografías, plantas o mascotas. Era un lugar muy impersonal, como una habitación de hotel. Bonito, cómodo, pero sin personalidad. Justo como la casa que acabábamos de rentar. Con muebles nuevos que combinaban con la decoración, pero sin un toque personal. Y aun mas el dormitorio que no tenia cama.  
-Me ayudas con esto? - me ofreció ambos maletines.  
-Que llevas aquí?  
-Algo que nos hará falta y algo que necesitaras.  
Vaya, eso resolvió mis dudas.  
Cerro la puerta con llave y nos marchamos.  
En lugar de subir al viejo Camaro azul, subimos a un Ford Focus plateado.  
-Y mi auto?  
-Se encargaran de el. Ya deje instrucciones.  
-Pero... por que?  
-Estamos de incógnito. Este auto esta a nombre de Paul Wolfe -se señalo-. Suba al auto señora Wolfe -pronuncio con una sonrisa.  
Abrió la puerta y me subí al auto plateado. No sin antes dedicarle una mirada envenenada.  
No había resuelto ninguna de mis dudas. Al contrario, en mi interior se formularon cientos de preguntas mas.


	5. Casi un Hogar

**Casi un Hogar**

No regresamos e inmediato a la nueva casa. Nos detuvimos en una muebleria a comprar una cama. Elegimos una muy sencilla, con una maciza base de madera tamano King y un cómodo y enorme colchón. Dormiríamos juntos y necesitaba espacio para poner una almohadas a la mitad de la cama.  
Como no teníamos almohadas, ni sabanas también fuimos a una tienda por departamentos. No estaba de humor para hacer compras y Alec eligió un juego de sabanas, fundas para las almohadas y una linda colcha azul oscuro, para que combinara con la habitación. Luego pasamos a comprar cosas básicas al supermercado.  
Quince minutos después de que llegamos a casa, llegaron los de la muebleria con la gran cama y la instalaron el la habitación azul.  
-Que la disfruten - dijo el repartidor en doble sentido, cuando Alec firmo la hoja de recibido.  
-Lo haremos, gracias - contesto con seriedad, pero sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña.  
Mi mente viajo a los sueños y fantasías que tenia con el. No quise que mi cara me delatara, por lo que me fui al cuarto de lavado. Mas bien era una lavadora y una secadora escondidas en un conveniente espacio, tras unas delgadas puertas de madera. Metí las sabanas y las fundas a la lavadora.  
Tenia esa manía de lavar las cosas que fueran nuevas. Ya sea ropa, trastes, cepillos para el cabello, brochas y esponjas aplicadoras de maquillaje... cualquier cosa que se pudiera lavar.  
-Te queda bien el papel de esposa. Podría acostumbrarme - me aparto el cabello del hombro y sus dedos rozaron mi cuello.  
No conteste, ni lo voltee a ver.  
El interpreto mi silencio como enfado y no como precaución de mi parte. Lo deseaba tanto, que estaba a punto de lazarme sobre el y hacerle todas y cada una de las cosas con las que solo había soñado hacerle durante años.  
-Quieres que ordene comida china para cenar? - pregunto de forma conciliadora.  
-Pato almendrado por favor - conteste sin mirarlo.  
Me tomo por la cintura y subió mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.  
-Por favor confía en mi, Renesmee. Cuando estoy contigo todo sale bien, hago cosas buenas y todo sale bien. Pero por favor... confía en mi.  
Me sonrió y beso mi frente.

Me puse una pijama linda, pero no muy reveladora, como otras que había metido en la maleta. Ya me habia bañado y secado el pelo. No me importaba ya que Alec me viera sin maquillaje; ya me había visto en peores ocasiones. Por ejemplo la vez que me dio una terrible gripe y mis ojos estaban hinchados. Ni hablar de mi nariz y de los delirios que tuve a causa de la fiebre.  
Alec tambien se baño y salio solo con el pantalón de la pijama puesto, dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo atlético y marcado abdomen.  
Me acosté en mi lado de la cama -el lado derecho- y puse una de las almohadas a la mitad de la cama, para que cada quien tuviera su espacio.  
-No seas ridícula, Renesmee! - aventó la almohada, me jalo por las caderas y me acerco a el.  
Sentí su respiración en mi nuca.  
-Eres como mi osito de peluche -bromeo-, solo que sin pelo. Eres muy suave.  
Acaricio mi brazo con la punta de sus dedos de arriba a abajo. Mi respiración era rapida y superficial. Quería darme la vuelta para verlo a los ojos. Tocar con la punta de mis dedos sus labios. Entrelazar mis manos una vez hundidas en su cabello, besarlo y besarlo toda la noche...  
Pero me acobarde como siempre.  
-Ya duermete Alec, fue un día muy largo.  
-Lo que usted diga señora Wolfe.  
No era mi apellido, ni el de el. Pero me gusto como sonó. Y al parecer ese seria mi nombre al menos durante dos meses.


	6. Salvada por la Campana

**Salvada por la Campana**

Como Alec dijo que yo aun no podía salir de la casa; hice una lista de víveres para que las comprara en el supermercado, así como una escoba, trapeador y una cubeta.

Tenia mi computadora, internet, una pantalla plana y televisión por satelite, pero estaba aburrida. Después de estar casi una semana encerrada en una casa que aun no sentía como mía y con Alec fuera de la casa casi todo el día haciendo no se que cosa... terminaría por extrañar mi trabajo en Cullen's y regresando a casa.  
Una tarde me quede dormida en el sofá, después de que prepare lasaña y la metí en el horno; sentí un cosquilleo molesto en la nariz, después de un rato solté un manotazo, al creer que era un insecto, pero escuche unas risitas. Abrí los ojos y el estaba frente a mi.  
-Despierta Bella Durmiente! Te traje un regalo y me vas a amar tanto, que vamos a tener que hacer algo al respecto.  
Lo mire confusa incorporándome y me sonrió.  
-Esta en la bolsa - señalo con la cabeza.  
Abrí la bolsa de regalo para ver su contenido y era cabello.  
-Que es esto?  
-Una peluca y al fondo están unos lentes de contacto. Son seis pares.  
-Y para que es? Es una de tus fantasías sexuales? - pregunte con sarcasmo y al mismo tiempo con esperanza en mi interior.  
-Bueno... no lo era hasta que lo mencionaste. Pontela para ver como te queda - me animo.  
-Y para que?  
-Para que puedas salir y no te reconozcan.  
La idea de poder salir me hizo sonreír.  
Tenia mis dudas sobre la peluca, pero de todos modos me dirigí al dormitorio y frente al espejo del peinador, recogí mi cabello castaño cobrizo. La peluca tenia un color rubio dorado y reflejos rubios cenizos y platinados. Me llegaba a media espalda, su textura era suave y lacia y tenia un moderno flequillo peinado hacia el lado derecho.  
Escogí unos lentes de contato azules. Batalle un poco para ponermelos, nunca antes los había utilizado. En la caja venían dos pares en color azul, dos pares verdes y dos pares de un lindo color miel.  
Me vi en el espejo y me veía muy diferente; pero algo extraña con las cejas oscuras. Trate de aclararlas un poco con el maquillaje que tenia a la mano. Esa apariencia me parecía familiar, pero no recordaba a quien había visto así.  
Cuando regrese a la sala, ya caracterizada, Alec me sonrió.  
-Me veo ridicula, Alec Vulturi!  
-No! Te ves preciosa. Pareces... otra persona.  
Me vi en uno de los espejos que había como parte de la decoración de la sala y recorde a quien me parecía.  
-Parezco una mala imitadora de Hannah Montana, Alec!  
Se rió de mi.  
-Pero una muy sexy. No boba e inocentona como se veía al principio. Te ves muy bien de rubia.  
Lo dijo de una manera que me hizo enrojecer. Decidí jugar con el y lo mire la misma forma que el a mi. Me acerque a el de manera provocativa. Con mi pierna junte sus rodillas para poderme sentar en su regazo y quedar frente a el.  
-Como me veo señor Wolfe? - pregunte en voz baja muy cerca de su boca.  
Se humedeció los labios.  
-Me veo bonita? - me acerque aun mas.  
Sus fuertes manos se posaron en mis caderas y me presiono contra el. Nuestra respiración era rapida, acelerada. Roce sus labios con los mios y sentí su cálido aliento.  
Yo había iniciado el juego y ahora me daba miedo continuar, pero a mismo tiempo lo deseaba. Y al parecer iba a ser muy bien correspondida.  
Su mano derecha subió lentamente por mi espalda y me presiono contra su pecho. Mis manos descanzaban en sus hombros y con un ligero temblor subieron por su cuello, para acercarlo a mi y besarlo con todo el deseo y la pasión y que había contenido dentro de mi, durante todos los años de nuestra amistad.  
Sonó la campanilla del horno, avisando que la cena estaba lista. Sonreí contra sus labios y me aleje de el.  
-La cena esta lista!  
Mientras me dirigía a la cocina, para sacar la lasaña del horno, lo escuche decir:  
-Estas bromeando verdad?


	7. Adiós, Renesmee Cullen

**Adios, Renesmee Cullen**

Ya me había acostumbrado a dormir junto a Alec y a nuestra nueva rutina.  
Aun no me había contado que fue lo que paso aquel día en la licorería, ni que había hecho durante las tres semanas que desapareció. Ni mucho menos me dijo quien lo buscaba y por ende a mi. No me había atrevido a preguntarle nada. Lo único que me importaba realmente, es que estábamos juntos.  
Ese día era exactamente una semana en la que estábamos viviendo en esa casa. En la mañana me pidió que lo acompañara a ver a unos viejos amigos. Me puse la peluca rubia y los lentes de contacto azules. Me vestí muy bien; elegí un vestido color verde esmeralda, un cinturón negro grueso, mis zapatos de tacón negros y accesorios dorados y una bolsa de mano.  
Contuve la respiración cuando lo vi.  
Alec se vistió con un traje gris, camisa lila y corbata purpura. Se veía tan guapo.  
Me gustaba esa nueva imagen tan elegante. Su nuevo corte le quedaba perfecto y la barba de dos días, lo hacían verse aun mas sexy.  
-Lista para irnos señora Wolfe?- pregunto después de besarme en la mejilla.  
-Claro, señor Wolfe.  
-Estas hermosa - me dijo una vez en el auto.  
Atravesamos la ciudad y nos dirigimos al area cara y elegante. Nos detuvimos en un gran edificio color arena y subimos al piso nueve. Con los nudillos toco la puerta tres veces y se detuvo, toco de nuevo dos veces y al final otras tres. Como si fuera una clave.  
-Paul Wolfe! Donde te habías metido?  
Lo saludo una mujer castana, con mucha clase, vestida con un traje Chanel. La mujer tendría unos sesenta años.  
-Hola Sulpicia! - se abrazaron con fuerza.  
Sulpicia después de mirarme detenidamente a la cara, me saludo.  
-Hola -dijo en tono amable-. Pasen, adelante. Quieren algo de beber? Aro, Paul esta aqui! - grito hacia el interior del departamento.  
"Paul" se dirigió al pequeño bar, que estaba en la esquina mas alejada de la sala, junto a la gran ventana.  
El lugar era hermoso, decorado con muy buen gusto. Las pinturas que colgaban de las paredes, supuse que eran originales.  
-Te gusta? - se acerco Sulpicia, al ver que observaba con detenimiento un precioso paisaje rocoso junto al mar. Por los colores supuse que era el amanecer.  
-Si, es precioso.  
-Lo pinto Paul. Solo que lo firmo como Alec Vulturi.  
Su comentario me tomo desprevenida. Tanto por llamar a "Paul" Alec, como por decir que el lo había pintado. Jamas me había dicho que tenia esa habilidad.  
Mire de nuevo el cuadro y me fije que en la esquina inferior derecha, estaba su firma.  
-Te ves muy bien de rubia, cariño. Por un momento y no te reconozco.  
-Tal vez le parezca una grosería de mi parte, pero... nos conocemos? Es que yo no la recuerdo.  
Había conocido a Sulpicia?  
No! Yo la recordaría.  
-Tu no me conoces a mi, pero yo se todo de ti. Alec habla de ti todo el tiempo.  
Sulpicia me sonrió con ternura y amabilidad. En cierta forma me recordó a mi madre.  
-Sulpicia, Renesmee - Alec le entrego un whiskey en la rocas y a mi una copa de vino blanco.  
-Paul! - exclamo con felicidad un hombre de cabello negro como la noche. Vestía una camisa color canela y jeans.  
También se abrazaron con efucividad.  
-Mira nada mas! Por fin tengo el gusto de conocer a Renesmee?  
Le sonreí timidamente. No sabia que cosas les habría contado Alec de mi.  
-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aro - me tendió la mano.  
-Renesmee Cullen y el gusto es mio, senor.  
-Dime Aro. Paul ya tengo todos los papeles listos, solo faltan las fotografías.  
Alec vio mi cara de confusión.  
-Renesmee, Aro te tomara una fotografías para tus nuevos papeles. Para tu nueva identidad.  
Tarde un segundo en procesar esa información.  
-De acuerdo.  
-Por aquí, querida.  
Aro me condujo a una habitación acondicionada como estudio fotográfico. Me tomo varias fotos y con photoshop cambio mi vestido verde por uno azul lavanda, para el permiso de conducir.  
-Regresen por la tarde y les entregare todo -musito Aro, cuando regresamos a la sala.  
Alec y Sulpicia conversaban muy sonrientes en el sofa, tomados de la mano.  
Se despidieron de mi de beso y abrazo.  
-Te adoran -murmuro Alec como si nada, cuando salimos del elevador-. Tienes hambre?  
-Alec de donde los conoces?  
Me parecía extraño que tuviera unas amistades como esas: falsificadores de documentos que vivían como millonarios.  
-Aro, es... algo así como mi padrino.  
Su padrino?

Alec me llevo a comer al restaurante Harbor. Era un lugar muy caro y exclusivo. Entramos gracias a sus influencias. Cuando note que las personas nos miraban me asuste. Y si lo reconocían? Ya fuera alguien que vio las noticias donde decían que era un prófugo, o alguna de las personas que lo buscaban. Razón por la cual huiríamos, según el. Pero al parecer, no lo miraban a el. Era a mi. Llamaba mucho la atención siendo rubia.

Cuando vi mis nuevos documentos, me quede con la boca abierta. Literalmente.  
Eran perfectos!  
Segun Aro, pasarían como legitimos en cualquier lugar.  
Mi nuevo nombre era Vanessa Swan, nombre de soltera. Y de casada, según mi permiso de conducir: Vanessa Wolfe.


	8. Alec Vulturi

**Alec Vulturi**

Antes de irnos a dormir, me arme de valor y le pregunte a Alec... Paul -tenia que acostumbrarme-, que había ocurrido cuatro semanas atrás.  
-Para que entiendas que paso hace un mes, te tengo que contar todo desde un principio, Vane - sonrió al decirme mi nuevo apodo.  
Estábamos sentados a la mitad de la enorme cama, ya en pijamas.  
-Mi papa... tuvo una mala racha, perdió su trabajo y en ningun lugar estaban contratando. No sabia con que mantenerme a mi y a mi madre. Los ahorros de ambos se acabaron en muy poco tiempo.  
Suspiro.  
-Papa comenzó a robar -confeso lleno de vergüenza-. Mi mama no lo soporto y... nos abandono. Tenia diez años.  
Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.  
-Tratamos de seguir adelante. Mi papa robaba carteras en el trasporte publico. Robaba joyerías, cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente. En mi cumpleaños numero trece... me enseño el truco de los cascabeles...  
-Truco de los cascabeles? - pregunte intrigada. Que era eso?  
-Si. A un saco, le colocas cascabeles en lugares estratégicos. Si logras sacar algo que este en cualquiera de los bolsillos de la prenda, sin que suenen los cascabeles... estas listo. Puedes robarle a quien quieras sin ser descubierto.  
Me horrorizo saber que el padre de Alec lo enseño a robar, siendo apenas un niño.  
Pero hubo algo que me inquieto seriamente. Quería que me enseñara el truco de los cascabeles.  
-Me eseñarias a hacer eso? - pregunte entusiasmada.  
-Que?  
-Lo del saco con los cascabeles!  
Soltó una sonora carcajada.  
-Bueno no me enseñes! Pero... supongo que aprendiste a... robar.  
-Si. Una semana despues ya ganaba mas que mi papa. Bueno robaba mas que mi papa. Quien va a desconfiar de un niño de trece años, con uniforme de escuela, bien peinadito y arregladito - me dedico una sonrisa melancólica.  
-Gracias por avisarme. Así me cuidare mas de los niños de esa edad.  
-A los quince ya robaba con mi papa las joyerías y casa de cambio del condado. Claro después de clases. El nunca quiso que dejara la escuela. A los diecisiete años el murió...Yo seguí trabajando y estudiando. Entre a la universidad y ahí fue cuando conocí a Santiago, el hermano de Renata.  
Los que eran mis vecinos.  
-A Aro le robe la cartera y no se dio cuenta, hasta que bajo del bagon. Me atrapo y me confronto. Me dijo que tenia potencial, el también habia empezado así como yo.  
Después de un gran silencio pregunto:  
-Alguna vez te preguntaste en que trabajo?  
-Siempre.  
Asintió.  
No se que vería en mi rostro, que lo hizo dudar.  
-Creo que es mejor que no sepas nada mas. Yo... -respiro profundo y se levanto de la cama-. Si quieres regresar a tu casa... no te lo impedire. Te dejare tranquila, yo me ire...  
En sus ojos pude ver lo difícil que le era decirme aquellas palabras.  
Yo no quería irme.  
No iba a irme!  
Prefería vivir escondida con el, en una cueva toda la vida, que vivir en un palacio sin el.  
-Estoy aquí, Alec. Si no me aleje de ti cuando tuve la oportunidad. Que te hace pensar que me voy a ir ahora, que me necesitas. Por que me necesitas, no? Realmente no se para que te soy necesaria... pero por alguna razon me buscaste y me pediste que huyera contigo. Aunque técnicamente no hemos huido a ningun lado.  
-Te necesito para sobrevivir -se sentó de nuevo a mi lado-. Tu eres mi hogar, mi familia...Eres lo único bueno y constante en mi vida.  
Nos miramos fijamente, por un momento interminable. Después de un rato desviamos la mirada, al no soportar la intensidad del momento.  
-Aro me saco del trabajo. Poco a poco me fue metiendo al mundo de las estafas. Era un mundo muy diferente al robo. Es mas fino, mas elegante, incluso con mas clase. El me enseño todo lo que se - lo dijo con respeto y gratitud.  
-Algo así como tu padrino... - cite lo que me había dicho en la tarde.  
-Si, me enseño a falsificar obras de arte, dinero. A cambiar de identidad como si fueran calcetines... Tu eres la única que aun me conoce como Alec Vulturi, aparte de Aro y Sulpicia.  
-Y que paso hace un mes? - pregunte de nuevo.  
-Hace dos años -me sonrió a modo de disculpa por no contestar de nuevo mi pregunta-. A través de Aro, me entere de que alguien necesitaba... que yo le facilitara algo. Necesitaban mi ayuda y yo soy experto en eso. Me _cole_ en una fiesta para poder robar el Picasso original y remplazarlo con el mio.  
-Sabes falcificar un Picasso?! - pregunte maravillada.  
-Claro, es muy fácil. No es la gran cosa -se encogió de hombros-. Dos días después Jacob Black, llego a mi departamento con la copia que yo había dejado en su casa. "Me dijeron que eras bueno... pero no imagine que así de bueno. Tuve que llamar a mis contactos para ver si ya habías hecho el trabajo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que era falso" me dijo entrando a mi casa, como si fuera suya.  
-Espera, ese tal Black, es el dueño del Picasso original?  
Asintió.  
-El planeo el robo desde un principio. Necesitaba a alguien como yo, para que le ayudara a robar piezas de arte, que su dinero no puede comprar. Es un coleccionista. Me ofreció mas dinero del que alguna vez llegue a robar o a falsificar. He robado piezas de arte y joyería de la realeza en las exhibiciones que ni los mismos museos que las tienen se han dado cuenta de que he remplazado con mis obras.  
Lo mire con cautela.  
Una parte de mi cerebro, me decía que el no mentía. Que era un ladrón, un estafador, una persona peligrosa. Pero la otra parte me decía que me estaba jugando una broma. O que me estaba poniendo a prueba, para saber si era verdad que confiaba en el sin importarme nada.  
-Nunca le he hecho daño a nadie -se justifico-. A ti nunca te he mentido, todo lo que hay entre nosotros es verdad.  
Pero... que había entre nosotros?  
-La avaricia, la confianza, la estupidez... me llevaron a "traicionar" a Jacob. Trabaje por mi cuenta... el lo tomo como traición. Le pedí disculpas y el según en un acto de misericordia, iría conmigo en la siguiente "misión". Tenia mucho tiempo insistiendo en eso, pero en este negocio entre menos personas esten involucradas, mejor. Ademas yo ya tenia todo planeado para mi, solamente. Ya era muy tarde para reorganizar todo. Jacob no me escucho. Todo lo que podía salir mal, salio mal. Por instinto huí y lo deje atrás. Quería desaparecer, sabia muy bien lo que le pasaba a los traidores. Yo mismo fui testigo de lo que les ocurría a los que lo traicionaban.  
Me dieron escalofríos. Había estado a punto de perderlo!  
-Recuerdas cuando me decolore el cabello y ve vestía como Punk de los ochentas?  
-Si..  
Alec se veía loquisimo. Se había rapado ambos lados de la cabeza para dejarse un nada favorecedor Mohak.  
-Ese cambio fue después de ese incidente con Jacob. No quería que me encontrara, sabia que me estaba buscando. El me conoció con mi look a la _Clark Kent_ - se rió de si mismo.  
-Tampoco te alabes tanto! No eras Clark Kent, eras un nerd! -quise bromear, para alegrarlo un poco-. Por eso has cambiado tanto de imagen? Para que Jacob Black, no te encuentre?  
-Si, después de mi etapa punk, vino la etapa de...  
-Indigente! -lo interrumpí-. Gracias a Dios que cambiaste.  
Lo mire detenidamente y contuve el aliento. La manos me comenzaron a sudar, como si fuera una adolescente de diecisiete años. Durante estos siete años las cosas no han cambiado. Excepto que ahora se que Alec es un ladrón de cuello blanco. Así se dice?  
-Siempre he tenido a alguien cuidándote. Ahora que estamos juntos, cuidan a tus padres.  
-Tan mal estan las cosas? Jacpb sabe de mi como Sulpicia y Aro? - mi voz subió de tono.  
-No, tranquila. El no sabe nada. Nunca te mencione. Ni siquiera sabe mi nombre real - me abrazo y me presiono contra su pecho desnudo.  
Eso me tranquiizo un poco.  
-No debí haberte dicho todo en una sola noche. Debí contarte las cosas poco a poco -me meció de atrás hacia adelante-. Perdóname. Ademas el mundo en el que me muevo es muy pequeño, si corremos peligro Aro y Sulpicia nos advertirán  
-No, esta bien. Quiero saber todo de ti. Me alegra que al fin me tengas la suficiente confianza para contarme la verdad, de quien eres.  
Lo mire detenidamente a lo ojos, para que viera que era honesta.  
Me beso en la frente y pregunto:  
-Que mas quieres saber?  
-Que paso en la licorería?  
-Uno de los matones de Jacob me encontro. Su hermano Sam... El fue el que disparo en la tienda. No fue un robo, fue venganza. Nunca soporto de que Jacob mejor me viera a mi como su hermano, que a el. Por suerte conozco a los del taller de a la vuelta y me disfrace un poco. Me prestaron una Harley Davidson...  
-Y ropa - lo interrumpí.  
-Tu como sabes eso?  
-Cuando salí de baño y vi que no estabas... me interrogaron. Dije que iba sola. Salí de la tienda y conduje por los alrededores con la esperanza de encontrarte, que me estuvieras esperando cerca. Pero te vi en la moto y te seguí. Pero manejaste muy de prisa y te perdí.  
-No tienes idea de como me dolió haberte abandonado de esa manera...  
-Que hiciste en las tres semanas que no te vi?  
-Planes. Cientos de planes de escape. Pero eso es precisamente lo que Jacob ha estado esperando. Atraparme cuando intente huir. A demás no tenia ni idea de como despedirme... de ti. Así que aquí estamos- suspiro y me apretó mas contra su pecho.  
Sonreí abiertamente.  
Me agradaba saber que era importante para el. Tal vez no de la manera que el lo era para mi, pero ya era algo.  
El mismo había dicho que era su hogar, su familia.

Estuvimos hablando casi hasta que salio el sol.  
Sus historias parecían sacadas de un libro o una película, pero sus ojos azules me decían que era verdad, cada palabra que salia de su boca.  
Desperté junto a el, mi cabeza descanzaba comodamente en su pecho y sus brazos me rodeaban con fuerza.  
Para mi, ese era el Paraíso.


	9. Salida por la Noche

SALIDA POR LA NOCHE  
Por la mañana mientras desayunábamos, Alec me invito a cenar a un lugar lindo y tal vez iríamos a tomar algo a un bar. Pero tenia que usar la peluca rubia. Con tal de salir con el usaría hasta un traje de Darth Vader! Al medio día hizo la reservaciónen el restaurante, mientras yo elegía que ponerme.  
Gracias a Dios, cuando empaque para _huir_ con Alec solo metí mi ropa bonita. Después de medirme varios vestidos, elegí el rojo quemado y mis _stilettos_ color uva, que combinaban con el cinturón que ya traía el vestido y accesorios color plata.  
Una vez que me acostumbre a los azules lentes de contacto, decidí sacarles provecho. Maquillé mis ojos con sombras oscuras para que resaltara el color.

Después de la exquisita cena, le rogué a Alec que me llevara al bar Phantom. El no quería ya que siempre ha dicho que no sabe bailar. Rogué e hice caritas tiernas y pucheros, al final acepto llevarme cuando le ofrecí convertirme en su esclava por una semana.  
Al llegar al Phantom ya había una larga linea para entrar y Alec no conocía a nadie en el lugar y así poder entrar sin hacer fila. O eso creía yo.  
Caminamos al final de la fila y alguien me toco en el hombro.  
-Disculpe señorita.  
Voltee y mire a un hombre moreno y musculoso, traía pagado a su oreja un pequeño auricular negro y un gafete de _Staff_ colgaba de su cuello.  
-No es necesario que que se forme, puede entrar, venga conmigo.  
-Yo?  
-Por supuesto - los de la fila que escucharon lo que el hombre dijo, me miraron con incredulidad.  
-Pero vengo acompañada - señalé tímidamente a Alec, jamas en la vida me había ocurrido algo así.  
-Los dos pueden entrar.  
Luche con mi mandíbula para que no se me cayera al piso. Que era eso?! Oh, claro. Ahora era rubia, una rubia falsa.  
-Gracias! - le sonreí al hombre y nos condujo al interior del lugar.  
Phantom era mejor de lo que me habían dicho los universitarios que compran en Cullen's; estaba lleno de gente joven, bonita y adinerada, divirtiéndose a lo grande. La pista de baile estaba abarrotada, los meseros se paseaban por el lugar con las charolas sobre sus cabezas con los tragos capturando las brillantes, coloridas y danzarinas luces que en un principio me marearon.  
Una amable chica -demasiado amable con Alec- nos atendió, el deslizo un billete de una denominación desconocida y nos llevo a una mesa en el área VIP.  
Alec pidió una botella de _Moët & Chandon_.  
-Brindo por ti, Vanessa y por nuestra nueva vida juntos.  
"Nuestra nueva vida juntos"  
Mi corazón se desboco de alegría, al escucharlo decir esas palabras.  
-Por nuestra nueva vida juntos! - choque mi copa con la suya.  
Después de un rato en el que hablamos de la comida y de como llamaba demasiado la atención siendo rubia, le pedí que bailara conmigo.  
-No se bailar, Vane!  
-Anda vamos! No me hagas rogarte de nuevo - tome su mano entre las mías.  
-Ve tu sola a la pista, así me deleitare con cada delicioso movimiento que hagas.  
No quise que viera en mi rostro como me impactabas aquellas palabras, así que mantuve mi cara de poker.  
-Eres muy aburrido! - me aleje de el y me fui sola a la pista bajando con cuidado las escaleritas hacia la pista.  
Por un rato baile yo sola, sintiendo la música en cada célula de mi cuerpo, como si estuviera sola en mi habitación En la pista, unas chicas ya algo ebrias me unieron a su despedida de soltera y baile con ellas, cosa rara en mi, pero esa noche me sentía muy feliz o tal vez ya estaba algo ebria por el vino en la cena y la champan que acababa de tomar. El _dj_ puso una canción que me gustaba Hello Moskva y comencé a bailar con las chicas, otra vez.  
Un hombre alto y rubio se acerco para bailar conmigo, pero de manera amable le dije que no.  
-Vamos nena, no seas así. Sabes muy bien que me has estado provocando toda la noche - me dijo aquel tipo tratando de abrazarme.  
Su aliento olía a alcohol.  
-Aléjese! No me toque! -me agarro de las caderas y me acerco a su miembro. Asco!-. Déjeme en paz!  
Mis gritos eran ahogados por la música.  
-Suelta a mi esposa! - grito Alec quitandomelo de encima, saliendo de la nada.  
-Ya me se ese truco! Ni siquiera la conoces!  
-Vamos, Vanessa! - Alec me tomo de la mano y me alejo del sujeto.  
-Deja que baile conmigo, ella también lo desea! - el tipo nos siguió y nos miro expectante.  
Yo tenia miedo. Si el y Alec se confrontaban y venia la policía... Me recordé que estaba viviendo con un prófugo la justicia -aun que el no había querido asaltar la licorería semanas atrás- y fugitivo de los Black. Dios, en que me había metido?  
Nos alejamos mas de aquel hombre, pero Alec se detuvo y me planto un beso. No un beso normal, para que el sujeto nos dejara en paz.  
No.  
Me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, con una mano acerco mi cara a la suya, sus labios abrieron los míos y por segunda vez en mi vida nuestras lenguas se encontraron. En un principio me paralice, pero un segundo después le correspondí el beso de una manera que ni yo reconocía Necesitaba aire para poder respirar, pero prefería morir a falta de oxigeno que dejar de besar a Alec.  
-Vane tiene novio! Vane tiene novio! - gritaron las alocadas chicas de la despedida de soltera, girando y bailando a nuestro alrededor.  
Alec sonrió contra mis labios y se alejo de mi.  
-Ah no señor! Ya estas en la pista y tienes que bailar conmigo.  
Para mi gran sorpresa, no se negó.  
Inicio la canción Gime Everything de NeYo con Pitt Bull y comenzamos a bailar. Al principio se movía solo un poco, como si tuviera pena. Segundos después tomo confianza y se movió y se acerco a mi. Alec bailaba muy bien, no tenia idea de por que siempre dijo lo contrario.  
A la mitad de la canción Dj Got Us In Love Again de Usher, me acerco a el por las caderas.  
-Tu admirador nos sigue viendo - murmuro en mi oído.  
Di la vuelta para darle la espalda y ver donde estaba el tipo borracho que me había molestado, pero no lo encontré Me giro y me beso de nuevo con la misma intensidad que la vez anterior. Yo no había visto al sujeto y eso que me fije muy bien.  
Alec me había mentido para besarme de nuevo? El no necesitaba de eso para besarme. Bastaba con que lo hiciera y yo estaría flojita y cooperando.  
Alec me estaba besando de nuevo!  
-Sus amigos ya se lo llevaron -dijo muy quitado de la pena, mientras yo estaba al borde del colapso-. Regresemos a la mesa.  
Tomándome de la mano, nos abrimos paso entre los demás bailarines hasta nuestra mesa. Tenia la boca seca. Tanto por el susto, el baile y los besos. Sobre todo los besos.  
Bebí dos copas de champan como si fuera agua.  
-Tranquila! - Alec me quito la copa de las manos y limpio la comisura de mis labios por donde se había escurrido aquel elixir dorado.  
-Lo siento, tenia sed - me sentí un poco mareada.  
-Te creo, quieres un poco mas? - tomo la botella y la inclino en mi copa.  
-No, ya no. Bebe tu.  
-Dos es mi limite, tengo que conducir.  
-Cierto. Quiero bailar otra vez contigo! - lo tome de nuevo de la mano y me acerque unos cuantos centímetros mas.  
Alec negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisilla traviesa.  
-Por favor, voy a ser tu esclava por una semana, que mas da que bailes conmigo de nuevo. Por favor, por favor, por favor. Si? Por favor.  
Le di un besito en los labios. Tenia que aprovechar la carta de que estaba algo ebria y que supuestamente era mi esposo.  
-Si me lo pides de esa forma... - susurro con los ojos cerrados.  
Cuando llegamos a la pista tocaron la canción Tonight de Enrique Iglesias. No me soltó de la cintura en toda la canción. Podía sentirlo tan cerca. Sus manos recorrieron mis caderas y mis muslos, con cada movimiento ondulante que hacían nuestros cuerpos al ritmo de la música.  
Las luces, el champan y la cercanía del cuerpo de Alec me marearon otro tanto. No me sentía yo misma.  
Cuando salimos del lugar, Alec me tomo por la cintura para que me apoyara en el al caminar, creo que si estaba algo ebria.

* * *

SOY MALA AUTORA Y MI FIC ES MALO... PERO **ES MIO** Y **LO AMO.** Si gustan pasarse a criticarme a este foro (h)(t)(t)(p)(: )(/)(/)(m)(a)(l)(o)(s)(f)(i)(c)(s).(f)(o)(r)(o)(e)(s).(n)(e)(t)(/)(t)(1)(3)(4)(8 )(6)(-)(j)(u)(s)(q)(u)(-)(a)(-)(l)(a)(-)(f)(i)(n)(-)(p)(o)(r)(-)(v)(i)(c)(t)(o)(r)(i)(a)(-)(w)(i)(t)(t)(a)(k)(e)(r)(#)(1)(5)(6)(5)(1)(1) son mas que bienvenidas.

Siento mucho si mi fic les hace sangrar los ojos, pero honestamente, amo a mi fic con todos y cada uno de sus defectos. Me hace feliz tal y como esta. Si ustedes Little Perverts quieren seguir apoyándome como todos estos meses en todos mis fics... GRACIAS. Si quieren ir a criticarme, también Gracias.

Cada critica me hace sentir mas especial... Me gusta saber que las afecto tanto como para hacer el esfuerzo de criticarme en un foro. Son mas personas que leen mis fics... Mi plan malvado desde un principio jajajajaja okno.

Saben que las amo Little Perverts.

Mother Pervert out!

PD: Si leyeron BAD ROMANCE, estarán familiarizadas con el concepto CAPITULO EDITADO. Si saben que es, bien, por que el próximo es un capitulo editado.


	10. Realidad Fantasía Sueño o Alucinación ED

REALIDAD FANTASÍA SUEÑO O ALUCINACIÓN

La noche era oscura, fría y sin luna. Mi caballero andante puso su saco sobre mis hombros para cubrirme del frió. La prenda olía a su loción.  
De regreso a casa, baje la ventanila del auto, para que el viento despejara mi mente. Al llegar, ya no me sentía mareada. Solo tenia sueño y estaba agotada de tanto bailar. La noche había sido perfecta y estaba a punto de terminar.  
Que había significado esta _cita_? Un agradecimiento por ser tan boba y haber dejado todo por un hombre que es buscado por la ley y un millonario con gusto por la caza y tortura? Pero yo lo amaba!  
Definitivamente soy medio estúpida y en este momento medio ebria.  
Mientras Alec encendía la alarma de la casa, me deje caer en el sofá de la sala y me dormí por un instante...  
-No, no, no, no. No te duermas aun - Alec me despertó y me jalo de las muñecas para levantarme.  
-Pero tengo sueño! - dije como niña chiquita.  
-Abre los ojos, Renesmee - susurro con voz seductora.  
Le hice caso y vi sus ojos hermosos mirándome expectante. Parpadee en varias ocasiones para despertarme y verlo mejor. Acaricio mi mejilla y cerré los ojos para recordar mejor aquella caricia.  
Beso mi otra mejilla y susurro en mi oído:  
-Te quiero.  
Suspire complacida por sus palabras, siempre me lo ha dicho y siempre he esperado que me diga una palabra mas pequeña pero mas significativa. Pero me conformo con los _te quiero_.  
-Yo también te quiero - conteste aun con los ojos cerrados.  
Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y sorprendida abrí los ojos. Mientras mi lengua y la suya se tocaban con suavidad, yo tenia los ojos abiertos preguntándome si aquello era real.  
-Te amo, Renesmee - murmuro bajo su agitada respiración.  
No! Aquello no era real! Lo estaba soñando.  
Sus besos descendieron deliciosamente por mi cuello. Su mano estaba firmemente aferrada a mi muslo. Mi boca busco la suya y saboree de nuevo sus labios.  
Este sueno tenia muuuy buena pinta!  
Me recosté de nuevo en el sofá y lo jale de la camisa. Siguió besándome y sus manos recorrieron mis piernas, mis caderas, mi cintura y se detuvieron en mis senos. Su peso sobre mi era como un afrodisíaco.  
Mis manos -nada perdidas- buscaron su cinturón Me deshice de el y lo aventé lo mas lejos que pude. Aun besándolo desabotone su pantalón para meter mi mano en el...  
-Espera - se separo de mi casi con brusquedad.  
Ups. Creo que el no quería llegar mas lejos.  
-No le quiero hacer el amor a Vanessa - con cuidado, me quito el falso cabello rubio y soltó mi cabello castaño por mi espalda.  
-Mejor? - me aclare la garganta. Mi voz sonó ronca por el deseo.  
-Mucho mejor!  
Me sonrió de manera perversa y me beso de nuevo. Alec subió mi vestido, me sentó en su regazo y pude sentir su miembro endurecido, pareció que hizo eso en un solo movimiento.  
Ya que estaba teniendo un sueño de "esos", decidí hacer lo de siempre: De un tirón, abrí su camisa, ocasionando que los botones salieran disparados, en todas direcciones. Pude deleitarme con la visión de su cuerpo marcado. Era un sueño maravilloso.  
Se levanto del sofá con mis piernas enroscadas en su cintura y nuestras lenguas danzando en un lascivo compás. Entrelazados de esa manera me llevo a la habitación.

**_Hasta aquí llego lo apropiado para la pagina, mis Little Perverts. Si quien leer la continuación envíenme un review pidiéndolo (las que tengan una cuenta en FANFICTION), o un mensaje privado a mi FACEBOOK (si no tienen cuenta)._**

* * *

SOY MALA AUTORA Y MI FIC ES MALO... PERO **ES MIO** Y **LO AMO.** Si gustan pasarse a criticarme a este foro (h)(t)(t)(p)(: )(/)(/)(m)(a)(l)(o)(s)(f)(i)(c)(s).(f)(o)(r)(o)(e)(s).(n)(e)(t)(/)(t)(1)(3)(4)(8 )(6)(-)(j)(u)(s)(q)(u)(-)(a)(-)(l)(a)(-)(f)(i)(n)(-)(p)(o)(r)(-)(v)(i)(c)(t)(o)(r)(i)(a)(-)(w)(i)(t)(t)(a)(k)(e)(r)(#)(1)(5)(6)(5)(1)(1) son mas que bienvenidas.

Saben que las amo Little Perverts.

Mother Pervert out!


	11. La Realidad

LA REALIDAD  
Como cada mañana, desperté en el lado derecho de la cama y Alec pegado a mi espalda, abrazados de cucharita. No tarde un segundo en recordar aquel sueño perfecto, sonreí de oreja a oreja al recordar hasta el detalle mas mínimo. Me retorcí entre sus brazos, para verlo dormir, pero sus ojos estaba abiertos y me miro con cierta chispa desconocida.  
Me acurruque contra el, para dormir otro ratito. Con un poco de suerte y tendría otro sueño como los de anoche. Me alivio saber -y me entristeció un poco- que el efecto de lo que sea que tome la noche anterior, se había terminado.  
-Buenos días! - saludo envolviendo mi espalda con sus brazos.  
-Mmmm - fue todo lo que dije.  
Supuse que me quede dormida y soñé de nuevo, por que sus labios besaron los míos con ternura. Esos besos eran diferentes a los de la noche pasada. Eran mas dulces, llenos de amor. Los anteriores eran salvajes y lujuriosos.  
No. Esto no se sentía como anoche. Era diferente en todos los aspectos, no me sentía mareada y aturdida. Estaba despierta, alerta y cuerda.  
Abrí los ojos de golpe. Esto es real! Oh por Dios, es real!  
_Tranquila, respira. Piensa con claridad_ - me dije una y otra vez. Pero aquello era imposible con Alec acariciando mi cuerpo y su lengua metida en lo mas profundo de mi boca. El noto que no estaba tan sumida e interesada en sus besos como ayer.  
-Que ocurre?  
-Nada - le mentí.  
Me observo durante un momento, con los ojos tensos, llenos de temor y cautela.  
-Te arrepentiste, no es cierto? - su mirada se volvió triste.  
-Arrepentirme? - susurre.  
-Es que te noto... tan diferente, tan distante... tan fría -me miro detenidamente. Mi cara de seguro tenia pintado el signo de interrogación. -No lo recuerdas, no es así?  
No conteste.  
-No recuerdas lo de anoche?!  
-Alec... yo no estoy muy segura...  
-Oh no. No me di cuenta que estabas _así_ de ebria. Te juro que no lo note -se alejo de mi poco a poco-. Si yo hubiera sabido, yo no hubiera hecho nada... Perdóname te lo suplico...  
-Alec! Mírame no te vayas... -lo jale del brazo para acercarlo de nuevo a mi-. Si recuerdo lo de ayer -dije en voz baja-. Todo. Hasta el mas mínimo detalle. Es solo que...  
Me puse roja como un tomate.  
-No te gusto - no fue una pregunta.  
-Como puedes decir eso?! Es solo... que... pensé... que.. era un sueño.  
Había sido real aquella noche, que ni en mis mas locas fantasías había imaginado que fuera así de perfecta. No fue una fantasía, un sueño o una alucinación. Fue una realidad. Había estado entre los brazos de Alec, mi amor imposible, hasta ayer en la noche, al parecer. Me había dicho que me amaba y me había hecho suya.  
-Un sueño? -una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su rostro-. Por que pensaste eso?  
-Bueno es que yo... -confesar aquello era muy embarazoso-. Ya he tenido sueños así.  
-Con quien? - pregunto intrigado y algo herido.  
-Contigo! Con quien mas?  
-De verdad? - una sonrisa del tamaño de Texas se poso en su rostro.  
Asentí avergonzada.  
-Bueno, entonces ya no me siento tan mal al confesarte que yo también he tenido sueños húmedos contigo, como si fuera un adolescente, desde que te conozco.  
Me abrazo de nuevo.  
-Mentiroso!  
-No miento! Uno de mis favoritos es... No mejor no te lo digo, suena muy pervertido, ahora que lo pienso bien.  
Me beso de nuevo, hasta quitarme la respiración. Aun no estaba muy convencida de estar despierta.  
-Dímelo - susurre una vez que me dio un respiro.  
-Te amo, Renesmee - contesto contra mi hombro antes de mordisquearlo.  
-No, eso no! -me vio a los ojos confundido-. Bueno dilo. Pero yo no me refería a eso.  
-Entonces a que?  
-A tus sueños - tenia curiosidad.  
-Si te digo uno, tu me tienes que contar uno también.  
-Trato hecho - sellamos el pacto con un beso.  
Me vio directamente a los ojos con mirada sexy y penetrante.  
-Traes puesto el uniforme azul marino que usabas en la preparatoria. Eso traías la primera vez que te vi.  
Recordaba perfectamente ese uniforme. También lo he traído en algunos de esos sueños. Pero yo no traía esa ropa cuando lo conocí.  
-La primera vez que te vi, traía jeans negros, converse y una playera blanca de los Rolling Stones - le recordé.  
-Eso te pusiste la primera vez que tu -me toco la nariz con el indice- me viste a mi. Pero la primera vez que te vi, estaba en la habitación de Santiago... y tu llegaste de la escuela junto con Renata. Te veías tan linda con el uniforme -susurro en mi oído . Tu cabello flotaba con la brisa, te peinaste con un listón rojo como diadema y tu fleco caía hacia el lado derecho de tu rostro. Perfecta, hermosa, inocente... -suspiro-. Casi siempre te sueño así. Tu turno - mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome estremecer.  
-Bueno... casi siempre termino por arrancarte la ropa como lo hice anoche. Que por cierto, te debo una camisa nueva. Y... y traigo puesto el uniforme - me sonroje de nuevo.  
-Me estas matando, Renesme! Lo de la camisa fue espectacular, no lo vi venir. Era la primera vez que lo hacías? - hablo besando mi cuello.  
-Si, en alguien de carne y hueso, si. Pero como te dije... eso hago siempre en mis suenos y fantasías, así que cuenta como practica, creo.  
Me dio tanta vergüenza confesar eso. Me di la vuelta, para quedar boca abajo y cubrí mi cara con las manos. Sabia que me estaba comportando como una chiquilla, pero le acababa de confesar a Alec parte de mis suenos eróticos con el. Le había arrancado la camisa y los boxers. Lo había arañado dos veces y me había hecho tocar el cielo una y otra vez la noche anterior.  
Ya estaba excitada otra vez. Y creo que el también, por que sentí algo duro contra mi trasero.  
-Que es eso?  
-No lo se, tu dímelo.  
-Alec, no me hagas cosquillas. No!  
Como el era mas fuerte que yo, me volteo de nuevo para quedar de frente. Sujeto mis muñecas y las levanto sobre mi cabeza. Su mirada era fiera e intimidante. Jamas me había visto de esa manera. No se por que esa demostración de su fuerza sobre mi me excito aun mas. Quería que me tomara con fuerza y a la fuerza. Que me hiciera suya de manera salvaje. Pero mi cuerpo como no, tenia que arruinar el momento y me anduvo de la pipí.  
-Tengo que ir al baño, Alec.  
-No te vas a escapar de mi - murmuro amenazante.  
-Y no quiero, es solo que tengo que hacer pis.  
Para convencerlo de que decía la verdad, estire el cuello y con la punta de mi lengua recorrí el contorno de su labio inferior.  
Me soltó las muñecas y rodó sobre la cama para dejarme ir. Levante la sabana y vi que estaba completamente desnuda. Avergonzada, me cubrí de nuevo.  
-Que ocurre?  
-Nada - jale la sabana para envolverme con ella.  
-Que haces? No te lleves eso!  
-No. Suéltala - la soltó.  
-No voy a ver nada que no haya visto o besado anoche.  
Me detuve en seco y voltee a verlo sorprendida. Tenia las manos en la nuca, tendido desnudo sobre la cama y con una erección enorme. Gire bruscamente de nuevo y enrojecida hasta el cuello y me fui al baño. Me lave las manos, me quite los lentes de contacto, puse gotas en mis ojos para quitar lo rojo en ellos a causa de los lentes azules. Limpie mi maquillaje algo corrido, me lave los dientes, me senté en el inodoro y me lave las manos de nuevo, todo en tiempo record.  
Abrí la puerta y Alec estaba de pie, pegado a ella. Me asusto verlo ahí.  
-Me estas espiando?  
-No, también tengo que hacer pis - según el imito mi tono de voz.  
Se tardo un rato en el baño, pero no tanto como yo. También lo escuche lavarse los dientes. Mientras el estaba allá adentro, me puse a pensar: donde había dejado el uniforme de la preparatoria? No podía regresar a mi casa a buscarlo; tenia que conseguir uno con urgencia, al igual que la blusita blanca, las calcetas, los zapatos escolares y el listón rojo.  
-En que estas pensando? Tienes una expresión, entre que vas a hacer una travesura y la cara de anoche - musito mientras se subía de nuevo a la cama junto a mi.  
No le conteste. Salte de la cama y corrí fuera de la habitación. Quería que me persiguiera. Me atrapo cuando regresamos de nuevo al dormitorio.  
Me resistí y me opuse todo lo que su fuerza me permitía.  
De nuevo sus manos rodearon mis débiles muñecas y de un solo golpe entro en mi. El había adivinado lo que quería de el.

La realidad era cien veces mejor que la fantasía. Sus besos eran mejor de lo que recordaba. Suena presuntuoso pero su miembro era algo grande; cada vez que me penetraba me dolía al principio, sin importar cuan excitada y húmeda estuviera. Después no podía dejar de gritar su nombre.  
Ese domingo Alec preparo el desayuno. Mas bien comida, duramos todavía un buen rato en la habitación. Mientras yo me bañaba, hizo huevos revueltos, tocino, jugo de naranja y café.  
Después de que el salio de bañarse me pregunto:  
-Que quieres hacer hoy?  
La pregunta me pareció un poco tonta, ya que a mi parecer debía saber que quería hacer exactamente...

* * *

SOY MALA AUTORA Y MI FIC ES MALO... PERO **ES MIO** Y **LO AMO.** Si gustan pasarse a criticarme a este foro (h)(t)(t)(p)(: )(/)(/)(m)(a)(l)(o)(s)(f)(i)(c)(s).(f)(o)(r)(o)(e)(s).(n)(e)(t)(/)(t)(1)(3)(4)(8 )(6)(-)(j)(u)(s)(q)(u)(-)(a)(-)(l)(a)(-)(f)(i)(n)(-)(p)(o)(r)(-)(v)(i)(c)(t)(o)(r)(i)(a)(-)(w)(i)(t)(t)(a)(k)(e)(r)(#)(1)(5)(6)(5)(1)(1) son mas que bienvenidas.

Saben que las amo Little Perverts.

Mother Pervert out!


	12. La Nube

**LA NUBE**

Los días pasaron de manera similar y lo peor -o mejor- es que ni cuenta me daba de como pasaban las cosas. Por ejemplo, el martes estaba lavando la ropa y por arte de magia, resulte en el suelo de la cocina con mis piernas alrededor del cuello de Alec. El miércoles estaba arreglando la cama y de la nada ya estaba sobre de el, en el sofá de la sala. El jueves estaba haciendo la comida y cuando me di cuenta estábamos desnudos bajo el agua calientita de la regadera.  
La vida era perfecta.  
No había día en que no me viera envuelta en esa nube de amor y lujuria que me cegaba y al final me dejaba algo confusa, pero saciada. Parecía que queríamos recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, durante todos estos años de amistad.  
No salíamos de la casa casi para nada. Solo al supermercado para comprar comestibles y los viajes rápidos de Alec a la farmacia para comprar mas preservativos.

Días después Alec fue a visitar a Sulpicia y a Aro, para preguntarles si aun no corríamos peligro.  
Aproveche para salir también y fui a la tienda de uniformes. Ya había pospuesto demasiado el asunto. El taxista me veía extrañado, cuando me subí con mis compras. No dejaba de sonreír y estaba algo excitada de solo pensar en la sorpresa...  
Llegue a casa y me convertí de nuevo en Renesmee. Sentía como si tuviera un trastorno de personalidad múltiple Seguía siendo Renesmee Cullen, pero me comportaba y hacia lo que debía hacer Vanessa Wolfe, esposa de Paul Wolfe.  
-Renesmee? - Alec grito mi nombre cuando entro a la casa.  
-Estoy en la habitación!  
-Amor, ya llegu... - se quedo con la boca abierta, al verme con el uniforme de la preparatoria.  
Trate de lucir como a la edad de diecisiete años. Solté mi cabello castaño cobrizo y puse un grueso listón rojo como diadema -tal y como dijo que me veía el día que me conoció-. Retire un poco el maquillaje que traía puesto y solo deje el rimel, para verme mas joven y me puse un poco de _ChapStick_ de cereza en mis labios. Era mi favorito en aquellos días.  
Camine hacia el para besarlo.  
-Espera - levanto levemente la mano.  
Me detuve en seco y retrocedí unos pasos. Hice algo mal? Era demasiado, no? Que tonta!  
El vio en mi cara el aturdimiento. Me conocía tan bien, que supo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.  
-Solo quiero apreciar cada detalle - me miro de arriba a abajo con detenimiento.  
Con extremada lentitud se acerco a mi.  
Con su nariz rozo mi cuello y mi clavícula.  
-Incluso hueles igual que en aquellos años -susurro-. A frutas.  
Compre el perfume que usaba en la preparatoria. Olía a frutas tropicales, sobre todo a mango.  
-Lo hacemos a tu manera o a la mía? - pregunto oliendo mi cuello.  
Puso la mano en mi espalda y me acerco a el.  
-A tu manera - había armado todo el numerito solo para el.  
-Gracias... yo haré todo el trabajo, mi vida.  
Beso mis mejillas, mi frente, mi nariz. Después en los labios de manera dulce y tierna.  
Me sentó en la cama, se quito el saco y se sentó junto a mi.  
-Te amo, Renesmee - su tono de voz era igual de dulce que sus besos y sus caricias.  
-Yo también te amo, Alec.  
Se arrodillo frente a mi y me quito los zapatos. Con suma delicadeza y lentitud me quito ambas calcetas. Beso mis pantorrillas, mis rodillas, mis muslos.  
Subió la mirada y acaricie su rostro.  
Aquello se parecía mucho a lo que había soñado, imaginado y fantaseado que seria mi primera vez, Por mucho tiempo desee que Alec fuera el primero. Pero el nunca me dio ningún indicio de que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Hasta ahora.  
Con una lentitud torturante, desabotono mi blusa blanca. Aun arrodillado tomo mi cara entre sus manos y reclamo mis labios con pasión Sus manos descendieron por mi cuello y acaricio mis senos, los cuales estaban sujetos con un lindo sostén color lila, a juego con las panties.  
Abrí las piernas para acercarlo mas a mi y hundí mis manos en su cabello. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi falda y recorrieron con suavidad mis muslos de nuevo. Desabotone su camisa y abrí su pantalón.  
Sus besos eran cada vez mas intensos y profundos. Nos recostamos en la cama y metió su mano bajo mi falda azul marino y me toco sobre el pantie. Yo acaricie su miembro sobre el pantalón y se endureció aun mas.  
Mordió mi lóbulo, haciéndome gemir de dolor y placer mezclados.  
Nuestra respiración era agitada y superficial.  
Aquella lentitud me estaba desesperando cada vez mas. Le quite la camisa y recorrí con mis manos cada centímetro de su pecho y su abdomen y los músculos de sus espalda. Mordió con suavidad mis pechos y levante las caderas para que me pudiera quitar las pequeñas bragas. Se abrió camino en mi con su dedo, haciéndome suspirar y el corazón casi me explota. Metí la mano en su pantalón y su miembro estaba mas duro.  
Se alejo de mi para quitarse la prenda y quedo en boxers. Me despojo de la blusa y quede en falda y sostén Me levanto de la cama con sus besos recorrió de nuevo mi cuello, mis senos y mi abdomen. Me quito el sostén y se arrodillo de nuevo ante mi.  
Me quito la falda y quede completamente desnuda ante el, me sentí cohibida a pesar de que ya me había visto así infinidad de veces. Se levanto y me me deposito en la cama con suavidad.  
Cuando por fin entro en mi, lo hizo muy despacio. Sus movimientos eran suaves y desquiciantes.  
Si, definitivamente esto era como había esperado que fuera mi primera vez. Aquel acto estaba lleno de ternura y amor. Era perfecto.  
Amaba tanto a Alec y desde hace tanto tiempo.  
Cuantas noches había soñado con esto? Cuantas lagrimas había derramado al despertar y darme cuenta de que solo era un triste y patético sueño? Cuantas veces le había preguntado al cielo por que el no me amaba y otras tantas le pedía que lo sacara de mi corazón o que lo alejara de mi para siempre, que no regresara de uno de sus misteriosos viajes.  
Pero ahora agradecía que siempre regreso, que siempre me busco de nuevo y nunca se alejo. Que cada segundo estaba en su pensamiento como el lo estaba en el mio.  
Ahora sabia que me amaba igual o mas que yo. Que me deseaba, que me adoraba y que no quería separarse de mi, nunca. Que no había soportado la idea de dejarme para siempre, por que era algo imposible para el.  
Todos aquellos recuerdos y pensamientos me hicieron un nudo en la garganta, cuando estábamos haciendo el amor de aquella manera. Una lagrima salio de mis ojos.  
Enrede mis dedos en su cabello oscuro y lo bese si miedo, sin temor, sin medida. Las lagrimas seguían cayendo en mi almohada. Estábamos tan conectados, enamorados y en sintoniza. Eran lagrimas de felicidad y amor.  
El amor infinito, la felicidad extrema y el placer inmenso, fueron la combinación ideal para el orgasmo perfecto.  
-Te amo tanto - susurro mirándome con sus hermosos ojos azules, una vez que pudo recuperar el aliento.  
-Y yo te amo mas - murmure contra sus labios.

Estaba recostada en el pecho de Alec, mientras el jugueteaba con mis risos.  
-Te puedo confesar algo? - pregunto Alec rompiendo el silencio.  
-Por supuesto.  
Dudo unos segundos.  
-Llore durante una semana... después de que me contaste... que lo hiciste con Nahuel - susurro con voz cortada.  
-Oh...  
Mi respiración se agito.  
Yo también llore esa noche. Me sentía una basura, sentí que había traicionado a Alec. Y lo peor fue que pensaba en el, mientras Nahuel estaba dentro de mi, diciéndome que me amaba.  
-Me preguntaba como es que había sido tan lento. Como pude ser tan estúpido Nunca te dije que te amaba, por que sabia que no me verías igual. Que te asustaría al confesarte lo que sentía por ti. Por que tu solo me veías como tu mejor amigo. O al menos eso creía. Por que nunca me dijiste nada, Renesmee? Todo hubiera sido tan diferente...  
Me apoye en el codo para verlo a los ojos.  
-Yo?! Por que tu no me dijiste nada tu a mi? Yo era muy obvia acerca de lo que sentía por ti. Ademas pensé que no te interesaba para nada, después de aquella noche...  
-Cual noche?  
No lo recordaba?  
-La noche en que nos besamos.  
-Esa vez tu me dijiste que no recordabas nada de la noche anterior, que estabas algo ebria. Y me dije, yo no le gusto.  
-Solo lo dije, por que tu te arrepentiste, Alec. Te sentiste mal y dijiste que había sido un error. Te mentí para no sentirme tan humillada.  
-Pero no llores! - limpio mis lagrimas con sus manos.  
Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.  
-Por que lloras?  
Me incline hacia adelante, para ocultar mi rostro en su pecho.  
-Por que pensaba que no me querías, que ni siquiera te gustaba -solloce-. Te juro que día con día trataba de no amarte, hacia un esfuerzo por ni siquiera pensar en ti. Pero no podía. Trataba de encontrarte un defecto y aferrarme a el para... no se... es muy estúpido! - si era estúpido y yo era muy estúpida.  
Me aleje de el y me di la vuelta en la cama, para que no me viera llorar por el. Me abrazo por la espalda y beso mi cabello. Me di la vuelta una vez que deje de llorar por mis estupideces, para verlo y sus ojos azules estaban tristes.

-Somos unos tontos - sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo se...

Borro mis lagrimas con sus besos.  
Para consolarme y demostrarme de que me amaba como yo a el y que siempre fue así... hicimos el amor de nuevo.

* * *

SOY MALA AUTORA Y MI FIC ES MALO... PERO **ES MIO** Y **LO AMO.** Si gustan pasarse a criticarme a este foro (h)(t)(t)(p)(: )(/)(/)(m)(a)(l)(o)(s)(f)(i)(c)(s).(f)(o)(r)(o)(e)(s).(n)(e)(t)(/)(t)(1)(3)(4)(8 )(6)(-)(j)(u)(s)(q)(u)(-)(a)(-)(l)(a)(-)(f)(i)(n)(-)(p)(o)(r)(-)(v)(i)(c)(t)(o)(r)(i)(a)(-)(w)(i)(t)(t)(a)(k)(e)(r)(#)(1)(5)(6)(5)(1)(1) son mas que bienvenidas.

Saben que las amo Little Perverts.

Mother Pervert out!


	13. Bebé EDITADO

**BEBÉ **

Casi nunca salí de casa, aunque ya tenia otra nueva personalidad para hacerlo, de todas formas me quedaba en bajo techo, encerrada como la primera semana; con la única diferencia de que ahora tenia a Alec a mi lado y desnudo. Pero me había quedado sin muchas cosas, una de ellas productos de belleza. Específicamente: mascarillas.  
Así que decidí hacer algo al respecto, hice un exfoliante con bicarbonato de sodio y jugo de limón; como suavizante para la cara usaba papaya o guayaba. Estas recetas caseras me dejan la piel aun mejor que las cremas que usaba y que me costaban un poco de dinero.  
-Que haces? - pregunto Alec al ver el tazoncito lleno de bicarbonato y limón al igual que los trozos de papaya en el lavabo del baño.  
-Me cuido la cara - le conteste una vez que termine de enjuagarme la papaya.  
-Con comida?  
-Aja - me puse crema humectante para terminar mi ritual de belleza.  
-Y que es esto? - tomo una pizquita de la mezcla y la extendió en el dorso de su mano.  
-Es un exfoliante casero. Quieres?  
-No me veré raro?  
-No!  
-No me veras menos hombre si me pongo esto?  
-Claro que no! Al contrario.  
-De acuerdo. Que tengo que hacer?  
-Primero lava tu cara, Alec.  
Me obedeció.  
Como ya era de noche, Alec traía su pijama -solo el pantalón guinda y al descubierto su pecho y abdomen marcado-. Yo traía un conjunto de short de seda color morado con una blusa de encaje lila.  
-Listo! - exclamo secándose la cara.  
-Siéntate - señale el inodoro.  
-No soy mujer!  
-Baja la tapa, Alec - replique con cansancio y poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-Ah.  
Tome la mezcla exfoliante y la aplique en su frente con movimientos circulares.  
-AAAH! Que haces? Duele!  
-No duele, Alec.  
-Claro que duele!  
Exfolie su nariz, sus mejillas, la barbilla.  
-No. Ya! Detente! - me alejo de el tomándome por las caderas.  
-No seas bebe! Agárrate de algo para que canalices el dolor.  
Apretó mi trasero con ambas manos.  
-Tenias que agarrarte de ahí?  
-Tengo que sacar provecho. Auch! - se quejo cuando continué exfoliando su frente.  
-El señor tiene que entrar a robar museos arriesgando su vida, claro el va hasta Bélgica, sin problema. Pero un exfoliante? Dios no lo permita!  
-No te burles de mi Renesmee... te va a costar muy caro.  
-A los bebes duele carita?! -hable como las personas les hablan a los bebes-. Si a los bebes les duele carita.  
Me pellizco una nalga.  
-Aaah! Oye!  
-Síguete burlando y te vas a arrepentir.  
-Listo, enjuaga tu cara.  
Se levanto, abrió el grifo y con mucho cuidado se quito la mascarilla.  
Ni siquiera yo hacia eso! La belleza duele.  
-Que suavecita! -exclamo maravillado tocándose el rostro una vez que lo seco con una toalla pequeña-. Déjame ver...  
Acaricio mi mejilla.  
-Están casi igual de suaves -comparo nuestra piel una y otra vez-. Tramposa! Pensé que eras así de suave por naturaleza.  
-Nadie es lindo, hermoso y bello por naturaleza, Alec! Todos mienten.  
-Lo dices por mi?!  
-Lo digo por todos. Tu falsificas cuadros y yo "falsifico mi belleza" - entrecomille la frase.  
-Tu belleza no es falsa, es autentica. Perfecta. Eres el mejor lienzo en el que he trabajado -deslizo sus manos en mi cuello y acaricio mis mejillas con los pulgares.  
Sus palabras melosas aun me desconcertaban y me dejaban sin palabras.  
-Creo que la mascarilla fue una mala idea, Alec - me aleje un poco de el.  
-Por que?  
No le conteste, me limite a ponerle crema humectante en la cara. No quería que su piel se resecara y lloriqueara aun mas.  
-Por que... estas hablando como niña - solté unas risitas.  
-Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir.  
Salí corriendo del baño luego de que solté un chillido al escapar de sus manos, pronto estuvo detrás de mi.  
Me atrapo en la cocina, acorralándome contra el refrigerador, escuchándose un suave tintineo de las cosas moviéndose en su interior. Me _arranco_ la pijama, mientras yo bajaba su pantalón.

.

.

.

SORRY LITTLE PERVERTS, PERO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO LO APROPIADO PARA LA PAGINA. Si quieren continuación y tienen cuenta en FANFICTION, dejen un review pidiéndolo y si no tienen cuenta me dejan un mensaje privado en mi FACEBOOK.

* * *

SOY MALA AUTORA Y MI FIC ES MALO... PERO **ES MIO** Y **LO AMO.** Si gustan pasarse a criticarme a este foro (h)(t)(t)(p)(: )(/)(/)(m)(a)(l)(o)(s)(f)(i)(c)(s).(f)(o)(r)(o)(e)(s).(n)(e)(t)(/)(t)(1)(3)(4)(8 )(6)(-)(j)(u)(s)(q)(u)(-)(a)(-)(l)(a)(-)(f)(i)(n)(-)(p)(o)(r)(-)(v)(i)(c)(t)(o)(r)(i)(a)(-)(w)(i)(t)(t)(a)(k)(e)(r)(#)(1)(5)(6)(5)(1)(1) son mas que bienvenidas.

Saben que las amo Little Perverts.

Mother Pervert out!


	14. Ausencia EDITADO

**AUSENCIA**

Al igual que los dos jueves anteriores, antes de llegar a la casa de Aro y Sulpicia, me detuve en una caseta telefónica y le llame a mi mama, para decirle que estaba bien y saber como estaba ella. No se sorprendió la vez que le conté que Alec y yo ya estábamos juntos.  
-Tu papa volvió a llamar hoy, Renesmee - comento ella.  
-Y que le dijiste?  
-Lo de siempre: que estas bien. Solo eso.  
-Gracias, mama. Debo irme. Alec te manda saludos.  
-Yo también, cielo. Cuídense mucho.  
-Te quiero mama. Adiós.  
Colgué el teléfono y me subí al auto plateado, donde me esperaba el hombre de mis sueños.

Me llevo muy bien con mis nuevos amigos, los falsificadores. Para ser delincuentes... son personas realmente encantadores. Sulpicia me había adoptado oficialmente como su hija.  
-Nunca dudes en acudir conmigo Vanessa, si tienes algún problema. Siempre estaré ahí para ti, querida - acaricio mi cabello con aire maternal.  
-Gracias, Sulpicia - respondí conmovida por sus palabras y atenciones hacia mi.  
Pero que problema voy a tener, estando al lado de Alec Vulturi?

Faltaba una semana para mi cumpleaños. Yo no le había comentado nada a Alec, este año tendría a mi lado, mi deseo de cumpleaños de todos los años, desde que lo conozco. Nada mas y nada menos que Alec Vulturi.  
Cada vez que soplaba las velas del pastel, cerraba los ojos y pedía: que Alec me ame como yo a el. Pero Alec ya me amaba! Y no me lo decía. Debí de haber pedido: que Alec me ame, como yo a el y me lo diga.  
Tonta!

-Renesmee -escuche mi nombre entre sueños-. Despierta, amor.  
-Que? - abrí los ojos aun somnolienta y lo vi sonreírme.  
Mire el reloj y eran las seis de la mañana. Voltee a ver a Alec y estaba bañado y vestido. Ahí fue cuando desperté realmente.  
-Que ocurre? Nos encontraron? - me incorpore en la cama.  
-No, tranquila. Voy a salir un rato, regresare a media noche.  
-Un rato? Son las seis de la mañana y vas a regresar a media noche?! Eso no es un rato, es todo el día! - hice un puchero.  
-Vas a estar bien.  
-Que voy a hacer yo sola? Y si no regresas a tiempo? Mañana es mi cumpleaños!  
-Lo se - acaricio mi despeinados risos-. Si quieres llama a Sulpicia, salgan a comer y vayan de compras. Te deje dinero en el peinador.  
-No quiero! - hice otro puchero y me cruce de brazos. Compras? Si claro!  
Se va a ir un día antes de mi cumpleaños? A donde se iba a ir?  
-No estés triste. Ni siquiera notaras que me fui - beso mi mejilla.  
-Ya te extraño.  
-Y yo a ti. Estaré pensando en ti todo el día. Y cuando regrese, te haré el amor durante horas - susurro con voz ronca en mi oído, mientras apretaba con su fuerte mano uno de mis senos.  
-Regresa pronto. Y si no estas aquí antes de las doce... empezare sin ti - lo mire significativamente.  
-Mas te vale - suspiro y me siguió acariciando.  
Sonaron dos rápidos bocinasos de un claxon, fuera de la casa.  
-Te amo, Renesmee - me beso de una forma que debería ser ilegal.  
-Yo también te amo - respondí sin aliento.  
Se marcho de mi lado y me quede sola. De pronto la pequeña casa me pareció enorme y que decir de la cama. Alec dejo un gran vació en mi corazón.  
-Tranquila, solo son unas horas - me dije a mi misma.  
Pero se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y me acurruque en su almohada. Suspire al oler su aroma.

Desperté y vi el reloj... ya era medio día! Salte de la cama y me prepare el desayuno.  
Como no estaba Alec, tenia tiempo de sobra y limpie toda la casa. Lave los baños y la ropa de ambos; barrí la sala, la habitación y la cocina... Después de terminar todo el quehacer atrasado, me metí a bañar.  
Mire el reloj, por primera vez en el día y ya eran las seis de la tarde. Bien, solo faltaba seis horas!  
Busque en mi guardarropa algo bonito, que ponerme en mi cumpleaños. No me pude decidir y saque un vestido negro escotado en cuello V, un vestido rojo muy femenino -acinturado y de falda amplia- y uno azul de cuello alto, sin mangas, ajustado -nunca me había atrevido a ponérmelo-. De todas maneras, no planeaba traer puesto el vestido que escogiera por mucho tiempo. Pasaría todo el día con Alec. Que mejor regalo de cumpleaños, que su cuerpo desnudo para mi solita, no?

Ya tenia mucho tiempo sin tener _aquellos_ sueños con Alec. El ultimo que tuve, resulto ser verdad y desde hace un mes, no los he vuelto a tener.  
Así que me sorprendió encontrarlo en mi inconsciencia.

.

.

.

SORRY LITTLE PERVERTS, PERO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO LO APROPIADO PARA LA PAGINA. Si quieren continuación y tienen cuenta en FANFICTION, dejen un review pidiéndolo y si no tienen cuenta me dejan un mensaje privado en mi FACEBOOK.

* * *

SOY MALA AUTORA Y MI FIC ES MALO... PERO **ES MIO** Y **LO AMO.** Si gustan pasarse a criticarme a este foro (h)(t)(t)(p)(: )(/)(/)(m)(a)(l)(o)(s)(f)(i)(c)(s).(f)(o)(r)(o)(e)(s).(n)(e)(t)(/)(t)(1)(3)(4)(8 )(6)(-)(j)(u)(s)(q)(u)(-)(a)(-)(l)(a)(-)(f)(i)(n)(-)(p)(o)(r)(-)(v)(i)(c)(t)(o)(r)(i)(a)(-)(w)(i)(t)(t)(a)(k)(e)(r)(#)(1)(5)(6)(5)(1)(1) son mas que bienvenidas.

Saben que las amo Little Perverts.

Mother Pervert out!


	15. Feliz Cumpleaños a mi!

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI!  
Tal y como Alec lo había prometido antes de irse... hicimos el amor durante horas.  
En una ocasión en que nuestras lenguas no estaban en una batalla a muerte, le llegue a preguntar como le hacia. De donde sacaba las fuerzas para seguir complaciendome una y otra vez. No es que me estuviera quejando o algo por el estilo, pero tenia curiosidad, Alec me respondió que no había estado con nadie mas, desde que me conoció.  
Claro que no le creí!  
Luego alego que se había estado _guardando_ desde entonces para mi. Aquello me sonó sumamente cursi, la verdad, y me avergonzó otro tanto. Por que yo no hice eso: guardarme para el. Yo que iba a saber que me quería y me deseaba?  
Después agrego algo que me asqueo y me alago, creo. Dijo que cuando su deseo por mi le era insoportable, se _autocomplacia_ pensando en mi.  
En yo cambio, cuando eramos amigos y ardía en deseos de arrancarle la ropa, me daba duchas frías o pensaba en perritos french poodles tacita de te. Son adorables y nada sexuales.

Alec me hizo el desayuno -hizo panques, con chispitas de chocolate- y me lo llevo a la cama. Luego preparo la tina de baño con sales y burbujas y me tallo la espalda con una esponja suavecita; yo no le talle la espalda, no iba a perder mi tiempo en su espalda si podía lavar otras partes mas interesantes de su anatomía.  
De los tres vestidos que seleccione el día anterior, Alec escogió el negro. Dijo que era su favorito, obviamente por el escote.  
Por la tarde fuimos con Sulpicia y Aro, los cuales me recibieron con un delicioso pastel de chocolate. Sulpicia lo preparo para mi. Aro le recomendo a Alec, un bar donde tocaban música Jazz, llamado The Cage. Mi nueva madre adoptiva, dijo que era fantástico ese lugar. Que aprovechara para bailar con Alec, que no lo soltara en toda la noche.  
Le hice caso. Bailar pegada a el, sentir su respiración en mi oído y su mano trabada en lo mas estrecho de mi cintura, era casi igual de bueno que hacer el amor con el.  
El grupo era excelente y la música me relajaba y bailar al ritmo de esta junto a mi _esposo_, era de lo mejor.  
Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Una vez en casa y a la luz de las velas, recibí mi regalo.  
-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor - Alec se sentó a mi lado en el sofá de la sala y me entrego una cajita negra forrada de terciopelo.  
Con una gran sonrisa de niña abrí la caja y me quede sin aliento.  
Era un collar.  
El dije era una esmeralda corte pera, rodeada por pequeños diamantes, en montura de oro blanco. Con los dedos temblorosos, toque las finas gemas. Me lleve la mano al pecho y mire a Alec, luego a la joya, luego a Alec. Una y otra vez.  
-Es en serio?  
Asintió con un brillo especial en los ojos.  
-Te gusta?  
-Es hermoso. Eso hiciste ayer?  
-Si.  
-Lo robaste? - pregunte sorprendida.  
-No! Bueno... ayer no - agrego avergonzado.  
-De donde lo sacaste?  
-No es necesario que te enteres de todos los detalles.  
Tomo la cajita y saco el collar. Le di la espalda para que me lo pusiera.  
-Lo que importa... es que en cuanto lo vi, pensé en ti y no lo resistí. Si ya llevaba unas cuantas pinturas invaluables, que mas daba una pequeña joya para ti - me beso el cuello una vez que la pieza estuvo asegurada.  
Vi la joya que colgaba de una delicada cadena de oro blanco y la tome entre mis dedos, le di la vuelta y vi que tenia una inscripción la base.  
Decía:_ Jusqu'à la fin..._  
-Que dice?  
-Hasta el final...  
-Oh.  
-Cuando lo vi, me pareció aun mas apropiado para ti. Por que te amare hasta el final de mis días.  
En serio? Oh! Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.  
-No llores - lo dijo con ternura y su cara se entristeció.  
-Te amo - solloce.  
-No merezco tus lagrimas ni tu amor. Eres muy buena como para estar conmigo - borro mis lagrimas con besos. Me gustaba cuando hacia eso.  
Negue con la cabeza.  
-Eso no es cierto. Yo también te amare hasta el final de mis días, incluso después de mi muerte... ya sea que este en el cielo o en el infierno.  
-Tu estarás en el cielo -me abrazo-. Y yo estaré abajo viendo para arriba, pensando en ti.  
Me beso en la frente y sus lagrimas cayeron en mi rostro.  
Alec estaba llorando? Yo nunca lo había visto llorar antes y mucho menos por mi.  
-Entonces ese cielo sera mi infierno. Pero ya basta de hablar de muerte, cielo e infierno -la conversación se había puesto muy lúgubre . Gracias por este día, fue increíble. Y también gracias por mi regalo, es hermoso.  
-De nada. Te mereces eso y mas. Te tengo otro regalo - la tristeza y amor desapareció de sus ojos y su mirada se convirtió lasciva, incluso perversa.  
-En serio? Que es?  
-Ve al dormitorio y lo averiguaras.  
Salte del sofá de nuevo como si fuera una niña emocionada y sobre la cama vi una caja de _La Perla_.

Suspire de placer y felicidad. Estaba entre los brazos de Alec, en mi posición favorita después de hacer el amor con el.  
-Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida - susurre.  
-Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado - beso mi frente.  
-Gracias por todo, fue perfecto.  
-Que pediste cuando apagaste las velas, como deseo de cumpleaños?  
-Nada.  
-Nada?! Mira que estoy de oferta y puedo concederte algún que otro deseo de cumpleaños, Renesmee.  
-Son las dos de la mañana. Ya no es mi cumpleaños.  
-Deja de serlo hasta que te duermes -replico divertido-. Dime que pediste.  
-No pedí nada! Mas bien fue un agradecimiento.  
-Que?! Y eso de que te sirve?  
Lo mire de mala manera.  
-Que agradeciste? - puso los ojos en blanco. Maldito.  
-Que por fin te tengo a mi lado. Y que por fin mis otros deseos de cumpleaños se hicieron realidad.  
-Que pedías antes?  
-A ti. Que me amaras como yo a ti.  
-Bájame de ese pedestal en el cual me tienes, Renesmee. No soy una buena persona.  
-Yo no te tengo en un pedestal.  
-Si, claro -murmuro con sarcasmo-. En donde me tienes entonces?  
-En una cama, desnudo, junto a mi.  
Me solté riendo y lo bese brevemente.  
-Te molesta que te ame de esa manera? - pregunte en un susurro y aun así soné muy lastimera. Patético, lo se.  
-No es que me moleste...  
-Entonces por que me hablas así, Alec? Como si no merecieras ser feliz conmigo. O es que no quieres... estar conmigo?  
Mi hermosa y enorme burbuja rosa, llena de amor y felicidad, estaba apunto de ser reventada por la persona que la inflo.  
-Como puedes decir eso?! Te amo, Renesmee. Si fueras tu la que ya no me quisiera... te juro que perdería la razón. Mi alma y mi corazón están obsesionados contigo.  
Me miro con esos ojos azules, tan penetrantes que te hacían olvidarte de todo el mundo. Si yo lo llegara a perder... estoy casi segura de que me volvería loca. Alec había sido, es y sera la razón de mi existencia. Yo solo había nacido para amarlo a el y nada mas.  
Pronto me vi sobre el, envuelta en sus brazos y besada muy lentamente; el suave calor de sus besos me estaba calentando de nuevo.  
-Hablo en serio, Renesmee -termino el beso e hice un puchero. Aun no terminaba de besarlo-. Soy malo. Mira o que te hice a ti!  
-Que me hiciste?! A parte de el amor en cada posición que existe, en cada rincón de esta casa, claro - me acomode en su pecho de nuevo. Era muy cómodo.  
-Exactamente eso! Convertí a una buena niña de familia, completamente normal, en la pervertida amante de un estafador!  
-Soy una pervertida?! -me levante de su pecho.  
Estaba en shock. Me dijo pervertida! Sabia que algún día me echaría en cara, todo aquel sexo que me daba, pero no tan pronto! Era adicta a Alec. Y deseaba que me tomara de la manera mas extraña en algunas ocasiones. Pero eran simples fantasías de una chica enamorada! Nunca le había pedido nada extraño como: usar cadenas, látigos, mascaras o cosas peores. A mi parecer lo mas "pervertido" que habíamos hecho, era sexo oral.  
Era algo extraña, si. Y por todo me excitaba, pero no era la única, el también. Yo no lo había forzado a hacer nada que el no quisiera, al contrario, el casi me viola en el baño de Sulpicia. Me gustaba jugar a que me tomaba por la fuerza, pero ese día no era un juego, era una realidad.  
-Si, eres una pervertida! - replico.  
Me tumbo de nuevo en la cama y se subió encima de mi. Abrió mis piernas y gemí cuando introdujo suavemente uno de sus dedos en mi estrecho centro.  
-Y me encanta que seas así- susurro en mi oído antes de morder mi sensible lóbulo.  
Metió un segundo dedo, mientras sus dientes recorrían mi mandíbula.  
-Quieres ver que tan pervertida puedo ser? - pregunte moviéndome contra su palma con la respiración agitada.  
-Te reto a que me lo muestres... - susurro con esa voz ronca y sexy que me desarmaba por completo...  
Fue una noche muy larga...

* * *

_Je ne parle pas français._  
_"Jusqu'à la fin", est conforme à google..._

**Traducción: **

No hablo francés.  
"Hasta el final", es según google...

* * *

SOY MALA AUTORA Y MI FIC ES MALO... PERO **ES MIO** Y **LO AMO.** Si gustan pasarse a criticarme a este foro (h)(t)(t)(p)(: )(/)(/)(m)(a)(l)(o)(s)(f)(i)(c)(s).(f)(o)(r)(o)(e)(s).(n)(e)(t)(/)(t)(1)(3)(4)(8 )(6)(-)(j)(u)(s)(q)(u)(-)(a)(-)(l)(a)(-)(f)(i)(n)(-)(p)(o)(r)(-)(v)(i)(c)(t)(o)(r)(i)(a)(-)(w)(i)(t)(t)(a)(k)(e)(r)(#)(1)(5)(6)(5)(1)(1) son mas que bienvenidas.

Saben que las amo Little Perverts.

Mother Pervert out!


	16. I Wanna Rock!

**I WANNA ROCK!**

-Te quiero hacer el amor arriba de un amplificador - Alec murmuro en mi oído, cuando estaba casi dormida, boca abajo.  
-Que?  
-Quiero hacerte vibrar con un solo de guitarra.  
Que?  
Mas dormida que despierta, me solte riendo al imaginarme en una de esas _montruocidades_ de bocinas o amplificadores que hay en los conciertos a ambos lados del escenario.  
-Ya duerme amor, estoy muy cansada - abrace la almohada.  
-Me pondré a jugar yo solo... - fue lo ultimo que escuche esa noche.  
Dos días mas tarde, cuando llegue del supermercado, me recibieron los acordes de una guitarra eléctrica. Definitivamente Alec estaba loco! Reconocí la canción, era Sweet Child of Mine de Guns and Roses.  
Entre con las compras a la casa y Alec me las quito de las manos y empezó a desvestirme.  
-Que estas...? No... Alec espera. Al menos déjame guardar la leche... - murmure contra sus insistentes labios.  
Fue lo único que me dejo hacer. No siquiera me dejo quitarme la peluca rubia, ni mucho menos los lentes de contacto verdes que me había puesto en esa ocasión.  
En la habitación donde dormíamos, había cuatro bocinas cuadradas negras, dos a cada lado de la cama. De donde demonios saco eso?  
Espera, donde esta mi ropa...?

Nunca había pensado en la música de Rock, como una música sensual o sexy... hasta ese día. Nunca me imagine que un solo de guitarra de Metallica o de Audioslave me llevara al cielo y hacerme vibrar de pies a cabeza, tal y como lo había dicho Alec días atrás.  
Con cada estruendoso acorde, con cada golpeteo de la bateria, Alec me daba una envestida mas fuerte y salvaje. Con esa música, Alec estaba sacando su lado mas salvaje y primitivo. Esta vez no le había pedido que fuera brusco, pero tampoco lo detuve, a pesar de que sus manos y su miembro me estaban lastimando. Aun así me hizo llegar a la gloria, como siempre lo hacia.  
Una vez que las convulsiones orgasmicas dejaron de estremecer mi cuerpo, sentí como me faltaban la fuerzas -a pesar de que yo no hice nada- y poco a poco me fui sumiendo en la inconsciencia.

Desperté en el mismo lugar en que que me quede dormida: justo a la mitad de la cama. Lo primero que vi, fueron los hermosos ojos azules de Alec. El remordimiento estaba dibujado en todo lo agraciado rostro.  
Trate de incorporarme en la cama, pero todo el cuerpo me dolía. Me dolía como la vez, en que me caí de la escalera, por andar acomodando los libros en el estante mas alto, en la librería Cullen's.  
Las piernas las sentía de goma y mi entrepierna me dolió. Me queje un poco.  
-Lo siento mucho, amor - murmuro Alec casi llorando.  
-Por que, en particular?  
-Por esto? - deslizo la sabana y me mostró la marca de sus dientes en mi seno izquierdo.  
Ahogue un grito.  
Luego señalo otra mordida en mi hombro derecho.  
-Pero sobre todo... por esto - levanto mi cuerpo, a modo de que quedara acostada sobre mi lado derecho.  
-Que es? - trate de verme.  
Acerco un espejo a mi espalda y trasero, vi unas largas y delgadas lineas rojizas. Jadee cuando comprendí que eran. Alec me había rasguñado y los cortes finos en mi piel, ardían.  
Cielo santo! Tuve sexo con un guepardo?  
-Supongo que ahora estamos a mano -bromee dejándome caer sobre mi espalda-. Yo también te rasguñe.  
Recordé nuestra alocada primera noche juntos.  
-No se comparan tus débiles manitas, a las mías - replico acariciando mi mano izquierda.  
Tenia razón. Yo no deje ninguna marca en su pecho.  
-Iré a la farmacia por algo para el dolor y para que no se infecten los rasguños - que exagerado, no era el fin del mundo.  
Era un recuerdo del campo de batalla. Incluso era sexy.  
-No es gran cosa, Alec. Sobreviviré.  
-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.  
La farmacia estaba a cinco minutos de la casa, caminando. No se tardo mucho, pero llego con un montón de cosas. Me pareció muy exagerado de su parte, pero me era imposible ganar una conversación con el. No era por que el tuviera muy buenos argumentos, sino por debilidad.  
Antes de tomar una ducha, Alec de dio una pastilla para el dolor del cuerpo. No entendía por que estaba tan adolorida. Luego de que me bañe, mi lindo enfermero me puso una gel en mi dolorido y rasguñado trasero; acostada, desnuda y boca abajo en la cama.  
La curación resulto de lo mas erótico, pero según Alec tenia que guardar reposo.  
Aguafiestas!

Días mas tarde fuimos al centro comercial solo para distraernos, ademas no había señales de Jacob Black, así que estábamos a salvo. Creo. Tenia que usar la peluca rubia y los lentes de contacto azules, pero no me importaba ya. Lo único que importaba realmente, es que estaba al lado de Alec.  
El quería que nos fuéramos de Boston dentro de unas semanas. Tal vez iríamos a Los Angeles o a Seattle. Pero me agradaba mas la idea de irnos a Napa, California. A mi me parecía mas bonito. Podíamos comprar un pequeño viñedo, vivir en una hermosa casita y ser felices para siempre... Lo se, vivía en un cuento de hadas. Pero me sentía como una princesa viviendo junto a mi príncipe azul.  
Salimos de una tienda de ropa con unas cuantas bolsas y me dirigí a la tienda de mascotas. Me regrese para tomar a Alec del brazo y arrastrarlo al interior de la tienda.  
-Mira que lindo! - murmure viendo un perro chihuahua diminuto.  
-Parece una rata, Vanessa -cuando salíamos me llamaba así-. Mejor te compro un ratón blanco.  
-No! Asco. Mira este otro -señale un French Poodle blanco y pequeño-. No... es... cierto.  
Me dirigí al área de Tacitas de Te. Un perrito french poodle color vainilla, se acerco a la vitrina. Era lo mas adorable que había visto en mi vida y lo quería a como diera lugar.  
-Mira... Paul -se me hacia tan extraño llamarlo así . Paul... cómprame -afine la voz-. Si me compras harás muy feliz a Vanessa. Y ella te compensara... Te hará cosas... sexuales... las que quieras. Cómprame - le hice ojitos a Alec.  
Genial, me convertí en prostituta por una hermosa mascota.  
-No va a funcionar - negó con la cabeza.  
-Por favor -apoye la cabeza en su hombro haciendo un puchero-. Por favor. Si me lo compras... te quiero mas que ayer.  
Nego con la cabeza.  
-Por favor. Mira, es hermoso. Se parece a ti.  
-Esa cosa no se parece a mi, Vane - comenzó a alejarse.  
-Si se parece! Ambos son tiernos y adorables y me hará muy feliz. Se parece a ti.  
-Soy tierno y adorable? -enarco una ceja-. Como esta tu rasguñado trasero - paso su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros y nos encaminamos a la salida del local.  
-Eso no cuenta. Ademas fue genial. Doloroso, pero... - suspire recordando aquel día.  
-Te dije que te había arruinado. Tu no eras así de depravada. Eras linda, tierna...  
-Tal vez siempre fui así, pero tu eras muy cobarde como para averiguarlo. Cómprame ese perrito, por favor -insistí de nuevo.  
-Es solo una bola de pelo. No puedes jugar con el en el parque, no puede ir por la pelota. No puede atrapar un frisbee.  
-Pero es lindo! Y me hará compañía cuando te ausentes - contraataque.  
-No me ausentare mas.  
-Seguro - replique con sarcasmo.  
Caballerosamente Alec abrió la puerta del auto.  
-Quien me dice que no te iras de nuevo? Antes de mi cumpleaños te fuiste todo un día. Tal vez a la próxima te vas por una semana, un mes... Ya te has ido en otras ocasiones - argumente una vez que se sentó a mi lado en el auto.  
-No ve voy a ir a ningún lado. Y si me voy, tu iras conmigo.  
-Lo prometes? - trate de que mi voz sonara severa y no desesperada.  
-Lo prometo.  
Como hacíamos últimamente, sellamos la promesa con un beso. Luego me beso otra vez, hasta que las cosas se calentaron un poco.  
-Sera mejor regresar a casa, Alec - murmure contra sus labios.  
El centro comercial era un lugar familiar y nosotros estábamos dando un espectáculo en el estacionamiento.

Mientras Alec encendía la alarma de la casa, me quite la peluca rubia y los zapatos. Fuimos dejando un camino de ropa hasta la habitación, como las migajas de Hanzel y Gretel.  
-Te amo, Renesmee. Te amo.  
-Y yo a ti.  
Sus labios succionaron deliciosamente la piel cerca de mi ingle. En el interior de mi muslo derecho. Jale su cabello y enrosque mis dedos en el, cuando me dio un beso francés, en mi entrepierna. Mientras sus fuertes manos, torturaban mis senos sin piedad  
-Alec... detente. Por favor - suplique en susurros, cuando el placer me hizo paladear la locura.  
-En verdad quieres que me detenga? - espero a que le respondiera.  
-No. No te detengas.  
Me dedico esa sonrisa perversa que tanto adoraba y continuo haciéndome suspirar, gemir y gritar su nombre.

* * *

SOY MALA AUTORA Y MI FIC ES MALO... PERO **ES MIO** Y **LO AMO.** Si gustan pasarse a criticarme a este foro (h)(t)(t)(p)(: )(/)(/)(m)(a)(l)(o)(s)(f)(i)(c)(s).(f)(o)(r)(o)(e)(s).(n)(e)(t)(/)(t)(1)(3)(4)(8 )(6)(-)(j)(u)(s)(q)(u)(-)(a)(-)(l)(a)(-)(f)(i)(n)(-)(p)(o)(r)(-)(v)(i)(c)(t)(o)(r)(i)(a)(-)(w)(i)(t)(t)(a)(k)(e)(r)(#)(1)(5)(6)(5)(1)(1) son mas que bienvenidas.

Saben que las amo Little Perverts.

Mother Pervert out!


	17. El Final

**EL FINAL**

El lunes Alec salio de casa, fue con sus amigos Aro y Sulpicia; les pediría ayuda para organizar nuestro próximo viaje a California.  
Mientras el no estaba, salí a la farmacia por unas pastillas para el mareo. Viajaríamos en carretera y yo me mareaba con facilidad. Antes de salir de la casa me vi en el espejo para asegurarme de que era Vanessa y no Renesmee. El espejo reflejo a una rubia de ojos azules, vestida con una linda y simple blusa roja sin mangas, chaqueta de mezclilla, jeans y altos zapatos rojos. Solía disfrazarme incluso para salir a tirar la basura o regar las plantas del diminuto jardín. Tome mi bolso y me dirigí a la farmacia.  
Regrese en muy poco tiempo a la casa. Cerré la puerta, y al dar media vuelta encontré a un hombre desconocido sentado a sus anchas en el sofá de tres plazas de la sala.  
-Hola - saludo con voz amigable.  
Se me revolvieron las entrañas.  
-Hola... Quien... quien eres tu?  
No era necesario que lo preguntara. Encajaba perfectamente en la descripción que Alec me dio de Jacob Black. Moreno, ojos cafe oscuro casi negros, altos pómulos angulosos, guapo sin dudarlo y de unos treinta y tantos; traje Armani, camisa de seda. Amable, educado, pero con una mente un tanto retorcida. Lo que su dinero no puede comprar lo consigue o por las buenas o por las malas, sin importar el dinero o las consecuencias.  
Jacob Black nos había encontrado.  
Era el fin...  
-Donde esta Bruce? - pregunto Jacob con voz calmada.  
-Bru-bruce? No conozco a ningún Bruce - tartamudee muerta de miedo.  
-Por favor! Vives con el - esbozo una suave sonrisa.  
-No. Yo vivo con mi esposo, Paul Wolfe.  
Fui retrocediendo poco a poco, paso a paso hasta la puerta, pero me tropecé con alguien.  
Voltee lentamente y ahí estaba Sam Black. Moreno ojos cafes claro casi miel, mandíbula cuadrada barba partida, alto, atlético. El fue el que había encontrado y disparado a Alec en la licorería, hacia casi dos meses. Gracias al cielo, fallo.  
Pero ahora, era el fin.  
Mi cuento de hadas había terminado. Adiós y vivieron felices para siempre.  
Adiós viaje a California. Adiós casita en el valle de Napa.  
Era el fin.  
Mi corazón latió con fuerza en mi pecho y luche con todas mis fuerzas por no llorar. Sabia que las lagrimas, el llanto y los gritos de piedad, hacían que Jacob se volviera mas agresivo.  
No tenia idea de que es lo que los hermanos Black me iban a hacer. Tal vez les pediría el_ tiro de gracia_, para que no me torturaran como sabia que solían hacer.  
-Te lo preguntare de nuevo _Barbie_... Donde esta Bruce Hudson?  
-Yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre! - eso era verdad.  
Jacob entrecerró lo ojos.  
Escuchamos como derrapo un auto frente a la casa y el mayor de los Black le hizo una seña con la barbilla a su hermano. Sam me tomo con fuerza del brazo y me llevo casi arrastrando hasta la habitación azul que compartía con Alec. Me cubrió la boca con su mano y sentí su aliento en mi nuca. Desee que me cubriera los oídos también, no quería escuchar los que Jacob le haría a Alec.  
Escuche como se abrió la puerta.  
-Re...!  
-Hola, Bruce - lo interrumpió Jacob.  
-Donde esta ella?  
-Quien? La Barbie? - pregunto con desdén?  
-Que le hiciste?  
-Ya esta en un lugar mejor. Era linda, pero no es mi tipo. La pobrecilla no sabia lo que eres? Un vulgar ladrón que mordió la mano que le dio de comer. Ella creía que tu nombre era otro - el moreno seguía hablando en tiempo pasado, como si ya estuviera muerta  
-Donde esta?  
-Desangrándose en la tina de baño - respondió Jacob.  
Mis lagrimas cayeron en la mano de Sam al escuchar los lamentos de Alec y la risa de Jacob. Alec creyó que ya me habían matado? Debimos haber huido cuando el me lo pidió, no debimos habernos quedado en la ciudad a jugar a la casita.  
-Tienes algo que me pertenece, Alec -murmuro Jacob enfatizando su nombre real-. Quiero lo que robaste esa noche y todo lo demas...  
Escuche pasos.  
-Ella... donde esta?! - pregunto Alec de nuevo.  
Supongo que vio vacía la tina de baño, donde se suponía que estaba desangrándome.  
-Dime donde esta lo que es mio y yo te diré donde esta la Barbie - replico Jacob con voz amable.  
-No lo tengo... No se donde esta.  
-Bueno yo tampoco se donde esta la rubiecita. Re...? Como se _llamaba_? - volvió a hablar en tiempo pasado.  
Alec no contesto pero escuche gruñidos y forcejeo. Jacob se rió a carcajada limpia y escuche otro golpe.  
-Sam!  
El aludido me llevo hasta la sala y vi a Alec con el labio roto y la ropa maltrecha levantándose del suelo. Jacob se limpio la gota de sangre que salio de su labio, se acomodo el saco y la camisa aun sonriendo.  
Era una sonrisa malvada y altanera.  
-Alec! - me zafe de los brazos de mi captor y corrí a los suyos.  
No alcance a llegar a el. Alguien me golpeo en los riñones haciendo que cayera al piso gritando y llorando de dolor.  
-No la toques! A ella no la toques!  
Levante la vista y Jacob me apunto con un arma.  
Oh Dios, esto era el fin! Tienen un arma! Pero que mas esperaba?!  
-Donde están las pinturas? - pregunto Jacob perdiendo la paciencia.  
-No lo se, me deshice de todo.  
-Eres un verdadero idiota! - le pego a Alec en la sien, con la parte posterior del arma, haciendo que cayera al suelo.  
-Alec! -grite desesperada cuando le apunto el en lugar de a mi-. No, por favor!  
Podía con aquella situación tan espantosa, podía con cualquier cosa que me hicieran a mi los Black, pero no podría ver morir a Alec frente a mi.  
-No lo hagas - suplique con voz temblorosa.  
-Tu cállate, Barbie.  
-Alec, puedes conseguir lo que el te pide de nuevo? - pregunte con voz ahogada, limpiando mis lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.  
-No lo se - respondió desde el suelo.  
-Si Alec consigue tus estúpidas pinturas, nos dejarías en paz? - me atreví a mirar a Black.  
Jacob me miro desde su altura con incredulidad.  
Si Alec era tan bueno como me había contado, podía conseguir lo que había robado para ellos una vez mas. Si es que eso es lo que quería realmente Jacob Black.  
-Por que voy a hacer tratos contigo? - volvió a apuntar a Alec.  
Era el fin...  
-Matame a mi primero -susurre-. Por favor. Matame a mi, no lo mates a el.  
Si yo moría, todo acababa ahí para mi, no vería morir a Alec frente a mi. Si lo hacia, me volvería loca.  
Alec se había metido en un gran problema y me había arrastrado a mi a ese lío, pero no se lo reprochaba, ni moriría teniéndole rencor por ello. Ya que de algún modo u otro, eso nos llevo a estar juntos. No cambiaría por nada del mundo las semanas que viví a su lado, ni las veces que le dije te amo. No cambiaría sus besos, sus caricias, cada noche a su lado por una vida larga y sin el.  
Así que prefería dar mi vida por la de el, si es que de algo servia.

* * *

SOY MALA AUTORA Y MI FIC ES MALO... PERO **ES MIO** Y **LO AMO.** Si gustan pasarse a criticarme a este foro (h)(t)(t)(p)(: )(/)(/)(m)(a)(l)(o)(s)(f)(i)(c)(s).(f)(o)(r)(o)(e)(s).(n)(e)(t)(/)(t)(1)(3)(4)(8 )(6)(-)(j)(u)(s)(q)(u)(-)(a)(-)(l)(a)(-)(f)(i)(n)(-)(p)(o)(r)(-)(v)(i)(c)(t)(o)(r)(i)(a)(-)(w)(i)(t)(t)(a)(k)(e)(r)(#)(1)(5)(6)(5)(1)(1) son mas que bienvenidas.

Saben que las amo Little Perverts.

Mother Pervert out!


	18. El Trato

**EL TRATO**

-No lo mates a el, matame a mi - pedí de nuevo.  
-Cállate, Renesmee! Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, Jacob! - suplico Alec.  
-Oh, al contrario, tiene mucho que ver - Jacob se acuclillo a mi lado y me jalo del falso cabello rubio. La peluca estaba sujeta a mi cabello con broches así que jalo con fuerza mi verdadero cabello.  
Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza rozando su mano con mis dedos.  
Paso con suavidad el arma helada por mi rostro, como un verdadero y maldito psicótico y apunto a mi sien.  
-Tienes seis semanas de plazo, Alec -se levanto de nuevo, soltándome y escondió el arma en su espalda.  
Que clase de millonario de Nueva York era ese? Se cree mafioso al traer una arma así? O tal vez si este involucrado en eso. Dios!  
-Para asegurarme de que no me traicionaras de nuevo o bien tómalo como un... incentivo... la _Barbie Ama de Casa_, viene conmigo - Jacob hablo con suavidad, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier otra cosa y no amenazando a Alec.  
-No! - rugió Alec levantándose del piso, pero Sam pateo su pierna haciendo que se cayera de rodillas al suelo.  
-Bueno entonces mato a la barbie.  
-Alec, no - susurre llorando. Prefería morir que irme con los sádicos Black.  
Alec lo pensó un momento.  
-Prométeme que la dejaras ir, que no le harás daño - murmuro muy serio, luego de que paso saliva.  
-Alec, no!  
-Lo prometo. Pero si en seis semanas no tengo lo que quiero... - Jacob me levanto del piso.  
-Suéltame! Alec, no!  
No se como le hice pero logre zafarme de agarre de Jacob y corrí con Alec.  
-No me dejes ir -lo abrace-. Prefiero morir ahora que estar lejos de ti. Por favor, te lo suplico, no me hagas esto.  
-Todo va a estar bien amor. Te lo prometo - limpio mis lagrimas y beso mis labios un instante.  
Al segundo siguiente, Sam me alejo de el. Sentí como dejaba la mitad de mi ser con el pobre maltrecho y golpeado Alec.  
Yo no me podía ir así.  
-Suéltame! - pise el pie derecho de Sam y con mi puño le pegue en la entrepierna, como había aprendido en clase de defensa personal.  
Quería que Alec viera a Renesmee y no a Vanessa, antes de irme. Lo vi directamente a los ojos, me quite la peluca rubia y solte los broches haciendo que mi risos cayeran en cascada por mis hombros; me las arregle para quitarme los lentes de contacto azules. Ademas ya no tenia caso que escondiera mi identidad, si de quienes nos ocultábamos, nos habían encontrado ya.  
-Te amo - susurre antes de darme la media vuelta.  
Alec seguía de rodillas en el suelo de nuestra sala, con el rostro ensangrentado y ojos llenos de terror.  
Me encamine a la puerta donde me esperaba Jacob, quien me miro con ojos muy abiertos, parpadeo repetidamente y desvió la mirada un segundo después.  
Camine como un zombie por la acera, siendo guiada por uno de ellos, hasta una lujosa camioneta negra.

Durante el camino, no hice mas que llorar, recordando cada beso de Alec, cada _te amo_, cada vez que estuve en sus brazos. Pedí en silencio una y otra vez para que todo se resolviera, para que Alec encontrara aquello que Jacob quería y me rescatara de sus garras.  
-Deja ya de llorar, quieres? - mascullo Jacob lanzándome un pañuelo blanco y suave desde el asiento del copiloto.  
Le dirigí una mirada envenenada.  
No me fije en el camino, ni su duración, hasta que vi los rascacielos de Nueva York con sus diminutas ventanitas encendidas, frente a mi.  
-A donde me llevan? -ninguno contesto-. A donde me llevas?! -golpe con mis punos en el asiento de Jacob.  
Sam siguió conduciendo y Jacob haciendo no se que cosa con su _ipad_, ignorándome por completo.  
Pensé que me llevarían a una bodega vieja y abandonada en el peor callejón del Bronx, o algo así, pero no. La camioneta se detuvo en una bonita y _tranquila_ calle de Manhattan.  
Sam abrió mi puerta.  
-Trata de comportarte y no gritar, tenemos vecinos - lo mire aterrada.  
Trastabille un poco al cruzar el umbral de las grandes puertas de cristal del edificio para entrar a un gran vestíbulo de techos altos, paredes beige con espejos y cuadros dorados, mesas con jarrones negros llenos de gladiolas blancas.  
-Buenas noches, señores Black - saludo el guardia con amabilidad y caminando alrededor de un alto escritorio de piedra negra pulida.  
El hombre vestía pantalón y saco gris, camisa blanca, corbata negra y sombrero también gris con banda negra. Tenia el cabello negro azabache y rasgos hispanos, no se veía que pasara de los cincuenta años.  
-Buenas noches, Eleazar -saludo con una cordial sonrisa el mayor de los hermanos, mientras Sam le daba las llaves de camioneta a un joven vestido de forma similar al hombre que ellos saludaron-. Ella es mi amiga Renesmee -mintió señalándome-, se quedara con nosotros unas semanas.  
-Bienvenida al edificio Masen, señorita - me miro de arriba a abajo apreciativamente.  
Jacob le murmuro algo al oído, Eleazar asintió y me miro con lastima.  
Que le habrá dicho?  
-Vamos cielo, te espera una cómoda cama - Jacob me tomo de la mano y me sonrió con ternura.  
Odie que mis ojos lo vieran guapo. Lo odiaba con toda mi alma, por haber arruinado mi hermoso cuento de hadas, pero no podía negar que era muy guapo. Luego quise asesinarlo, sacarle los ojos, y torturarlo como en esa horrenda película Hostal.  
Quise correr con Eleazar y pedirle ayuda, pero no lo hice, solo camine a su lado con nuestras manos juntas. Tal vez mi instinto de supervivencia me decía como actuar, sabia que si algo no le parecía a Jacob, me mataría sin dudarlo.  
Entramos al ultimo ascensor en silencio y Jacob oprimió el botón que decía PH en letras doradas y mayúsculas. Si el vestíbulo era hermoso y decorado con un gusto impecable, me preguntaba como seria el Pent House en el piso cincuenta.  
Las puertas se abrieron y me quede paralizada, justo como una de las estatuas que me dieron la bienvenida. Los Black salieron del elevador, pero yo no me moví. Sam regreso y me jalo del brazo.  
-Buenas noches, señores - saludo una mujer morena. Supuse que seria el ama de llaves, por su vestimenta.  
-Buenas noches, Leah. Te dije que no tardaríamos. Ella es Renesmee, se quedara unas semanas, llévala a la habitación que tiene el decorado rosa, en el segundo piso - ordeno Jacob.  
-Si, señor. Venga conmigo señorita  
Sam me soltó y casi me empujo con la pobre mujer.  
Seguí a Leah por aquel inmenso lugar lleno de pinturas invaluables, esculturas y demás piezas de arte que los Black habían coleccionado a través de los años. Subimos unas imponentes escaleras de mármol pulido, con pasamanos dorado. No dude que fuera oro solido y no solo pintura.  
Leah tendría unos sesenta años, se veía muy agradable. Su cabello castaño oscuro tenia algunas canas y lo llevaba recogido elegantemente en la nuca. Vestía un traje sastre azul marino. Las dos sirvientas que vi en el largo camino a mi celda asignada, traían uniforme azul claro con delantal blanco.  
La ama de llaves, saco una llave maestra y abrió la habitación.  
-Espero que se sienta cómoda aquí - encendió las luces y vi la hermosa habitación.  
También parecía un museo como el resto de la casa y claro que no estaría cómoda. Primero por que era algo así como una rehén segundo el lugar era muy impersonal, frío y estático, como un museo y tercero... ahí no estaba Alec.  
Alec!  
-En el armario esta una pijama. Quiere algo de cenar? - pregunto Leah regresando de lo que supuse seria el armario.  
Negué con la cabeza.  
-Si necesita algo, solo oprima el botón que esta junto a la cama y aquí estaré. Buenas noches.  
Me quede igual que en el ascensor: paralizada, sin pensar, razonar o siquiera respirar.  
Escuche como Leah cerro la puerta con llave.  
-No! -logre moverme-. Ábrame! -le pegue a la puerta-. Leah, ábrame! LEAH!  
No me abrió ni me respondió.  
Me recargue contra la puerta blanca y me deje caer al piso llorando.  
Llore hasta que fui al baño a vomitar; claro que tuve que aguantar hasta que lo encontré La habitación era casi del tamaño de la casita que compartía con Alec y parecía un laberinto.  
Me quede dormida en el piso helado del baño, llamando a Alec en susurros.

* * *

SOY MALA AUTORA Y MI FIC ES MALO... PERO **ES MIO** Y **LO AMO.** Si gustan pasarse a criticarme a este foro (h)(t)(t)(p)(: )(/)(/)(m)(a)(l)(o)(s)(f)(i)(c)(s).(f)(o)(r)(o)(e)(s).(n)(e)(t)(/)(t)(1)(3)(4)(8 )(6)(-)(j)(u)(s)(q)(u)(-)(a)(-)(l)(a)(-)(f)(i)(n)(-)(p)(o)(r)(-)(v)(i)(c)(t)(o)(r)(i)(a)(-)(w)(i)(t)(t)(a)(k)(e)(r)(#)(1)(5)(6)(5)(1)(1) son mas que bienvenidas.

Saben que las amo Little Perverts.

Mother Pervert out!


	19. Territorio Enemigo

**TERRITORIO ENEMIGO**

Desperté llamando a Alec a gritos. No me consoló no dijo que todo aquello era una pesadilla, por que el no estaba ahí. Y yo tampoco estaba en el suelo del baño. Alguien me había llevado a la mullida y suave cama.  
Supongo que me dormí de nuevo, por que no recuerdo nada mas hasta que Leah me despertó.  
-Señorita, despierte! -me sacudió con suavidad-. Tiene que bajar a desayunar con los señores, en menos de una hora.  
-Sus señores pueden irse al infierno - murmure dándole la espalda y limpiando mis lagrimas.  
-No lo haga enojar, señorita. Es por su bien. Mire, le tengo ropa bonita - camino alrededor de la cama para verme de frente.  
Me mostró un lindo vestido lila, con cinturón rosa suave.  
-No quiero nada. Por favor, váyase.  
Continué llorando por Alec, hasta que me dormí de nuevo.  
-Nadie me deja plantado en mi propia casa! -grito Jacob entrando a la habitación, despertándome de golpe-. Por que no bajaste?  
Me tomo del brazo, en el lugar exacto donde tenia las marcas de la mano de Sam.  
-Suéltame! -le pegue en el pecho con mi puño-. Me lastimas! Suéltame!  
No fui una rival digna, con facilidad me inmovilizo y me levanto de la cama como si fuera un bebe.  
-Suéltame! - no sabia que mas gritarle.  
Quería decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero nunca tuve facilidad de palabra con las groserías.  
Jacob me llevo cargada hasta la puerta del baño, pero me las arregle para detenerme en el marco de la puerta.  
-No! Bájame! Cavernicola! -Ja! Patético-. Bájame!  
-Una niña como tu, debe de ser educada y obediente.  
-Y un imbécil como tu, debería estar muerto! -continué forcejeando con el en la puerta-. Esta es la única manera en que puedes conseguir mujeres? Robandoselas a tu sirvientes?  
Me dejo en el piso.  
-Crees que yo quiero algo... _contigo_? - se burlo.  
Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.  
Primero, destrozo y aplasto mi hermoso cuento de hadas. Segundo, me separo de Alec. Tercero, hiere mi ego.  
Le lance un golpe perfecto en su agraciado rostro bronceado, pegandole directamente en la nariz.  
Lo siguiente, no lo vi venir.  
Me cruzo el rostro con una bofetada. Fue tan fuerte que di la vuelta como el los dibujos animados y me pegue en la cabeza con el marco de la puerta.  
Caí al piso... riéndome.  
Por que demonios me reía? Dolía! Me dolía el golpe en mis riñones del día anterior, las marcas en mis brazos, la mano por el puñetazo, la mejilla por la bofetada, la cabeza por el golpe, y el corazón. Sobre todo el corazón.  
Tal vez me reía de histeria o locura.  
-Vez lo que me hiciste hacer?! -Jacob grito enfadado-. Fue tu culpa.  
Parecía una linea que diría un hombre que maltrata a su mujer.  
Se acuclillo a mi lado y trato de tomar mi mentón, para mirarme. Le di un manotazo y me aleje.  
Me tomo con fuerza de la mandíbula y no me soltó ni cuando mire sus ojos fríos.  
-El desayuno es a las nueve y la comida a las dos. Estarás lista temprano, te vestirás adecuadamente y te comportaras.  
Soltó mi rostro. Se alejo acomodando su ropa cara.  
-Que no te fue suficiente? Yo que te he hecho? - murmure aun sentada en el piso.  
-No te sientas tan especial -saco un pañuelo de su saco y limpio su ensangrentada nariz-. Solo eres un daño colateral... Una garantía, solo eso.  
Dio un portazo y solloce en voz alta.  
Hubiera preferido morir en aquella casita, junto a Alec que vivir y convivir con Jacob Black.  
-Mire nada mas, señorita Renesmee- Leah se hinco a mi lado.  
Me lance a sus brazos, me recordó a mi madre.  
-Ayúdeme por favor, sáqueme de aquí.  
-No haga las cosas difíciles -acaricio mi pelo-. El señor es bueno por las buenas. Yo le dije que no lo hiciera enojar.  
Después de un rato en el que trato de consolarme, se levanto y lleno la tina de baño.  
-Le daré un poco de privacidad - murmuro antes de dejarme de nuevo sola.  
De pronto recordé mi cumpleaños, cuando Alec me dio un baño con burbujas.  
Alec!  
_Son solo unas semanas, Renesmee. Solo son seis semanas, tal vez menos. Alec va a sacarnos de esto_ - me repetí una y otra vez. Claro que no pude convencerme y continué llorando.  
Cuando salí de bañarme envuelta en una cómoda bata pachoncita, Leah me recibió con una sonrisa.  
-El señor Jacob me dijo que usted es mi prioridad. Siéntese - separo la silla del peinador.  
Al sentarme comenzó a cepillar mi cabello húmedo.  
Suspire y ver mis ojeras tan horrendas. Jamas en mi vida me había visto tan fea.  
-Tiene suerte señorita Renesmee, si hubiera sido otro... usted ya no estaría aquí.  
En verdad que prefería esa opción.  
-Ya vio la hermosa vista? - Leah dejo el cepillo y corrió las cortinas de la habitación.  
Solo una vez había estado en Nueva York y me había enamorado por completo de la vista de sus rascacielos. Ahora era prisionera en uno.  
Tocaron a la puerta y Leah abrió. Una de las sirvientas le entrego varias bolsas de una tienda cara, pronto las olvide.  
Mi reflejo en el espejo no era mio, era de otra persona. Parecía una estatua, quieta, pálida, sin vida.  
Mi carcelera de lujo trato de animarme con las compras que había mandado hacer para mi. Había maquillajes, cremas, perfumes... En otras circunstancias aquello me hubiera parecido fascinante, era algo así como una fanática de los productos de belleza; pero eso de debía a que lo hacia para que Alec se fijara en mi.  
Pero en ese instante, el no estaba ahí.  
-Se va a ver bonita. Cubriremos esto... - murmuro mi carcelaria muy animada, tomando con mucho cuidado mi brazo con moretones para maquillarlos.  
El vestido lila era de manga corta y se veían mas marcas moradas de los largos y fuertes dedos de Sam.  
La mujer hizo milagros con mi semblante.  
Me preguntaba a cuantas chicas como yo, Leah había tenido que arreglar en aquella casa.  
No desperté de mi letargo hasta que realmente me vi con aquel lindo vestido, frente al espejo. La prenda parecía que estaba hecha a la medida. Y los zapatos color _nude_ también.  
Espere en la habitación, hasta que llego la hora de la comida.  
-Debe bajar ya - Leah me dio un ligero empujoncito, encaminadome a la puerta.  
Me condujo al comedor, ahí ya estaban Jacob y Sam sentados. El primero en la cabecera de la mesa y el segundo a su derecha. El tercer lugar en la mesa -a la izquierda- era para mi.  
Ambos me miraron de arriba a abajo, apreciativamente. Quise cortarles la garganta con el afilado cuchillo de la carne.  
Ellos charlaron animadamente, mientras yo "comía" en silencio.  
Repare en el enorme y lujoso lugar, paredes claras, una pintura enorme estaba detrás de Sam, y otra detrás de mi. A mi derecha, detrás de Jacob teníamos una impresionante vista de Central Park y mas allá los rascacielos.  
Lo admito, aquello era precioso.  
-Estas muy callada - murmuro Sam interrumpiendo la conversación con su hermano mayor.  
Lo mire de mala gana y me imagine tomando el cuchillo, cruzando la mesa por encima y enterrando el arma justo en su corazón.  
-Te gusto la comida? -pregunto Jacob con voz amable-. Puedo hacer que hagan algo especial para ti. No eres vegetariana o si?  
Negué con la cabeza.  
-Quieres tomar el postre aquí o en el salón?  
Me encogí de hombros, desviando la mirada de sus ojos negros.  
-En verdad aprecio que no seas una _parlanchina_ de voz chillona, pero tampoco me agradan las mudas, Renesmee.  
-Depende de que sea el postre, querido - lo tome de la mano con una sonrisa amable y coqueta.  
Mi expresión y frase estaban cargados de sarcasmo.  
Jacob me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y Sam se burlo.

* * *

SOY MALA AUTORA Y MI FIC ES MALO... PERO **ES MIO** Y **LO AMO.** Si gustan pasarse a criticarme a este foro (h)(t)(t)(p)(: )(/)(/)(m)(a)(l)(o)(s)(f)(i)(c)(s).(f)(o)(r)(o)(e)(s).(n)(e)(t)(/)(t)(1)(3)(4)(8 )(6)(-)(j)(u)(s)(q)(u)(-)(a)(-)(l)(a)(-)(f)(i)(n)(-)(p)(o)(r)(-)(v)(i)(c)(t)(o)(r)(i)(a)(-)(w)(i)(t)(t)(a)(k)(e)(r)(#)(1)(5)(6)(5)(1)(1) son mas que bienvenidas.

Saben que las amo Little Perverts.

Mother Pervert out!


	20. Acompañante

**ACOMPAÑANTE**

El postre era _Mousse_ de fresa adornado con una enorme fresa y hojitas de menta, servido en unas elegantes copas de cristal cortado. Parecía un platillo de un exclusivo restaurante. Lo comimos ahí mismo en el comedor.  
-Puedo retirarme? - pregunte en un susurro, cuando me termine el malditamente delicioso postre.  
-No quieres conocer el resto de la casa? - Jacob pregunto con voz suave.  
-Prefiero subir a la habitación - replique en voz baja, evitando sus ojos negros.  
Jacob hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, dándome permiso para retirarme.  
Trate de encontrar el elevador y largarme de ahí, pero Leah me intercepto en mi tercer intento de encontrar la salida.  
-Yo que usted no lo haría, señorita.  
-Déjeme ir, por favor. Nadie se va a enterar de que usted me dejo ir - tome sus manos suaves suplicándole con un nudo en la garganta.  
-No puedo -me tomo del brazo con suavidad y me encamino a las escaleras-. Debería de aprovechar su estancia aquí. El lugar es precioso, la vista es como pocas.  
Para cuando entre a la habitación ya estaba llorando. Otra vez. Debía de tener fe, Alec no me dejaría aquí, no me dejaría morir a manos de Jacob, o si?  
Debía tener pensamientos positivos, todo iba a salir bien. En menos de seis semanas estaría de nuevo con Alec. Ahora si huiríamos lo mas lejos posible, dejaríamos esta pesadilla en el pasado.  
_Todo va a estar bien_ - me dije una y otra vez, hecha bolita en el suelo alfombrado.

Los planes de Jacob de cenar fuera, fueron cancelados por mi culpa. No podía aparecer en publico con la nariz amoratada.  
Mi custodia me llevo la cena a las siete treinta y se despidió de mi una hora mas tarde. Igual que la noche anterior cerro la puerta con llave.  
Cuando desperté en la mañana -gracias a Leah- no tenia ni idea de que me había pasado. Me dormí casi de inmediato cuando ella se despidió.  
Sospeche que le habían puesto algo a la cena o a la bebida, para que no gritara histericamente como la noche anterior.  
Después de que me bañe, Leah me esperaba con otro vestido. Era color tabaco, sin mangas y con una especie de bufanda pegada al cuello y un elegante cinturón de satin. Era muy hermoso. Me acerque a el y vi que era_ Alexander McQueen_. Solté de inmediato la prenda por temor a arruinarla. En su caja, me observaban silenciosos unos hermosas sandalias destalonadas y despuntadas, café oscuro, nada mas y nada menos que _YSL_.  
De nuevo Leah me arreglo.  
-Debe verse muy bonita el día de hoy - murmuro poniéndome una fría pulsera de piedra que combinaba con todo el atuendo.  
-Por que hace esto, Leah? Cuantas veces lo ha hecho? Parece toda una experta arreglando chicas como yo. Cuantas mas ha habido?  
-No debo hablar de eso - murmuro dándome un anillo de ámbar escarpado.  
-Son muchas?  
-No, para nada. Usted no se preocupe.  
_Oh claro! Eso es tan fácil de hacer!_  
Por lo menos la ropa era hermosa, pero me hacia recordar constantemente y de la peor manera en donde estaba.  
Desayune con los Black en silencio.  
-Dormiste bien? - cuestiono Jacob.  
-Si, gracias. Y tu? - malditos modales tan arraigados que yo tenia!  
-Como un bebe.  
-Te despertaste cada tres horas para comer y hacer _pupu_? - mis modales se fueron a un poso.  
Sam se atraganto con el jugo de naranja, recién exprimido y sin pulpa.  
-Que?  
-Los bebes se despiertan cada tres horas, Jacob.  
-Bueno, no dormí como un bebe, entonces!  
-Que vas a hacer hoy, Renesmee? -pregunto Sam con burla.  
_Cortarte la garganta, beber tu sangre, arrancarte la piel, asar tu cadáver y bailar alrededor de la hoguera._  
-Mmm no se. Tal vez cobrar venganza a uno de mis ex-sirvientes y arruinarle la vida a su novia, teniéndola en una cárcel-museo. Todo por que no pude conseguir los garabatos de Monet - me encogí de hombros.  
-Muy graciosa -replico Jacob, enojado-. Hoy viene al mediodía un hombre muy importante con el que voy a cerrar un negocio. Quiero que estés presente en la reunión. Te comportaras y sonreirás. Seras amable y atenta.  
-Que no puedes contratar a una _acompañante de lujo_ para que lo haga?  
-Harás lo que yo digo! - golpeo la mesa con el puño.  
-Golpeame de nuevo! No te desquites con la mesa! Ella que te ha hecho? Ella no tiene nada que ver, lo único que hizo fue amar sin medir las consecuencias! - enojada me levante de la mesa.  
-A donde crees que vas, melodramática?!  
-A arreglarme para cuando venga tu estúpido amigo! Perdón, me equivoque... Alguien como tu no tiene amigos.  
_Wow! De donde me salio el valor de decir eso?!_  
Jacob Black sacaba lo peor de mi.

A las doce en punto, estaba de pie frente al ventanal de la sala, viendo los rascacielos, con una expresión nostálgica, que se reflejaba en el vidrio.  
Jacob estaba sentado en el sofá, hablado no se que cosa en italiano, con alguien en el teléfono.  
-Podrías cambiar la expresión? Parece que vas a saltar por la ventana -murmuro a mi lado, molesto-. Es muy importante el hombre que esta por entrar.  
-Por que haría algo por ti?  
-Por que si no el pequeño y dulce Alec tocara el arpa con los angelitos.  
Mi corazón latió contra mis costillas y me dieron nauseas.  
-Te odio - masculle con la mandíbula apretada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
-No eres la primera que me lo dice. Como te dije ayer: no eres tan especial - me toco la punta de la nariz con el dedo indice y una sonrisa aterradora se poso en su rostro.  
Le di un manotazo, alejando su mano de mi.  
-Compórtate como la dama que aparentas ser - me retorció el brazo, mirando mi lujoso atuendo de arriba a abajo.  
-Y tu compórtate como el caballero que pretendes ser.  
Leah se aclaro la garganta y Jacob me soltó en un instante.  
-El señor Nakamura - anuncio la ama de llaves y le dio el pase a un elegante japones, que no pasaba de los cincuenta años. O tal vez era mas grande, los asiáticos no aparentan mucho su edad.  
De nuevo el instinto de supervivencia me salvo, o tal vez mis arraigados modales y sonreí con amabilidad. Mire a Leah y me asintió. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo fingiendo mi sonrisa.  
Jacob se acerco al hombre y le hizo una reverencia. Hablaron algo en japones y se dieron la mano. Black me señalo con la mano y me acerque al señor Nakamura.  
-Has una reverencia - susurro mi _secuestrador_.  
Hice lo que me ordeno. El japones me tendió la mano para que la estrechara. Dijo algo que no entendí, por supuesto, y Jacob sonrió de sobremanera.  
-Que dijo?  
-Que eres muy bonita, que en un descuido mio y te lleva para casarte con su hijo. Sonríe y dale las gracias.  
-No hablo japones. Gracias -dije en su dirección haciendo una mini reverencia-. Que bien, soy un objeto entre los millonarios. Dile que en donde firmo, seria su esclava con tal de no estar a tu lado.  
-Que graciosa estas hoy.  
El japones nos miro con recelo, quería saber de que estábamos hablando.  
Jacob le dijo no se que y su futuro socio soltó a reír.  
-Que le dijiste?  
-No es de tu incumbencia. Ve y siéntate en aquel sillón - señalo con la barbilla el otro lado de la habitación.

En verdad Jacob me odiaba. Fue de lo mas aburrido oírlo hablar en japones por mas de hora y media. Ya se reían, discutían, se miraban enfurruñados... Me dio miedo cuando Jacob comenzó a hablar con amabilidad, con cierto trasfondo amenazante. Era una mala señal para mi. Se rieron un poco mas, vieron unos papeles, le cambiaron unas palabras al contrato...  
Al final se dieron la mano e hicieron la reverencia del principio. El señor Nakamura hizo otra reverencia en mi dirección y se dirigieron a la puerta. Jacob me hizo señas de que me levantara.  
Los seguí hasta el elevador.  
Quise correr con el señor Nakamura y pedirle que me ayudara. Tal vez Jacob me leyó la mente, por que me abrazo pasando su brazo derecho por mi cintura.  
Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y me zafe de su abrazo.  
-Listo. Ya cumplí. Puedo irme a mi habitación?  
-Si, ve por tu bolso. Saldremos a comer.  
Puse los ojos en blanco y me encamine a las escaleras. Ahora ya me sabia el camino.  
En serio, que clase de secuestrador es este? Salir a comer? Ropa de diseñador?

Leah me esperaba al pie de las escaleras con una gran sonrisa un tanto escalofriante y me acompaño a la habitación.

* * *

SOY MALA AUTORA Y MI FIC ES MALO... PERO **ES MIO** Y **LO AMO.** Si gustan pasarse a criticarme a este foro (h)(t)(t)(p)(: )(/)(/)(m)(a)(l)(o)(s)(f)(i)(c)(s).(f)(o)(r)(o)(e)(s).(n)(e)(t)(/)(t)(1)(3)(4)(8 )(6)(-)(j)(u)(s)(q)(u)(-)(a)(-)(l)(a)(-)(f)(i)(n)(-)(p)(o)(r)(-)(v)(i)(c)(t)(o)(r)(i)(a)(-)(w)(i)(t)(t)(a)(k)(e)(r)(#)(1)(5)(6)(5)(1)(1) son mas que bienvenidas.

Saben que las amo Little Perverts.

Mother Pervert out!


	21. Escape

**ESCAPE**

Acompañe a Jacob y a Sam a un lujoso restaurante francés con grandes ventanas hacia la agitada avenida y de paredes de madera oscura, lujosos cuadros con marcos de oro, donde saludaron a medio mundo.  
Las personas casi les hacían reverencia y se ponían a sus pies.  
-Jacob, querido. Por que no te hemos visto en el club? - le pregunto una señora _estirada_.  
-Iras a la fiesta de los Clearwater? - le pregunto otra mujer mas adelante.  
-Sam, te presento a mi sobrina Makenna.  
-Jacob ella es mi hija Maggie.  
No había persona que no quisiera venderle a sus hijas a los Black por unos cuantos _camellos y cabras_.  
-Díganme que irán a la fiesta que organizaron los Ateara este fin de semana?  
Todos querían estar cerca de los hermanos Black. Todos, menos yo. Claro que aquellos altos y guapos morenos hombres se portaban encantadores, educados y carismáticos, dulces y caballerosos. Parecía que estaba viendo al mismísimo Príncipe Azul. Y para empeorar las cosas, me presentaron con sus amistades. A todos les decían:  
-Ella es nuestra amiga Renesmee.  
-Estará unas semanas con nosotros.  
-Le estamos mostrando la ciudad.  
A todo mundo le dijeron lo mismo sobre mi.  
A las mujeres no les cayo muy en gracia que me estuviera quedando en la casa de los Black -a mi tampoco me gustaba-, creían que era la competencia. Ellos eran algo así como los solteros mas codiciados de Nueva York. Si solo supieran de lo que eran capaces.  
Un amable mesero nos llevo a una mesa, que según entendí era de los Black y estaba disponible a toda hora. El chef del lugar -un francés, que no hablaba ni gota de ingles- fue directamente a la mesa, a pedir nuestra orden.  
Jacob ordeno por mi.  
El platillo era muy exótico, extraño y delicioso. Fuera lo que fuere que comí. No quise preguntar que era, ya que lo mas probable es que fuera la entraña de algún animal.  
-Cuando terminemos de comer iremos al Museo Metropolitano - anuncio el mayor de los Black.  
-Para que? Para llevarte toda una exhibición bajo tu saco de diseñador? - aventure.  
-De hecho, es para esconderlo entre tus piernas - Sam subió su mano, hasta mi muslo izquierdo.  
Maldito infeliz!  
Tome el tenedor del postre y lo enterré en su mano derecha.  
-Niños, compórtense - murmuro Jacob como si fuera un cansado padre de familia.  
Sam no sangro, pero si lo lastime.  
-Maldita zorra - mascullo sobando su mano.  
-Samuel! - lo reprendió su hermano.  
-Tuve que soportar a Bruce... Alec... como sea que se llame y ahora a su... _noviecita_?  
Me encogí internamente cuando menciono a Alec.  
Alec!  
Sam se levanto de la mesa y camino con elegancia por el lugar, luego de una larga competencia de miradas entre el y su hermano.  
-Disculpalo. El... siempre le tuvo cierta envidia a Alec -Jacob palmeo mi mano derecha, la cual retire al instante-. Yo que tu me portaba bien, Renesmee -me tomo de la mano con fuerza-. Soy muy bueno por las buenas, eso te lo puedo asegurar e incluso lo puedes comprobar. Pero por las malas... No me quieres conocer por las malas - susurro entre dientes.  
-Me estas lastimando - murmure casi llorando y apretó aun mas mis dedos.  
Sus ojos negros se habían convertido en fríos onix, su mirada de hielo me dio escalofríos Nunca en mi vida, había tenido tanto miedo. Ni siquiera días atrás en Boston.  
-Por favor - suplique con voz ahogada por el llanto contenido.  
Soltó mi mano unos segundos después y me sonrió ampliamente, como si no me hubiera estado amenazando. Estire mis dedos y me dolió aun mas, cuando la sangre me circulo de nuevo.  
Si el que había conocido era el Jacob bueno, no me quería ni siquiera imaginar al Jacob malo.  
Leah me había dicho que su jefe era bueno por las buenas... Tenia que aguantar esas horrendas semanas a como diera lugar, para no desatar su furia. Pero lo único que quería era escapar de el.

Fuimos al museo, pero Jacob y Sam no se hablaron. De hecho el menor de los Black recorrió el lugar por su cuenta. Jacob me tomo de la mano y lo seguí por todo el museo. Detestaba con toda mi alma que me tocara, pero _tenia_ que comportarme.  
Cuando llegamos a la sala impresionista, Jacob por fin me soltó. Lo seguí por el lugar, mientras me explicaba las técnicas de los artistas, las fechas en que pintaron esos cuadros y las historias tras cada uno... No preste mucha atención, me dedique a estudiar las salidas. Fácilmente me podía perder entre tanto turista y demás visitantes.  
Poco a poco me fui alejando. Solo daba un paso a la vez.  
La suerte me sonrió cuando Jacob dejo de explicarme las pinturas y me ignoro. Cuando estuve alejada de el por unos dos metros, mientras simulaba interés por una pintura, eche a correr.  
-Ibas a una parte? - me pregunto una voz masculina, cuando me tropecé con una pared de carne y hueso.  
Sam me tomo con rudeza del brazo como ya su era costumbre y me llevo hasta donde estaba su hermano, quien ya me buscaba entre los turistas.  
-Mira lo que me encontré, tratando de escapar - le murmuro muy bajito.  
Maldita suerte la mía!  
Jacob me miro con furia con esos ojos de frió onix que tenia y me estremecí llena de pánico.  
-Vamonos - Jacob me tomo de nuevo de la mano, haciéndome daño y me saco casi arrastrando del lugar.  
Tuve que seguirle el paso al bajar las escaleras de la entrada o sino rodaría.  
No tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que me iba a hacer.  
Cuando el ascensor privado del Pent House se abrió, Jacob me siguió arrastrando hasta la habitación que me había asignado, sin decir una sola palabra.  
Abrió la puerta y me aventó al suelo con suma facilidad. Cerro con llave.  
No dijo nada, solo se marcho dejándome ahí tirada en el suelo alfombrado, esperando mi golpiza.

Leah no fue a verme, ni siquiera a la hora de la cena.  
Me dormí con hambre esa noche.  
Por la mañana, mi carcelera de lujo me llevo el desayuno y se fue sin dirigirme la palabra. Regreso por los platos vacíos y se fue de nuevo. No me llevo ningún vestido bonito.  
Extrañamente, me sentí mas tranquila, cómoda y relajada conforme pasaban las horas y yo seguía ahí encerrada.  
Disfrute de la hermosa vista, vi películas en al moderno televisor con los lentes 3D.  
Me tire en la cama y pensé en las veces que hice el amor con Alec. Nuestra primera y confusa noche...  
En todo el día no deje de juguetear con el collar de esmeralda y diamantes que me había regalado en mi cumpleaños. Era lo único que me mantenía cuerda. Di gracias al cielo por no haberme quitado el collar desde que lo tuve en mis manos, o cuello mas bien.  
-Seguirás castigada hasta el lunes - mascullo Jacob desde la puerta abierta, sacándome de mis mas privados recuerdos.  
Asentí y seguí mirando la televisión. _Desde cuando estaba ahí?_ No lo había escuchado. Lo mire por ultima vez y continué viendo un capitulo repetido de Will & Grace. Solía bromear con Alec diciéndole que el era mi Will. Yo sabia que no era gay, pero quería que me dijera:_ Te demostrare que no soy como el._

No me di cuenta cuando se fue Jacob.  
Su presencia me era indiferente en esos momentos que estaba pensando en Alec.  
Con un suspiro volví a pretender que estaba hospedada en un hotel de lujo y que Alec regresaría de un momento a otro.

* * *

Dedicado a _Areli Carreon_, _Verito Miranda_ y _Alejandra Quiintero _que me lo pidieron en el FACEBOOK

Espero les haya gustado chicas :D

**Capítulos para esta semana:**

FAVORES  
MR. BLACK  
CAMBIO DE AIRES

* * *

SOY MALA AUTORA Y MI FIC ES MALO... PERO **ES MIO** Y **LO AMO.** Si gustan pasarse a criticarme a este foro (h)(t)(t)(p)(: )(/)(/)(m)(a)(l)(o)(s)(f)(i)(c)(s).(f)(o)(r)(o)(e)(s).(n)(e)(t)(/)(t)(1)(3)(4)(8 )(6)(-)(j)(u)(s)(q)(u)(-)(a)(-)(l)(a)(-)(f)(i)(n)(-)(p)(o)(r)(-)(v)(i)(c)(t)(o)(r)(i)(a)(-)(w)(i)(t)(t)(a)(k)(e)(r)(#)(1)(5)(6)(5)(1)(1) son mas que bienvenidas.

Saben que las amo Little Perverts.

Mother Pervert out!


	22. Favores

**FAVORES**

Quise disfrutar de mi ultimo día de castigo y planee quedarme en cama, la cual era bastante cómoda, lo único negativo que tenia, es que Alec no estaba en ella.  
Me cobije de nuevo cuando vi que el reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana. Me estaba quedando dormida de nuevo, cuando:  
-Al parecer, este no es castigo - Jacob entro a la habitación y corrió las cortinas.  
-Que haces aquí? Lárgate!  
El se acerco a la cama y me descobijo.  
-Iras conmigo - me tomo en brazos y se encamino al baño.  
-Suéltame! No iré a ningún lado contigo! Estoy castigada -el no me bajo-. No! Ni siquiera lo pienses! - grite cuando descifre sus intenciones.  
Me ignoro y me metió a la ducha, abrió las llaves del agua. Aun traía puesta la pijama.  
El agua estaba helada!  
-Te odio, te odio! - me levante como pude de la tina.  
Mojada como estaba, brinque a su espalda y arruine su lindo traje beige. Me aferre a su cuello con mis brazos y enrosque mis piernas en su cintura.  
-Suéltame, Renesmee! - grito Jacob, tratando de quitarme de encima.  
-No!  
Dimos tumbos por todo el baño, mientras trataba en vano que bajarme de su espalda.  
-Suéltame, Renesmee. O no respondo!  
-Que me vas a hacer? Golpearme de nuevo? Hazlo! - no le dije dos veces. Me estampo contra la pared de azulejos rosas.  
De coraje y dolor jale su lustroso cabello negro.  
-Aaah!  
-Te duele, Jacob? -giro de nuevo, tratando de tirarme al piso-. Imagina como me siento yo!  
Lo jale de nuevo del cabello.  
-Aaah! - grito de nuevo, tratando de quitarme de encima.  
Continuamos forcejeando y ninguno ganaba ni perdía.  
-Eres una salvaje, Renesmee!  
Me metió de nuevo a la ducha, pero para hacerlo, tuvo que entrar el. Asustada, me baje de su espalda y el volteo a verme. Me prepare para que me abofeteara, me ahorcara o cualquier cosa que me fuera a hacer.  
Paso la mano derecha por su rostro, aclarando sus ojos. Le había entrado producto para el pelo.  
-Estas bien? - pregunto bajo el agua.  
Asentí, temerosa.  
Creí ver en sus ojos y sus labios en atisbo de una sonrisa.  
-Bien. Salvaje - susurro dando media vuelta, dejándome bajo el chorro de agua.  
Jacob salio de la tina con habilidad y elegancia y se quito su traje beige y la camisa azul cielo, quedando en boxers blancos, cortos y pegaditos. Que hace este tipo desnudándose frente a mi? _Oh!_ Tomo una toalla aun dándome la espalda y se marcho dejando su ropa mojada y arruinada sobre el lavamanos.  
Atónita y atontada, me quite la pijama de seda -shortcito y blusa verde esmeralda- y la aventé al lavamanos donde se quedo su ropa.

Cuando salí de bañarme, me esperaba una sonriente Leah, como siempre. En la cama -ya hecha- estaba un lindo vestido rosa suave con flores de un rosa mas fuerte; era straple y con vuelo. Zapatos color _nude_ y un collar de perlas.  
Tenia ganas de decirle a Leah que yo me quería peinar y maquillar, pero la mujer hacia un excelente trabajo, haciéndome ver muy bonita. Le sacaba partido a lo poco que yo tenia.  
Baje las escaleras una vez Leah me dio un bolso de mano Prada, color rosa claro.  
Jacob me esperaba cerca del ascensor, con otro traje beige y camisa rosa claro.  
-Tengo hambre, Renesmee. Ademas yo nunca llego tarde - murmuro enfadado pidiendo el elevador.  
-Te hubieras ido sin mi -replique-. Ademas no tengo idea a donde vamos.  
-A un _Brunch_ de beneficencia.  
-Genial - masculle cruzándome de brazos ya en el ascensor.  
Al salir del edificio Masen, un lujoso auto negro nos esperaba, con la puerta trasera derecha abierta para mi.  
Una vez que el auto arranco, se me vino una idea a la cabeza.  
-Y Sam?  
-Que? Lo extrañas? - una sonrisa burlona cruzo su rostro.  
-No! Pero ustedes... No se. Supuse que vendría con nosotros - los días pasados los había visto juntos siempre.  
-Es de madrugada para Sam. Casi acababa de llegar cuando fui a tu habitación.  
-Ah... Tu no fuiste de fiesta con el?  
-Ya soy muy viejo para eso, Renesmee.  
Si querer, me solté riendo.  
-No has de pasar de los... treinta y... tres - murmure el tres como si fuera una pregunta.  
-Por eso! Ya estoy viejo.  
-Maduro, que es diferente.  
Jacob sonrió sumamente complacido por mis palabras.  
Casi con violencia, voltee el rostro para no verlo. Me había sentido extrañamente cómoda con esa pequeña conversación... y a su lado.  
No volvimos a mirarnos ni hablarnos el resto del camino, hasta que el rompió el silencio, casi llegando a nuestro destino.  
-Escucha, eres una amiga muy cercana y vienes por unas semanas, te estas quedando en mi casa y eres de Boston...  
-Soy de Boston y si me estoy quedando en tu casa.  
-Cierto. No hables con nadie a menos de que te hablen. Se amable y educada y que ni se te ocurra intentar escapar.  
Asentí de inmediato a sus instrucciones. Su mirada se había convertido de nuevo en heladas piedras de onix.  
El chófer se detuvo frente a un lujoso hotel y uno de los empleados abrió mi puerta. Jacob se reunió a mi lado y me ofreció su brazo. Otro amable chico nos abrió la puerta del lugar y nos guiaron hasta el salón donde se llevaba a cabo el desayuno.  
Fue de lo mas vergonzoso llegar al lugar y que todos los presentes voltearan a vernos.  
-Por eso no me gusta llegar tarde -murmuro enfadado entre dientes, pero con una sonrisa-. No me gusta ser el centro de atención.  
Saludo a unas personas y me presento con ellas. Algunas me miraban de arriba a abajo con actitud desdeñosa y otras con envidia. Definitivamente pensaban que yo era la competencia. Jacob era un pez gordo que medio Manhattan quería pescar.  
Un amable mesero nos llevo un par de mimosas, mientras caminábamos por los alrededores saludando a gente que ni en mi vida había escuchado. Los cuales incluía: Senadores, Congresistas, Empresarios, Herederos, Esposas trofeo, el alcalde de Nueva York e incluso el mismísimo Gobernador del estado.  
Los organizadores le dieron las gracias a Jacob por su generosa donación de tres millones de dolares! Wow.  
-No diga nada, por favor -suplico Jacob-. En verdad, no fue nada.  
-Como que no fue nada, señor Black...  
-Usted dijo que era una donación anónima, así que le ruego que no diga una sola palabra - Jacob hablo con voz suave, pero sutilmente amenazante.  
De verdad le daba vergüenza que las personas supieran que era tan generoso? Que extraño hombre!  
Una vez que los insistentes directores de la asociación aceptaron su condición nos dirigimos al bufete a servirnos nuestro desayuno y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa correspondiente.  
Black continuo siendo un encanto con todos incluso conmigo. Fue de lo mas perturbador.  
-Oh, no. Por favor, no - murmuro Jacob con horror.  
-Que pasa?  
-Ahí viene Athenadora Caius y su hija Heidi -Jacob casi temblaba de miedo-. Me harías un favor, Renesmee?  
-Yo? -asintió-. Yo por que?  
-Te deberé un favor - replico.  
Jacob Black debiendome un favor? Era una oferta difícil de rechazar.  
Asentí con una sonrisa malévola.  
Me tomo de la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Se acerco a mi y murmuro en mi oído.  
-Athenadora tiene casi diez años insistiendo en que me case con su hija, desde que la chica cumplió los dieciocho años. Tenemos unos negocios juntos, pero no quiero nada mas con esa familia. Por favor finge que somos algo.  
Me beso en la mejilla y le sonrió a las demás personas que estaban en la gran mesa redonda de manteles blancos.  
-Y que tiene de malo la chica? Es bonita - susurre cerca de el en actitud conspiradora.  
-Sera bonita, pero solo tiene un par de neuronas. De que me sirve una mujer así?  
Enarque una ceja.  
-Bueno, solo me servirá para _eso_.  
-Hola, Jacob! Buenos días, querido - saludo la tal Athenadora.  
-Buenos días, señora Caius, Heidi - el aludido saludo con educación, asintiendo en su dirección.  
-Tengo años diciéndote que me llames Athenadora - poso su mano sobre el hombro de Jacob.  
Athenadora y Heidi eran altas, rubias y esbeltas. Ojos intensamente verdes. La madre era el típico estereotipo de millonaria con aires de superioridad, que uno ve en las películas. Con su cabello elegantemente recogido en la nuca, ropa cara y exclusiva, perlas, bolso Dior y mascada Hermes. Su hija Heidi era otro estereotipo de niña rica: estúpida y sobretodo fácil. Su cabello rubio caía en cascada por su espalda y sus prominentes senos, que casi se desbordaban del escote de su vestido azul de tirantes gruesos y embarrado a sus muslos; nada apropiado para un brunch de la alta sociedad.  
-No las he presentado, que descortés de mi parte -mascullo Jacob-. Señora Caius, Samantha, ella es Renesmee. Nessie, ellas son Athenedora Caius y su hija Heidi.  
_Nessie_? Que demonios?!  
-Hola, mucho gusto -solté la mano izquierda de mi captor, para estrechar la de ellas. Claro que notaron aquel gesto-. Renesmee Cullen.  
-Curioso acento. Eres de Nueva Jersey? - pregunto Athenadora con desdén, tratando de hacerme sentir inferior.  
-De Boston, señora Caius.  
-Sam dijo anoche que vendrías hoy, pero no dijo que vendrías acompañado - murmuro Heidi mirándome de arriba a abajo, con el mismo desdén de su madre.  
-Renesmee llego el lunes y se esta quedando en mi casa - Jacob me tomo de nuevo de la mano.  
-Y cuanto planeas quedarte, _querida_? - cuestiono Athadora.  
-Jacob me tiene como rehen - eso era verdad. Pero las Caius lo tomaron como broma y no les gusto mucho que digamos. Ya que si Jacob me estaba hospedando en su casa, eso significaba que tal vez me estaba acostando con el.  
Asco!  
-Y de donde se conocen?  
-Tenemos un _amigo en común_, Heidi. No es así, Nessie?  
Asentí con una media sonrisa, al recordar a nuestro amigo en común. Trate de aclarar el nudo en mi garganta tomando agua.  
-Iras a la fiesta de los Clearwater, la próxima semana? - murmuro Athenadora aun algo molesta por mi "broma".  
-Quieres ir? - me pregunto Jacob.  
-No tengo el placer de conocerlos, pero si tu vas yo voy - respondí, lo cual era cierto. Si a Jacob se le ocurría ir, yo tendría que ir también.  
A las rubias no les agrado que Black pidiera mi opinión, o que siguiéramos tomados de la mano y se marcharon con la excusa de que irían a saludar al alcalde.  
-Gracias, Renesmee. En verdad, gracias. Si no hubieras continuado con el juego, los tentáculos de Heidi ya me hubieran desvestido frente a todos.  
-Acuéstate con ella, quitale las ganas. Tal vez con eso te deje en paz.  
Jacob soltó una gran carcajada.  
-Tengo que ir al tocador - murmure apenada.  
-Es por ese pasillo y a la derecha - murmuro el levantándose de la mesa como gesto de caballerosidad.  
-Gracias. Y recuerda que me debes un favor, _querido_ - bese su mejilla y camine rumbo al baño.  
En el lugar retoque mi maquillaje y cuando salí Heidi tenia a Jacob arrinconado en una pared del pasillo.  
De verdad tenia tentáculos! Sus manos eran mas rápidas que las del pobre Jacob.  
Casi sentí lastima por el. Casi.  
-Heidi, por favor, contrólate -Jacob volteo desesperado en todas direcciones buscando ayuda y nuestras miradas se encontraron-. Nessie! _Cielo_, ahí estas! No es lo que parece, te lo juro.  
Parecía payaso con toda la boca pintada de rojo.  
-No te preocupes, vi todo -se acerco a mi cerrando los botones abiertos de su camisa, exponiendo su abdomen marcado y se refugio a mi espalda-. Es verdad lo que dicen por ahí... el dinero no te da la educación ni la clase. Ten un poco mas de respeto por ti misma, querida. No seas tan regalada.  
Heidi me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.  
Tome a Jacob de la mano y lo metí al vacío baño de mujeres, ganándonos una mirada graciosa y impactada por parte de las ancianitas que estaban en los lavabos. En silencio tome un poco de crema para las manos que había en el lugar y con eso despinte el labial rojo de sus labios y cuello.  
-Listo - murmure conteniendo la risa.  
-Gracias, Renesmee - murmuro con fervor.  
-Ya me debes dos - replique tentando a la suerte.  
Jacob suspiro derrotado y asintió.

Black me dejo sola en la mesa, mientras el hablaba no se que cosa con unas personas. Tome el collar que me regalo Alec entre mis dedos y juguetee con el, mientras fantaseaba que caminaba por un pequeño viñedo tomada de la mano de Alec.  
Alec!  
-Nos vamos - me dijo Jacob sacándome de mis fantasías y me levanto de la mesa, tomándome del brazo con suavidad.  
Lo seguí hasta la salida del hotel, luchando por no llorar.  
_Alec, como estas? Donde estas?_  
-Quieres dar un paseo? - pregunto Jacob con amabilidad ofreciéndome su brazo izquierdo.  
Lo tome con ciertas dudas y caminamos juntos por las calles de Manhattan. Nos dirigimos a Central Park y paseamos bajos los frondosos arboles.  
Jacob le dio un billete de veinte dolares a cada indigente que veía. Sonreía ampliamente al ver a los niños corretear por el césped... Era un hombre totalmente distinto al que había arruinado mi lindo cuento de hadas una semana antes.  
Una semana?!  
Apenas había pasado una semana?! El horror me invadió por completo. Tenia que hacer algo para recuperar un poco la cordura, o al menos que me mantuviera en una sola pieza durante las próximas semanas.  
-Recuerdas que me debes dos favores? - murmure temerosa.  
-Supuse que tu me lo recordarías constantemente.  
-Quiero llamarle a mi mama. Cuando estaba con... Alec -trague saliva para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta-, le llamaba todos los jueves. Este que paso no la llame. Tal vez esta preocupada.  
-Cuando lleguemos a casa, podrás hacerlo.  
-Prefiero llamarla de un teléfono publico. Así no sabrá donde estoy.  
Jacob me miro con el ceño fruncido, luego asintió.  
Caminamos un poco mas y le dio un billete a un guitarrista a cambio de unas monedas que tenia en su estuche aterciopelado. Me llevo hasta un teléfono publico, cerca de unas bancas.  
-No! Espera! Que haces, niña? -alejo mis manos antes de que tomara el teléfono-. Tiene microbios, virus y bacterias... Es un teléfono en Nueva York y lo ibas a tomar así como así?  
Me regaño meneando la cabeza con desaprobación.  
Del bolsillo interior, saco un spray sanitizante y roció todo el teléfono, incluyendo el auricular.  
Me mordí el labio fuertemente para no reírme.  
-No esta muy limpio, pero ya es aceptable.  
-Gracias.  
De acuerdo, ese fue un lindo detalle. Un detalle medio rarito, pero lindo.  
El teléfono dio tono e introduje las monedas, marque el numero de mi antiguo hogar. La casa de mi madre. Respondieron casi al instante.  
-Hola?  
-Mama!  
-Renesmee! Como estas? Este jueves me quede esperando tu llamada. Estas bien?  
Luche con todas mis fuerzas por no llorar.  
-Si, mami. Estoy bien. Estoy en Nueva York.  
-De verdad? Que bien! Pero que hacen Alec y tu ahí? Vacaciones?  
-Trabajo, mami - mentí.  
-Te sigue tratando bien?  
-Mmm... si, claro. Lo conoces.  
Limpie las silenciosas lagrimas y voltee a mi alrededor. Jacob estaba sentado en una banca a unos diez metros de mi.  
-Tu como estas, mami?  
-Bien, esteee... Tu... tu papa esta aquí.  
-No quiero hablar con el, no quiero que me grite al teléfono...  
-No me refería a eso, cielo.  
-Entonces a que te...? Mama! Otra vez?! Para eso me hicieron pasar por su divorcio cuando tenia trece años, para que ustedes se estén juntando y separando cada dos años?! Ya maduren! O están divorciados o se casan de nuevo y se aguantan el uno al otro hasta que uno de los dos muera.  
-No me regañes, Renesmee. El estuvo viniendo y llamando casi todos los días desde que te fuiste con Alec. Me sentía sola. Estoy sola, el también... una cosa llevo a la otra y...  
-Si ya me se la historia mama - replique enfadada y divertida. Suspire-. Mami, debo irme. Te quiero.  
-Cuídate, cielo. Salúdame a Alec. Te amo y te extraño.  
-Si, mami. Te amo y también te extraño.  
-Adiós.  
Cuando mi madre corto la comunicación, murmure:  
-Hola! Mama, sigues ahí?  
Colgué el teléfono y lo descolgué de nuevo y marque otro numero.  
-Hola? - contesto Sulpicia.  
-_Mama_, soy yo otra vez, Renesmee.  
-Cielo santo! Cariño, estas bien?  
-Si, _mama_. Claro que me cuidare. Se que Nueva York es muy peligroso, pero hago lo posible por mantenerme a salvo.  
-Estas en Nueva York con Jacob Black? - lo capto al vuelo.  
-Si es un departamento muy bonito. Alec te envía saludos.  
-Ayer vimos a Alec. Esta como loco. Aro lo esta ayudando.  
-Y mi papa esta bien? - no preguntaba por el, sino por Alec.  
-Tiene una costilla astillada y el corazón destrozado - respondió Sulpicia con voz entre cortada.  
-Dile que lo amo - solloce en voz alta, sin poderlo evitar.  
-Claro, cariño. No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Cuídate.  
-Gracias, _mami_... Adiós.  
Colgué el teléfono y rompí a llorar.  
Me senté en la banca contigua tratando de respirar.  
-Lo lamento - murmuro Jacob a mi lado asustándome.  
Me tomo de las manos y me puso de su spray. Me reí. Me reí y llore al mismo tiempo.  
El me ofreció un pañuelo para que limpiara mis lagrimas.  
-Eres muy cercana a tu madre? - pregunto cuando ya me había calmado.  
-Si. Esta enferma. Bueno... lo estaba.  
-Y tu padre?  
-El y mama se divorciaron hace unos años. Pero yo trabajaba en su librería.  
-Ah. Y por que se divorciaron? - pregunto con interés.  
-Se... se dejaron de amar, según ellos... ahora ya regresaron - me encogí de hombros.  
-Eso siempre es lo mejor. La separación, es decir. Es mejor que vivir en la mentira, pretender que son una pareja feliz y tener amantes en cada esquina.  
-Que? Eso... le ocurrió a tus padres? - cuestione dudativa.  
-Mi madre en verdad lo amaba -susurro Jacob viendo a la nada-. Eso la devasto. Se refugio en el arte. _El arte no te decepciona_, decía ella. Solo sonreía de nuevo cuando compraba una nueva pintura o escultura. Aparte de que es una excelente inversión.  
Lo mire ceñuda.  
-Esto no es personal, Renesmee. Pero necesito esos cuadros para hacerla feliz -me miro con ojos penetrantes-. Como dije una vez: solo eres un daño colateral.  
No supe si reírme o golpearlo.  
Por eso estaba yo ahí?! Por eso me había alejado de Alec?! Para tener una gran y estúpida colección de arte y hacer feliz a su mama?  
Pobre y estúpida señora millonaria, con sus estúpidos y superficiales problemas.  
Consiga un psicólogo, tenga amantes jóvenes, apueste y pierda toda su fortuna en Montecarlo, en Marruecos o a donde sea que se vayan los ricos. Compre extravagancias, no arte. Por favor!  
Arte?!  
Pero, un momento... donde estaba la madre de Jacob? Donde estaba su padre?

-Donde están ellos? - pregunte cuando caminamos de regreso al edificio Masen.  
-Mi padre murió hace casi diez años. Mama lo siguió amando a pesar de todo lo que le hizo y cuando el ya no estuvo, entro en depresión. Hace cinco años le dio una embolia y... no habla ni se mueve desde entonces. Yo se que ella esta ahí, sus ojos brillan cuando le consigo alguna pieza que realmente deseaba cuando ella estaba bien...  
Suena triste y todo eso, pero como dije: estúpidos y superficiales problemas de pobres y estúpidos ricos.

* * *

El capitulo mas largo de la historia de la humanidad! Okno! jajajajaja

* * *

Gracias mis Little Perverts, por sus comentarios tan lindos. Siempre me hacen sonreír! Gracias por su apoyo!  
Saben que las amo!

Kisses and Love  
Vicky W.


	23. Mr Black

**MR. BLACK**

En la noche, no hice mas que preguntarme donde estaba la madre de Jacob y Samuel Black. El hablo de ella como si la viera seguido, como si estuviera al pendiente de ella, todo el tiempo.  
Tal vez mientras yo estaba encerrada en aquella habitación, el la visitaba.

Antes de las diez de la noche, alguien toco a mi puerta. Lo cual me pareció sumamente absurdo, ya que no era yo la que mantenía esa puerta cerrada.  
-Adelante - lo dije a manera de pregunta.  
Escuche como maniobraban con la llave y la puerta blanca se abrió.  
-No te desperté? - pregunto Jacob asomando la cabeza.  
-No.  
-Mañana voy a ir a la oficina... así que tu también. Sam no estará aquí para vigilarte, el fue a buscar a... bueno eso a ti no te importa. Así que... nos iremos mañana después del desayuno.  
Cerro la puerta sin decir una palabra de despedida o buenas noches y giro la llave para dejarme encerrada.  
Me deje caer de nuevo en las almohadas. Genial, un día en la oficina con Jacob. Que iba a hacer yo ahí? Llevarle el café? Un momento... oficina? Que negocios tenia Jacob? Debían ser muy buenos para vivir en aquel hermoso Penthouse de tres pisos y decorarlo con pinturas y esculturas originales.  
Lo deje correr y trate de dormir.

Por la mañana me despertó Leah y se le veía bastante emocionada. Me mostró una blusa blanca de un solo hombro hecha de seda, una falda negra entallada, sandalias blancas con correas. Como siempre todo de marca cara y tela fina y suave como la mantequilla.  
Tuve que mirarme en el espejo con detenimiento. Algo había diferente en mi esa mañana, o tal vez era el maquillaje milagroso de Leah.  
Mientras desayunábamos, Jacob leía el periódico. La sección de finanzas, para ser concisa. Yo no hable y el tampoco.  
Una risa suave y alegre por parte de el, me hizo saltar del susto.  
-Según la sección de Sociedad, Renesmee Cullen es la chica con mas suerte en todo Manhattan - doblo la sección y me la entrego.  
-De que estas hablando?  
-Espero que estés preparada para los paparazzi.  
Le dirigí una mueca mientras desdoblaba el periódico.  
Tuve que leer dos veces el párrafo, para poder entenderlo bien y darme cuenta que el no bromeaba respecto a los paparazzi.

_El soltero mas codiciado de Manhattan, Jacob Black se ha dejado ver toda la semana del brazo de una adorable y desconocida joven. Según nuestras fuentes nuestro soltero favorito y la guapa castaña llevan las cosas muy en serio, pero sobre todo privadas. Nadie sabe quien es la chica, de donde viene o como se conocieron. La pareja ha sido muy discreta. Solo se sabe que la chica es huésped en el edificio Masen, en el penthouse que los Black poseen. _  
_Esperamos con ansias la evolución de esta tan esperada historia de amor con el guapo poderoso ejecutivo de profundos y misteriosos ojos negros y la afortunada nueva chica en la ciudad._  
_Ya nos conocen, nunca desaprovechamos una historia como esta. Prometemos tenerlos informados sobre la nueva historia de amor en Manhattan, nos aseguraremos de conocer todos los detalles y compartirlos con ustedes._

Que rayos es esto?! Gossip Girl?  
Con la boca abierta, mire con detenimiento mi sonriente rostro junto a Jacob en el almuerzo del día anterior. Estábamos sentados juntos en la mesa, con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Debieron haber tomado la fotografía, cuando me pidió que fingiéramos tener algo. Al parecer habíamos sido muy convincentes.

Subí de nuevo a la habitación, cepille mis dientes, retoque mi maquillaje y tome el bolso de mano que Leah había preparado para mi.  
Al bajar las escaleras Jacob ya me esperaba con el ascensor abierto. Su brillante portafolio plateado me llamo la atención Se veía como todo un ejecutivo de una empresa multinacional. Tal vez lo era.  
El lujoso auto negro -un BMW- serpenteo por el trafico matutino de Nueva York, hasta detenerse en un rascacielos de arquitectura moderna.  
Bajamos del auto y Jacob se porto como todo un caballero, tal y como suele hacerlo estando en un lugar publico.  
Con timidez pregunte:  
-Este edificio es tuyo?  
-Si, pero solo uso los diez últimos pisos - contesto como si me estuviera dando la hora.  
Wow!  
Volteo a verme y sonrió al ver mi cara desconcertada.  
Una vez dentro, persona que nos encontrábamos, persona que nos saludaba y sonreía. En el ascensor fue lo mismo, durante los ochenta y siete pisos que recorrimos.  
Nos fuimos quedando solos poco a poco, hasta llegar al ultimo piso. Las puertas se abrieron y los saludos comenzaron de nuevo, pero esta vez mas personalizados.  
-Buenos días, señor Black.  
-Buenos días, Henry.  
-Buenos días, señor Black.  
-Buenos días, Marie. Como sigue tu marido?  
-Ya esta mejor, señor Black, gracias.  
Se sabe los nombres de sus empleados y sus vidas? Eso es... muy desconcertante.  
Lo seguí en silencio hasta su oficina donde nos recibió una amable secretaria.  
-Buenos días, señor Black - se puso de pie inmediatamente.  
-Buenos días, Kate. Ella es Renesmee, se quedara conmigo todo el día. Atiéndela como si fuera yo, mientras este en la junta.  
-Hola - le sonreí a la bella Kate.  
No pasaba de los treinta -supuse-, era rubia tenia unos impresionantes ojos verdes. En su escritorio -una mesa de vidrio- descansaba un porta retrato de su familia en navidad en el Rockefeller Center.  
Pasamos a la oficina de Jacob mientras Kate nos ofrecía algo de beber. El lugar era enorme y muy iluminado; la pared frente a las puertas dobles estaba hecha en su totalidad de vidrio. En la pared izquierda había un gran televisor de pantalla plana, apagado, rodeado de televisiones mas pequeñas sintonizadas en canales de noticias y finanzas, frente a ellas había una pequeña sala. En la pared derecha había una pintura de un paisaje de bosque nevado, descansaba tras el imponente escritorio de Jacob.  
Una vez que su secretaria se marcho, el me informo sobre sus actividades.  
-En unos minutos -miro su Rolex-, me iré a una junta. No se cuanto tarde. Cuando salga iremos a comer, luego regresaremos y estarás aquí conmigo el resto de la tarde. Necesito revisar unos contratos de nuevo... -su voz se fue desvaneciendo-. De acuerdo?  
Asentí. Que podía decirle? "Prefiero quedarme en la cómoda cama que estar aquí todo el día contigo" Yo creo que no.  
-Puedes ver la televisión o... usar la computadora. La contraseña es Sarah -murmuro mientras ordenaba unos papeles en su maletín-. Como me veo?  
Atónita, me quede sin palabras.  
-No esta torcida la corbata? - murmuro acomodando su traje negro y su corbata de rayas negras y gris claro.  
-No.  
-Puedes pasar esto...? - me ofreció un rodillo quita-pelusa que saco de un cajón de su escritorio.  
Conteniendo la risa, lo pase por sus hombros, su espalda ancha, sus brazos y las solapas de su saco.  
-Listo!  
-Gracias. Deséame suerte.  
-Suerte!  
Tomo su maletín y se marcho con elegancia.  
Me dirigí a la ventana riéndome ligeramente y vi los coches -o lo que alcanzaba a ver- pasar por la gran avenida.  
-Se le ofrece algo, señorita? - pregunto Kate desde la puerta, sobresaltándome.  
-Si... Como utilizo esto? - le mostré el control de la televisión. Parecía algo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción.  
-Es muy fácil - se acerco con una sonrisa.  
Me dio instrucciones sencillas y fáciles de entender y -sobretodo- aplicar.  
-Es muy importante la junta que tiene Jacob? - pregunte con timidez, antes de que se marchara.  
-Es una reunión con el consejo de accionistas. Discutirán sobre la compra de una compañía de televisión por cable.  
-Oh...  
-Se le ofrece algo mas? - pregunto con amabilidad.  
-No, gracias. Es todo.

A las dos de la tarde, Jacob regreso con aspecto fatigado, pero con una sonrisa. Me levante tan rápido del sofá, que me maree y caí de nuevo en el mueble.  
-Estas bien? - se acerco casi corriendo.  
-Si -me reí-. He estado acostada todas estas horas - murmure mientras me levantaba mas despacio.  
-Tienes hambre?  
-Si - sonreí a modo de disculpa.  
-Vamos, entonces.  
Me puse de nuevo las sandalias blancas de tacón y tome mi bolso.

En el restaurante, se repitió lo mismo de la vez anterior: todos saludaban a Jacob... y a mi me miraban con desdén de arriba a abajo.  
Durante nuestra comida, Black me contó como le había ido en su reunión. Las negociaciones fueron difíciles, pero al final logro comprar esa compañía.  
-Y para que quieres esa empresa?  
-Para venderla - respondió con una sonrisa.  
-La compraste... para... venderla? Por que?  
-Por que quiero... Y puedo.  
-Ah... - esa fue mi genial respuesta.

* * *

No se hagan ilusiones con el pequeño mareo de Renesmee, ok? A quien no le ha pasado eso? :D


	24. Cambio de Aires

**CAMBIO DE AIRES**

Durante toda la semana, acompañe a Jacob a su oficina. Después del desayuno subía a mi habitación, por el bolso que complementaba mi fabuloso atuendo y me encontraba con Jacob en el ascensor.  
El la oficina lo veía revisar contratos, firmar unos papeles, hablar por teléfono en varios idiomas...  
El jueves, fue el ultimo día que fuimos y no nos quedamos mas de dos horas. Al regresar a casa, Leah y una de las sirvientas ya nos esperaban con las maletas listas.  
-Que es esto? Vas a ir a un lugar? - pregunte esperanzada.  
-Vamos a The Hamptons - respondió Jacob.  
-_Vamos?_  
-Si, vamos - replico cortante.  
El le dio unas cuantas instrucciones a Leah en un cuchicheo que no entendí. Luego ella se me acerco mientras su jefe hablaba por teléfono.  
-En la maleta lleva instrucciones de como combinar el guardarropa - me dedico una gran sonrisa.  
-Gracias - lo dije a manera de pregunta.  
Espera... ella no va? No! Por que?

Mientras el chofer subía nuestro equipaje a la camioneta negra, me atreví a perturbar a Jacob.  
Me aclare la garganta.  
-Que? - Jacob despego los ojos de su celular.  
-Viajaremos en carretera verdad?  
-Si.  
-Yo... Estee... Me mareo en la carretera.  
Me miro de nuevo y soltó una sonora carcajada.  
No era algo gracioso!  
-Toma -Jacob abrió un compartimiento entre nosotros y me dio una cajita de pastillas contra el mareo y una botellita de agua-. Siempre traigo una de esas en cada auto. Me mareo si voy leyendo mientras Seth conduce.  
-Ah -me tome la diminuta pastilla amarilla-. Gracias.  
-De nada. Debiste haberme dicho antes... Pero cuando venimos de Boston, no dijiste nada...  
Me encogí internamente.  
-Yo... estaba - me encogí de hombros.

Jacob me entretuvo durante el camino, hablándome sobre su madre. Era una mujer con mucha clase y ayudaba a la comunidad. No con sus amigos en recaudaciones de fondos con grandes fiestas, sino yendo directamente a los albergues en Broklyn y el Bronx. Llevaba comida, ropa, dinero... Ayudo a construir un albergue para mujeres maltratadas y llevo a los mejores doctores y psicólogos de Manhattan. Siempre llevaba a Jacob y Sam con ella, para que se dieran cuenta que no todas las personas eran tan privilegiados como ellos.  
Al regresar a su vida llena de lujos y comodidades, ella misma les cocinaba y horneaba galletitas a sus hijos.  
-He tratado de seguir con su legado, pero... tuve que hacerme cargo de los negocios cuando papa murió - susurro Jacob con ojos tristes.  
-Y Sam? Por que el no te ayuda?  
-El... No se. Sam siempre le han gustado las fiestas... Ser el hijo de Sarah y William Black. Le hubiera dado toda su herencia cuando cumplió los veinticinco años, pero ahora ya estaría en la ruina. Por eso hice un trato con el: que se siga manteniendo con la "mesada" que le doy y tendrá acceso a toda su herencia cuando nazca su primer hijo o hija.

La casa de los Black en The Hamptons era enorme. Como era de suponerse, estaba decorada con piezas de arte invaluables y muy hermosas.  
La habitación que me asignaron tenia vista al océano. La habitación de Jacob era contigua a la mía.  
-No interrumpo? - pregunto mientras veía atónita la ropa que me había empacado Leah.  
-No, pero... De donde sale esta ropa? Es decir... Como saben mi talla, mis gustos? Y por que tiene que ser tan cara? - por que diablos me quejo?!  
-Que no sabes quien soy yo? Que diría la sociedad si me viera del brazo de una harapienta? - Jacob pregunto con burla.  
-De acuerdo, eso lo entiendo. Pero... quien la compra?  
-Leah - una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro mientras se recostaba en mi cama.  
Me sentí extraña con su mirada pendiente de mi mientras vaciaba las maletas y acomodaba todo en el armario.  
-Querías decirme algo mas? - cuestione cerrando de golpe la maleta cuando metió la mano, para husmear la atrevida ropa interior que Leah había empacado.  
-Quieres ir a la playa? Comer? Salir a cenar? Ver una película?  
-Puedo cocinar? - extraño cocinar.  
-No.  
-Por que no? - me puse la mano derecha en la cadera.  
-No quiero morir envenenado, gracias.  
-No te voy a envenenar, Jacob - aunque ganas no me faltan.  
Mi captor sopeso la idea unos segundos.  
-Por que no cocinas tu? - sugerí, según el me había dicho que su mama lo había enseñado.  
-Yo?!  
-Después tus uñas se arruinan verdad? Como pude pedirte eso?  
-Ja, ja - me aventó un cojín de la cama.

Terminamos cenando pizza y pasta, acompañada con el mejor vino tinto que he probado en mi vida, frente al gran televisor -casi pantalla de cine-, viendo Thor.

* * *

En los próximos capítulos, habrá paseo en yate, compras y una fiesta... ah y una sorpresa :D  
(nada que ver con embarazos, de acuerdo...? Jesus Christ! jejejeje)


	25. Miedosa y Deprimida

**MIEDOSA Y DEPRIMIDA... GENIAL**

-Despierta, Renesmee! Iremos a navegar! - canturreo Jacob muy cerca de mi rostro.  
-Que? - murmure atontada levantando la cabeza de la almohada y vi como Jacob me puso sobre la cabeza un sombrero blanco, como de marinero.  
Navegar? Que demonios van a ir a hacer en un barco, dos personas que se marean hasta en la carretera? Parpadee para acostumbrarme a la luz y vi como Jacob se alejaba. Cuando cerro la puerta de mi habitación me quite el sombrero y lo aventé. Me acurruque de nuevo en la cómoda y enorme cama.  
-No quieres que te meta de nuevo en la ducha, verdad? - pregunto minutos mas tarde.  
-Ve tu solo. Juro que no haré nada - me cobije hasta la cabeza.  
-Renesmee no me hagas perder la paciencia - su tono era suave, conciliador y amenazador al mismo tiempo.  
-Ya voy!

Cuando salí de la ducha, sobre mi cama había un vestido azul marino, de cuello halter en blanco, y un cinturón del mismo color. Al lado del vestido estaban unas sandalias azules con lunares blancos, suela y tacón de corcho, bolsa rojo con blanco, aretes azules, lentes de sol en forma de corazón y un brazalete que simulaba las cuerdas de las velas de un barco. Junto a mi atuendo del día, había una nota. Y para colmo de males: un traje de baño azul marino, con la parte superior sin tirantes; al menos el bikini no era una tanga. Era bastante decente.

_Me tome la libertad de buscar entre el guardarropa, ya que es mi casa y yo pague por todo lo que tienes._  
_Pd: No es que te lo este cobrando... _  
_Solo pontelo!_

Puse los ojos en blanco y deje la nota a un lado.  
Una hora mas tarde, iba en un convertible deportivo antiguo, manejado por Jacob. El sonreía ampliamente, mientras yo iba aterrada. La aguja del velocímetro no dejaba de avanzar hacia el extremo derecho.  
Como todo hombre, amaba la velocidad.  
Aparco en un lugar exclusivo para Jacob, en el muelle. Se bajo con elegancia y abrió mi puerta como todo un caballero. Nos dirigimos a las blancas y elegantes embarcaciones que flanqueaban todo el muelle por ambos lados, cada embarcación era mas grande que la anterior. Jacob no había soltado mi mano, desde que me ayudo a bajar de su auto.  
Lo mire ceñuda a través de aquellas ridículas gafas, que Leah me había comprado en Nueva York y que Jacob eligió esa mañana. El vestía pantalones blancos y camisa tipo polo azul marino y oscuras gafas de sol.  
-Buenos días, capitán! -Jacob grito alegre al llegar a un yate enorme, de reluciente pintura blanca con franjas azul marino y dorado suave.  
-Buenos días, señor Black! - saludo un hombre rubio de unos cincuenta años, ataviado con el uniforme blanco que constataba su rango.  
-Capitán, ella es Renesmee. Nessie, el es el capitán Mike Newton.  
Nessie? De donde demonios saco ese sobrenombre? Que significa?  
-Mucho gusto, capitán.  
-El placer es mio, señorita. Bienvenida a bordo del Queen Sarah - me tendió la mano para ayudarme a subir a aquel hermoso yate.  
Jamas había visto un yate así de cerca, y mucho menos tan elegante, grande y hermoso. Y lo mejor, es que antes de salir de casa Jacob me dio una de esas pastillitas que evitan el mareo.  
Black me dio el recorrido oficial por toda la embarcación mientras el _Titanic_ salia del muelle, hablándome de su construcción, los metros que media, la velocidad, los lugares que había visitado en el y no se que tanta cháchara que ni me interesaba. También me presento a mas personal a bordo.  
_Por favor, solo suelta mi mano, encierrame en uno de los camarotes de lujo y déjame en paz. _

Una vez en alta mar, Jacob me obligo a ponerme el estúpido sombrerito blanco de marinero, que me había puesto al despertar.

-Siéntate aquí - ordeno cuando salimos a tomar el sol en la cubierta superior.  
Como ya estaba acostumbrada, obedecí y me senté a su lado en otro de los camastros.  
-Quieres broncearte o protegerte del sol? - me mostró dos botellas de Hawaiian Tropic.  
Pues ya que estaba ahí, iba a aprovechar una buena bronceada gratis.  
-Broncearme - respondí alargando el brazo para tomar el bronceador.  
-No seas tonta - se levanto y se poso a mi espalda, desato con destreza los tirantes blancos del vestido azul marino e hizo mi cabello hacia mi pecho.  
-Jacob, que estas...?  
-Ssh... Desvistete.  
-Que?! - voltee a verlo asustada.  
-Solo es bronceador y tu me pondrás a mi bloqueador.  
-Que? - Voltee a verlo aun mas asustada  
Ahora estaba asustada por que yo le iba a poner las manos encima a Jacob. Me daba aun mas miedo tocarlo, que me tocara.  
-Acuéstate - señalo mi acolchado y mullido asiento una vez que me quite el vestido y los zapatos.  
Torpemente lo obedecí y me acosté boca abajo. Respire profundo para no ponerme a llorar.  
Escuche como vació un poco de la crema en su mano y comenzó a esparcirla por mi espalda, mis hombros, mis brazos, mi cintura. Inconscientemente cerré los ojos y deje que las manos de Jacob Black continuaran tocando mi cuerpo de _esa_ manera. Mientras me ponía el bronceador me daba un masaje muy relajante, tenia los nervios de la espalda totalmente agarrotados. No sabia que estaba así de estresada. Poco a poco me deshizo los nudos de los de la espalda.  
En el trance que Jacob me había inducido con sus malditas, estúpidas y mágicas manos, ni me di cuenta a que hora me dormí.

-Que demonios?! - murmure mirando a mi alrededor. Estaba en la lujosa cabina principal, todo estaba decorado con azul marino, crema y dorado.  
-Hola, Bella Durmiente -saludo Jacob acostado junto a mi, apoyado en su codo derecho, para observarme mejor-. Decidí meterte al camarote, ya que te quedaste dormida de inmediato, si no te metía después quedarías de mi color -se burlo-. Mañana iremos a la fiesta de los Clearwater. En cinco minutos llegaremos al muelle, podemos ir de compras y después a comer. Te parece bien?  
-Supongo que no tengo opción - murmure después que me aclare la garganta.  
-Supones bien - una deslumbrante sonrisa se poso en sus labios, haciendo lucir sus blancos y perfectos dientes.  
Definitivamente yo tenia miedo... Miedo de ver tan atractivo a Jacob Black.

Cuando bajamos del Queen Sarah, nos dirigimos de nuevo al auto. Jacob condujo por las calles, hasta que encontró una tienda de ropa en especifico. Ya habíamos pasado por varias muy bonitas, con escaparates preciosos. Pero ninguno le convencía.  
Justo cuando Jacob se decidió por una tienda, su celular sonó.  
-Te dije que hoy no quería llamadas, Kate -le respondió de mala gana a su linda asistente-. Es en serio? Mmm... -gruño enojado-. Esta bien. No, esta bien... Déjalo. De acuerdo. Si, esta bien, envíalo entonces.  
Jacob corto la llamada, con el ceño fruncido.  
-Te molestaría que dejemos nuestra excursión de compras para después? - cuestiono apenado.  
-No, para nada. Esta todo bien? - tuve que preguntar al ver su expresión melancólica.  
-Si, solo son unos papeles que tengo que firmar y unas llamadas que hacer. De verdad no te importa? - pregunto de nuevo sorteando el trafico de la zona.  
-No te preocupes. Ya veré en que me entretengo hoy - me encogí de hombros.  
-Puedes ir de compras, que te lleve el Seth.  
-Prefiero ir a la playa... si te parece bien.  
-De acuerdo.

Una vez en la Mansión Black -como se leía en una elegante y placa junto a la puerta de hierro forjado de la entrada, Jacob se encamino hacia su despacho. En cambio yo me dedique a recorrer la casa, sin verla realmente. Después de mi recorrido, salí a la playa por las puertas corredizas de cristal, camine descalza por la arena pensando sobre ese día.  
Cada vez me sentía mas cómoda en compañía de Jacob Black, eso no me gustaba. No me gustaba para nada. Pero me hubiera gustado ir de compras con el, ir a comer. No me gustaba estar triste por que nuestros planes se hubieran cancelado. Debería de estar igual de enfadada, triste, deprimida, encolerizada, que hace dos semanas...  
Dos semanas!  
A penas dos semanas habían pasado desde que no estaba con Alec.  
_Alec... Donde estarás Estarás bien? Seguirás buscando aquellas estupideces que Jacob te pidió Las conseguirás Y de ser así .. Seguirás a mi lado? Nuestros planes de ir a California seguirán en pie? Pensaras en mi? Me odiaras si te digo que... Jacob... me agrada?_  
Me senté en la arena abrazando mis piernas ligeramente bronceadas. Imagine que estaba a su lado, en otra playa. Imagine que el viento despeinaba su cabello rubio, sus ojos se verían aun mas azules, combinados con el azul del inmenso mar y cielo brillante.  
Deje que mi imaginación viajara a tal grado, que solo me hice daño. Imagine que estaba entre sus brazos, imagine toda una vida con el, como solía hacerlo de adolescente...  
Que pasaría si Alec no cumplía con el trato?  
Que pasaría al final de esas seis semanas, si Alec no le traía las pinturas a Jacob?  
Black me mataría, como se lo había dicho a Alec?  
Por eso Jacob era amable conmigo? Quería que tuviera unas buenas ultimas semanas de vida? Por eso me trataba como si fuera una intima amiga y me llevaba a pasear en yate, planeaba llevarme de compras, a fiestas y desayunos, para que disfrutara mis últimos días?  
Que haría Alec si no cumplía con el trato? Vengaría mi muerte? Se desentendería? Seguiría con su vida o Jacob también acabaría con el?  
Entre de nuevo a la casa y los sirvientes me preguntaron si estaba bien.  
Claro que no lo estaba!  
-Desea algo de comer, señorita Renesmee? - pregunto la joven sirvienta que Jacob había dicho que debía estar a mi entera disposición, el día de ayer cuando llegamos.  
-No. Gracias, Irina.  
Me encerré en la habitación y tome un largo baño en la enorme tina. Cuando salí, me puse la pijama y me acosté a dormir. A penas eran las cinco de la tarde.


	26. Ir De Compras No Es Tan Divertido

**IR DE COMPRAS NO ES TAN DIVERTIDO**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con mucha hambre. El día anterior solo había comido un poco de pan tostado con mermelada, por que iriamos a navegar y se suponía que comeríamos después de las compras para la fiesta de los Clearwater. Pero ni fuimos a comer ni de compras. Ademas ayer no estaba de ánimos para comer, había pasado el día llorando por Alec.  
Alec!  
Me puse un shortcito blanco con una blusa de rayas azul marino y blancas, unas sandalias altas azules con tacón de corcho, arracadas y un brazalete dorado con dijes.  
Antes de salir de la habitación, Irina toco a mi puerta.  
-Buenos días, señorita Renesmee. El señor Black la espera en la terraza para tomar el desayuno.  
-Gracias.  
Cerré de nuevo la puerta y tome mis lentes de sol. No quería que Jacob viera las ojeras con las que había amanecido por tanto llorar.  
Me encamine donde Black me esperaba, estaba leyendo el periódico dándome la espalda, sentado en una mesa redonda con sombrilla.  
-Hola, Ness. Como amaneciste? - pregunto amablemente aun viendo el periódico, cuando me senté frente a el en el jardín.  
Otra vez con su Ness. Que es eso?!  
-Bien, gracias - no soné muy convincente.  
-Siento mucho lo de ayer -murmuro doblando el periódico y los sirvientes se acercaron a servirnos la comida-. Juro que te lo compensare el día de hoy.  
-No es necesario.  
-Insisto, es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de como te deje plantada ayer - una gran sonrisa cruzo por su rostro antes de beber jugo de naranja.  
Reí en silencio al ver su atuendo: pantalón blanco, camisa tipo polo de rayitas azul marino con blanco. Parecíamos dos camareros en un gran crucero.

Después del desayuno, decidí cambiarme de ropa, se veía extraño andar caminando por las calles de los Hamptons, _uniformados_. Encontré una linda falda turquesa, que debía combinar con una blusa beige según las instrucciones de Leah. Busque las sandalias tipo gladiador sin tacón, el gran collar de dorado, así como el brazalete de oro y también me cambie de lentes de sol.  
Irina me informo que Jacob me esperaba en el garaje, cuando baje las escaleras de la mansión.  
-Gracias, Irina.  
Corrí hacia dicho lugar, cruzando sobre mi pecho la bolsa negra Chanel.  
-Lo siento, se me entretuve demasiado - me disculpe cuando vi a Jacob recargado sobre su auto deportivo.  
Luego me detuve en seco al reparar en el lugar. Parecía estacionamiento! Había muchos... demasiados autos. Había deportivos nuevos, así como clásicos. Motocicletas Harley Davidson hasta Ducatti. Incluso había una limusina negra!  
-No te preocupes, valió la pena la espera - me sonrió un instante. Abrió la puerta para que me subiera a su auto.  
Una vez fuera de la casa, me atreví a preguntarle.  
-Que auto es este? Nunca había visto uno... así.  
-Es un Jaguar de 1961 - respondió como si nada.  
De 1961! Wow!

-Jacob, podrías decidirte ya! Este es el décimo vestido que me mido en esta tienda y que no te gusta! Dile a la chica que vestido quieres para mi... Describelo. Ya la noto muy fastidiada - susurre la ultima frase.  
Estábamos en la quinta boutique que habíamos visitado y en todas ella habíamos hecho un desastre. Vestidos de todos los colores de todos los largos, de todas las texturas, me había probado y Jacob Black no había estado contento con ninguno.  
-Para eso esta aquí, para hacer lo que yo diga. Vete al probador, buscare por ahí - me dio un ligero empujoncito y casi me caigo con aquel largo vestido rojo y los tacones.  
Mientras me quitaba aquel vestido rojo, que era uno de los mas bonitos que había visto en mi vida, Jacob toco a la puerta.  
-Ya nos vamos? - pregunte esperanzada.  
-No. Ya lo encontré. Ábreme.  
-No. Estoy desnuda.  
-No tienes nada que no haya visto antes o ayer en el yate.  
Me cubrí con el vestido y entreabrí la puerta. Ante mis ojos apareció un vestido verde aqua. Era hermoso, suave como la mantequilla. Era de la seda mas fina que había tocado en mi vida. Era algo escotado y muy ceñido al cuerpo, a partir de los muslos caía como cascada hasta el piso.  
Jacob me paso unas altas zapatillas color perla de Jimmy Choo, por debajo de la puerta.  
-La chica dijo que estos son perfectos para el vestido. Pontelos, son de tu numero.  
-Si, ya vi - fue en lo primero que me fije.  
-Sal para que pueda verte - toco suavemente a la puerta minutos después.  
Trate inútilmente de cubrir un poco mas mis senos y salí para que Jacob me viera.  
Cuando volteo a verme, me traspaso con la mirada. Ni siquiera cuando lo conocí, el día en que me alejo de Alec me había mirado con tanta... hostilidad, frialdad, ira.  
-Tampoco te gusta, verdad?  
-Cámbiate, tengo hambre - murmuro con tono monótono y se dirigió fuera del área de los vestidores.  
Entre de nuevo al pequeño cuarto iluminado y cubierto de espejos. Me puse la falda turquesa y la blusa beige. En cuanto salí, la empleada que nos había atendido -durante casi dos horas- entro por el ultimo vestido que me había puesto.  
Jacob me esperaba con impaciencia cerca de la puerta.  
-Que se te antojaría comer? - pregunto con amabilidad abriendo la puerta del copiloto, para que pudiera entrar.  
Voltee a verlo asustada. Que no estaba enfadado?  
-No lo se.  
-Te gusta el sushi?  
-Solo los rollitos de alga, arroz y aguacate... o surimi.  
-El pescado crudo no? - cuestiono entrando en el trafico de la zona.  
-Lo prefiero al vapor... con verduras... mantequilla - se me hizo agua la boca. No pensé que tuviera tanta hambre.  
Jacob sonrió y murmuro:  
-Conozco un buen lugar donde lo preparan muy bien. Te parece?  
Me encogí de hombros.  
El lugar era pequeño, acogedor y muy iluminado. Toda una pared era de vidrio y nos daba una hermosa vista del mar.  
Como siempre, los empleados trataron a Jacob como si fuera su dios y por ende... a mi también.


	27. Espectro

**ESPECTRO**

Al llegar a mi habitación, sobre la cama me esperaba una gran caja blanca junto a unas mas pequeñas. No habíamos comprado nada, a Jacob nada le pareció ningún vestido. Me acerque casi con miedo y levante la tapa de la caja. Ahogue un grito al ver dentro el vestido aqua, que me probé al ultimo.  
Por que lo compro Jacob, si fue el que mas odio? Definitivamente me iba a tomar toda una vida conocerlo realmente.  
Busque en las otras cajas y me encontré con una bolsa de mano plateada, en otra unos aretes y un anillo con la piedra de color similar al vestido, así como un brazalete y los zapatos que me medí en la tienda.

A las seis de la tarde me metí a bañar y al salir pegue un grito, cuando vi a dos hombres vestidos de negro en mi habitación. Uno era tan alto como Jacob, con cuerpo de Terminator, de cabello rizado color negro, ojos azules e infantiles hoyuelos en las mejillas. El otro era un rubio mas bajo su compañero de actitud serena y calmada -a diferencia del otro que sonreía ampliamente divertido por mi grito- y de cuerpo trabajado pero mas esbelto.  
-Señorita Cullen, siento haberla asustado. El señor Black nos dio instrucciones de subir. Yo soy Emmett, su estilista y el es Jasper hará su maquillaje - hablo Mr. Hoyuelos encantadores.  
Jasper asintió respetuosamente y me sonrió con amabilidad y respeto. Conocía ya esa sonrisa, la sonrisa de: _besare el piso por el que camina si el señor Black lo pide._  
-Ah... lo siento... Siento haber gritado. Jacob, es decir el señor Black no me dijo nada...  
-Por que no toma asiento y comenzamos? - Emmett señalo el peinador el cual ya estaba acondicionado como si fuera el de un salón de belleza.  
Por lo general este tipo de personas son... amaneradas. Pero Emmett y Jasper se veían como todos unos casanovas. Eran encantadores, risueños alargadores y muy seguros de su sexualidad. Ambos eran heterosexuales y poseían una cadena de salones de belleza en toda la costa Este con base en Nueva York. Quien lo diría?

Si Leah hacia milagros con mi rostro, lo que hizo Jasper fue increíble y el peinado que hizo Emmett... Wow. Era una trenza francesa que inicio cerca de mi sien izquierda, que se iba torciendo hasta quedar debajo de mi oreja derecha. No era un peinado tieso, era suave y fluido, nada estático ni estirado.  
Mis ojos los maquillaron estilo ahumado, haciéndome lucir muy sofisticada. Mis labios los pintaron de un rosa suave indeleble.

A las ocho cincuenta baje las escaleras de mármol de la mansión Black... con mucho cuidado de no caerme con el largo del vestido. Jacob me esperaba a unos pasos de la escalera, con un elegante esmoquin de saco blanco y pantalón negro. No sonreía, pero sus ojos de onix se habían derretido por completo. Su mirada me hizo sonrojar.  
-Gracias... por el vestido - murmure sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
-De nada.  
-Pensé que... no te había gustado.  
-Por que lo dices? - pregunto ofreciéndome su brazo con caballerosidad.  
-Por tu mirada en la tienda. Te fuiste sin decir nada, solo que tenias hambre - me reí un tanto nerviosa.  
-Pues es que si tenia hambre.  
Puse los ojos en blanco por el tono tan infantil que le imprimió a su respuesta.  
La limusina negra que vi por la tarde en el garaje, nos esperaba frente a la puerta. El chófer Seth, abrió la puerta trasera y Jacob me ayudo a subir cuidando de no pisar mi vestido.  
El auto arranco y salimos de la propiedad. Jacob y yo no hablamos durante el trayecto a la mansión de los Clearwater. Yo no sabia ni quienes eran o que es lo que hacían, solo sabia que desde que estaba con los Black varias personas los habían mencionado.  
No duramos mucho en el auto, menos de diez minutos.  
Si pensaba que la casa de Jacob era muy grande y hermosa, estaba equivocada. La mansión de los Clearwater era casi del tamaño de un estadio de fútbol. El jardín delantero por donde desfilaban los autos como el de nosotros, era del tamaño de la casa de Black, con eso digo todo. El jardín parecía un zoológico con todas aquellas figuras hechas de arbustos. El camino hacia la puertas dobles de la entrada por donde pasaban los autos estaba decorado con farolitos rosa suave.  
-Wow - murmure muy bajito, mientras la limusina avanzaba hacia la entrada lentamente tras un coche negro Rolls Royce.  
-Te gusta?  
-Es algo exagerada... Pero muy hermosa... Es algo que uno espera que pertenezca la realeza, como una casa de verano de la Reina o algo así.  
Jacob se rió de mi comentario.  
-Renesmee, es probable que las Caius vengan, así que te pido que...  
-Te tome de la mano o del brazo cuando ellas se acerquen - aventure.  
-No sabes cuanto te lo agradecería.  
-No hay problema, pero yo digo que al menos salgas con Heidi. Es bonita, tiene un cuerpo envidiable. Unas chicas que parece que quieren conocerte - puse mis manos a unos quince centímetros de mis senos, simulando a las _nenas_ de la rubia.  
-Me da miedo de morirme ahí... ahogado - Jacob dijo un chiste?  
-Si claro, no hay nada mas aterrador para un hombre que una chica con senos grandes.  
Nuestro auto llego a la entrada de la mansión y el vallet parking abrió mi puerta tendiéndome la mano.  
-Gracias - le sonreí.  
Cuando me soltó el chico, Jacob me tendió su brazo para escoltarme dentro de la fiesta. Subimos las escaleras de cantera rosa de la mansión de los Clearwater junto a otras parejas que nos miraban con insistencia y Jacob le dio la invitación al hombre de esmoquin negro de la entrada.  
-Por que nos miran con tanta insistencia? - susurre un poco incomoda. Tal vez traía un vestido que no era adecuado para la ocasión.  
-A mi no, es a ti.  
-Por que?  
-Que no te viste en un espejo? Estas muy hermosa esta noche, Renesmee - beso mi mejilla.  
Jacob beso mi mejilla?! No. Aléjate!  
-Si, claro - replique con sarcasmo.  
Yo hermosa? Mas bien me veía extravagante... e incluso ridícula. Y por que rayos me beso?!

La propiedad de los Clearwater era de altos techos y paredes blancas, con molduras doradas. Candelabros de cristal pendían de nuestras cabezas y los muros estaban decorados con piezas de arte parecidas a las que tienen los Black en el penthouse y en la casa de los Hamptons. Una imponente escalera de caracol se encontraba al final de la estancia principal con grandes vitrales en forma de rombo en la pared. Las estancias estaban atestadas de personas muy bien vestidas. Todas las mujeres vestían de largo y los hombres con esmoquin como el de Jacob: saco blanco, pantalón y corbatín negro.

En la fiesta ocurrió lo que ya me esperaba, presentaciones sin fin con personas que yo no conocía, miradas llenas de envidia y altaneras, otras miradas un tanto lascivas dirigidas a mi senos sobre expuestos; no eran la gran cosa, pero todo el mundo los veía... incluyendo Jacob. También vimos a muchas personas de las cuales ya me había presentado en Nueva York.  
Los Clearwater eran dos adorables abuelitos, con un sentido del humor increíble. La señora Sue era muy divertida, cuando nos acercamos a saludar, la escuche decir:  
-Estos millonarios, no trajeron ni un regalo... Pero si vinieron a comerse mi comida y beberse mi champan - todos a su alrededor, soltaron a reír.  
-Mi querida Sue, yo si te envié un regalo - murmuro Jacob interrumpiendo las risas.  
-Mi niño hermoso! -Sue se levanto de su asiento que parecía trono y se acerco a mi acompañante-. Eres un niño malo, ni por la amistad que tuve con tu madre me visitas mas seguido.  
Ambos se dieron sendos besos en las mejillas.  
-Harry - Jacob abrazo con fuerza al esposo de Sue.  
Platicaron unos instantes en susurros y Jacob me miro.  
-Sue, te presento a Renesmee Cullen - me tomo de la mano para que me acercara a su amiga.  
-Renesmee -la abuelita me tomo de la mano-. Trata bien a mi niño, o esta anciana te pateara el trasero... Soy cinta negra.  
Abrí la boca pero no supe que decir, así que la cerré y solo sonreí. Se veía que la señora hablaba en serio.  
Jacob continuo hablando en susurros con los lindos abuelitos y ambos sonreían en mi dirección. Muy discretamente me fui alejando para darles un poco de privacidad.  
Tome unos cuantos canapés de las charolas que traían los meseros, unos sabían asqueroso y otros estaban deliciosos, como los camarones. Me estaba terminando mi segunda copa de champan... cuando _lo vi_.  
Sus ojos azules eran inconfundibles, reconocería esos ojos en mi lecho de muerte. Nuestras miradas solo se cruzaron un segundo y su rostro desapareció entre la multitud.  
-Alec - susurre dejando la copa de cristal sobre una mesa y corrí tras el.  
Había mucha gente, quería correr empujándolos pero haría toda una escena. Camine apresurada entre los invitados, levantando el dobladillo de mi vestido para no caerme, mientras mis labios murmuraban su nombre sin parar y con el corazón a toda marcha.  
Era el, yo lo había visto! Había venido a buscarme? Pero de ser así por que no se acerco a mi? Ahí esta! Lo vi de nuevo, doblo la esquina hacia no se donde... Tal vez quería guiarme a un lugar apartado ya que estaba ya en un corredor solitario, pero solo estaba yo en el...  
-Renesmee? -Jacob me llamo a mi espalda-. A donde vas?  
-Yo... yo lo vi... Yo lo vi, era el...  
-Ness, estas bien? A quien viste? Estas pálida - preocupado, poso sus manos calidas y grandes en mis mejillas.  
-Yo...  
-Ven, hay algo que quiero que veas - me tomo de la mano y me guió en dirección contraria.  
-No, pero yo... - voltee de nuevo hacia donde lo había visto a el.  
Jacob abrió una de las puertas blancas del largo corredor del mismo color y bajamos unas escaleras.  
-A donde me llevas?  
-A el museo de los Clearwater.  
-No quiero ir... yo quiero...  
-Vamos, no seas así... No quieres ver Starry Night... original?  
-Mentiroso, ellos no la tienen.  
-Ven, veras que no miento.  
-Los Clearwater no pueden tener esa obra! Se ha exhibido en el Museo de Arte Moderno desde 1941- exclame bajando los escalones apresurada, quería ver esa obra. No se por que era mi favorita, desde que la vi cuando tenia seis años.  
Una vez en el lugar, Jacob comenzó a explicarme con detalle cada pintura que vimos, explico las técnicas, los años, la vida de los artistas, tal y como lo había hecho en el Met... En ese momento me di cuenta de que Alec jamas hablo de eso conmigo, nunca me explico una obra, solo alardeaba que a el le era muy fácil copiar el trabajo de otros.  
Alec. Se que eras tu a quien vi.  
Mientras veía en silencio la obra original de Van Gogh, escuchamos como se abrió la puerta por la que habíamos entrado.  
-Ven, besame - murmuro Jacob de inmediato.  
-Qu... - ni tiempo me dio de protestar, estampo sus labios en los míos y sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura.  
No profundizamos el beso, solo era un beso largo -muy muy largo- en los labios.  
Escuchamos pasos acercándose a nosotros.  
-Oh, lo siento señor Black - murmuro un guardia de seguridad, realmente apenado por haber interrumpido nuestro "encuentro privado".  
-No, soy yo quien lo siente - hablo Jacob con amabilidad, mientras yo limpie mis labios y sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían.  
Que le ocurría a este tipo?!  
Black me tomo de la mano y me guió fuera de la galería subterránea de los Clearwater, mientras yo echaba chispas. Quien demonios se creía?!

Una vez afuera, me dedique a buscar con la mirada a Alec. Yo se que era el. Trate de separarme de Jacob pero el me lo impidió, me tuvo muy cerca de el con su mano aferrada a mi cintura.  
A la media noche, me invito a ver los fuegos artificiales que se lanzarían en honor al aniversario de bodas de los Clearwater. Salimos al jardín junto con los demás invitados, pronto el espectáculo comenzó y me maraville con aquel cielo nocturno totalmente iluminado. Aproveche la distracción de los invitados y de mi acompañante y busque de nuevo a Alec; poco a poco me aleje de Jacob y busque entre la multitud. Dirigí la mirada hacia el interior de la casa y en cuanto lo hice una figura se alejo de la puerta a toda velocidad.  
Era Alec!  
Entre corriendo a la casa, pero no había nadie mas que los meseros y demás sirvientes que estaban recogiendo un poco para el baile.  
-Ha visto a un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules que se...  
-Si se fue rumbo a la playa - me respondió el mesero a quien me acerque.  
-Gracias!  
Corrí de nuevo subiendo mi vestido con cuidado para no caerme de bruces durante mi cacería. Salí hacia la playa, pero esta estaba desierta. No había nadie. Me quite los zapatos y corrí con ellos en la mano hacia el mar, a punto de llorar.  
-Renesmee! -grito Jacob a mi espalda-. Renesmee a donde vas?  
-Era el! Lo viste? Era el...  
Jacob me tomo de los hombros y me miro confundido.  
-Quien era quien? Nessie, que te ocurre?  
-Yo... Yo lo vi... - sus ojos me miraban preocupada, como si yo hubiera perdido la razón.  
Pero, pronto desvió la mirada a algo o alguien detrás de mi.  
-Ay no. No, no. Heidi viene para acá.  
Confundida, perdida y desolada como estaba por no haber encontrado a Alec -o mas bien, haberme hecho ilusiones de que el hombre que vi era Alec-, no me di cuenta a que hora Jacob me beso. Y mucho menos a que hora le correspondí!  
Mis labios estaban fundidos con los suyos y mi lengua danzaba contra la suya de manera sensual. Sus labios eran suaves, cálidos dulces. Su lengua acariciaba la mía con una familiaridad desconcertante y muy placentera. Deje que sus brazos se enroscaran torno a mi cuerpo como si fueran una fuerte y deseable enredadera.  
-Ya veo por que se escabulleron de la fiesta, tortolitos - la irritante voz de Heidi Caius nos interrumpió a tiempo. Estaba a punto de enredar mis dedos en el negro cabello de Jacob y pegarme a su cuerpo para sentirlo aun mas cerca de mi. Para sentirlo completamente contra mi.  
Me separe de el, aun mas aturdida y confundida pero de alguna forma lista para interpretar mi papel frente a ella... solo para encontrarme con los ojos azules de Alec.


	28. Infierno

**INFIERNO**

Mi corazón se detuvo un instante.  
_Sus_ ojos azules no mostraban emoción alguna. El brazo de Heidi Caius estaba unido al de _el_, ella tenia una gran sonrisa burlona... mientras yo estaba petrificada. Me había convertido en una estatua, como las que Jacob suele coleccionar.  
-Querida, te ves... muy _linda_ - murmuro Heidi con burla.  
Jacob me paso su brazo por la cintura acercándome a el.  
Mis ojos no se habían despegado ni un solo segundo de los de Alec.  
-Les presento a Matthew Halden, es un auto-exiliado francés -Samantha chillo con emoción-. Nos conocimos hace dos años en Manhattan y nos reencontramos hace unos días. Yo no tenia pareja para esta fiesta, ya que la señorita Cullen -me miro con desprecio- pesco a Jacob.  
-Un gusto conocerlos - en el momento que escuche su voz con un extraño y desconocido acento francés, respire de nuevo aceleradamente.  
-El es Jacob Black y su... Renesmee Cullen -nos presento la rubia-. Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, tenemos mucho que platicar -nos guiño el ojo-, tengo años sin ver a Matt. Ustedes sigan en lo que... interrumpimos.  
Heidi soltó unas risitas tontas. Ya estaba algo ebria.  
Alec asintió levemente y se marcho tomado del brazo de Heidi.  
-Alec - reaccione cuando ellos se habían marchado ya. Trate de seguirlo pero Jacob me tomo del brazo.  
-A donde vas?  
-Voy con Alec - susurre, sin emoción alguna y el rostro bañado en lagrimas.  
Estaba en estado de shock. No sabia donde estaba mi voz, mi corazón, mis emociones.  
-A que vas con el? A rogarle? Que no ves que tu no le importas para nada, Renesmee? En verdad eres tan ciega?  
-Que? - parpadee tratando de aclarar mi vista.  
-El _esta_ con Heidi!  
-No, el...  
-El que? Te vino a buscar? No lo creo. Tiene una semana en Nueva York y hasta ahora no ha hecho el esfuerzo de siquiera llamarte. O de llamarme a mi preguntando si estas bien. Tu a el no le interesas. Te dejo ir conmigo sin pelear. Te dejo ir a tu suerte... sabiendo perfectamente como soy. Que le garantizaba a el que yo no te mataría el primer día? El te dejo ir, el se deshizo de ti, dejándote ir conmigo. Ya no le servias, Renesmee.  
-No te atrevas a hablar así de Alec! - las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales, aunado a mi garganta cerrada por el llanto, impidieron que mi voz sonara tan fuerte como quería.  
-Por que lo defiendes?! Que no ves lo que es? El no merece que siquiera pienses en el. Tu no mereces a alguien como el... un vulgar y corriente ladrón que utiliza a las personas, como te utilizo a ti - sus manos apretaron con mas fuerza mis brazos y su mirada se volvió mas intensa.  
-El me ama! - solloce.  
-Alec no te ama. No eres estúpida como para creer eso!  
-El me ama y yo a el!  
-Solo fuiste su ruta de escape, que no lo ves? -me sacudió tratando de sacarme de un sueño-. Solo recurrió a ti cuando no pudo escapar, Renesmee. El sabia que yo lo tenia vigilado y que no lo atacaría estando en compañía de alguien como tu -sus ojos se veían extraños, estaban llenos de pasión, como si creyera fervientemente en sus palabras.  
-Cállate! Aléjate te mi. Cállate! Te odio!  
-Me odias por que sabes que es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo.  
-No! Te odio a ti! Te odio! Tu me alejaste de el... Tu...  
-Alec es el mejor que conozco en esto y si el te amara como dices... ya me hubiera traído las pinturas de mi madre y tu estarías a su lado, en su linda casita en California -abrí los ojos enormemente, Jacob sabia todo sobre nuestros planes!-. Quien crees que le consiguió a los Clearwater, Starry Night? Abre los ojos, Renesmee! El no te quiere! El te uso, ya no le sirves! Ahora esta con Heidi y la va a botar en el minuto en que no le sirva!  
Cuando menciono a la rubia mi mente reacciono.  
-Tu viste que el venia con ella y por eso me besaste! -trate de alejarme de el, pero no soltaba su agarre-. Nos quieres separar aun mas que físicamente! Tu lo viste! Tu sabias que el estaba aquí! Tu sabias que el ha estado en Nueva York todo este tiempo! Eres un enfermo...  
-Solo quería protegerte!  
-Protegerme de que?! De el amor de mi vida?!  
No se por que esas palabras de alguna u otra forma lo... _hirieron_? Sus ojos negros se convirtieron de nuevo en frías piedras de onix. Nunca me había mirado con tanto odio. No me miro así cuando lo conocí, no me miro así cuando me subí a su espalda en mi baño y arruine su traje, tampoco me miro así por la tarde cuando me medí aquel ridículo vestido que traía puesto.  
Jamas había visto tanto odio, tanta rabia, tanta ira... Temí por mi vida como nunca antes a su lado.  
Sus manos me soltaron y retrocedió unos pasos. Me limpie las lagrimas que habían empapado mi rostro, con las manos temblorosas.  
-El no te merece... - mascullo con la mandíbula apretada.  
-Tu... no... sabes... nada de el... o de mi. No tienes que joderme la vida, solo por que la tuya... Te odio - masculle entre dientes con mis manos hechas puños.  
-Ya veremos como me vas a suplicar que no te mate en cuatro semanas, cuando veas que el no llega. Cuando veas que no es el santo que crees que es - Jacob me tomo con fuerza del brazo de nuevo y me arrastro junto con el por la playa.

* * *

**Dedicado a:**

Twilightnumberone  
Alice Cullen (guest review)  
areli carreon  
WilmaSantana  
Alice V Greene Masen Cullen  
helenagonzalez26-athos  
Triz-Hale-Potter  
karly15

Ame hacerlas sufrir con el final del cap anterior ... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA


	29. Ya Nada Me Importa

**QUE PASE LO QUE TENGA QUE PASAR... YA NADA ME IMPORTA**

No iba a creer en las palabras de Jacob Black! No las iba a creer!  
Pero no me dejaron dormir. Era verdad que Alec era muy bueno robando piezas de arte, de eso vivía! Y si era tan bueno como había dicho cientos de veces... yo ya debería de estar en sus brazos y no en The Hamptons.  
Los tentáculos de Heidi a estas horas ya deberían de estar sobre Alec... Sus besos serian para ella, sus caricias serian para ella, sus palabras de amor serian para ella... El estaba con Heidi y no conmigo.  
El estaba con ella... Se conocen de años, Heidi lo dijo.  
_Alec que estabas haciendo con ella?!_

Esa noche no dormí. Solo llore y pensé... pero no razone. Mi mente no estaba para eso. Solo podía... quedarme despierta.  
Cuando el sol por fin salio, me levante de la cama con movimientos forzados, casi roboticos. Tome una larga ducha, arregle mi cabello y cubrí mis ojeras. Tenia que portarme bien con Jacob, había decidido olvidarme de Alec y de la apasionada mirada de Jacob cuando trataba de hacerme entrar en razón respecto a Alec, así como el intenso beso que compartimos. Aun recordaba a la perfección como los labios de Jacob se amoldaban a los míos, pero también recordaba la indiferencia de Alec... o mas bien de _Matthew_.  
Al diablo con los dos! Nunca había dependido de nadie en mi vida, no iba a esperar que mi Príncipe Azul me salvara del dragón, que custodiaba en mi torre. No iba a depender de Alec, no iba a depender de Jacob y sus gestos de amabilidad que venían cuando se le daba la gana. Solo me iba a dedicar a vivir mis ultimas cuatro semanas de vida. Trataría de que Jacob me dejara hablar mas seguido con mi madre, no lo haría enojar por ninguna circunstancia, dejaría mis emociones e ilusiones en la basura y esperaría la muerte.  
Era el único camino que veía por ahora.  
Había dicho que no creería en las palabras de Jacob, pero tenia razón, Alec no me había llamado, no se había preocupado si quiera por dejarme un mensaje. El era listo, de alguna u otra forma sabría como hacerme llegar un mensaje... Yo me arriesgue al llamarle a Sulpicia y el no había hecho nada.

Jacob me había dicho que por la mañana iríamos a desayunar a la casa de los Clearwater. La celebración de sus cuarenta años de casados continuaba con un _brunch_ con sus amigos mas cercanos, entre ellos Jacob, que era como un hijo para Sue y Harry.  
Busque en el armario el vestido blanco que Leah me había empacado. Era de un solo hombro con un cinturón plateado, me llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y saque las sandalias blancas Bottega Benetta. Rebusque entre las joyas que me empacaron y encontré unos pendientes de perlas, así como un brazalete. Por ultimo guarde mi identificación, un espejo pequeño y mi labial en una bolsita blanca, para complementar el atuendo.  
Me veía como toda una _sociallite_ de Manhattan, lista para disfrutar un día con sus amigos en un brunch. Pero mis ojos estaban opacos, como aquel primer día en la casa de Jacob Black.  
Pero nada importaba ya.  
Retoque mis labios una vez mas y salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras de mármol y me dirigí al garaje. Seth, el chófer, me miro extrañado, tal vez no tendría ordenes de llevar a nadie a ningún lado.  
-Me puede llevar a casa de los Clearwater, o puedo tomar un auto? - le pregunte con voz amable, el no tenia culpa de mis problemas.  
-Ah... Yo... Yo puedo llevarla - sus mejillas morenas se extendieron tímidamente.  
-Gracias.  
Me dirigí a la camioneta en la que habíamos llegado a la casa de Jacob y el me abrió la puerta trasera. Seth se disponía a entrar al auto, cuando Jacob llego corriendo al garaje.  
-A donde crees que vas?! - grito abriendo mi puerta.  
-A casa de los Clearwater, por que? - me puse el cinturón de seguridad.  
Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y me miro como si estuviera loca.  
-Que tu vas a donde?  
-Ayer me dijiste que _teníamos_ que ir - respondí con voz monótona.  
-Pero... tu... ayer... Alec... Que?  
-Si tu no vas, yo voy. Sue es un encanto - mi voz vacía, sonaba como la del GPS.  
Jacob abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no dijo nada.  
-De... acuerdo. Vamos, yo te llevo - me tenido la mano y sus ojos fríos se derritieron de nuevo.  
Me ayudo a bajar de la camioneta una vez que me quite el cinturón y a subir al Jaguar azul.

Durante el camino a casa de los amigos de Jacob, el me miro constantemente como si pensara realmente que había perdido la razón.  
Nunca había hecho nada en mi vida. Había ido a la universidad, me gradué en Administración de Empresas, pero trabajaba en la librería de mi padre, por que tenia horarios flexibles para poder cuidar de mi madre. Desde la adolescencia había estado enamorada de Alec Vulturi y eso no me había servido de nada, solo me llevo a un profundo pozo lleno de soledad. Ahora estaba junto a uno de los hombres mas ricos del país, siendo tratada como un títere, solo para su diversión. Solo me quedaba _disfrutar_ de alguna manera... e incluso aprovecharme de esa situación.  
Como? No tengo ni idea, solamente sabia que me quedaban cuatro semanas de vida y quería disfrutarlas.  
Si Jacob quería ir a otra tonta fiesta, me emborracharía en ella. Si Jacob quería llevarme de compras, que me compre la tienda entera. Si quería besarme de nuevo frente a Alec, que lo haga. Al fin y al cabo todo acabaría pronto, todo había acabado ya. Ya no había nada que hacer.  
Alec me había dejado por Heidi... una rubia.  
Genial.

Una vez en la casa de los Clearwater, salude a Sue quien nos recibió con una gran sonrisa.  
-Ven conmigo, cielo -me tomo del brazo-. Ayer no tuve oportunidad de platicar contigo. Solo escuche las maravillas que Jacob hablo de ti.  
Mi cara no cambio de la expresión de falsa amabilidad, que me había auto impuesto al entrar.  
-Quiero conocerte. Quiero saber que habrás hecho para impresionar a mi niño de esa manera... Y también agradecerte que le quitaste de encima a Heidi Caius.  
-Yo no he hecho nada, señora Clearwater.  
-Llámame Sue.  
-Sue - le sonreí al sentarme junto a ella en una banca del jardín, bajo la mirada de los demás invitados. Una desconocida había captado la atención de la anfitriona.  
La mansión, así como el jardin y la playa estaban impecables, no parecía que la noche anterior se hubiera llevado a cabo una gran fiesta con toda la sociedad de Manhattan.  
Pronto uno de los sirvientes nos llevo un jugo de naranja y Sue me tomo de la mano. Comenzó a contarme como conoció a la madre de Jacob y Sam. Estaban juntas en la academia para señoritas y no eran muy señoritas que digamos; se escapaban de la escuela para verse con Harry y Billy. También me contó del aborto espontaneo que tuvo al año de casada, la dejo muy lastimada y ya no podo concebir; por eso ve a los hijos de su mejor amiga como si fueran suyos.  
Jacob interrumpió su platica haciéndome sobresaltar, estaba muy metida en lo que me contaba Sue. De alguna manera mi cerebro me invitaba a olvidarme de lo que me esperaba.  
-Sue, me permites robarte un momento a Renesmee?  
-Pero no mucho, Jake. Este día ella es para mi.  
Sonreí con burla, aquellas personas me trataban como mercancía, como un objeto inanimado que se pasaban el uno al otro.  
-Se puede saber que pretendes? - pregunto Jacob una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados de Sue.  
-Que pretendo de que?  
-Esto -señalo mi ropa-. Las sonrisitas, los cuchicheos con Sue... Pensé que por lo ocurrido anoche estarías todo el día...  
-Llorando en mi habitación? -complete por el-. Lamentándome por la venda que tenia en los ojos y que tu muy _amablemente_ me quitaste? Si me vas a matar en cuatro semanas cuando Alec no llegue con tus estúpidos cuadros... no quiero vivir mis ultimas semanas encerrada en una habitación de lujo. Voy a salir te guste o no. Ya me voy, deje a Sue a media platica, no fue muy educado de tu parte habernos interrumpido.  
Deje a Jacob parado bajo el frondoso árbol donde me había llevado. Su expresión atónita, no se había borrado desde que comencé a hablar.  
Sue aun me esperaba en la banca en la que nos habíamos sentado, tenia una amable sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos café claro, casi miel, me miraban emocionados, como si estuviera viendo algo que hubiera deseado por mucho tiempo.


	30. Chapter 30

**...**

Cuando regresamos a la Mansión Black, a la hora del crepúsculo, Sam ya estaba ahí. Pensé que Jacob se alegraría de ver a su hermano, pero no fue así. Muy a penas si se dirigieron la palabra y Jacob me escolto hasta mi habitación.  
-Si tienes hambre, pide que te suban la cena. No bajes, de acuerdo? - casi suplico.  
Asentí con el ceño fruncido.  
No pedí de cenar, no tenia hambre, había comido mucho en la casa de los Clearwater. Estuve atenta a los ruidos de la planta baja, pensé que Jacob discutiría por algo con su hermano, pero no escuche nada.  
Por la mañana, tal y como Jacob me dijo la noche anterior, tuve que empacar mi maleta y tampoco baje a desayunar. Al medio día el mayor de los Black toco a mi puerta.  
-No bajaste a desayunar - murmuro serio, tomando mi maleta.  
-Tu dijiste que no bajara y no baje - tome el vestido aqua cubierto por su bolsa larga y blanca.  
-Solo fue por anoche, no hoy. Lista para irnos?  
Asentí un tanto... triste? Me agrado mas esa casa que el Penthouse en la ciudad.  
Durante el camino a Nueva York, sentí como si me ahogara en la camioneta. El ambiente se sentía tenso, había cierta discordia entre los Black y para empeorar las cosas... me moría de ganas de saber por que habían peleado!

Al llegar al penthouse, Leah nos recibió con un beso tronado en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo, a los tres. Después de la bienvenida, cada quien se fue a su habitación. Jacob no me dijo que comeríamos juntos ni nada, así que cuando me dio hambre le pedí a Leah un sandwish de queso. Pero lo que me llevo no fue un simple sandwish, me llevo todo un platillo gourmet. El sandwish estaba tostado y cortado en cuatro triángulos los cuales acomodo de forma vertical, haciéndolos parecer pirámides. Al centro había papas a la francesa... bañadas con mas queso!  
Casi meto la cabeza al plato y me devoro el sandwish.  
En la charola también venia el periódico del día anterior -domingo- comencé a hojearlo después de que comí. Mi rostro apareció en una de las paginas y los ojos casi se me salen.  
Lucia el vestido aqua y estaba junto a Jacob y los Clearwater, ni siquiera recuerdo que nos hayan tomado esa fotografía. Pero ahí estaba yo, entre Sue y Jacob muy sonriente, tal y como estaba en la fotografía de la semana anterior. En el articulo de una hoja entera y a color, detallaban la fiesta de aniversario de los Clearwater, lo llamaban la fiesta del año. También venia parte de la lista de invitados y fotografías de los mismos.

Por la mañana, continuó la rutina de la semanas anteriores. Leah me despertó, me duche, al salir ya tenia mi atuendo preparado sobre la cama. Blusa de seda, sin mangas y unos delicados olanes, rosa suave; falda gris con rayitas rosas, hasta la rodilla; zapatos rosa viejo despuntados; aretes y brazalete de rubí rosa; un pequeño bolso también rosa y un collar de cadenas largas. También había un saco con los mismos colores. Ese día iba andar muy _rosada_.  
Baje a desayunar y los Black ya estaban ahí.  
-Buenos días - salude en voz baja.  
-Buenos días - respondieron al unisono.  
Desayunamos en silencio, mientras Jacob comía y leía el periódico. Cuando lo doblo y lo dejo a un lado, aproveche para hablar.  
-Que vamos a hacer hoy?  
-Yo iré a la oficina, Sam... derrochar la herencia, como siempre y tu te quedaras aquí con Leah - respondió antes de beber su café.  
-Oh - su respuesta me tomo desprevenida.  
Pensé que lo acompañaría a la oficina o a comer fuera, incluso de compras o quedarnos en casa. No espere que me fuera a dejar recluida. Me odie por sentirme... desilusionada. No debería sentirme de ese modo!  
Minutos mas tarde Jacob se despidió y yo me levante de mi asiento, no sin antes mirar la mueca burlona de Sam.

Estuve todo el día en mi habitación, mirando de nuevo la fotografía que me tomaron con Jacob en la fiesta de los Clearwater. Tenia que aceptar que era muy atractivo. Sus ojos de hielo, estaban completamente derretidos en la fotografía. Se veía tan... feliz. Y yo también me veía feliz junto a el. Y para empeorar las cosas, me gustaba que nos viéramos tan bien juntos.  
Que diablos me pasaba? Alec me abandona y ya estoy pensando reemplazarlo con su... peor enemigo. Mi peor enemigo!  
Inconscientemente pase la punta de mis dedos por la fotografía.  
-Señorita Renesmee, tiene una llamada - murmuro Leah entrando a la habitación, sacándome de aquellos retorcidos pensamientos.  
Camino hacia mi con un teléfono inalambrico -mi habitación no tenia teléfono- y me entrego el aparato.  
-Una llamada? Hola?  
-Voy camino a casa, vamos a comer -era Jacob-. Te parece?- pregunto suavizando su tono.  
-Ah... de acuerdo - conteste con una sonrisa y me odie aun mas.

Leah me retoco el maquillaje y me puso un poco de perfume. Su rostro mostraba una alegría realmente perturbadora, su expresión me recordó a la de Sue.  
Baje las escaleras apurada, para no hacer esperar a Jacob, bajaría hasta la puerta del edificio.  
-A donde vas? - pregunto Sam cerrándome el paso.  
-Esperare a tu hermano, iremos a comer.  
-Vas a salir?  
-Si.  
-Que crees que soy idiota?! No voy a dejar que por tu culpa me regañe de nuevo como si fuera un niño.  
-Que?  
-No vas a salir. Lo que quieres es escapar, no zorrita? - me estrujo del brazo.  
-Suéltame! Me lastimas.  
-Por culpa de Alec, Jacob me hizo a un lado y ahora llegas tu...!  
-De que estas hablando! Suéltame - le pegue con el bolso en el rostro. Eso lo enfado mas.  
Me dio una bofetada, que me lanzo al piso helado de mármol.  
Lo mire desde el suelo, atónita. No lograba procesar... Se acerco de nuevo y sentí un golpe, pero no fue hacia mi rostro y no me golpeo con su puño. Me pateo.  
No se que fue lo que ocurrió, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en un cuarto oscuro que olía a madera, libros viejos y cuero, tirada sobre el piso duro cubierto por una alfombra. La poca luz que se filtraba por las cortinas iluminaron un cuadro de una hermosa mujer castaña de ojos negros y cálidos sobre la chimenea. Sam estaba sobre mi diciendo cosas obscenas sobre su miembro, mi boca, mi trasero y fluidos corporales.  
Lo único que entendí es que estaba apunto de ser violada salvajemente, por uno de los Black. Por el Black _equivocado_. Trate de defenderme aun con el aturdimiento que me envolvía, pero Sam me inmovilizo de alguna forma.  
La inconsciencia me llamaba a gritos, pero no quería darme por vencida, quería seguir luchando. _Debía _seguir luchando... Pero tal vez seria lo mejor si estuviera inconsciente durante mi inminente violación.  
El aliento de Sam olía alcohol, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo de manera grotesca y sus labios trataban en vano de encontrar una respuesta de mi boca.  
Sollozando, cerré los ojos con fuerza, dándole la bienvenida a la inconsciencia...


	31. Mi mas Ferviente y Extraño Deseo

**MI MAS FERVIENTE Y EXTRAÑO DESEO**

Desperté de golpe con las lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos y sollozando en voz alta.  
-No te tocó, tranquila - unos fuertes brazos me rodearon repitiendo una y otra vez esas palabras, como una letanía.  
Mire a mi alrededor siendo sacudida por los fuertes sollozos. Estaba en mi habitación.  
-Tranquila, Nessie. No te tocó, calma.  
Mire a la persona que me estaba consolando y tratando de calmarme y sus ojos eran la replica de la mujer del cuadro. Jacob había heredado los ojos de su madre.  
Sus manos cálidas limpiaban mis lagrimas, pero estas no dejaban de derramarse. Quería morirme, ya no quería seguir en esa casa. Tampoco quería estar de nuevo a lado de Alec, ya no podía mas con mi vida y las consecuencias de amar como una estúpida. El intento de violación había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.  
Había podido asimilar muchas cosas, había podido vivir de algún modo con ellas. Por ejemplo que Alec fuera un ladrón de arte y un estafador; que la persona a quien Alec había "traicionado" me tomara como rehén para conseguir que Alec le consiguiera unas pinturas; que Jacob me tratara como títere pero sin ser agresivo; incluso que Alec estuviera con alguien mas... Pero ser casi violada...? Eso era un ataque directamente contra mi persona. No era algo indirecto. Samuel me atacó, el me iba a violar en la biblioteca de su penthouse.  
Para que alargar algo que sabia que iba a ocurrir de todas formas? En cuatro semanas mi vida acabaría. Para que seguir en este mundo si solo iba a sufrir y estar atemorizada estas cuatro semanas? No iba a poder llevar una vida larga, ni mucho menos la disfrutaría como había planeado al lado de Alec. Tampoco iba a poder vivir esas cuatro semanas cómodamente... Ya para que?  
-Jacob - solloce aferrándome a su camisa de seda rosa pálido.  
-Dime - sus ojos se mostraban sumamente preocupados.  
-Podrías... adelantar estas cuatro semanas? Ambos sabemos que lo harás si Alec cumple con el trato o no.  
A pesar de las lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos y no me dejaban ver con mucha claridad, en sus ojos pude ver que sabia de que hablaba.  
-Renesmee...  
-No tengo siquiera de por que enterarme. Podrías poner algo en mi jugo de naranja de la mañana, en el vino de la comida... Solo... ya hazlo. Ambos sabemos que lo harás. Ya no sigas mas con el juego. Te lo suplico - me aferre aun mas a su camisa arruinándola con mis lagrimas.  
-Renesmee...  
-Hazlo! Ya acaba con esto, ya estoy harta. Que acaso tengo que pedírtelo de rodillas?!  
-Estas en shock, Renesmee. No sabes de lo que hablas - me sacudió ligeramente por los hombros.  
-Se muy bien de lo que hablo y tu también. Ya no sigas con los juegos que te gustan... Ya no puedo... Por favor - mis lagrimas habían hecho una gran mancha en su pecho.  
-Lo lamento tanto, Renesmee. En verdad hubiera querido que las cosas fueran muy diferentes. Totalmente diferentes.  
Sus manos no dejaban de subir y bajar por mis brazos a modo de consuelo.  
-Lo harás?  
-Si es lo que tu quieres.  
Me aferre de nuevo a el, sollozando. En verdad no podía estar hablando de esa manera, no podía estar rogando por que Jacob me matara... pero eso estaba haciendo.  
-Solo deja me despido de mi madre... Después hazlo como tu quieras.  
-De acuerdo.  
Con facilidad deshizo mi abrazo levantándose de la cama y se marcho dejándome sola en mi habitación.

Cada mañana que pasaba, bebía el jugo de naranja como si mi vida dependería de ello. Pero era todo lo contrario, quería buscar mi muerte. Ya había hablado con mi madre y con ciertas palabras le di a entender que esa seria nuestra ultima conversación. Le mentí diciendo que me iría a Europa con Alec. Que la empresa donde trabajaba le había ofrecido la gerencia en la Irlanda.  
Cada vez que tomaba el jugo de naranja aun en la cama de mi habitación, me llevaba tremenda desilusión al ver que nada pasaba. No salia espuma de mi boca, no se me retorcían las entrañas... Nada pasaba. Mi bebida no tenia veneno y tampoco había visto a Jacob en una semana.  
Cada mañana me levantaba me duchaba, me ponía pijama limpia y desayunaba en la cama, comía en la cama y cenaba en la cama.

El siguiente lunes, al despertar Leah me dijo que Jacob quería que bajara a desayunar con el. Yo no deseaba hacerlo, pero tal vez el me diría que el mismo concedería mi deseo. Que sus manos se apretarían en mi cuello después del desayuno, así que me levante de la cama y tome un largo y reconfortante ultimo baño.  
Al salir de la ducha, me esperaba un vestido negro con lunares blancos grandes desde abajo, haciéndose mas pequeños conforme subían al pecho. La prenda tenia un simpático listón negro que delimitaba mi cintura, el escote era tipo halter. Era muy bonito, iba a morir con un vestido bonito. En el alajero busque el collar de perlas, los aretes y el brazalete de las mismas gemas. Antes de salir de la habitación me puse los altos zapatos negros despuntados y le sonreí al reflejo de mi rostro impecablemente maquillado.  
-Fue un gusto conocerte, Renesmee - me dije a mi misma evitando llorar. Yo lo había elegido, había elegido morir y no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho.  
No me arrepentía de nada en mi vida. No vale la pena arrepentirse de nada cuando uno esta a punto de morir, no se evita la muerte ni se regresa el tiempo arrepintiéndose, solo hay que darle gracias a Dios o cualquier otra deidad por haber vivido.  
Baje las escaleras y los tacones hicieron eco contra la superficie de mármol pulido, al llegar a comedor Jacob se levanto y me miro como los últimos días en que lo había visto. El hielo de sus ojos se había derretido.  
-Como estas? - pregunto separando la silla de la mesa con caballerosidad.  
-Bien, gracias - me senté viendo el liquido que tal vez seria mi ultima bebida.  
-Quieres jugo? - señalo una gran jarra de cristal llena de liquido fresco y probablemente envenenado.  
Suspire audiblemente.  
-Si, gracias.  
El desayuno ocurrió en silencio, como siempre. El jugo... no tenia veneno. Simplemente era jugo de naranja.  
-Señor disculpe la molestia - murmuro Leah entrando al comedor.  
-Dime, Leah.  
-Acaba de llegar -le entrego una carpeta negra de cuero con letras doradas que rezaban _Lamborghini_, en la mesa dejo una caja negra pequeña.  
La sonrisa de Jacob me deslumbro, jamas lo había visto tan contento.  
-Ve a alistarte, daremos un paseo - murmuro leyendo lo que venia en la carpeta de cuero.  
Me levante de mi asiento triste y desilusionada obedeciendo a su orden.  
Subí a mi habitación y me cepille los dientes. Leah me dio un pequeño bolso negro Dior y me ayudo a retocar mi maquillaje.  
Baje de nuevo y Jacob me esperaba con la impaciencia de un niño de cinco años, con juguete nuevo. No hablamos para nada durante nuestro trayecto al sótano del edificio que era el estacionamiento.  
En un lugar reservado para los Black estaba un flamante auto deportivo blanco. Sonreí al ver como Jacob se alejo de mi y salio corriendo -casi brincando de alegría- en dirección a su nuevo juguete.  
-No es hermoso? Mira la pintura -paso sus manos por la longitud del auto, pero sin llegar a tocarlo.  
Abrió la puerta del piloto -hacia arriba por supuesto- e inhalo el olor a nuevo de su auto.  
-No te quedes ahí, vamos!  
Jacob subió a su auto y yo camine hacia este para subirme.  
-Vamos a dar un paseo, espero que sea de tu agrado.  
Asentí sin mucha convicción, poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad.  
Puso el auto en reversa y las llantas chillaron al frenar con brusquedad. Salimos del estacionamiento subterráneo y arranco con velocidad una vez que estuvimos en la calle. Pensé que su diversión terminaría muy rápido por el tradicional trafico neoyorkino, pero el conocía la ciudad mejor que yo y tomo las calles mas vacías. Pronto me vi sobre el puente rumbo a Broklyn, siendo despeinada por el viento que entraba por las ventanillas.  
Sabiamente mire hacia atrás y pude ver la impresionante vista de el centro de Nueva York, con sus rascacielos imponentes y preciosos. Claro que iba aferrada al asiento y al cinturón de seguridad, me aterraba la forma de conducir de Jacob.  
Al bajar del puente Jacob sonrió complacido de que su nuevo auto fuera tan potente y veloz. Condujo un poco mas despacio entre unos edificios antiguos que parecían ser departamentos. Los edificios eran de ladrillo con ventanas grandes y enrejadas, otros con escaleras para incendios como fachada y puertas negras de hierro corredizas y otras puertas de entrada mas convencionales para peatones. En la mayoría de los edificios la planta baja era un negocio. Había locales de comida china, abarrotes, librerías de segunda mano...  
Nos detuvimos en uno de tantos edificios. Este era gris, con unos cuantos escalones hacia la puerta principal de doble hoja.  
-Renesmee, sube al tercer piso y toca tres veces en el numero cinco. Quédate ahí hasta que te respondan - murmuro ofreciéndome un sobre blanco sellado.  
-De acuerdo. Que hay ahí?  
-Lo que mas quieres en la vida -contesto con acidez y una mueca casi de repulsión.  
La sangre huyo de mi rostro. Por eso no me había matado en su casa, no quería tener un cadáver del cual deshacerse. Me había traído a Broklyn donde alguien mas lo haría.  
Mi respiración se acelero y la garganta se me cerro por completo.  
Asentí y baje del auto con piernas temblorosas. Sentía las piernas como de chicle. Subí los escalones y abrí la puerta sin mirar atrás. El vestíbulo del edificio era simple, color beige. Las escaleras estaban frente a la puerta y las subí agarrándome del pasamanos, ayudándome a subir cada paso como si fuera una tullida. No se escuchaba nada por cada puerta que pasaba. Era como si nadie viviera en ese edificio. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de beige y las puertas eran cafes con un numero dorado.  
Por fin llegue al tercer piso y respire profundo, estaba a punto de ver a mi posible asesino. Deslice el sobre debajo de la puerta y toque con mis nudillos tres veces. Me recargue en la pared junto a la puerta, no quería que leyeran las instrucciones en la carta y apuntaran una pistola a la puerta y ahí quedar destrozada en el pasillo. Al menos quería morir de forma mas decente.  
Las manos me temblaron cuando vi que desapareció la esquina blanca del sobre que quedo fuera. Trate de respirar con regularidad sin lograrlo.  
_Esto querías, no? Pues aquí estas, Renesmee. Tu lo pediste. Tu tomaste la salida fácil..._  
Escuche como se abrían las cerraduras de la puerta cafe con el numero cinco y alguien salio a toda prisa al pasillo, rumbo a las escaleras. Voltee a mirar a mi asesino, este giro hacia mi sintiendo mi presencia y unos ojos azules me devolvieron la mirada...


	32. El Departamento Numero 5

**EL DEPARTAMENTO NUMERO 5**

-Renesmee... - el susurro de su voz me dio escalofríos.  
Lo mire extrañada. Que hacia el ahi? Acaso el mismo acabaría con mi vida?  
-Alec? - mi voz sonó extraña. Ronca por tener la boca seca.  
-Renesmee! - grito corriendo hacia mi y me envolvió con sus brazos, apretándome con fuerza a su pecho desnudo.  
Desconcertada, lo mire a los ojos, preguntándome si era real.  
Alec busco mis labios y me entregue a ellos en un arrebato de pasión que me dio deja vu. Su lengua danzo con la mía casi con furia, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, mi cintura y mis caderas con avaricia, mientras, me llevaba dentro del departamento número cinco.  
Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por sus caricias, por sus besos, por cada _te amo_ y _lo siento tanto_. Sus hábiles manos desataron el nudo del vestido en mi nuca y dejo que la prenda se deslizara hasta el suelo. Mis manos viajaron por su pecho desnudo hasta encontrar el botón de sus pantalones, así como el cierre. En el lugar solo se escuchaba nuestra agitada respiración y como la ropa abandonaba nuestro cuerpo sin delicadeza, ni lentitud.  
Pronto, estuve sobre una suave y mullida superficie con Alec entre mis piernas, lista para ser poseída por el. El familiar dolor de su penetración agresiva me hizo abrí los ojos y gritar con fuerza. Me aferre a su espalda enterrando las uñas, Alec poso sus manos en mis caderas alzándome mas hacia el.  
Nuestro reencuentro fue salvaje, apasionado, sudoroso e incluso sumamente doloroso. Alec se comportaba como una bestia salvaje en celo, no me trataba como antes. Sus manos me estaban lastimando las muñecas, cuando las subió sobre mi cabeza... pero era Alec. Estaba entre sus brazos de nuevo.  
_Lo que mas quieres en la vida_, había dicho Jacob antes de que bajara del auto. El me había traído hasta Alec. El sabia donde vivía exactamente. El me había dejado... ir?  
-Alec - susurre derramando una lagrima durante la ultima oleada orgasmica. A pesar de su violencia, había llegado a la gloria.  
-Lo lamento tanto, Renesmee - sollozo con su rostro escondido en mi cuello.  
Enrede mis dedos en su cabello rubio y llore junto con el durante mucho tiempo.

Desperté confundida, no sabia donde estaba; las paredes me parecían familiares y a la vez desconocidas eran de ladrillo. El lugar era enorme y muy iluminado, sin ninguna división, exceptuando una puerta blanca al fondo. Gire la cabeza hacia la izquierda y Alec me miraba con los ojos enrojecidos y muy brillantes.  
-No merezco que me mires así - murmuro acariciando mi mejilla.  
-Así como?  
-Con tanto amor. Yo te dije que yo no era bueno para ti y no lo creíste, Renesmee.  
Desvié la mirada y me _concentre_ en el techo griseaseo.  
-No te han... herido? No te han tocado? - paso la punta de sus dedos por mi mejilla.  
Me estremecí al pensar en Sam. Jacob lo había corrido de su casa luego de que intento violarme.  
Negué con la cabeza, tragando saliva para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta.  
-Bueno... -recordé mi primer día en el penthouse-. Jacob me dio una bofetada... hace mucho tiempo. Pero eso fue por que yo le sangré la nariz -solté unas risitas muy apagadas.  
-Le pegaste y solo te dio una bofetada? -Alec pregunto horrorizado-. Me parece extraño que no te hubiera golpeado mas.  
-Una semana después me metió a la ducha y le salte en la espalda y arruine su traje.  
Alec soltó una carcajada.  
-A parte de eso... no ha habido nada mas?  
-Pues Jacob me ha torturado llevándome a un _brunch_, a restaurantes, a su trabajo y de compras. No es divertido ir de compras con el. También me llevo a la fiesta de los Clearwater, pero eso ya lo sabes... - mi voz se desvaneció.  
-Te veías tan hermosa con ese vestido. Hubiera sido tan fácil guiarte fuera de esa casa, pero como te habrás dado cuenta el sabe donde vivo. Nos hubiera encontrado en minutos.  
-Si, el... el sabe también que planeábamos ir a California -omití la parte donde dijo que Alec no me amaba-. Por que Heidi?  
No me pude callar.  
-Ah... Heidi -hizo la voz chillona de la Heidi ebria-. Su madre también colecciona arte, hice una copia de un cuadro original que las Caius tienen o mas bien tenían y los intercambie. Eso fue hace dos años... Volví a "reencontrarme" con ella para poder intercambiar esto - se levanto del colchón y caminó desnudo hasta un rincón donde tenia una caja blanca, busco entre los cuadros que ahí tenia y me mostró una pintura... rara.  
-Oh...  
Alec no me había dejado por ella como lo dijo Jacob. Había ido a la fiesta con ella, para salvarme!  
-Cuando te mudaste a Nueva York? - pregunte cuando regreso al colchón.  
-En el minuto en que supe que estabas bien y que te tenían en la ciudad. Llegue al departamento de Nina y Tony un minuto después de que tu colgaste. Ella me dijo que habías llamado y me odie aun mas por no llegar un minuto antes. Me ayudaron a mudarme de la casa y...  
-Mis cosas! Donde quedaron mis cosas? - me incorpore en el colchón cubriéndome con la sabana.  
-Ves esas cajas? Es tu ropa y tu peluca, si quieres puedes ponértela y jugamos un rato.  
-Odio a las rubias - masculle entre dientes.  
-Lo imagine -musito con burla-. Aun podemos jugar sin la peluca. Después de todo este es nuestro colchón.  
-Me agrada esa idea. Que ocurrió con la cama, _Moseuir Halden_? - recordé el nombre con el que se presento en The Hamptons.  
-No podía traerla y tampoco quise deshacerme del colchón... es... parte de nosotros.  
Desde cuando Alec era tan sentimental?  
El resto de la tarde hicimos el amor como conejos en celo. Tomamos breves periodos de descanso para rehidratarnos y comer un poco de pizza y regresábamos a tener sexo como dos ninfomaniacos.

-Renesmee, despierta ya, dormilona - murmuro Alec con voz suave en mi oído.  
-No quiero - me acurruque contra la almohada.  
-Son las diez y media, el trafico es muy pesado y tienes que estar _ahí_ a la media noche.  
-A la media noche? Que? En donde? - me incorpore aun adormilada.  
Alec ya estaba vestido.  
-En casa de Jacob. Donde mas? - cuestiono triste.  
-De que hablas? Me vas a regresar con el?! - mi voz subió de tono.  
-No tengo elección! Por mi te quedarías a mi lado para siempre.  
-Entonces?  
-Que no leíste la carta? - pregunto aun mas desconcertado que yo.  
-El sobre? No.  
-Dice que es un pequeño incentivo y que te tengo que llevar de nuevo a su casa antes de las doce o... - se callo abruptamente.  
-O nos matara - intuí.  
-Si. Por eso me parece de lo mas extraño, que no te haya hecho nada malo. Que no te maltrate ni nada. No has visto cosas fuera de lo normal?  
-Como que?  
-Gente que entra y sale con uno o mas huesos rotos. Con amenazas, incluso sin...  
-Sin que? Vida?  
Sus ojos me miraron desesperados.  
-Comenzare a vestirme.  
Busque entre las sabanas mi sostén de encaje. Alec me ayudo a anudar el vestido en mi nuca.  
-Pensé que ya no lo llevabas contigo - murmuro señalando mi collar de esmeralda.  
-Tu me lo diste. Es lo único que me ha mantenido en pie.  
-Lo lamento tanto, amor. Voy a resolver todo esto. Pasado mañana por la noche volare a Noruega, ahí esta el ultimo cuadro que necesito para Jacob.  
Suspire y recosté la cabeza en su pecho.  
-Estas seguro que no podemos huir? Podríamos irnos a Grecia, escondernos en Santorini. Recuerdas que habíamos planeado ir después de mi graduación?  
-Iremos en cuanto le entregue a Jacob el ultimo cuadro. Pasearemos tomados de la mano con una copa de vino en la otra, por las playas de arena volcánica - murmuro besando mi cuello.  
Me dieron nauseas al darme cuenta de que no me imagine junto a Alec en Santorini, me imagine tomada de la mano de Jacob al atardecer en la playa de The Hamptons.  
Me aleje de inmediato de Alec.  
-Sabes para que quiere los cuadros? - cambie de tema súbitamente, pero mi mente seguía en Jacob.  
Que rayos me pasaba?! Estaba con Alec y estaba pensando en Jacob de forma... _romántica_?  
-Los quiere para agrandar su colección? Para satisfacer sienta necesidad extraña? - aventuro Alec.  
-No. Los quiere para su madre. _El arte no te decepciona,_ decía ella. Solo sonríe de nuevo cuando Jacob le compra una nueva pintura o escultura. Aparte de que es una excelente inversión. El me dijo que esto no es personal. Pero necesita esos cuadros para hacerla feliz. Que solo soy un daño colateral.  
Me encogí de hombros como si aquello fuera de lo mas normal, como si ya no me afectara todo aquello. Como si... estuviera conforme de estar a lado de Jacob Black.  
-Tu... tu como sabes todo eso? Quien te lo dijo? - Alec me miro con el ceño fruncido. Me miraba como si fuera una desconocida en la calle que insiste en conocerlo.  
-Ah... Cuando llame a mi madre, antes de llamar a Sulpicia. Osea primero le llame a mi mama y pretendí que la llamada se había cortado y le llame a Sulpicia, me dijo que tenias astillada una costilla y que... El me vio llorar, me desinfecto las manos, me ofreció un pañuelo y comenzó a preguntarme sobre mi madre. Pensó que lloraba por ella y no por ti, luego me pregunto por mis padres, le dije que ellos estaban divorciados y el comenzó a hablar también. Me contó sobre su madre... - me encogí de hombros de nueva cuenta, para restarle importancia.  
-No sabia que hablabas con el de eso.  
-No hablamos. No realmente. Casi siempre el habla y yo escucho, solo eso. Que mas puedo hacer?

Alec busco entre mis cosas mi cepillo para el cabello. Mi pelo era un nido de pájaros, traía el peinado del sexo, como aprendí que se llamaba en la universidad.  
-No encuentro mis panties -murmure sacudiendo la sabana-. Alec, has visto mis panties? Eran negros.  
-Una telita transparente muy pequeña y que olían delicioso.  
-Iuk, pervertido!  
-Me las llevare a Noruega. Serán mi amuleto de la buena suerte.  
Suspire angustiada.  
-Ya estoy lista entonces - murmure lista para irme del departamento número 5.  
Durante el trayecto en taxi a la ciudad, no despegue mis labios de los de Alec. No lo vería de nuevo hasta dentro de tres semanas, si es que lo veía de nuevo. Le había preguntado si seria fácil conseguir la ultima pintura que necesitaba, me respondió con evasivas.  
No, no seria fácil, por eso era la ultima que tendría que conseguir. Era mas fácil robar las otras piezas y después esa. No me quiso decir si era mas difícil por ser en otro país, por estar muy bien vigilada o por que era la mas valiosa. Solo subió la gran caja blanca a la cajuela del taxi y me sonrió ampliamente hasta dejarme en las nubes.


	33. Propuesta Indecorosa

**"PROPUESTA INDECOROSA"**

Al llegar al edificio Masen, nuestro comportamiento cambio radicalmente. Pasamos del deseo a la depresión.  
Bajamos del taxi apresurados y entramos al edificio con la gran caja de madera que contenía los seis cuadros, que harían feliz a la madre de Jacob Black. Subimos al ascensor sin hablarnos y oprimí el boton PH. Alec me miro con el ceño fruncido al ver como me desenvolvía en el familiar edificio, saludando a los guardias nocturnos y entrando al ultimo elevador que era el que nos llevaba directo al Pent House. El ya había estado en ese lugar, pero no había vivido en el.  
Faltaban cinco minutos para las doce.  
Al abrirse las puertas del elevador, nos recibió Jacob con cara de pocos amigos.  
Mire a Alec y me acerque a el, le di un beso rápido en los labios y entre al departamento. Alec me siguió.  
-Ahí esta todo? - cuestiono el ojinegro pasando a mi lado, sin molestarse en mirarme.  
-Falta el Degas -respondió Alec muy serio-. Pero lo tendré a tiempo.  
-Seguro que lo tendrás? - la voz de Jacob parecía sacada de ultratumba.  
-Si... yo...  
Mire a Alec asustada.  
-Que tu no deberías estar ya en tu habitación? - cuestiono Black traspasándome con la mirada.  
-Eh... Cuídate mucho - me colgue del cuello de Alec a punto de llorar.  
-Ya vete, Renesmee. Tengo que hablar con Alec - mascullo Jacob enojado.  
Me aleje de el llorando silenciosamente y me encamine a las escaleras de mármol, al pie de estas me quite los zapatos negros y subí descalza.  
Estuve atenta si escuchaba algo, pero no escuche nada. Estuve despierta hasta pasadas las tres de la mañana, pero no escuche nada. Ni voces ni la campanilla del elevador.

Desperté de golpe, completamente desorientada y un poco adolorida. Desorientada por que no estaba en mi cama, estaba en la alfombra junto a la puerta y dolorida por no dormir en la cama y por todo aquel sexo salvaje que tuve con Alec. Gatee por la alfombra hasta la cama y me hizo recordar de nuevo a Alec. Pero fue raro. No lo recordé con... nostalgia y con un agujero en el pecho que me impedía respirar. Solo... lo recordé Recordé sus besos, sus caricias, sus brillantes ojos azules. Pero no sentí... No me dieron ganas de llorar por el, no sentí...  
Me acosté en la cama pensando muy seriamente en eso de que no sentí nada al pensar en el. Tal vez aun estaba en shock, no asimilaba haber estado con el todo el día, haberlo visto, haber estado entre sus brazos.  
Por la tarde, Leah me llevo el desayuno. Me había dormido de nuevo y en lugar de comer, desayune. Había algo extraño en ella, no me sonrió como cada vez que me ha visto. Solo me llevo la comida sin mirarme casi. Su actitud rayaba en lo hostil.

A la mañana siguiente, Leah me levanto con bastante apatía, no hubo palabras cariñosas como cada mañana. Ahora si que parecía una carcelera.  
Como siempre al salir de ducharme me esperaba un lindo conjunto. Un ajustado vestido magenta y zapatos despuntados de plataforma y del mismo color, collar y brazaletes turquesa, bolsa de mano del mismo color y unos aretes de cuatro gemas diferentes.  
Esa mañana Leah no me maquillo ni peino. Mi maquillaje no quedo tan bueno como el de ella pero bastante parecido. Alacie mi cabello, el cual ya necesitaba un buen corte, lo traía a media espalda ya.  
Por ordenes de Jacob, Leah me llevo al comedor para desayunar juntos. Las enormes plataformas me daban miedo, temía caerme y matarme en aquellas escaleras de mármol.  
Una vez en el comedor, Jacob apenas si me miro, comimos en silencio. Pero yo quería darle las gracias por lo que hizo, por haberme llevado con Alec y por no haberle puesto veneno a mi jugo de naranja, a pesar de que yo se lo pedí... o rogué mas bien.  
-Quiero darte las gracias - murmure cuando el tomo el periódico.  
-No me las des.  
-Pero es que quiero hacerlo. Jamas pensé que me llevarías con el, yo...  
-Se hace tarde. Te espero en el ascensor - mascullo doblando el periódico y se levanto de la mesa sin mirarme.  
Había hecho algo mal? Que hice para que Leah y Jacob me traten como... Como debieron de haberme tratado desde un principio. Que había pasado el día anterior en el que no estuve, para que sean tan... fríos? O estaban enojados por que por mi culpa, habían echado a Samuel de la casa?

Al bajar de nuevo las escaleras, Jacob tenia la misma cara que cuando llegue con Alec. No me hablo en el ascensor, tampoco en el auto o en su oficina. Me ignoro por completo. Una extraña tristeza me llevo casi a la depresión. Necesitaba escuchar su voz, que me hablara de sus negocios, de los papeles que estaba revisando o que me dirigiera una sonrisa cuando lo miraba.  
Estuve en su oficina todo el día junto a el, escuchando como hablaba en otros idiomas, hablaba con su secretaria o con alguien mas de ahí mismo de la oficina. Ninguna palabra estuvo dirigida hacia mi en toda la mañana, hasta que:  
-Vamos a comer - mascullo cerrando con fuerza su portafolio plateado.  
Me levante del sofá donde había estado acostada las ultimas dos horas viendo Orgullo y Prejuicio, en una de las plasmas.  
Al salir de la oficina, al tomar el ascensor, en el camino al restaurante... fue mas de su torturante indiferencia.  
En el lugar como siempre, nos encontramos con conocidos de Jacob. Los modeles de Black regresaron y me tomo de la mano cuando hablábamos con sus amigos. En la comida continuo hablando conmigo. Me contó de un gran negocio que cerraría la próxima semana; trataría de comprar otra compañía, pero no para venderla sino para invertir en ella. Era una fabrica que estaba en bancarrota y al cerrarla se terminaría la fuente de trabajo de todo un pueblito cerca de New Haven. Había varios inversionistas que querían comprarla, pero ellos la convertirían para otra cosa que no entendí del todo, pero contaminaría demasiado. Jacob invertiría en ella y la conservaría tal y como esta.  
Después de la comida, fuimos a pasear a Central Park. Mis zapatos no era los mas adecuados, eran Louboutin. No duramos mucho tiempo caminando tomados del brazo, nos sentamos en una banca bajo los frondosos arboles del parque, para cubrirnos un poco del sol neoyorkino.  
-Renesmee... - murmuro Jacob muy cerca de mi.  
-Dime.  
-La otra noche... hable con Alec.  
Se me revolvió el estomago  
-Y?  
-No le sera nada fácil conseguir la ultima pintura de mi madre.  
El corazón me dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas.  
-Estuvimos hablando y no pudimos llegar a ningún acuerdo, mas que el que hicimos en Boston.  
Mi respiración se agito aun mas. Si Alec no conseguía el Degas... yo moriría y tal vez el también.  
Me encogí en el asiento y Jacob paso su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros.  
-No tengas miedo - acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad y la beso.  
Lo mire aterrada, su comportamiento no se por que me recordó al de un asesino psicópata de una película, que quiere hacer amistad con su victima.  
-Creo que tengo la solución para salvar tu vida... y la de Alec - susurro muy cerca de mis labios y sus ojos reflejaban la burla.  
Voltee el rostro alejándome de el, mi cerebro me trato de decir hacia donde se dirigía Jacob, pero me negué a creerlo.  
-No quieres saberlo? Te juro que es verdad y cumpliré a mi palabra, Nessie -sentí como tomo un mechón de mi cabello-. Solo seria una noche. Una cita. Solo una noche, solos tu y yo... y salvarías tu vida y la de Alec. El no conseguirá el Degas, lo se. Fue en Noruega donde me dejo tirado, es muy difícil, esta muy custodiado y... -suspiro-. Quería saber que se sentía... ser un ladrón. Conseguir el cuadro por mi mismo y llevárselo a Sarah. Eso ahora no me importa. Quiero saber que se siente... Quiero saber por que el arriesga su vida por ti - beso mi mejilla de nuevo.  
Trague saliva para no vomitarlo encima. No podía estar hablando en serio! No podía estar Jacob Black proponiéndome tener sexo con el para no matarme a mi y a Alec al final de estas infernales seis semanas, cuando Alec no cumpliera con el trato.  
Eso no podía estar pasando!  
Pero y si era... una propuesta real? Si el sexo era nuestro único boleto de salida? Era solo sexo. Había tenido sexo con Nahuel, solo había sido sexo por que nunca lo ame. Si pude hacerlo en aquella ocasión, por que no hacerlo ahora que si tenia un buen propósito? Salvar mi vida y la de Alec.  
Eso no me convierte en una prostituta, o si? No seria una mala persona si aceptara su propuesta, pero estaría engañando a Alec y eso no estaba nada bien. Pero por otra parte... estaría salvando mi vida y la suya.  
Solo seria una noche... Solo debería cerrar los ojos e imaginar que era Alec...  
No! No lo voy a aceptar! Quien se cree que es para proponerme algo así?! Ah, si... el -prácticamente- era dueño de mi vida.  
-Piénsalo, Nessie. Es un trato que nos conviene a los tres - susurro Jacob en mi oído y le levanto de la banca dejándome sola con mil pensamientos dándole vuelta a mi cabeza.


	34. Si el se Aprovecha Yo También

**SI EL SE APROVECHA... YO TAMBIÉN**

En el parque vi pasar niños jugando, personas trotando con sus mascotas, indigentes, parejas de enamorados de todas las combinaciones imaginables, familias...  
Jacob me había dejado sola en el parque, luego de su propuesta. Aun no me decidía. No sabia que decir realmente. Una parte de mi me decía: hazlo, es por Alec. Y la otra me decía: no lo hagas... y si lo haces... que Alec no se entere nunca!  
Me levante de la banca cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, no me había movido ni un centímetro. Me preguntaba como es que Jacob me había dejado ahí. Como sabia el que no huiría? Camine hacia Park Avenue y vi al chófer de Jacob esperándome fuera del auto. Desde donde el estaba podía verme perfectamente. Me había tenido vigilada toda la tarde.  
Camine hacia Seth y abrió la puerta trasera para que yo subiera. Durante el corto camino al edificio Masen, Seth me miro por el espejo retrovisor en varias ocasiones, tenia pintado en el rostro una preocupación perturbadora.  
Yo ya había tomado una decisión. Había tomado la única opción viable. Ya había decidido y no había vuelta atrás..  
Esa noche cene en mi habitación y a la mañana siguiente al bajar a desayunar, Jacob me miro con la misma burla que cuando me hizo su extraña oferta.  
-Y bien? -pregunto al sentarme en mi lugar habitual a su izquierda-. Cual es tu respuesta? Espero que todas aquellas horas en el parque hayan sido fructuosas.  
-Tengo una condición.  
Jacob alzo una ceja divertido.  
-Condiciones? Te escucho.  
-Sera... solamente... sexo.  
-Si.  
-Alec no tiene por que enterarse -susurre sin mirarlo-. Nunca!  
-De acuerdo - asintió levemente.  
-Entonces... Cuando...? Hoy o...?  
-No, hoy no. Pienso sacarle todo el provecho posible a la situación, Renesmee. No tiene por que ser tan... desagradable. El ballet se presentara este viernes, te comprare un vestido bonito, iremos a la función y después a cenar. Digamos que esas son mis condiciones.  
-Para que tanto preámbulo? Solo es sexo a cambio de que no toques a Alec- masculle entre dientes.  
-Que acaso no me escuchaste? Voy a aprovechar tu decisión y le voy a sacar todo el jugo posible. Soy un hombre de negocios y siempre hago buenas inversiones. Tengo el presentimiento de que nos vamos a llevar muy bien - me miro de arriba a abajo.  
-No es una cita, Jacob! No tienes que hacer... méritos para llevarme a la cama.  
-No hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya es para ti, Nessie-se levanto de la mesa-. Seth te llevara de compras hoy, puedes llevarte a Leah.  
No lo mire durante su ultimo comentario, estaba que echaba chispas. No se como es que no lo advertí antes? Como es que no supe que el se aprovecharía de esa manera? Había pensado que nos iríamos de inmediato a su habitación y terminaríamos con eso de una buena vez. Pero no, a parte de tener sexo con Jacob me iba a torturar llevándome al ballet.

La actitud de Leah cambio drasticamente, de nuevo. Seguía siendo aquella mujer amorosa y atenta. Me acompaño a cada tienda a la que fuimos y me daba su opinión experta sobre cada cosa que me medí. Al principio yo había escogido un vestido muy sencillo rosa viejo, estilo griego; era muy bonito y me hacia una figura estilizada y grácil. Me veía alta e incluso espigada, pero Leah dijo que no era un vestido apropiado para el ballet y mucho menos para ir del brazo de Jacob Black.  
-Los Black han sido los principales benefactores de la compañía, su madre siempre los llevaba a la apertura y al cierre de temporada. Los chicos dejaron de ir cuando su madre enfermo. De pequeños solían ir los cuatro juntos, murió el señor William e iban los tres, luego solo los dos chicos y el año anterior solo fue el joven Jacob y solo a la apertura. Así que ahora va a esa presentación tan especial y acompañado por alguien como usted, tiene que llevar un vestido digno para la ocasión y ese que trae puesto no lo es. Que le parece si mejor vamos a _Alice Brandon_? Si hace los mejores vestidos de novia como cree que hará uno de alta costura?  
Me quede parada como idiota asimilando aquella información que me dio Leah con tanta rapidez.  
-Vamos! - me animo con las manos señalando el probador a mis espaldas.  
Me cambie de nuevo y salimos de la tienda. Seth nos recibió con una sonrisa resignada, habíamos estado una hora en la tienda y salimos con las manos vacías como siempre.  
En el auto Leah llamo a la boutique de la avenida Madison diciendo que íbamos en camino. La mire extrañada, que les importaba en la tienda que nosotras fuéramos en camino?  
Al llegar a Alice Brandon, nos recibieron con demasiada amabilidad y una de las trabajadoras saludo a Leah como si fueran viejas amigas. Pronto entendí que ella solía acompañar a Sarah Black cuando iba de compras y en la tienda ya la conocían. Mientras miraba los modelos exhibidos me llevaron una copa de champan.  
Leah con ayuda de una chica me mostraron varios vestidos, pero me parecían muy exagerados. Eran hermosos, pero es lo que uno solo ve en la alfombra roja de los Oscares o en las escaleras del Met Gala.  
-Este quedara perfecto con su piel - murmuro una suave voz a mi espalda mientras me veía en el espejo.  
Me di la vuelta con un gran y pomposo vestido de encaje dorado suave y casi escupo el trago de champan.  
Era nada mas y nada menos que Alice Brandon en persona, en sus manos traía un vestido morado de un solo hombro, con vuelos de chifon que lo hacían ver pomposo pero de manera suave y elegante.  
Fue amor a primera vista.  
-Es... Wow.  
-Puebatelo. Te quedara perfecto, es de tu talla - murmuro la señora Brandon con una sonrisa.  
Su cabello negro y corto apuntaba en todas direcciones. Se veía aun mas pequeña de estatura que al final de sus desfiles en la semana de la moda, cuando salia a recibir una calurosa ovación.  
Casi me desmallo frente a ella. Cuando en mi vida había siquiera imaginado comprarme un vestido suyo?

Al verme en aquel hermoso vestido purpura, de chifon tan suave como la seda... me sentí igual de hermosa que la prenda.  
Leah me aplaudió cuando me vio al salir del probador, Alice sonrió ampliamente. Me sentí como una princesa e hice algo que siempre se ve en las películas cursis y cuando la protagonista va de compras: gire frente a los espejos con una sonrisa amplia y algo idiota.  
Pague el vestido, los zapatos y el bolso con la tarjeta de crédito que Jacob me había dejado con Leah. No compramos ninguna joya o accesorio, ya que mi acompañante dijo que me los proporcionaría con gusto.  
Le pedí a Seth que nos llevara al Saint-Pierre, el restaurante donde los Black siempre tienen una mesa para ellos, a todas horas. Leah se negó infinidad de veces a entrar al lugar, pero ella merecía comer en un lugar como ese. No creía que Jacob se fuera a enojar, se veía que apreciaba a Leah. Llevar a comer a Leah es algo que hubiera hecho con mi madre después de un largo, emocionante y sorprendente día de compras, aunque ella no es muy fanática de las compras.  
En el restaurante me recibieron como si fuera una Black, se me revolvieron las entrañas de solo pensarlo. Nos dieron la mesa de siempre he hice que Leah y Seth -también lo invite a comer- ordenaran lo mas caro del menú. Los tres comimos langosta, a la cual tuvimos el privilegio de elegir nosotros mismos. Me dio pena por el pobre animal... pero sabia delicioso.  
De postre ordenamos _Soufflé _de chocolate, lo cual le agrego otro cero a la cuenta.  
Si Jacob se iba a aprovechar de mi, prácticamente. Por que yo no hacer lo mismo? Gaste miles de dolares en Alice Brandon, gaste otros tantos en el Saint-Pierre, y todavía me faltaban dos días para el viernes. Me iría a un SPA con Leah y gastaría mas dinero, al fin y al cabo todos esos miles eran centavos para Jacob...


	35. Romeo y Julieta

**ROMEO Y JULIETA**

Durante el desayuno, Jacob me hablo. Habíamos desayunado casi en silencio y la tarde anterior no lo había visto. Cuando por fin se digno ha hablarme me sorprendió.  
-Fuste ayer al Saint-Pierre - no fue una pregunta y su tono era monótono.  
-Si, te molesta? - mi tono sonó muy altanero.  
-No, no me molesta, pero... Pudiste haberme llamado. Yo también como sabes?  
Voltee a ver aquellos ojos de hielo, pero estaban derretidos... y tristes; lo cual me desconcertó demasiado.  
-Lo siento, a la próxima te llamare y te invitare.  
Jacob se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su café negro.  
-Gracias... por llevar a Leah. Anoche ella se disculpo por haber aceptado tu invitación. Creyó que me enfadaría. Que le dijiste o que le has dicho de mi? - cuestiono ofendido.  
-Yo?! Nada! Ella es tu... _nana_, ella te conoce, sabe como eres. Yo no tengo por que decirle nada.  
Black me miro fijamente.  
-Que miras?!  
-Solo... imagino la noche de mañana.  
Se me revolvió el estomago.

Después del almuerzo Seth nos llevo a Leah y a mi al Spa, donde había hecho la cita el día anterior. Ya tenia el vestido, los zapatos y el bolso, solo me faltaba un buen corte de cabello y un día lejos de Jacob. Un día donde me relajaría y no pensaría lo que haría la noche siguiente y con quien.  
Durante mi excursión al Spa exfoliaron todo mi cuerpo y después lo depilaron... Me depilaron en lugares que ni siquiera sabia que se depilaran. También pedí dos horas de masaje para mi y para Leah. Fue un día espectacular, lleno de relajación donde me trataron como una princesa.  
Pero todo aquel día lleno de relajación y olvido... se fue al caño en el momento en que desperté el viernes por la mañana. Gracias al cielo desayune sola en el comedor, Jacob no estaba. Leah me dijo que lo habían llamado muy temprano de la oficina.  
Durante la mañana tuve nauseas y todo me daba vueltas. Como es que cometí semejante estupidez, al elegir tener sexo con Jacob? Mi collar me lo recordó Era por Alec. Había decidido eso para salvarnos a Alec y a mi.  
A las cinco Leah entro a mi habitación con Emmett y Jasper a sus espaldas, ellos me habían maquillado y peinado para la fiesta de los Clearwater. Yo acababa de salir de bañarme como la vez anterior.  
-Gracias por no asustarme como la vez pasada chicos - murmure sentándome frente al peinador.  
-Un placer señorita Cullen - murmuro Emmett con su gran sonrisa de hoyuelos en las mejillas, acomodando los cepillos y pinzas para el cabello sobre mi peinador.  
Esta vez me hicieron un alto peinado, pero aun así ligero y nada estático. Jasper maquillo mis ojos un poco mas cargados que la vez anterior, incluso me puso pestañas postizas.  
Leah estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y daba su opinión respecto al peinado y el maquillaje. Después de que se fueron los chicos, me dio una caja con letras doradas. Era lencería de La Perla, en lugar de darme nauseas de nuevo, imagine que Alec fue quien la compro para mi, tal y como lo hizo en mi cumpleaños. La lencería era del mismo color que el vestido Alice Brandon. Tome mi "regalo de Alec" y me lo puse en el baño, al salir Leah me esperaba ya sobre el vestido sobre la cama.  
Una vez peinada, maquillada y vestida, Leah se acerco a mi y me dio una caja de cuero roja con un delicado patrón dorado alrededor de la tapa. Eran las joyas que complementarían mi atuendo. La gargantilla era de pequeños diamantes de la cual colgaba otro diamante en forma de gota, combinando con los pendientes.  
_Voy a ver a Alec. Voy a ver a Alec. Voy a ver a Alec. Voy a ver a Alec. Voy a ver a Alec. Voy a ver a Alec. Voy a ver a Alec._ Me dije a mi misma una y mil veces cuando me vi en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación. Me lo dije de nuevo mientras bajaba las escalaras para encontrarme con Jacob por primera vez en el día, al cual ignore colosalmente. Me lo dije en el ascensor y camino al teatro.

Gracias al cielo, pude distraerme en el teatro. Al entrar a el fue la misma procesión llena de saludos a las personas que ya conocía y presentaciones con otras con las que no, así como fotografías con aquellas personas.  
Afortunada y desafortunadamente Sue y su esposo Harry estaban ahí. Afortunadamente, por que ellos me agradaban mucho; y desafortunadamente por que Sue grito mi nombre para llamar mi atención, pero llamo la atención de todos los presentes en el vestíbulo del teatro.  
Bajo las miradas de todos los invitados me acerque a Sue y ambas nos abrazamos.  
Ella era una abuelita perfecta, nunca conocí a mis abuelas. La madre de mi papa murió antes de que yo naciera y mi abuelita materna murió cuando yo tenia tres años.  
-Pareces salida de un cuadro de Bottichelli -murmuro Sue encantada-. Jake, te vez tan guapo.  
Sue y Jacob se dieron besos tronados en ambas mejillas.  
-Creí que no vendrías, Jake - musito Harry abrazando a mi acompañante.  
-Invite a Renesmee y ella dijo que si - me pareció adorable la expresión tan simple de Jacob.  
Junto a ellos se portaba como un chico, un chico normal y decente. No como un hombre serio de negocios o el mercenario que destruye vidas en nombre de la felicidad de su madre.

La interpretación del Ballet, fue impecable. Pensé que moriría de aburrimiento, pero Romeo y Julieta fue tan... bello, hermoso, perfecto. Llore un poco al final y Jacob me dio su pañuelo para que limpiara mis lagrimas.  
Al encenderse las luces mire a Sue y a su esposo -quienes ocupaban el palco a nuestra izquierda-, y su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas.  
-Esa historia siempre me hace llorar - murmuro sollozando y su marido limpio su rostro.  
Tal escena me hizo llorar aun mas que Romeo y Julieta. Llegaría yo a esa edad con un nombre a mi lado que me amara de la misma manera? Cuando ya fuera una abuelita que llora con el ballet...  
Jacob me tomo de la mano y me guió fuera del lugar. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Odie pensar que el cielo había respondido de esa manera mi pregunta mental.  
Yo no era para Jacob y el no era para mi. Yo le pertenecía a Alec... A pesar de que esa misma noche lo traicionaría de la peor manera: teniendo sexo con su _peor enemigo_.  
Pero no era por gusto, era para salvarnos a ambos. O no?  
Si, era para salvarnos y obtener de nuevo mi libertad. El día de mañana a esta misma hora, podía estar en el tren camino a Boston para esperar a Alec en casa de Sulpicia y Aro; tal vez ellos saben donde esta Alec exactamente, y pueda llamarlo y decirle que no se preocupe, que estamos a salvo y que lo estoy esperando.  
El tener sexo con Jacob esa noche era un pequeño, muy, muy pequeño precio a cambio de toda una vida a su lado. Una vida alejados de todo esto, de la ciudad, de los Black.  
El se estaba sacrificando por mi arriesgando su vida en Holanda, por un estúpido cuadro con bailarinas de Degas y yo me sacrificaría por el, por nuestro amor...


	36. La Milla Verde

**LA MILLA VERDE**

A la salida del Ballet, Jacob invito a Sue y Harry a cenar con nosotros, lo cual me vino de maravilla. Por nada del mundo quería estar a solas con el. Quería alargar aquel momento al parecer tan esperado por Jacob, que ocurriría al finalizar la velada.  
Y si le decía que mejor no? No, aquello no era una opción.  
_Vamos Renesmee, no seas cobarde! Es para salvar tu vida y la de Alec. Piensa en tu mama_ - me dije. No podría hacerle ese a mi mama. Que pensaría si yo desaparecía... si no me volviera a ver jamas en la vida?  
Ademas... que tan malo podría ser? Suena de lo mas vil y corriente, pero hay que llamarle a las cosas como son; solo había que abrir, meter, sacar y se acabo. Tendría mi libertad y mi vida. Jacob no era... feo. Al contrario, si Alec no estuviera de por medio... estaría total e irremediablemente enamorada de el. Si no me hubiera tomado como rehén y alejado de Alec, para mi seria maravilloso todo aquel esfuerzo que hace por tener a su madre feliz, aun que ella no pueda demostrarlo o agradecerlo con palabras. Alguien que se preocupa de ese modo por su madre es algo digno de admirar.  
En el restaurante, nos encontramos con casi la mitad de los espectadores de Romeo y Julieta. Yo iba caminando con mi lindo vestido purpura, hasta la mesa de los Black, cuando Jacob me tomo de la mano desesperado, pegándome a su costado izquierdo. Solo me tomaba de esa manera cuando Heidi estaba cerca.  
-Esa niña que no sabe lo que es la decencia? - mumuro Sue en mi dirección.  
Heidi estaba en una mesa junto a los ventanales del restaurante que daban hacia la concurrida acera, con su habitual escote, junto a dos chicos de traje. Sus risas escandalosas resonaban en todo el restaurante, ocasionando malas miradas en su dirección.  
Ignoramos sus señales para que nos acercáramos a su mesa y nos dirigimos al centro del lugar, en nuestra mesa habitual.  
-Por que no nos sentamos en nuestra mesa? - sugirió Sue.  
-Por que fui yo quien los invito - murmuro Jacob a mi espalda ayudándome a sentar, como todo un caballero.  
Quede sentada con Sue a mi izquierda, Jacob a mi derecha y Harry justo frente a mi.  
Después de unas copas de champan, pude relajarme de tal manera que termine riéndome casi a carcajadas junto a Sue, cuando me contó y me mostró en su _iphone_ -cosa que me sorprendió enormemente- una foto de su Jake vestido de niña tomando el te.  
-Por que traes eso?! - _grito_ Jacob en un susurro indignado, arrebatándome el aparato.  
Vio con detenimiento la foto y sonrió con nostalgia, su madre aparecía en una de las fotografías.  
-Que pensaría tu junta de accionistas o el New York Times si esas fotos se llegaran a publicar? - pregunte en broma.  
-Muy fácil, querida Renesmee -su tono no me gusto, fue ese tono amable cargado de amenaza sutil-: me divorcio de ti - se acerco y beso mi cuello, justo debajo de mi oreja, también bromeando.  
Voltee el rostro con violencia, alejándome de el. Aquel escalofrió que me recorrió la espalda al sentir sus labios sobre mi piel, lo odie con toda mi alma.  
-Siento pena por ustedes. Fueron al Ballet?! - mire aquella mujer rubia de voz chillona e inmensamente rica y vulgar, que se acerco a nuestra mesa.  
-Fue una presentación exquisita, Heidi - murmuro Harry sin darle mucha importancia a su presencia.  
-Los que sienten pena, somos nosotros... y es por ti - musito Sue con la mano en el pecho, fingiendo el sentimiento.  
-De haber sabido que tu irías... hubiera hecho ese sacrificio - Heidi poso sus manos en los hombros de mi acompañante.  
Jacob sacudió los hombros tratando de quitársela de encima, mientras yo lo veía divertida.  
-Por si no te has dado cuenta, por lo... intoxicada que estas, querida... Jake _esta_ con Renesmee. Se han paseado durante estas semanas tomados del brazo por toda la ciudad, ella vive en su casa. Eso no te da alguna pista? - Harry concluyo levantando una ceja con una actitud entre retadora y extrañamente condescendiente.  
-Oh... -murmuro finalmente Heidi Caius quitando sus manos de los anchos hombros de Jacob y me miro atentamente.  
En su rostro agraciado pude ver la confusión, entendimiento, sorpresa, envidia, odio y por ultimo la vergüenza... Luego regreso el odio y esta vez mas profundo y estaba dirigido exclusivamente a mi persona.  
Sin decir otra palabra se marcho enfadada, dando uno que otro traspié y se reunió con sus amigos, mientras yo asimilaba las palabras de Harry y lo que había entendido Heidi.  
Fue como si... aquello fuera una pesadilla bizarra. Harry había sugerido o en verdad supuesto que yo estaba realmente con Jacob.  
Los minutos siguientes estuve muy callada, pidiéndole a Dios que Jacob dijera que la propuesta que acepte fue una broma, pero lo dudaba seriamente.

Durante el camino a casa, no hablamos. Es mas ni siquiera nos miramos. En silencio entramos al elevador y escuchamos aquella suave melodía típica en los ascensores. Cuando se abrieron las puertas doradas y vi el familiar entrada al penthouse, aferre mi bolso plateado al pecho, tratando de controlar mi corazón desbocado.  
Era espeluznante el eco que hacían mis zapatillas contra el suelo de mármol Era consciente de que cada escalón que subía me acercaba mas a mi habitación o a la suya. Sentí la cena en mi garganta a punto de salirse por mi boca.  
_Es por Alec, Renesmee. Desconecta tu cerebro y todo estará... bien._  
Caminamos muy juntos hasta mi habitación, pero Jacob siguió de largo tomándome de la mano, dicho sea de paso, hasta llegar a unas puertas dobles blancas. Abrió una de ellas, con una sonrisa que apenas si le curvo las comisuras de los labios. Me soltó la mano y con ella señalo el interior de su habitación en penumbra, a penas siendo iluminada por las hermosas luces de la ciudad, dándonos una preciosa vista por el gran ventanal de suelo a techo.  
Trague saliva y me obligue a mi misma a entrar, de nuevo con mis manos y bolsa en el pecho. Tras de mi, la puerta se cerro con suavidad y fue lo mismo que escuchar el resonar de los barrotes de una celda en Alcatraz.


	37. Irreconocible

**IRRECONOCIBLE**

Unas luces tenues se encendieron en el techo e iluminaron la gran cama que me llegaba a la cintura. Era muy alta. Me sentí como una doncella que estaba a punto de ser desvirgada por un rey. Pero gracias al cielo, ya no era virgen.  
Sentí a Jacob a mi espalda y pronto lo tuve frente a mi, traspasándome con la mirada. Sus ojos negros me miraban brillantes y muy desconcertantes. Trató de quitarme el bolso plateado pegado a mi pecho, pero yo me resistí como si aquel pequeñísimo accesorio fuera un escudo. Al final del forcejeo el ganó con unas risitas, en lugar de enfadarse. Se alejó de mi y puso la bolsita plateada en la mesa en la cual descansaba una botella de champan, que se estaba enfriando en una enorme cubeta dorada.  
Mi mirada estaba perdida, no enfoqué nada en aquella habitación, ni la hermosa vista con la cual me había impresionado en un principio, ni en la temible cama, ni mucho menos en la ancha espalda de Jacob cubierta por el suave saco de su esmoquin negro.  
Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y fue vergonzosamente evidente cuando Jacob me ofreció una burbujeante copa de champan; la cual me tomé de un solo trago causando la gracia de mi captor.  
Sin decir una palabra se acercó a mi y besó mi cuello, mi hombro descubierto. Trató de que le correspondiera a sus caricias, pero yo era una estatua a punto de romper a llorar.  
Sus caricias no eran del todo desagradables, él sabía lo que hacía, pero yo no debía corresponderle.  
Jacob se deshizo de su saco y se quitó el corbatín negro, regresó conmigo desabotonando su camisa. Trató de besarme en los labios pero yo me resistí. No quería que me besara, no quería corresponderle. La ultima vez que sus labios se posaron en los míos, le correspondí de una manera desconcertante. Si no fuera por que Heidi nos interrumpió tomada del brazo de "Matthew", no tengo idea de si me hubiera detenido. No volvió a insistir en besar mis labios, pero los suyos no se despegaron de mi piel.  
Cerré los ojos y dejé que sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo sobre el vestido purpura. De rato en rato se detenía y escuché como comenzó a desvestirse. Yo aun estaba vestida y de pie a media habitación, esperando a que todo aquello acabara para poder largarme de ahí.  
Di un respingo cuando lo sentí a mi espalda, besando mi cuello con la respiración agitada bajando el cierre de mi vestido, el cual se deslizó hasta el suelo en un segundo.  
-Quítate los zapatos - ordenó en un susurro y una pequeña lagrima salió de mis ojos, aun cerrados.  
Lo obedecí y quedé diez centímetros mas baja de estatura.  
Pegué un grito cuando el piso se desvaneció debajo de mis pies, por que Jacob me tomó en brazos para llevarme a la enorme y alta cama.  
En el momento en que mi cabeza tocó las almohadas pachoncitas, lo vi gatear hacia mi solo en boxer negros, luciendo su trabajado cuerpo, mirándome profundamente con sus ojos de onix liquido... algo... algo paso en mi. Sentí el peso de Jacob sobre mi cuerpo, así como su erección restregándose contra mi pelvis y mis manos viajaron por su espalda...  
Acepté gustosa las caricias de Jacob Black, que minutos antes repudié. Recibí sus besos profundos durante tantos minutos, que por un momento pensé que me desmayaría por la falta de aire.  
Sus manos se deshicieron de mi lencería y de su propia ropa interior, con lentitud y sensualidad.  
Aquella vorágine que me había poseído, no cesaba. Que me estaba ocurriendo? Por que me estaba comportando así?  
Un suave y agudo gemido salio de mis labios -contra mi voluntad-, cuando un dedo de Jacob se deslizo en mi mas que húmedo centro. En cambio el gruño muy bajito en mi oído, mientras su otra mano trataba mis senos con maestría.  
Me entregué a Jacob, dejándome llevar por sus caricias expertas, por sus besos húmedos y apasionados. Me deje envolver por sus brazos fuertes, murmurando su nombre. Acepté sus besos como si hubiera estado esperándolos por años. Sus manos no dejaron de recorrer mi cuerpo ni por un segundo, moldeandome a su gusto, haciéndome gemir como nunca pensé que lo haría en su lecho.  
Mis manos también exploraron su cuerpo, sus brazos, sus hombros, su rostro, su espalda ancha. Bese su cuello, mordí sus labios, enrede mis dedos en su lustroso cabello negro, mientras mi cuerpo se arqueaba contra el suyo de manera casi dolorosa. Me retorcía de placer en esa cama, como si fuera una víbora en un terreno salvaje.  
Mi sexo húmedo y excitado, se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo grueso y endurecido... como si fueran dos piezas que encajaban. No había dolor, solo placer. Un placer indescriptible que nunca en mi vida imaginé. Recordaba vagamente encuentros en los que llegué a las nubes, pero siempre había un pequeño dolor de por medio. Esa noche no había habido dolor, solo placer... y miedo. Pero ese miedo se había ido y no tenia ni idea de a donde.  
Durante nuestro largo, candente y prohibido encuentro no hubo palabras de amor, solo sonidos que delataban el placer y deseo por nuestros cuerpos unidos. No esperaba que aquellos gemidos fueran a salir de mi boca. Así como tampoco esperaba arrumacos post coito. Aquello solo era sexo para salvar mi vida y la de Alec. Básicamente era una prostituta. Al final de todo eso... obtendría algo a cambio. No era dinero... pero era mas valioso. Obtendría mi felicidad.

.

.

Cuando desperté, lo hice muy desorientada. Estaba hecha bolita en el extremo izquierdo de la cama, dándole la espalda a la pared de cristal de la habitación blanca. Por un momento no supe donde estaba y no recordaba en su totalidad la noche anterior. Pero en en segundo siguiente todo vino a mi cabeza, como un torbellino, lleno de imágenes que no quería volver a recordar en toda mi vida..  
Me removí un poco en la cama y supe que estaba completamente desnuda. Traté de moverme con cuidado para no despertar a Jacob cuando me fuera de su habitación, pero fue inútil. El ya estaba despierto y muy cerca de mi.  
Me armé de valor incorporándome en la enorme y alta cama de sabanas blancas y me cubrí con ellas antes de hablar, dándole la espalda.  
-Puedo... puedo irme hoy?  
-Irte? A donde?  
Lo sentí moverse tras de mi.  
-A... a Boston... Con Alec.  
Jacob soltó una carcajada suave. Voltee a verlo indignada.  
-Tu... no vas a ir a ningún lado - murmuró con una sonrisita petulante, dejándome helada.  
-Que?! Pero tu dijiste que si tenia... sexo contigo... yo podría irme - el enorme nudo en mi garganta quebró mi voz irremediablemente.  
-Exacto. Sexo - tuvo la osadía de besarme el hombro.  
Me quité gruñendo, asqueada.  
-Y que fue lo que hice anoche?! Un espectáculo con marionetas?!  
-Me encanta cuando me gritas. Pero mas cuando dices mi nombre en susurros agitados.  
Hice un sonido de desagrado. Estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar, asesinarlo y aventarme por la ventana.  
-Te odio - mi respiración se agitó.  
-Ya ni tu misma te crees eso - se acercó a mi jalando la sabana que me envolvía.  
-Déjame ir! Tu lo prometiste. Tu dijiste que...  
-Yo dije que si tenias _sexo_ conmigo salvarías la vida de Alec y la tuya. Pero tu y yo no tuvimos sexo -susurró muy cerca de mis labios, dejándome paralizada, con la espalda pegada a la cabecera acolchada de esa cama de proporciones ridículas-. Tu y yo hicimos el amor.  
Ni tiempo me dio de replicar a su comentario tan repulsivo. Estampó sus labios en los míos y metió su suave lengua en mi boca.  
Sus besos me recordaron completamente la noche anterior, de cabo a rabo y con una gran tristeza, casi suicida... supe que Jacob no mentía. Si me hubiera quedado quietecita, sin hacer nada y presa del miedo... si hubiera sido sexo.  
Pero no.  
Me entregué a Jacob Black. Disfruté cada instante... Me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos... Sus caricias me habían enloquecido... Me había entregado completamente a el.  
Jacob terminó el beso sacando su lengua casi de mi garganta y me miró... raro. Unió sus labios a los míos un instante mas y las palabras que salieron de sus enrojecidos labios, jamas las vi venir.  
-Quédate aquí... unos días... No te vayas aun - me pidió tomando mi cara entre sus manos.  
Si no vi venir esas palabras... muchísimo menos mi respuesta.  
Solo asentí totalmente indefensa, viendo sus profundos ojos cálidos. No había ni siquiera una ligera capa de hielo.  
El hombre que tenia frente a mi, no se parecía en nada al que conocí en Boston cuando me apartó de Alec... y definitivamente... yo tampoco era ya aquella chica locamente enamorada. No me reconocía a mi misma...  
En que momento me perdí?  
En que monstruo me había convertido?


	38. Jacob en mi Habitacion

**JACOB EN MI ****HABITACIÓN**

Después de una larga sesión de besos desenfrenados y apasionados, Jacob se separo de mi.  
-Voy a tomar una ducha y después desayunamos, te parece? - pregunto viéndome de esa manera rara.  
De nuevo no conteste, solo asentí.  
Jacob se levanto de la cama luego de darme otro rápido beso y camino desnudo hasta el cuarto de baño, dándome la espalda. Se me cayo la mandíbula al piso al ver semejante paisaje. Su sedosa piel acaramelada cubría aquellos músculos de acero que acaricie por la noche. Su espalda ancha esculpida por los dioses era la antesala para un espectacular trasero definido. Su cintura era estrecha conviertiendolo en un triangulo invertido, haciendo que me diera vueltas la cabeza.  
Lo escuche manejar las llaves del agua y mire su habitación. Era muy bonita y amplia, tenia el doble del tamaño de la mía Los muebles, las paredes, la cama y las sabanas eran blancas. Era la habitación mas elegantemente sencilla que alguna vez hubiera visto. Extrañamente, no había ninguna pintura, ninguna obra de arte de las que suele coleccionar. Solo había un par de jarrones de cristal con lirios blancos.  
No sabia realmente que estaba haciendo en esa habitación, así que tome el vestido purpura y me lo puse sin cerrarlo por completo. Tome mi bolso y los zapatos que estaban olvidados donde los deje a media habitación, la noche anterior. Salí del dormitorio sin hacer ruido y camine de puntitas por el pasillo hasta llegar al mio. Le puse el seguro a la puerta y me desvestí frente a la cama y sobre ella deje todo lo demás que llevaba en la mano.  
Mientras el agua de la ducha se mezclaba a mi gusto, me cepille los dientes y me vi desnuda en el espejo del baño.  
Sabia mas que de sobra que ahora era una mujer completamente desconocida para mi misma, pero nada había cambiado en mi. Seguía siendo la misma Renesmee de cabello castaño cobrizo y revueltos rizos, ojos cafés y piel clara.  
Me mire a los ojos con detenimiento y en ellos vi a la extraña en la cual me había convertido.  
Que clase de persona era ahora?  
Que clase de persona comienza a amar a su peor enemigo?  
Asqueada de mi misma, me quite el collar y los pendientes de diamantes y los deje sobre el lavamanos. En ese instante me di cuenta de que no traía puesto mi collar. Gire en circulo buscándolo, pero no estaba a la vista.  
Preferí bañarme y después buscarlo.  
En la ducha quise llorar por lo que había hecho. No solo había engañado a Alec, lo había traicionado en toda la extensión de la palabra. Luche con las lagrimas. Quería que de mis ojos saliera todo el río Hudson para desahogarme, para que se llevara aquello que me carcomía por dentro... Pero no salio siquiera una gota. No llore. No pude llorar.  
Derrotada cerré las llaves del agua y salí de la ducha. Tome una toalla rosa suave, seque mi cuerpo y después envolví mi cabello con ella. Tome la bata afelpada del mismo color a la toalla y salí recordándome que tenia que buscar mi collar.  
-Por que te fuiste?  
Me estremecí del susto al escuchar esas palabras tristes.  
-Ah... Yo... Necesitaba una ducha también - respondí nerviosa, con una mano sobre mi corazón sobresaltado.  
Jacob me dio nervios, unos nervios diferentes y familiares.  
-Te hubieras duchado conmigo -murmuro levantándose de la cama con algo morado en las manos-. Los dejaste olvidados... O eran para mi? - levanto una ceja.  
-No, dámelos - tome mi ropa interior de sus manos y me aleje de el.  
Pero solo me pude alejar unos cuantos pasos, sus brazos me rodearon y busco mis labios con urgencia. Le respondí el beso unos instantes hasta que el lo termino, pero continuo besando mi piel.  
-Quieres desayunar aquí... o en el comedor? - pregunto desatando el lazo de la bata, muy concentrado, como si aquello fuera una ecuación integral o algo parecido  
-Aquí - mi respuesta sonó a pregunta.  
-Siempre me ha gustado la manera en que piensas - susurro despojándome de la prenda por completo, mientras yo misma me quitaba la toalla de la cabeza.  
-Espera... Como entraste? - recordé que había cerrado la puerta con seguro.  
-Soy el dueño de la casa, recuerdas? - contesto antes de levantarme por el trasero para que enroscara mis piernas en su cintura.  
-Si, claro.  
Ese fue mi ultimo comentario coherente de la mañana.  
Por que no ponía resistencia a sus caricias y a sus besos?  
Por que rayos me estaba dejando llevar a la cama por Jacob Black?!  
Que estaba mal conmigo?  
Definitivamente no había nada malo con el. Dios, por que me siento tan atraída y malditamente cómoda y complacida en sus brazos?  
Jacob se alejo un poco de mi aun con su ropa puesta y saco un preservativo de uno de sus bolsillos, como la noche anterior antes de desnudarse por completo frente a mi.  
Lo mire fascinada como se quitaba su camisa azul cielo, sus pantalones azul marino, los zapatos y calcetines, para quedarse solo en boxers grises.  
La dulzura y caballerosidad con la que me había tratado la noche pasada, se esfumo cuando me tomo por las muñecas para hincarme frente a el, en mi cama. Tomo mi mano derecha e hizo que yo misma le pusiera el preservativo, mientras su mano se perdía en mi entrepierna ya lista para recibirlo.

.

.

Jacob me observo con atención desde mi cama, mientras yo buscaba algo que ponerme. Era sábado, usualmente los sábados me vestía un poco mas informal que en la semana, por que no lo acompañaba a su oficina. Así que saque un vestido amarillo corto de un solo hombro. Unas sandalias de piso tipo gladiador de "pata de gallo" y tome unos pendientes con hojitas de bronce. Lo deje todo sobre el pequeño sofá frente a la cama. Me metí al baño a terminar de secar mi cabello y peinarme con una alta cola de caballo, ya que cierta persona había arruinado todo el proceso de peinado...  
Me senté frente al peinador y comencé a maquillarme cuando Leah entro junto con una de las sirvientas y dejo nuestro desayuno junto a la cama, donde Jacob aun descansaba con su brazo derecho bajo su nuca, evidentemente desnudo pero cubierto con las sabanas.  
Me quede paralizada frente al espejo, con la bata rosa puesta.  
Mi rostro se enrojeció de la vergüenza o tal vez por que no estaba respirando.  
Leah y la sirvienta se marcharon en silencio y Jacob comenzó a beber su café mientras leía el periódico.  
_Que demonios?!_  
-Jacob!  
-Que?! - pregunto alarmado mirándome.  
-Como que que?! Leah acaba de entrar... y ella...  
Hundí la cabeza entre mis manos.  
Como iba a ver de nuevo a Leah a los ojos?! Ella ahora sabia que me había acostado con Jacob! No, perdón... _hecho el amor_... Maldito tipo cursi que sabe diferenciar entre sexo y hacer el amor.  
-Y eso que? - cuestiono, descifrando mis balbuceos.  
-Que ella... Por que tenia que enterarse? Y por que trajo tu desayuno a la habitación?  
-No solo trajo el mio, también el tuyo - se defendió señalando el carrito de _room service_ con una expresión tierna.  
-Ese no es el punto! A demás... como se entero que estabas aquí? Grite mucho? - pregunte casi para mi.  
Jacob se soltó riendo y quede fascinada por el sonido, olvidándome por un segundo de la vergüenza.  
-No se entero por eso y si gritaste mucho... cosa que me complace - miro la cama con la mirada llena de recuerdos.  
Hice un sonido de desagrado con mi garganta y continué poniéndome rimel.  
-Que quieres hacer hoy, Nessie?  
-Ah... - me quede en blanco.  
No tenia ni idea de que hacer! Nunca había previsto esa situación. Durante toda la semana pensé que estaría en el tren camino a Boston... Pero ahora... Ahora _estaba_ con... Jacob Black...  
-Podemos tener una repetición... _muy repetitiva_ de lo de esta mañana - ofreció Jacob con una sonrisa picara.  
-Cállate y come - masculle levantándome del peinador para ya vestirme.  
-Aunque te vistas... se que debajo de esa ropa... estas desnuda - su mirada lasciva hizo que me dieran escalofríos en el vientre, los cuales me bajaron hasta las piernas.  
-Te dije que te callaras - tome enfadada el vestidito amarillo y me fui al baño a cambiarme.  
Cuando cerré la puerta sonreí abiertamente.  
Le hablaba a Jacob como siempre quise hablarle... Quería mandarlo al demonio... y ademas podía acostarme con el... Aquello en verdad me agradaba...  
Diablos!


	39. Night Out In New York

**NIGHT OUT IN NEW YORK**

Cuando salí del baño ya vestida, Jacob ya se estaba vistiendo también. Solo traía los pantalones y se veía como para comérselo enterito. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba frente a el parándome de puntitas para besarlo.  
No fue _el_ quien se acerco a mi, fui _yo_ la que inconscientemente se acercó a el.  
Por que me parecía tan irresistible? Por que no quería ni podía alejarme de Jacob Black?  
Que no se supone que yo debería de estar deseando a _otra_ persona? Persona de la cual no recordaba con exactitud estando tan perdida en aquel beso apasionado altamente cargado de deseo y lujuria.  
Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, su pecho. Las suyas bajaron por mi espalda hasta mi trasero apretándolo con fuerza, atrayéndome a su erección que casi escapaba de sus pantalones sin abrochar.  
-Me encantas - susurró en mi oído apretando aun mas sus manos en mi trasero.  
Era lo primero que me decía directamente. Nunca me había dicho nada, ni un _me gustas_ o _me agradas_ y mucho menos un _te amo_. Así que _me encantas_, me parecía perfecto, por que el también a mi me encantaba, me fascinaba y quería tenerlo entre mis piernas de nueva cuenta. Pero... me estaba muriendo de hambre. Así que opté por separarme de aquel hermoso moreno de ojos negros y de cuerpo de infarto. No pensé realmente que Jacob tuviera ese cuerpo, no se le notaba mucho con los trajes y esmoquins que se ponía; solo se le notaba que tenia una espalda ancha... Pero Dios! Esos brazos, ese pecho, ese abdomen, ese trasero y _ese_... mmm...

Comí un poco de todo de lo que Leah nos llevo; la fruta era jugoza y dulce, el café cargado, el jugo fresco, los huevos riquísimos y los panquecitos con moras estaban deliciosos... como el dueño del penthouse.  
-Sabes que he estado pensando, Nessie? - pregunto mientras me pasaba el periódico.  
_En follarme de nuevo?_  
Por el amor de Dios, Renesmee!  
-No, en que estabas pensando?  
-En que no he sido un buen anfitrión. Te he llevado a comer, de compras, a The Hamptons, al MET, a Central Park, al Ballet... Pero no te he llevado al Emipire State, a la Estatua de la Libertad, a Broadway. Vas a amar Broadway... Times Squere, San Patricio, Rockefeller Center. Uff, tantos y tantos lugares que hay que quiero que conozcas. La vida nocturna de la ciudad es una locura. A donde quieres ir hoy?  
Me mordí el labio para no soltar una carcajada. Pero no pude evitar que mi tono sonara tan burlón.  
-_Tu?_ Osea... Tu planeas llevarme a conocer todos esos lugares turísticos? Tu?  
-Si.  
-Tu... un Black...  
-Por que te sorprendes? Solía ir con mi madre y Sam a todos esos lugares... y en metro o bus. Me ofende un poco tu actitud, Renesmee.  
-Lo siento, pero es que nunca te he visto... como una persona... común y corriente - me encogí de hombros asustada. Temía haber desatado su furia.  
Dejé el periódico a un lado y no volví a tener contacto visual con el. Mi corazón tronaba contra mis costillas. Yo solo me había burlado de Jacob, cuando el trataba de ser lindo conmigo. Por que me portaba ahora tan grosera y altanera con el? Rápidamente mi cerebro me dijo que era un mecanismo de defensa No quería ponerme romántica y melosa con el, por que no debía.  
-Cuando te decidas, me avisas - me tomó con fuerza de la mandíbula y las mejillas frunciendo mis labios para besarme.  
Se marchó de mi habitación completamente vestido, tal y como había llegado, lo cual me dejo... _sola_.  
Era obvio que estaba sola en mi habitación, pero me sentí sola, vacía y triste. Odié aquella sensación. Y me odié a mi misma al verme corriendo hacia la puerta, para alcanzar a Jacob en la puerta de su dormitorio.

.

.

Horas mas tarde, después de la comida que tomamos en la cama -lo se, había caído muy bajo-, decidimos salir por la noche. Pero, para nuestra mala suerte, mi guía de turista personal tenia _siglos_ sin salir de noche y realmente no tenia idea de cuales eran los club de moda. Ambos sabíamos muy bien de alguien que se conocía la ciudad al revés y al derecho, pero la ultima vez que lo vi, intento violarme en la biblioteca frente a la pintura de su hermosa madre, Sarah.  
-Se de alguien mas, pero... no creo que te agrade la idea, Nessie - murmuró Jacob pasando su dedo indice por mi clavícula.  
-Quien?  
-Heidi.  
Torcí el gesto.  
-Tampoco me agrada, pero... podemos divertirnos con ella.  
-Que?! -me alejé de el-. Que quieres decir con _divertirnos con ella_?!  
Me alejé completamente, cubriéndome con la sabana. Esperaba que no dijera que meterla en la cama con nosotros.  
-Mira, la llamaré y le haré creer que quiero verla e irme de fiesta con ella.  
Entrecerré los ojos.  
-Y luego...?  
-Puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras - sonrió acercándose a mi jalando la sabana que me semi cubría.  
-No se como los nativos americanos les quitaban el cuero cabelludo a sus enemigos. Me prestas la computadora para buscarlo en Google? - hice el tono mas inocente que pude, acariciando su rostro.  
-No, por que sinceramente, si te creo capaz de hacerlo - dijo muy serio, quitando mi mano de su cara para besar mis dedos.  
Sus palabras me alagaron.  
Jacob llamo a Heidi. Primero le preguntó que haría esa noche, ella contestó que saldría con sus amigos; a lo que Jake le preguntó si la podía acompañar La "señorita" Caius se emocionó tanto que hasta chilló, se quedaron de ver en el _Delicious_, de ahí se irían al _Silver_, al _Noir_ y terminarían en el _Dirty Apple_. Por supuesto que ni Jacob ni yo sabíamos donde y como eran aquellos clubs neoyorkinos, así que decidimos buscarlos en internet.  
Me fui de nuevo a mi habitación para bañarme y arreglarme para nuestra salida por la noche. La verdad es que no tenia idea de que ponerme, así que con toda la vergüenza del mundo, llame a Leah para que me asesorara. Ella ni tarda ni perezosa me mostró un atuendo muy... ajustado.  
Cuando lo había comprado? No, yo no usaría eso! Era un pantalón de cuero tan ajustado, que necesitaría kilos y kilos de mantequilla para poder entrar. La blusa no estaba tan mal, eran negra, sin mangas y con unas rosas rosas en la parte de abajo; tampoco lo estaba la chaqueta tipo militar francés en tiempos de Napoleón o algo parecido, color gris con botones rosas. El bolso era muy lindo y _fashion_, era Prada y parecía estar hecho de rosas... Y los zapatos... Uff, los zapatos eran botines rosas de plataforma, despuntados. Leah complemento el atuendo con un par de pendientes y brazalete rosas. Mi _fashionista_ me quiso poner una diadema con alguna rara pluma rosa, pero preferí hacerme de nuevo una alta cola de caballo.  
Leah me ayudó a maquillarme y ponerme las pestañas postizas.  
Me daba terror ponerme aquel pantalón ridículo, pero Leah me animó a ponérmelo si no me quedaba -cosa que ella realmente dudaba-, me pondría otra cosa.  
Maldición, el pantalón me quedó! Y no es por nada, pero nunca me había visto tan... sexy. Me casaré con ese pantalón, tendremos mas pantaloncitos y viviremos sexys para siempre.  
Que demonios me ocurre?!

En el camino al Delicious, Jacob no me soltó ni un instante. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y las mías no se querían despegar de su cabello. Llegué al club con los labios hinchados de tanto beso pecaminoso. Al principio me resistí un poco, no debía ser tan... regalada como Heidi, ademas Seth iba conduciendo el reluciente Lexus negro y me daba pena que viera aquella inapropiadas demostraciones de... no eran de amor -aun que Jake insistía en que el y yo hacíamos el amor-, demostraciones de pasión, tal vez.  
No fue necesario formarnos en la larga linea, ni que Jacob dijera su nombre, entramos de inmediato al club y nos recibieron las luces de colores bailoteando por todo el lugar, al ritmo de una canción de Pitbull en una de sus _mil_ colaboraciones.  
-Ahí esta Heidi - murmuró Jake en mi oído.  
Seguí su mirada por el gran lugar y si, ahí estaba Heidi bailando arriba de una de las mesas del area V.I.P. Jacob caminó hacia ella y yo tras de el. Era parte de la diversión que el me había prometido por la tarde.  
-Jacob! -chilló la rubia muy contenta-. Viniste! No creí que vinieras!  
Se bajó de la mesa y se encaminó a el con entusiasmo, salí de mi escondite y acudí a su encuentro.  
-Heidi, muchas gracias por invitarnos - recibí el abrazo que estaba destinado a mi acompañante.  
Besé ambas mejillas de Heidi y la tomé de las manos al deshacerme de su abrazo.  
-Fue tan lindo de tu parte - murmuré con la misma voz amigable con la que la saludé.  
-Tu que haces aquí? - preguntó desconcertada.  
-Divertirme como tu - hice otra mueca de felicidad, falsa por supuesto.  
Jacob saludó a unas cuantas personas, que estaban aun mas desconcertadas de verlo que Heidi. Para ese punto yo ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a ir del brazo con el _Sr. Popularidad_. Nos sentamos en la mesa de Heidi y unos cuantos conocidos mas de Jacob. Entre las platicas nos enteramos que Sam estaba en Europa, mi acompañante se sorprendió y minutos mas tarde la realmente sorprendida fui yo cuando me sacó a bailar.  
_Cielo santo, pero que bien baila. Y lo sexy..._  
Sus manos recorrían mi cintura, mis caderas, mientras me pegaba mas a el para que sintiera su gran erección contra mi cadera y su agitada respiración en mi oído. Heidi no podría estar mas enfadada... y ebria.  
Tal y como se había planeado, fuimos al Silver y al Noir. En esos lugares también bailamos... o restregarnos seria mas preciso. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido mas excitada, todos aquellos bailes eróticos eran el preludio a algo que ambos estábamos deseando cada vez mas. Cuando llegábamos de nuevo a la mesa bebíamos mas champaña y nos besábamos como si esa fuera nuestra ultima noche con vida.  
En el Dirty Apple, Heidi siguió con su mal humor y yo cada vez mas ebria y deseosa del cuerpo de Jacob; me sentía igual que la rubia Caius una regalada del Upper East. Pero no podía dejar de besarlo, ni quería que el se detuviera con aquellos bailes cadenciosos. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de lujuria y lascivia. Se veía mas joven con aquella ropa, unos jeans azul oscuro, botas cafés, camiseta vintage de un grupo que nunca había escuchado y un blazer de cuero del color de sus zapatos... Y lo mejor es que no se había peinado, llevaba el cabello negro alborotado. No había nada mas hermoso que el esa noche, ademas estaba eso que me sentía super sexy con mi _prometido_ puesto...  
Un amigo de Jacob le pidió a mesero una ronda de ajenjo. Nunca la había escuchado y mucho menos bebido. Me sorprendió ver que era verde brillante y solo trajeran una diminuta copita de una onza.  
-Si quieres no la bebas - murmuró Jacob en mi oído, antes de beber su copita de un solo trago.  
Quise hacerme la valiente e hice lo mismo que el. No me sentí ebria al instante, sino que fue de... acción prolongada. Las luces comenzaron a verse extrañas, Jacob me parecía lejos y después muy cerca. No me sentí mareada, sino... alegre. Muy feliz y contenta y cada vez mas deseosa de llegar a casa y quitarle o arrancarle la ropa a Black.


	40. Mas Bajo No He Podido Caer EDITADO

**MAS BAJO NO HE PODIDO CAER**

Trastabillé un poco al bajar del auto y me reí como idiota. Jacob no me soltó de la cintura durante nuestro camino al ascensor, el cual fue caracterizado por las eses que íbamos haciendo al caminar ebrios y soltábamos una que otra risilla.  
Alguna vez llegué a fantasear con... alguien... en un elevador, ahora estaba con otra persona e igual iba a realizar esa fantasía. Es el alcohol el que esta hablando por mi.  
Entramos al ascensor y tiré de las solapas de la chaqueta de Jacob y lo atrajé hacia mi. En un rincón del pequeño cubo, nos besamos pasando nuestras manos por donde pudiéramos.  
-Dios, Nessie... me encantas... - murmuró Jacob contra mi cuello antes de succionar mi piel.  
Yo no le dije nada a cambio, lo único que podía salir de mis labios en ese instante eran suaves gemidos. Jalé el suave cabello negro de Jake, mordí sus labios e incluso chupé su suave lengua, ganándome un gruñido salvaje desde el fondo de su garganta.  
El elevador llegó al piso 50 y Jacob caminó hacia atrás, llevándome con el. Durante nuestro recorrido a su habitación no dejamos de besarnos mas de dos segundos, durante los cuales intentábamos quitar una que otra prenda el uno al otro.  
-He querido hacerte tantas cosas, desde que intentaste quebrarme la nariz - masculló con la respiración agitada tratando de bajar el cierre de mi blusa.  
Yo? Cuando quise quebrarle la nariz? Eso no suena a mi.  
Aah! Ya. Espera... eso fue... eso fue la primera mañana!  
Eso significa... Que significa? Cielos, no puedo pensar sintiendo a Jacob por todos lados, excepto la espalda ya que la tengo contra la puerta de su habitación.  
Cuando Jacob encontró la manera de abrir la puerta, casi me caigo, pero sus rápidas manos me atraparon. Para ese momento creo que yo ya no traía bolsa, chaqueta ni zapatos.  
-Me gusta como te vez con el cabello así, pero te vez aun mejor con el cabello suelto -sus dedos me quitaron la goma y mis rizos se esparcieron por mis hombros y espalda-. Mucho mejor.  
De alguna forma terminé dándole la espalda, sintiendo su erección contra la columna, sus manos viajaron de mis senos a mi pantalón el cual abrió y metió su mano hasta mi entrepierna humedecida, haciéndome gemir y balbucear su nombre.  
-Me fascina que siempre estés así - murmuró con la respiración mas agitada que nunca, mientras su habilidoso dedo frotaba en el lugar exacto.  
Mi mano se aferró a su cabello negro, para no desfallecer cuando casi llego a la cima.

.

.

Me revolví en la cama evitando la molesta luz del sol, entrando en todo su maldito esplendor por el ventanal de la habitación blanca. A mi derecha estaba Jacob mirándome muy sonriente y con el cabello negro muy revuelto.  
-Mmmm -gruñí dándole la espalda y recordé que el sol estaba ahí.  
Por que el sol estaba a mi izquierda? La mañana anterior había estado a la derecha junto con Jacob...  
Moví la cabeza y vi que todo estaba mal. Tenia la cabeza en los pies de la cama.  
-Por que la cabecera esta en mis pies? - mascullé con voz pastosa, por haber estado dormida las ultimas horas.  
-Por que usted señorita, estaba muy... _creativa_, la noche anterior... O mas bien esta mañana, cuando llegamos.  
-Mmmm - gruñí de nuevo, sin recordar nada mas que haber tomado aquella extraña bebida verde.  
La cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía nauseas, El cuerpo entero me dolía!  
Gimotee adolorida, tratando de contener las nauseas. Jacob me abrazó, acuñandome en su pecho, pero lo empujé. No logré nada, creo que si muy apenas le puse la mano en los pectorales. Comencé a trasudar y a sentir la boca seca, pero extrañamente llena de saliva. Definitivamente iba a vomitar.  
-Lo siento, lo siento... - murmuré rodando fuera de la cama y caí de rodillas en la alfombra.  
Me levanté como pude y no se ni como le hice para llegar al baño y vomitar con violencia en el inodoro.  
-Nessie!  
-Vet... - vomité otra vez.  
-Cielo, tranquila. Deja salir todo... - escuché a lo lejos, mientras vomitaba de nuevo.  
Dejé de sentir el cabello pegado a mi espalda empapada de sudor y vomité otra vez. El vomito tenia un espantoso color verde.  
Vomité de nuevo.  
Aquello cuando iba a terminar?!  
Me dejé caer en el helado piso del baño blanco ya no tan inmaculado, de la habitación de Jacob. Pegué la cara al piso de mármol respirando pesadamente, muy agotada.

En los intermitentes momentos de consciencia que tuve en aquel baño, vi a Jacob tratando de que tomara un poco de agua helada. Poniendo una toalla mojada en mi frente. Cobijandome con una gran toalla mullida y poniendo otra bajo mi cabeza a modo de almohada.  
Por que estaba tan débil? Eso no era tener resaca. Que me había ocurrido? Mas bien nunca había tenido una resaca en mi vida! Oh Dios, esto siempre es así?  
Desperté de nuevo cuando algo me pinchó el dorso de mi codoy vi a un hombre desconocido sonriéndome amablemente. No se como, pero me di cuenta de que me estaban poniendo suero. Voltee a mi izquierda tratando de identificar donde estaba y me encontré con aquella mirada _rara_ de Jacob. Me quedé mas tranquila al saber que lo tenia a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano y me dejé sumir de nuevo en la inconsciencia, donde la habitación no giraba y no me dolía nada.

Desperté en una cómoda cama, no sabia si era la mía o la de Jacob. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Estiré la mano y me di cuenta que no tenia nada pegado a ella.  
_Me habré imaginado la intravenosa?_  
Encendí la lamparita de la mesa de noche una vez que la encontré, estaba en la habitación de Jacob. Me senté recargando la espalda en la cabecera acolchada, frotándome los ojos y vi que traía una camiseta gris de cuello V que no era mía, me quedaba grande y unos shorts negros... No espera, esos no son míos tampoco... Eran unos boxers de Jacob.  
Mi corazón se agitó y el resto de mi cuerpo tuvo otras reacciones químicas inesperadas al saber que traía puesta ropa _suya_.  
Donde estaba Jacob? Que hora era?  
Leah asomó la cabeza cuando abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, tal vez pensó que aun estaba dormida.  
-Señorita Renesmee! Oh mi niña! -se acercó rápidamente hacia mi y posó su mano en mi frente, checando mi temperatura-. Que susto nos ha dado! El señor ha estado muy preocupado, le pudo mucho tener que irse por la mañana. Pero le ha enviado esto para que las viera al despertar.  
Seguí la mirada de Leah y vi un enorme arreglo de rosas lilas casi junto a la cama.  
Ahogué un grito. Eran al menos diez docenas de rosas, era tan grande que no cabía en alguna de las mesas o repisas de la habitación. Leah sacó una rosa del arreglo y me la dio.  
Nunca nadie -aparte de mis padres en mi graduación de la universidad- me había regalado flores.  
Muy lentamente me levanté de la cama y me duché en el baño de Jacob, Leah no me dejo marcharme a mi habitación. En la ducha estaban todas mis cosas de baño, cosa que me pareció rara y muy conveniente. Antes de bañarme me lavé los dientes... dos veces. Quien sabe cuando había vomitado en ese mismo baño y había dormido por otro tiempo desconocido.  
Al salir, mi desayuno ya estaba servido en la pequeña mesa junto a las ventanas, las cuales tenían las cortinas gruesas corridas y las delgadas impedían que entrara la luz de manera intensa. Leah debió suponer que aun me molestaba la luz.  
-Donde esta Jacob? - pregunté después de beberme de un solo trago el jugo de naranja fresco con pulpa, como me gusta.  
-Tenia que estar en la oficina desde muy temprano, hoy se cierra el trato de la compra de la fabrica cerca de New Haven.  
Me parecía que habían pasado años desde que Jacob me contó sobre eso en el restaurante. Eso ocurrió la semana pasada, luego de que pase el día con Alec.  
_Alec!_  
Definitivamente era la peor persona del planeta. En otros tiempos me hubieran matado a pedradas.

.  
Quería agradecerle a Jacob en persona el haberme cuidado y vestido cuando vino el doctor, así como las hermosas rosas; aunque me daba una gran pena; el me había visto vomitar quien sabe cuantas veces.  
Leah me animó a ir a la oficina de su señor, en una visita sorpresa. Lo invitaría a comer al Saint Pierre. No sabia como iba a pagar aquel lugar, tal vez Jacob acepte que le pague con _cuerpomatic_.  
Leah me pintó las uñas de las manos y los pies de rojo brillante. Me puso pestañas postizas -me encanta como se me ven los ojos con ellas-, y me pintó los labios también de rojo.  
Mi _fahionista_ me mostró un ajustado vestido gris, dado los últimos eventos, no debería de usar algo tan ajustado. Por cierto donde esta mi _prometido_? El vestido era muy bonito, pero no me parecía apropiado para usarlo en la oficina de Jacob, era escotado, de tirantes gruesos, con algunos detalles en negro en la cintura; me llegaba justo debajo de la rodilla. Los zapatos por otra parte, me encantaron; no eran tan altos, tenían un tacón normal sin plataforma y despuntados. De accesorios me dio unos pendientes de perlas grises autenticas a juego con el collar y un bolso plateado.  
Tuve que cambiarme de ropa interior un par de ocasiones pero aun así se notaba demasiado debajo del vestido, por lo que Leah sugirió de manera picara, que no usara panties.  
Casi me muero de la vergüenza.  
-Leah, no voy a andar por todo Manhattan sin panties!  
-No va a andar en el metro, Seth la va a llevar, ademas va a ir a ver a Jacob.  
Morí definitivamente de la vergüenza, ella había insinuado que yo iba a ir a hacer algo mas invitar a comer a su señor.  
-Leah!  
-Vamos, se hace tarde. Seth la esta esperando abajo.

.

Las puertas del ascensor del ultimo piso del edificio de Jacob, se abrieron y las personas que estaban en el lugar me miraron con la boca abierta. Se notaria que no llevaba panties? _Oh Dios, no!_  
Tras de mi escuche los cuchicheos ininteligibles a mis oídos, pero eran cuchicheos y hablaban de mi. Caminé nerviosamente hasta Kate, la secretaria de Jacob y me miró sorprendida.  
-Señorita Cullen! -se levantó casi de un salto-. El señor Black no me dijo que usted vendría, yo...  
-Es algo así como una visita sorpresa. Jacob esta con alguien? - no se por que el nerviosismo de Kate me pareció como si Jacob estuviera con alguien. La situación parecía de una película donde la esposa llega al trabajo del marido y el esta con su amante.  
-Oh, yo pensé que el señor sabia y... -Kate respiró aliviada-. El señor Black esta solo, pero no se si ya haya terminado la llamada que estaba teniendo con el congresista de Massashusets. Déjeme verificar si...  
-No! No lo hagas, arruinarías la sorpresa - le guiñé un ojo tomando con cuidado la perilla plateada y alargada de las puertas dobles de caoba de la oficina.  
Kate asintió.  
Bajé la perilla muy lentamente y me asomé con cuidado, tratando de no ser pillada. Jacob estaba en su escritorio con el teléfono al oído, dándome la espalda. Estaba admirando la hermosa vista que le daba la pared de cristal. Su saco gris reposaba sobre el respaldo de su amplio sillón de cuero negro.  
Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y de puntitas avancé hasta el, le cubrí los ojos con mis manos y lo sentí tensarse. Subió tímidamente una mano para acariciar las mías y lo vi sonreír.  
-Entonces en eso quedamos, Congresista Morrison -soltó una ligera y agradable carcajada-. De acuerdo. Hasta pronto.  
Descubrí sus ojos para que viera donde ponía el teléfono. Se giró en la silla y me miró fijamente a los ojos.  
-Quien te dio permiso de salir de casa? - preguntó muy serio.  
Oh oh. Era verdad, yo era una rehén en su casa. Mi respiración se agitó y mi mente maquinó cientos de castigos horribles.  
-Te hice una pregunta - me jaló de la muñeca con fuerza y de alguna forma di un giro de 180 grados y termine sentada en su regazo, siendo atacada con cosquillas.  
-No! No, cosquillas no! - grité entre carcajadas, sintiendo en mi trasero como crecía algo en sus pantalones.  
-Que haces aquí? - preguntó terminando su ataque.  
Me retorcí en sus piernas para verlo.  
De nuevo tenia esa mirada rara en sus ojos negros. Se veían tan líquidos que pensé que sus profundas aguas de derramarían.  
-Vine a invitarte a comer y agradecerte por... -respiré profundo- por haberme cuidado. Por haber...  
-Era lo menos que podía hacer, fui yo quien te emborrachó - acarició mi mejilla enrojecida.  
-Aun así, gracias - murmuré tomándolo de la corbata de seda.  
-No sabia que te ponías tan... _mala_ con el alcohol, de haber sabido lo hubiera hecho hace mucho - no se por que, pero supe que no hablaba de mi malestar.  
-Oye! Ademas yo no me pongo así con el alcohol. Fue la _cosa_ esa verde.  
-No importa, me gustó lo que hicimos producto del ajenjo - en sus ojos pude ver sus recuerdos lujuriosos.  
Espera... Que hicimos el sábado?!  
-Ah - fue mi única respuesta.  
-Quieres que lo recreemos? - su tono coqueto me tomó desprevenida. Su mirada picara hizo que me hirviera la sangre.  
_Uff hace calor!_  
Sus labios atraparon los míos de manera salvaje, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y se trataron de matar la una a la otra. Me levanté de su regazo solo para subirme el vestido y sentarme a horcajadas sobre el. Jacob no se resistió a mi repentino ataque, al contrario, lo recibió con mucho entusiasmo. Demasiado diría yo, ya que me tomó de la cintura para levantarme de su regazo y casi dejarme caer sobre su escritorio, cubierto de contratos y papeles importantes.  
Solo esperaba que los papeles no cortaran mi trasero desnudo.

**_Hasta aquí llego lo apropiado para la pagina, mis Little Perverts. Si quien leer la continuación envíenme un review pidiéndolo (las que tengan una cuenta en FANFICTION), o un mensaje privado a mi FACEBOOK (si no tienen cuenta)._**


	41. Con Él

**CON ÉL...  
**  
-Tengo hambre - murmuró Jacob acariciando mi cabello.  
-Yo también - se suponía que me tenia que levantar, pero estaba muy cómoda sobre el.  
-Que quieres comer? - preguntó en un suave murmullo, levantando mi mentón para poder besarme.  
-No lo se. Sinceramente ya me aburrió la comida francesa, los vinos y la champaña. Tengo ganas de algo mundano.  
-Mundano? - levantó una ceja, viéndose muy sexy.  
-Si, mundano y ponerme jeans y converse. No te ofendas, me encanta la ropa que me compras... aunque ahora mismo no traigo nada puesto - me reí como una niña boba.  
-Que te parece si vamos a casa, nos cambiamos de ropa y vamos a un restaurante pequeño que conozco. Venden las mejores hamburguesas de Nueva York, mi madre solía llevarnos a mi y a Sam. Podemos pasar el resto del día en la ciudad.  
-En serio? - me levanté apoyando mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.  
-O mejor nos quedamos aquí - contestó viendo mis senos y al final de la frase atrapo mi pezón derecho con sus dientes.  
-Contra oferta: casa, hamburguesa, ciudad y sexo en casa como tu lo quieras - mascullé con los ojos cerrados.  
-Sexo en casa... Cual casa? Tengo una aquí, una en The Hamptons, una en Malibu, una en Londres, otra en Saint-Tropez. Tengo una cita con mi agente de bienes y raíces en un mes, me mostrara un departamento en Tokio. Así que... en cual casa?  
-Presumido - le saqué la lengua y me levanté poniéndome el saco gris.  
Me dirigí al escritorio y busqué mi sostén.  
Me vestí junto a su escritorio bajo su atenta mirada. Caminé descalza hasta Jacob.  
-Lo subes, por favor? - le di la espalda.  
Suspiró audiblemente.  
-En verdad me gusta ese vestido en ti -subió el cierre de un tirón-, pero me gustaba mas donde estaba abandonado.  
-A mi también - coincidí con el.  
-Vistámonos y salgamos de aquí. Entre mas pronto comamos y recorramos la ciudad, mas pronto llegaremos a casa.  
Asentí y le di un beso lleno de expectativas y ansias por llegar al penthouse.

Mientras recobraba la compostura en el baño de la oficina de Jacob, el recibió una llamada.  
Al salir, lo vi ya completamente vestido, hablando por teléfono y viendo un correo electrónico que le habían enviado. Habló unas cuantas palabras en francés y rió ligeramente. De nuevo era Jacob Black, CEO de Industrias Black y no el maníaco sexual de hace dos horas.  
-Ve tu primero, te veré en el ascensor - articuló con los labios, cubriendo con su mano la bocina.  
Asentí con una sonrisa y tomé mi bolso.  
Salí de la oficina y me despedí de Kate tímidamente.  
Cuando iba caminando hacia el elevador, como me había dicho Jake, me pareció ver a alguien conocido saliendo de una de las oficinas con títulos de gerente. El hombre en cuestión me miró y sonrió acercándose a mi.  
-Renesmee? - preguntó aquel familiar hombre de traje azul marino.  
Lo miré un segundo y recordé al siguiente quien era.  
-Santiago?  
-Hola! Como has estado?! Tanto tiempo sin verte - me abrazó unos instantes.  
Miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. Mis años de adolescente.  
-Lo se. Como esta Renata?  
Renata era mi vecina y amiga cuando estaba en la preparatoria, su hermano Santiago era amigo de Alec, por ellos es por quienes lo conocí.  
-Renata vive en Florida y esta a punto de reventar, esta esperando gemelos.  
-Gemelos?! Eso es genial!  
-Y Alec? Lo sigues viendo? Esta aquí en Nueva York contigo? - preguntó muy contento, suponiendo que estábamos juntos.  
La conciencia me asaltó desprevenida. Me estaba acostando con otro, aun sabiendo que Alec estaba arriesgando su vida en Holanda, para salvar la mía de las _garras_ de Jacob Black.  
-No, el... Tengo mucho sin verlo - murmuré aclarando mi garganta.  
-De verdad? Renata y yo supusimos que ustedes estarían casados a estas alturas. Era muy obvio que se querían, pero el decía que no era una buena persona para ti.  
-Si, eso es muy... de Alec - sonreí sin alegría.  
-Me pareció haber visto tu foto en el periódico, no pensé que fueras tu... pero... No me digas que eres tu la que ha causado el revuelo en el edificio y la ciudad todas estas semanas? -cuchicheó con una sonrisita-. La desconocida y futura... Señor Black! - Santiago encuadró los hombros sorprendido y algo asustado, viendo detrás de mi.  
-Santiago - Jacob asintió en su dirección y me puso la mano derecha en mi espalda baja, de manera posesiva.  
-Lo lamento señor Black, no era mi intención...  
-Santiago y su familia solían ser mis vecinos - le expliqué a Jacob con una sonrisa. No se por que tuve esa necesidad de explicarle.  
-En Boston? - cuestionó Jacob, alegre, cambiando de inmediato su seria y recelosa expresión.  
-Si, pero ellos se mudaron recién Renata y yo terminamos la preparatoria.  
Santiago asintió asustado. No sabia que le haría Jacob por haberse osado a hablar conmigo.  
-Que feliz coincidencia -murmuró Jake con una genuina sonrisa-. Debemos irnos, Nessie.  
-Si, lo siento. Fue un gusto verte de nuevo Santiago. Envíale a Renata mi felicitaciones - me despedí de mi ex-vecino con un beso en la mejilla.  
Santiago, Renata, mis años de adolescente y... Alec... se fueron al fondo de mi memoria, en el minuto en que entré al ascensor con Jacob susurrándome en el oído y su mano aferrada a mi cintura atrayéndome a su pecho.  
-Desde el primer día en que te traje, he querido hacértelo sobre mi escritorio. Gracias - murmuró besando mi cuello.  
-Ah... Eh... De nada - respondí con unas risitas tontas.  
Cielo santo, eso fue una semana después de que lo conocí!

Tal y como lo planeamos, regresamos a casa a cambiarnos de ropa. Mi guardarropa no tenia tenis converse, pero si unas lindas ballerinas rojas Prada, me puse unos jeans de diseñador y la camiseta gris -con la que desperté- de Jake. Le regresé las perlas grises a Leah y ella me dio unas delgadas arracadas de oro blanco... O tal vez eran de platino, en aquella casa de locos con las joyas de la corona, es difícil de decir.  
Cuando baje las escaleras, vi que Jacob solo se quitó la corbata y el saco, se veía comestible.

Suspiré de vez en cuando al caminar por las bulliciosas Manhattan, tomados de la mano. Caminamos entre las calles atestadas de personas de todas las razas y todas las clases sociales. La ciudad era ruidosa, llena de contaminación y olores desconocidos... Pero sobretodo impresionante.  
Los rascacielos se alzaban sobre nosotros de manera imponente; se mezclaban los edificios de arquitectura moderna, vanguardista -y algunos llegando a ser algo futuristas-, con los antiguos diseños que me hacían sentir mas en Boston que en la Gran Manzana.  
El lugar al que me llevó Jake a comer hamburguesas era pequeño las cabinas estaban ocupadas, por lo que comimos en la barra. Me sentí como en alguna película de los 50's tomando malteadas con la comida.  
Mientras recorríamos Central Park, hablamos de nuestra infancia; la suya caracterizada por el amor de su madre, las maldades de Sam y los extravagantes regalos que su padre les hacia. Mi infancia también había estado llena de amor, libros y clases de piano de mi padre, Edward. También le hablé sobre el pequeño tumor que le extirparon a mi mama, Bella, hace dos años. Claro que yo no tuve todos los juguetes que quise, ni tampoco viajé a Europa después de la preparatoria; muy a penas si conozco _Disneyworld_...  
No regresamos a casa sino hasta pasada la media noche. Habíamos entrado a un bar pequeño donde nos divertimos bebiendo cerveza, comiendo papas a la francesa, lanzando dardos y jugando billar. El Jacob que me llevo a conocer la ciudad, era un Jacob muy relajado y complaciente, un caballero andante, un hombre divertido que me hizo reír Solo era un hombre mas en la ciudad, no era un heredero de una de las mayores fortunas del país. No era el presidente de una empresa multinacional, que compra compañías para destrozarlas y venderlas al mejor postor. Solo era Jacob... y lo amaba.

* * *

Capitulo especialmente dedicado a _Fuego Bajo el Agua_. Cada vez que me pides actualización, mi corazoncito salta emocionado :D

* * *

Little Perverts, lo se, es muy corto... pero el próximo sera un cap EDITADO...


	42. Eva y la Manzana EDITADO

**EVA Y LA MANZANA**

El miércoles por la mañana, partimos a The Hamptons. Jacob quería ir y relajarse un poco. Leah me empacó trajes de baño y ropa muy linda y ligera. Media hora antes de partir me tomé la pastillita contra el mareo, viajaríamos de nuevo en auto. No quería mancillar el Lamborghini de mi captor, como había mancillado su baño.  
Cuando llegamos a la casa, Irina -la sirvienta que me había puesto Jacob la vez anterior-, nos recibió con unas mimosas.  
Seguimos a través de la casa de pisos de mármol a los sirvientes, tomados de la mano y para mi gran sorpresa metieron mis maletas en la misma habitación de Jacob. Íbamos a dormir juntos, _realmente_ juntos. Me sentí muy nerviosa. Aquello no estaba bien o si? Mi mente no quería colaborar y mucho menos mi corazón. Ambos estaban confusos.  
La habitación principal era enorme, con paredes de un color blanco brillante. La cama era alta, con gruesos postes de teca en las cuatro esquinas; la pared frente a la puerta era de vidrio y estaba abierta la puerta hacia el balcon con sus cortinas blancas ondeando con el suave viento.  
Con un suspiro resignado me dirigí a mi maleta sobre una de las butacas del enorme armario y saqué uno de los trajes de baño y un bluson ligero blanco, me cambié. Al salir Jacob veía la televisión acostado a sus anchas en la cama.  
-A donde vas? - preguntó despegando los ojos de la pantalla.  
-A la playa. Yo no vine a The Hamptons solo a mirar la televisión - me salí de la habitación con una sonrisilla.  
Cinco minutos mas tarde, Jacob me alcanzó en la playa, en shorts beige hasta la rodilla y una camiseta blanca al hombro. Claro que mi pulso se aceleró al ver aquel hombre de caramelo semidesnudo. Con elegancia se sentó a mi lado en el camastro que un de los sirvientes llevó para el. Lo vi a través de las gafas oscuras y casi le saltó encima.  
-Te has vuelto muy rebelde, sabias?  
-Intento relajarme, cierra la boca - respiré profundo, tratando de calmar mi cuerpo alborotado.  
Su suave risa, hizo que se me erizara la piel.

Por la mañana fuimos a desayunar a casa de los Clearwater. Sue me abrazó con fuerza y besó mis mejillas. Harry solo me abrazó a modo de saludo.  
Me había puesto un vestido amarillo, sin mangas, era algo corto pero era bonito; brazalete de eslabones dorados y rosas; grandes pendientes de piedras rosas y naranjas, anillo de rubí rosa en montura de oro; sandalias altisimas con una rosa blanca, de tacón rosa y plataforma amarilla. En base a ellos Leah había creado el atuendo. Y para complementarlo, una bolsa de mano, blanca con unos detalles en negro.  
Jacob se había vestido a juego conmigo: pantalón blanco con camisa polo amarillo suave. De hecho esa mañana recordé que siempre lo he visto vestido de manera similar a mi. Casi siempre traemos los mismos colores. Leah lo hacia a propósito Quien pensaba que eramos? Una pareja de Hollywood que se coordina en la alfombra roja?  
Loca!  
Al día siguiente, los cuatro navegamos en el yate de Jacob. Disfrutamos del sol, nadamos en las frescas, casi frías aguas -Jacob y yo-, platicamos, comimos, platicamos de nuevo. Aquella era una muy buena vida. Pero pronto terminaría. Era jueves, el lunes se cumpliría el plazo que Jacob y Alec acordaron. No tenia idea de que es lo que haría Jacob.  
El y yo hicimos otro trato: sexo por mi vida y la de Alec. Pero no había sido sexo, habíamos hecho el amor. Así que eso que significaba? Me dejaría ir el lunes? Me pediría de nuevo que me quedara?

Por la noche, cuando Jacob dormía a mi lado... rompí a llorar. Yo no me quería ir, pero debía irme. Cuando Alec regresara me tenia que ir con el, se lo debía, ademas lo amaba. Pero y si el ya no me quería? Y si el ya no regresaba por mi? Cubrí mi boca con ambas manos para que los sollozos no despertaran al desnudo hombre que tenia a mi lado.  
Que era yo para Jacob? El me amaba como yo lo amaba a el?  
Oh si, yo amaba a Jacob Black, pero también amaba a Alec Vulturi. Los amaba a los dos, los quería a los dos. Si le pedía a Jacob quedarme con el, lastimaría y traicionaría a Alec. Pero si me iba con Alec a su regreso... Que pasaría? Seria feliz, si, por estar a su lado de nuevo. Pero... y Jacob? El se quedaría destrozado como yo lo haría al dejarlo?  
Llore casi toda la noche, por los dos hombres que amaba, por los dos hombres que me habían hecho daño y que amaba de igual manera.  
Jacob no me despertó para desayunar juntos, me dejó dormir todo lo que yo quise; lo cual agradecí, había llorado hasta el amanecer.  
Cuando me levanté, me bañé, maquillé mis grandes ojeras y me vestí con algo que me levantara el animo, pero aun así no tan elegante. Opté por unos shorts azul marino, blusa café claro y unas sandalias de "pata de gallo". Arreglé mi cabello y me maquillé lo mejor que pude. Jacob me recibió en la terraza con una gran sonrisa, para el era la comida, para mi el desayuno.  
-Sue, llamo. Quería que cenáramos con ellos, pero rechacé su oferta.  
-Por que? Y si yo quiero cenar con ellos? - murmuré fingiendo estar molesta, tomando un esparrago con el tenedor.  
-Por que esta noche te quiero solo para mi - contestó Jacob con una voz sombría.  
Con dificultad pasé el esparrago y desvié la mirada de sus ojos repentinamente turbios.

Vimos un par de películas en la casi pantalla de cine. Esta vez vimos Capitán América y Iron Man 2, la vez pasada vimos Thor. Creo que eso es lo único realmente que Jacob y yo tenemos en común: películas de super héroes Claro que el las veía por la acción y yo por los protagonistas. Cuando los créditos de Capitán América aparecieron, Jacob me sacó de la mini sala de cine y me llevó por un camino lleno de lujuria hasta no se donde.  
-Quieres darte un baño conmigo? - preguntó pausadamente besando mi cuello.  
-En... en el mar?  
_No, es de noche... me va a picar una medusa_. Me dio escalofríos de solo imaginarme en el mar a la mitad de la noche. En las películas siempre a los primeros en asesinar es a los dos mensos que están en el mar haciendo cosas indebidas.  
-No, no en el mar - me giré y quedé frente a una gran piscina techada, las paredes y columnas del lugar estaban cubiertas de enredaderas. Jaulas doradas contenían unos pajarillos de colores que cantaban para nosotros. El techo era de vidrio y podíamos ver la hermosa luna brillando en todo su esplendor. Parecía un pequeño pedazo del Edén. Yo era Eva y Jacob la deliciosa manzana que me haría -con toda seguridad- caer en la tentación.  
Eso de donde salió? Yo no había visto la alberca la vez pasada. Bueno la casa era muy grande y solo vi mi habitación, la playa, la terraza y la mini sala de cine  
Me mordí el labio con fuerza, mientras Jacob apretaba y _masajeaba_ mis senos aun pegado a mi espalda.  
-Entonces... que dices?  
-Claro - aun no le había respondido cuando sus manos ya habían viajado al botón de mis shorts.

* * *

Capitulo _EDITADO_, Little Perverts! Ya saben que hacer...

* * *

Capitulo dedicado especialmente a las L. P. que me pidieron -o exigieron mas bien- actualización.


	43. Solo son Diez Años

**SOLO SON DIEZ AÑOS  
**  
El martes por la mañana Jacob me llevó a montar a caballo al Contry Club. Mas bien yo lo vi montar. Parecía sacado de alguna novela erótica victoriana, donde el protagonista recorre una playa sobre su negro corsel, con la camisa blanca de lino abierta mostrando sus pectorales, con su larga cabellera al viento. Pero en esta ocasión este sexy hombre no tenia el cabello largo y pero si se le notaban los pectorales y sus fuertes brazos, con la camisa polo blanca.  
-Segura que no quieres montar... al caballo? - preguntó con una sonrisilla traviesa.  
-No se montar, ya te lo dije.  
-Oh, si que sabes - me miró de arriba a abajo lascivamente.  
-Calla la boca - me sonrojé recordando mi larga cabalgata de la noche anterior.  
-Ven, monta conmigo, no dejaré que te caigas.  
Me mordí el labio contemplando aquella propuesta y mi memoria se activó de nuevo. No quería mis dientes mordiendo mi labio, quería los suyos enterrados en mis labios.  
Avancé los cinco pasos que nos separaban, tomé su mano derecha y metí mi pie en el cabestrillo. Jacob me jaló con fuerza levantándome en el aire y pasé mi pierna izquierda por la silla de montar.  
Mi respiración se agitó, estaba asustada. Me aferré a su cuerpo como una sanguijuela, pegando mi mejilla derecha en su espalda.  
-Voy a ir despacio. No tengas miedo, Nessie. Jess puede sentir tu miedo - palmeó el costado de Jess, la yegua negra.  
-Lo siento. Nunca antes había estado cerca de un caballo y mucho menos montada en uno.  
-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo, tu solo disfruta del paseo - sonrió mirándome sobre su hombro derecho.  
Le contesté con otra sonrisa y aferré mis manos a su pecho, acompasando mi respiración con la suya mas controlada.  
Recorrimos los enormes y verdes prados del club, en silencio, disfrutando del aire limpio y fresco, del sol y la tranquilidad del lugar.

Regresamos a Manhattan el miércoles por la tarde, habíamos disfrutado de la playa durante una semana. Nos despedimos de Sue y Harry, quienes se quedarían un poco mas tiempo en enorme casa y nos hicieron prometer que regresaríamos pronto, o que iriamos a cenar de nuevo cuando estuvieran en la ciudad.  
Al llegar al penthouse, Leah nos recibió con una gran sonrisa como siempre, también nos abrazó y besó en las mejillas. Cuando nos hemos ausentado unos días, sale a relucir aun mas ese lado maternal suyo. Jacob se ve muy cómodo y mucho mas joven cuando ellos se tratan con tanto cariño.  
Me instalé de nuevo en mi habitación. Abrí las maletas y separé la ropa que era de tintorería de la ropa que se puede lavar en casa. Al final, tuve un gran montón de ropa de tintorería y solo la lencería la podía lavar en casa y a mano. Así que decidí ponerme a lavar los encajes y transparencias en el lavabo del baño, como lo he hecho todas estas semanas. Tal tarea me recordó a mis fugaces días con Alec, donde _jugaba_ a la ama de casa, en aquella casita de Boston. Comencé a llorar sobre la atrevida lencería francesa, que tanto le había gustado a Jacob.  
Lloré de nuevo por Alec y Jake. Le lloré al monstruo en el que ellos me habían convertido.  
Donde estaba aquella chica con principios y valores?  
Donde estaba la Renesmee que no veía a ningun otro hombre que no se llamara Alec Vulturi?  
Donde estaba la Renesmee enamorada de un solo hombre?  
Donde estaba yo?!  
Tenia que hablar con mamá, para que me ayudara a responder todas aquellas preguntas. Que me ayudara a resolver toda aquella horrible y enredosa situación en la que me había metido... Pero por nada del mundo podía hacerlo. No podía meterla en esto. Tenia que conformarme con llorar cuando nadie me viera y yo solita tenia que resolver mis problemas.  
Primero tenia que responderme a mi misma, las siguientes preguntas:  
Amo a Alec? Si.  
Amo a Jacob? Si.  
Si Alec regresa me ire con el? Si.  
Si Alec no regresa, me quedaré con Jacob? La respuesta también era si.  
Los amaba a los dos, cuando debía odiarlos.  
Debía odiar a Alec por haberme metido en este lío por haberme sacado de casa y 'vendido' la idea de una vida feliz y sin complicaciones a su lado. Debía odiar a Jacob por haberme separado de Alec.  
Como podía amar a dos personas a la vez? Como podía amar a dos personas que no se parecían en nada entre ellas y que no tenían nada en común conmigo?  
Amaba a Alec desde que era una chiquilla. El era el hombre de mis sueños. Había soñado con estar a su lado durante años. Ahora amaba a Jacob, un hombre que estaba totalmente fuera de mi alcance, tanto económica, geográfica y físicamente. En circuntancias normales, jamas hubiera conocido a Jacob Black. No tenemos nada en común! El ama el arte y conoce demasiado sobre ese mundo y yo se lo "básico". El es un heredero de un gran imperio y yo tal vez herede la librería de mi padre, Cullen's. Yo soy de los suburbios de Boston y el es del Upper East Side de Manhattan. En el único lugar en el que tal vez algún día nos podríamos encontrar es... En ningún lugar!  
Terminé de lavar la lencería e hice cuentas. Junto a Alec solo había pasado cinco semanas a su lado, yo ya llevaba seis con Jacob. Mi cuento de hadas había durado muy poco y no sabia si podría retomarlo después. Solía pensar que si, pero después de estos días junto a Jake, mi cabeza era un lío total. Los amaba a los dos, quería estar con ambos...

Jacob no me buscó esa noche, lo cual solo sirvió para deprimirme aun mas.  
Por la mañana Leah me despertó, como de costumbre. Al salir de bañar me recibió con un vestido gris difuminado con azul en la parte de la falda, sin mangas y un delicado cinturón. Pendientes y anillo azul, zapatos y bolsa de mano gris y una delicada pulsera de diamantes.  
Una vez secos y domados mis rizos y maquillada, bajé al gran e iluminado comedor. Jacob ya estaba ahí leyendo el periódico; vestido con un camisa blanca, corbata gris con azul y pantalón azul marino, su saco colgaba del respaldo de su silla. De nuevo la loca de Leah había combinado mi vestuario con el de su señor.  
Jacob se veía tan... inalcanzable, tan guapo, tan... sexy. Como alguien como el se podía haber 'fijado' en alguien como yo? No niego que ahora si me veo bonita, gracias a mi carcelera de lujo; pero tal y como lo estuve pensando ayer... no teníamos nada en común. Y ciertamente yo nunca le hubiera llamado la atención de habernos visto algún día en una calle cualquiera.  
-Buenos días - saludé con timidez.  
Jacob dobló el periódico y lo dejó a un lado. Como siempre una de las sirvientas se acercó a servirnos el cafe. Me serví un poco de los huevos revueltos y tocino, de reojo vi que Jacob hizo lo mismo. Tomé un sorvito del jugo de naranja y el hizo lo mismo. Tomé con mis dedos una tira de tocino crujiente y me lo lleve a la boca sin morderlo y el hizo lo mismo, lo dejé de nuevo en el plato y el también! A que rayos estaba jugando?! Chupé mis dedos saboreando la grasita del tocino y el me imitó de nuevo.  
Jacob Black chupándose los dedos! Casi me daba algo! Aquello fue sexy.  
-A que juegas?  
-A que juegas tu? - replicó divertido.  
Puse los ojos en blanco y el también.  
-Tienes cinco años o que?  
-No, pero en comparación con mi edad, tu si tienes cinco - la diversión se esfumo de el.  
-Que? - me perdí con ese comentario. Esperaba seguir con aquel tonto juego.  
-Tu tienes que... veinte?  
-Veintitres - veinte, si claro!  
-Bueno, veintitres... Yo tengo treinta y tres recién cumplidos, así que cuando yo tenia veintitres tu tenias diez. Entonces... no, no tienes cinco, tienes diez. Uy... eso esta mal.  
Eso que hay en su mirada es... remordimiento?  
Que demonios había tomado ese hombre?!  
Lo vi durante un buen rato, mientras el desayunaba. A que venían esos comentarios sobre la edad? Le daba remordimiento haberse acostado con alguien de mi edad? Por eso tampoco había aceptado a Heidi Caius? La rubia solo era cinco años mayor que yo.  
-Que? - preguntó limpiando sus labios con la servilleta blanca de tela.  
-Por que...? Por que hablaste de mi edad? Te molesta?  
-Si. Y eso que eres mayor de lo que pensé.  
-No me digas que ahora te remuerde la conciencia? - pregunté burlona.  
-Si.  
No le importó manipularme con sexo supuestamente para salvar mi vida y la de Alec, pero si se siente mal por mi edad?  
-De todas las cosas de las que te deberías sentir mal, respecto a mi... la diferencia de edad es la que elegiste?  
-De que otra cosa me debería de sentir mal al respecto? - bebió de su cafe.  
-Ah... no se dejame pensar. Nos amenazaste, me secuestraste, me abofeteaste, me alejaste de nuevo, me... obligaste a acostarme contigo...  
-Obligarte! -soltó una carcajada.  
De no ser por que estaba algo molesta, me hubiera deleitado con aquel sonido.  
-Siempre me haces reír, Nessie, y mas esta mañana - tomó mi mano derecha y la besó-. Termina tu desayuno. Nos vemos en media hora en el ascensor, tengo unas cosas que hacer.  
Tomó su saco azul marino de la silla y rozó la yema de sus dedos en mi garganta al pasar a mi lado y marcharse.

* * *

_Dedicado a todas esas Little Pervets que me pidieron el capitulo EDITADO, pero en especial a:_ **Nathalie Santana Martin, Areli Carreon, Lizy López Flores y valeria . creudesaba **

_Quen_ las _quele_? _Quen_ las _quele_?! jajajaja

* * *

**PD: EL FIC LLEGA AL _CAPITULO 47_**


	44. Sarah

**SARAH**

En la oficina, Jacob hablo por teléfono en ingles, en español, francés, italiano y japones. Era delicioso escucharlo hablar en otros idiomas, los hablaba con fluidez y se escuchaba muy sexy. Me pregunte si no le importaría hablarme en italiano al oído. Luego firmo unos papeles y hablo con personas de su empresa acerca de las acciones de no se que, mientras veía varios programas de finanzas en las televisiones. Al parecer tenia trabajo acumulado por nuestras pequeñas vacaciones.  
Me fascinaba ver como podía dominar el mundo desde ese escritorio. Escritorio en el cual me había hecho suya días atrás.  
Yo me dedique a ver por la ventana... o mas bien pared tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos de mi sucia cabeza. Luego a ver repeticiones en cable de _How I Met Your Mother_ y _The Office_. Claro que tenia que cubrir mi boca o morderme el labio para no reírme a carcajada limpia e interrumpir a Jacob en sus llamadas.  
En uno de sus descansos me senté en sus piernas y me acurruque en su pecho, el me beso la frente y acaricio mis piernas. Después el teléfono sonó y me tuve que ir a sentar de nuevo al sillón.

Después de la cena, subimos a su habitación y continuo refrescando mi memoria sobre lo que hice aquel sábado que el ajenjo borro de mi cabecita. Y hubiéramos continuado con aquella desenfrenada y muy sucia sesión de sexo puro, pero su celular sonó. Era raro que lo llamaran y mas a esa hora, la única vez que lo vi hablando por celular fue cuando nuestra excursión de compras se cancelo.  
Me envolví en la sabana blanca, mientras el gritaba en japones, caminando como un león enjaulado por toda la habitación. Caminaba como un león enjaulado y sin ropa. Grito otro poco y tomo el teléfono de la mesa de noche para llamar a no se quien. Enfadado se puso los pantalones a pelo y dio un portazo dejándome sola.  
Decidí esperarlo.  
Después de quince minutos tome mi ropa y me puse el vestido. Salí de la habitación blanca con mis zapatos y ropa interior en la mano, los cuales aventé a no se donde cuando llegue a mi dormitorio. Me quite el vestido y lo lance al mismo lugar. Llegue a la cama, me metí bajo las sabanas y caí rendida. El asunto que alejo a Jake de mi iba para largo.

La voz de Jacob hablando de nuevo en japones, me despertó.  
-Shh!  
Me ignoro y continuo parloteando hasta por los codos.  
-Cállate... -me revolví en la cama, el se alejo de mi y encendió la lamparita de noche-. Mejor me hubiera quedado en mi habitación - farfulle medio dormida.  
-Esta es tu habitación - respondió interrumpiendo su llamada.  
Que? Oh, es cierto. Que rayos estaba haciendo en mi habitación?!  
Tome uno de los cojincitos con los que duermo abrazada y se lo lance a la cabeza. Me di media vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda y sentí como me pego mi cojincito en la cabeza.  
-Ah!  
Soltó unas risitas y pronto lo sentí en mi espalda, rodeándome estrechamente con sus brazos.  
-Siento haberte despertado... y abandonado. Era muy urgente. Si no lo hubiera hecho mañana a estas horas tendríamos que estar durmiendo bajo el puente - bromeo besando mi hombro izquierdo.  
-No tienes que disculparte por eso, es tu trabajo. Lo entiendo.  
_Traducción: No soy nadie importante en tu vida, como para que te disculpes por eso._  
-No importa. No fue muy educado -beso mis rizos despeinados y suspiro audiblemente-. Nessie... me acompañarías mañana a... Quiero que conozcas a alguien. Quieres ir? - apretó aun mas sus brazos torno a mi hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.  
A donde quiere que lo acompañe? A quien quier que conozca?  
Ademas... Cuando me ha preguntado mi opinión para acompañarlo a un lugar?! Solo me da ordenes!  
-Claro. A donde iremos?  
-Es... una sorpresa... podría decirse. Ahora duerme, Ness - beso mi cabello y me acurruque en su cuerpo.

Me vi en el espejo de cuerpo entero y torcí el gesto.  
Aquella ropa era muy linda, pero muy... formal. No era pero para nada entallada, como todo lo que me he puesto últimamente. La blusa blanca, tenia un elegante moño, la falda azul era suelta, tableada y me llegaba abajo de las rodillas. Las zapatillas de correas eran muy sobrias, sin tacones kilométricos ni plataformas. Mis accesorios eran muy sobrios y no eran exagerados. Todo tenia muy buen gusto.  
Desayune junto a Jacob en el comedor, después el se marcho a su estudio y yo a mi habitación. Al medio día fue por mi. Tome mi bolso y me encamine a el.  
-No lo lleves. No lo necesitaras.  
-Ah...? Oh... De acuerdo - deje el pequeño bolso en una mesa junto a la puerta.  
Jacob me ofreció su mano y la tome sin dudarlo. Lo seguí por el pasillo hasta una puerta doble como la de su habitación, pero no era un dormitorio lo que había tras de ella. Eran unas amplias escaleras con alfombra color canela.  
-A donde vamos?  
-No tengas miedo -sonrió misteriosamente-. Yo vengo todo el tiempo.  
-Es un cuarto rojo del dolor? - pregunte entusiasmada.  
-Un que? - pregunto totalmente desconcertado.  
-No, nada. Olvídalo - me sonroje violentamente al desear que tuviera una habitación como esa.  
_En serio Renesmee! Que rayos te ocurre?_  
-De acuerdo - no dijo nada mas y subimos las escaleras.  
Que es lo que había en el tercer piso del pent-house. Nunca me lo pregunte realmente.  
Abrió otras puertas dobles y lo primero que vi, fueron las pinturas que Alec le había llevado semanas atrás. Eso tenia en el tercer piso? Una galería, como la tenían los Clearwater en en el sótano de su casa en The Hamptons?  
Casi me arrastro por el lugar, mientras yo veía todas aquellas piezas invaluables de arte. Unas eran muy hermosas, paisajes, personas, ciudades; otras era algo horrible. Pero yo que se de arte.  
Jacob se detuvo y yo tuve que hacerlo también, topandome con su ancha espalda.  
-Hola, mama. Como te sientes hoy?  
_Mama?_  
Jacob soltó mi mano y se encamino a la persona que casi nos daba la espalda, sentada. Una pieza de música clásica sonaba muy tenuemente de fondo. El lugar estaba iluminado gracias a un gran ventanal -como el de la habitación de Jacob-, que daba hacia Central Park. El continuo hablando en susurros con su madre, quien estaba cómodamente sentada en un sofá blanco, con sus piernas cubiertas por una pashmina de cashmire, color hueso.  
Jacob tenia a su madre en la casa!  
El corazón me dio un vuelco. Casi se me salen las lagrimas al ver en sus ojos oscuros la adoración por su madre. Le hablo en susurros con una gran y reluciente sonrisa, mientras besaba una de sus manos y colocaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.  
Oh, Cielos! Jacob me trajo hasta aquí para... conocerla? Mi corazón se desboco aun mas y me sentí mareada. Eso que significaba?  
Aterrada por conocer a su madre y tratando de no ser una entrometida en su conversación unilateral, mire de nuevo a mi alrededor. Junto a la enorme cama con gruesos postes de cedro, hermosamente tallados, estaba un tanque de oxigeno. En una gran mesa de noche, descansaban varios potecitos de pastillas, un medidor de glucosa y unos aparatos que no identifique, a pesar de ser hija de una enfermera. Hablando de enfermeras, una vestida de azul marino -que de quien sabe donde demonios salio- se acerco a Jacob y le murmuro algo sobre su madre. El sonrió y miro en mi dirección.  
-Mama, quiero que conozcas a Renesmee. Nessie, ella es Sarah, mi madre - extendió su mano derecha haca mi para que a tomara.  
Me acerque lentamente a ellos para tomar su mano y me situé a su lado. Los ojos de Sarah Black era la replica exacta de los de su hermoso y moreno hijo. A pesar de que la señora ya estaría en sus entrados sesenta años y no poderse mover por la embolia que le dio cinco años atrás, era muy hermosa. Su cabello negro entrecano, caía en suaves ondas y no le llegaba mas allá de sus hombros. Iba maquillada, muy poco, pero se veía hermosa.  
Sus ojos negros eran tan profundos como los de su hijo mayor. Su mirada me cohibió unos instantes, después se volvió cálida y apreciativa; era la mirada que había visto en Sulpicia y en Sue.  
Al parecer soy aprobada entre las figuras maternas de los hombres que amo. Tal vez por que soy castaña.  
-De ella es de quien te he hablado - murmuro Jake llamando su atención y pasando su dedo pulgar por mis nudillos.  
Sarah lo miro un segundo y me miro de nuevo.  
Jacob le habla de mi?  
-Hola, señora Black. Es un gusto conocerla. Jacob me ha hablado mucho de usted, de su trabajo, de su obra. En verdad la admiro mucho - gracias al cielo no tartamudee.  
Sarah levanto levemente las comisuras de sus labios y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Al mirar a Jacob vi que de nuevo tenia esa mirada rara que me desconcierta demasiado.

Leah y una de las sirvientas, nos llevaron la comida a la habitación de la madre de Jacob. Ella solo nos vio comer, tenia otros horarios de comida de acuerdo a su dieta especial. Jake le contó que montamos a caballo en The Hamptons, visitamos a Sue, así como las llamadas de la noche anterior. Las acciones de la bolsa Japonesa habían bajado y tenia que tomar la rápida decisión de vender o comprar. También que llamo al senor Nakamura, el hombre que conocí en mis primeros días en Nueva York; el trato que habían cerrado en aquella ocasión podía dejarlos en la ruina con la caída en la bolsa y _terminaríamos_ durmiendo bajo un puente, como el lo había dicho en broma. Bueno, no había sido una broma.  
Despues de comer, Jacob le trajo las obras que Alec había robado para ella y sus ojos se iluminaron. Al parecer solo estaban en el tercer piso, pero ella no las había visto. Jacob quería mostrarle todos los cuadros juntos, pero faltaba el de Degas.  
Me sentí tan feliz de ver a Sarah tan emocionada igual que su hijo viendo aquellos hermosos cuadros. Por su intento de sonrisa y lagrimas de felicidad... había valido la pena todo lo que yo había sufrido.  
Me sentía identificada con ellos dos, Jacob había mandado robar esas piezas para su madre. Me ponía en su lugar, yo también haría cualquier cosa por hacer feliz a mi mama, aun si eso significaba secuestrar a una persona para conseguir aquella sonrisa en ella, que tanto añoraba.

* * *

**PD: EL FIC LLEGA AL _CAPITULO 47 (aun si fecha de publicación)_**


	45. Cobardes Despedidas

**COBARDES DESPEDIDAS**

A partir del día en que Jake me presentó a Sarah, el y yo comimos en el tercer piso del penthouse junto a ella, en una mesa pequeña que el había mandado poner, junto a la gran ventana. Era redonda y tenia toda la parafernalia del la mesa del comedor, que incluía copas de todos los tamaños, infinidad de cubiertos, manteles y servilletas de lino color rosa viejo y rosa pálido respectivamente y un centro de mesa a veces hecho de flores y otras de frutas cítricas. Siempre rodeados de arte, en un ambiente cálido y lleno de amor y suave música clásica totalmente desconocida para mi.

Dos semanas después de conocer a la adorable madre de Jacob, estábamos solos el y yo en su biblioteca acurrucados en un cómodo sofá de cuero, haciendo... nada. Solo estábamos escuchando el nuevo material de Kings of Leon; ellos y las películas de super héroes es lo único que teníamos en común realmente.  
Tuve que levantarme de su cómodo y cálido cuerpo para que se levantara a contestar el insistente teléfono del escritorio. Tomé el control del sofisticado sistema de reproducción y pulsé el botón del pausa.  
Quien estaría llamando?  
-Que? - contestó enfadado por haber interrumpido nuestro lindo momento de ociosidad-. Que?! Aquí? Quien? Bien, subanlo.  
-Ocurre algo? - traté de recomponerme un poco.  
-No... Si... Es... Alec.  
Mi corazón se detuvo.  
-Alec? Aquí? - ni siquiera pude hablar. Solo pude articular con los labios.  
Que?! Alec había venido? Alec había llamado? El había regresado por mi! El venia a rescatarme... Pero... quería ser rescatada? La respuesta era no y si...  
Amaba a Alec, pero tenia un pequeño problema: ahora amaba a Jacob también.  
No se por que ya me había hecho a la idea de que Alec no regresaría, o mas bien yo me había hecho ilusiones de que el no regresaría, que tal vez me quedaría en el lugar donde me encontraba. Se suponía que debía estar feliz, pero no lo estaba... Por que rayos no lo estaba?! Alec era a quien yo amaba, con quien yo quería estar, con quien había imaginado mi vida entera a su lado. No?  
-Vamos? - Jacob me extendió su mano derecha y la tomé un tanto dudosa.  
Saldría a ver a Alec tomada de la mano de Jacob? Eso no estaba bien.  
Mis altos zapatos hicieron eco en el penthouse en penumbra, ya eran pasadas las once de la noche; no había sirvientes ni nadie mas por los alrededores.  
Al dar vuelta a la esquina entramos al vestíbulo y la campanilla del ascensor nos alertó que Alec ya estaba ahí Solté mi mano derecha de la de Jake, no sabia ni que iba a decirle a Alec.  
Iba a ver a Alec, el estaba ahí al fin... El había arriesgado su vida para rescatarme, pero sinceramente no quería irme con el. Que estaba mal conmigo?  
Las puertas se abrieron y no era Alec a quien vimos, era Eleazar con una gran caja blanca de madera, era ligera y delgada ya que la cargaba con ambas manos.  
Era... solo Eleazar, no era Alec...  
Que...? Como es que...?  
-Buenas noches señor Black, señorita Cullen - asintió saliendo del ascensor-. Aquí tiene, también me entregaron este sobre para la señorita - le entregó la caja a Jake y a mi el sobre que sacó del interior de su saco gris.  
-Para mi? - pregunté como idiota.  
Que estaba pasando? Jake dijo que era Alec, pero solo... solo había enviado el Degas y una carta para mi? Donde estaba el? Estaba bien? Quien había llevado el cuadro y el sobre? Fue Alec o envió a alguien? Tal vez a Aro...  
Miré el sobre blanco, con el corazón hecho una bola.  
-Gracias, Eleazar - lo despachó Jake.  
-Espere, quien trajo esto? - le pregunté acercándome al elevador, impidiendo que las puertas se cerraran.  
-Un mensajero, señorita - sonrió amablemente, pero con la duda en sus ojos.  
-Mensajero? Oh... bueno... eh... Gracias - me alejé de las puertas doradas y me marché a mi habitación ignorando a Jake completamente.  
Cerré la puerta con seguro, corrí hacia el pequeño escritorio de la habitación y casi apuñalé el sobre blanco con el abrecartas.

_Mi amada Renesmee..._

_Lo siento... _  
_Yo te dije que no era bueno para ti, no lo soy y nunca lo seré._  
_Tus cosas aun están en el departamento numero cinco, espero que lo recuerdes._

_Te amo y lo siento mucho..._

_A._

Eso era todo?! Una carta?! Alec había terminado conmigo en una carta?! Bueno esa cosa ni a carta llega, solo es una nota. Una nota...  
Y ahora que?  
Alec había cumplido con el trato que hizo con Jacob, yo había cumplido con el trato que hice con Jacob... Ahora que? Me quedaba? Me iba? Me pediría Jacob que me quedara de nuevo? Y de ser así... yo que respondería?

Miré las palabras de la nota escritas con el puño y letra de Alec, así como la llave del departamento numero cinco, durante mucho tiempo. Las palabras eran simples, concisas, cortas, hirientes...  
Una nota...  
No soy quien para pedir explicaciones, puesto que en esas semanas me enamoré de Jake... pero... creo que me merezco algo mas que una simple nota, no?  
-Estas bien? - el susurro de Jacob justo detrás de mi, me hizo saltar del susto.  
-Esta bien que sea tu casa, pero al menos toca la puerta cuando yo la he cerrado - murmuré enfadada guardando la nota y la llave en el sobre.  
-Te hice una pregunta, Renesmee.  
-Si. Estoy bien, entrometido - me levanté bruscamente y me dirigí al baño para desmaquillarme.  
-Pues no lo pareces - se recargó en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño cruzándose de brazos.  
-Me puedo ir mañana? Alec ya te dio el Degas, ya cumplió con... - suspiré apoyando mis manos en el lavamanos. Me estaba costando razonar, hablar, respirar...  
-Por que te quieres ir? Por lo que leí en la nota...  
-Que? Leíste la nota...? - pregunté horrorizada de que hubiera leído sobre mi hombro.  
Jacob leyó la nota! De seguro se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al saber que en realidad yo no era tan importante para Alec.  
-Llamé a la puerta, Renesmee, no contestaste. Entré, te hablé y aun así no reaccionaste, estabas como en... trance viendo un pedazo de papel. Me preocupe al verte así no sabia que es lo que te tenia de esa manera, fue lo único que se me ocurrió y lo vi. Pero te juro por mi madre que si toqué la puerta, fui y desperté a Leah para que me prestara su llave maestra... No encuentro la mía - sonrió tímidamente, deslumbrandome por supuesto.  
Toco la puerta? Bueno, no lo escuché. Le debía disculpas, pero eso podía esperar...  
-Me puedo ir o no, Jacob? - pregunté con cansancio, apretando el puente de mi nariz con el dedo indice y pulgar.  
Ya comenzaba a sentir un monumental dolor de cabeza.  
-De que puedes, puedes... Pero no quiero que te vayas - su voz sonó como un débil murmullo impregnado de suplica.  
Suspiré profundamente con el corazón a toda marcha. Inevitablemente levanté la vista hacia el.  
El no quería que me fuera! Pero... yo si quería irme... desesperadamente. Quería irme de ese lugar como nunca antes lo quise...  
-Tengo que irme, Jacob. La verdad es que no se por que quieres que me quede.  
-Creí que era... obvio... Te pedí que te quedaras semanas atrás, no quiero que te vayas, Nessie...  
-Por favor, déjame ir.  
-No te vayas... yo... Yo te amo, Renesmee.  
Jadeé al escucharlo decir esas palabras.  
Oh. Mi. Dios!  
Jacob Black... me ama!  
Me ama!  
Jacob Black me ama! Y yo lo amo. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy en sintonia con alguien, pero no es lo correcto. Nahuel me amaba cuando yo solo lo quería Alec me amaba y yo a el, pero nunca confesamos nuestro amor. Ahora, Jacob me amaba tal vez tanto como yo a el.  
Pero tengo que irme de ahí. Tengo que alejarme de el.  
-Por que me llamas así? - preferí resolver aquella pequeña e insignificante duda que responderle un _yo también te amo_ y lanzarme a sus brazos.  
-Nessie? Tu nombre es... no te ofendas, pero es bastante... digamosle _rarito_.  
-Siempre lo he pensado, pero a mamá le gusta así que... - me encogí de hombros.  
-Lo imaginé.  
Nos miramos durante un minuto, ambos en silencio. Solo se escuchaba nuestras respiraciones. Después, suspiró bajando la mirada, viéndose... enfadado.  
-Te dejaré un momento a solas, creo que aun estas alterada. Cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy en mi habitación - asentí un tanto temblorosa y lo vi marcharse.  
En el segundo que escuché como se cerró la puerta de mi habitación, giré para vomitar con violencia en el inodoro.

Por la mañana realicé la misma rutina: despertar, bañarme vestirme, arreglarme, desayunar. Solo que esta vez desayuné sola. Jacob se había ido temprano, lo cual fue un indicio mas de que iba a hacer lo correcto.  
Por la noche había decidido dejar a Jacob. Era lo mejor.  
Inspirada por la patética nota que Alec me dejó con Eleazar, decidí escribirle una a Jacob también.

_Jacob:_  
_Antes que nada, quiero decirte que también te amo. No es lógico ni correcto, pero te amo... y aun así debo alejarme de ti. No somos buenos el uno para el otro._

_Tengo que alejarme de toda esta locura que me ha envuelto desde el día en que decidí huir con Alec. Tengo que pensar a solas, lejos de todo y de todos. Necesito recuperarme a mi misma, encontrarme de nuevo, por que sinceramente no se ni quien soy, desde que estoy a tu lado._

_El que te ame, no significa que debamos estar juntos. No puedo empezar una relación en las cenizas de otra. Yo no puedo estar con alguien que me 'secuestró' por unos cuantos cuadros, ni tu puedes estar con alguien que se enamoró de ti, aun amando a otro. No es justo ni correcto para ninguno de los dos y lo sabes._

_Lamento también ser una cobarde y no decirte esto a la cara, por que se que no me negaré si me pides de nuevo que me quede a tu lado._

_Pero quiero que sepas que te perdono y espero que tu también me perdones..._

_Nessie._

_Pd: no culpes a Seth..._

Respiré profundo y cerré el sobre, luego me escabullí a la habitación de Jacob y lo dejé sobre su cama. Después rebusqué entre sus cosas, buscando mi collar de esmeraldas; no se por que pero siempre he sospechado que el lo tiene.  
Para mi mala suerte, no lo encontré. Luego de dejar todo en su lugar correspondiente, regresé a mi habitación.  
Mi collar no estaba entre sus cosas, pero tal vez lo estaba en la caja fuerte, pero no tengo idea de donde esta y no creo que Leah quiera decírmelo Bueno, da igual. De todas formas ese collar era un regalo de Alec y no quiero un recordatorio suyo. Así que tomé la nota que recibí la noche anterior y la hice pedazos, solo guardando la llave en el bolso blanco con un gran patrón negro y beige que combinaba con mi atuendo del día y salí a buscar a Leah.  
En uno de los espejos del pasillo, miré mi ultimo atuendo seleccionado por Leah: pantalón negro de piernas amplias con una caída muy alargadora; blusa blanca sin mangas y con un cinto beige adornado con una gran flor; zapatos blancos con correas negras, pendientes largos de oro.  
_Oh, Leah! Voy a extrañar tu impecable gusto para la moda, tu maquillaje que me hace lucir muy linda, tus sonrisas que me levantaban el animo... Oh, Leah, realmente te voy a extrañar._  
-Leah, crees que Seth me pueda llevar a ver a Jacob? - le pregunté entrando a la cocina, fingiendo una sonrisa.  
Ella y la cocinera estaban organizando el menú de la semana siguiente y haciendo la lista de los ingredientes que tendrían que comprar en el supermercado.  
-Por supuesto, deje lo llamo - respondió con una sonrisa igual a la mía, levantándose del banco de la barra sin sospechar mis planes de huida.  
Cinco minutos mas tarde estaba subiendo al auto negro frente al edificio.  
-Seth, crees que me puedas llevar a Bergdorf's Goodman? Quiero comprar algo para Jacob...  
-Señorita... - comenzó a negar con la cabeza, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.  
-Vamos, Seth. Quiero hacerle un regalo -hice un puchero-. Sera rápido.  
-El señor solo me ha dicho que puedo llevarla a la oficina, no de compras. Para eso tiene a Leah.  
-Por favor, Seth -junté mis manos a modo de suplica-. Anda vamos, a ti también te compraré algo lindo.  
-Siquiera trae dinero? - como demonios sabe el eso?  
-No te pediría que me llevaras de compras, sino trajera dinero - respondí como si fuera algo evidente.  
-De acuerdo - sonrió ampliamente y encendió el auto para incorporarse al trafico de la mañana.

Escaparme de Seth fue mas fácil de lo que imaginé. Lo senté en un cómodo sillón y comencé a llevarle ropa que según yo me mediría Luego le llevé corbatas y camisas que me gustaban para Jacob. Después tomé la ropa de mujer que pretendí ir a medirme en los probadores, la cual aventé al suelo de uno de los cubículos y salí corriendo entre las compradoras, ganándome unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación Con el corazón en la garganta, tomé un taxi justo en la puerta y le pedí al conductor que me llevara a Brooklyn.  
Durante el trayecto al departamento numero cinco me recosté en el asiento, sintiéndome miserable. Le había hecho a Jacob lo mismo que Alec a mi. Le estaba haciendo daño. Pero el también me lo hizo a mi y aun así lo amo con toda mi alma. Pero tal y como se lo dije a el... tengo que alejarme de todo y pensar, aclarar mi mente. Pero mas que nada, lo que necesito en este momento es a Isabella, necesito sus abrazos, sus concejos, su cariño. La extraño. La necesito.

El chófer me esperó fuera del edificio mientras yo iba por mis maletas.  
Realmente no se que esperaba encontrar en aquel departamento en el cual pase el día con Alec, pero se me encogió el corazón y solté a llorar al solo ver mis maletas hechas y un maletín plateado, muy cerca de la puerta.  
Alec!  
Por que me dejó de esa manera?! Por que me hizo esto?! Yo siempre lo amé, aun lo amo... Como pudo dejarme así sin mas? Por que no fue por mi? Al menos me merecía eso... Merecía que fuera por mi... me lo debía. El me lo debe...  
Sollozando, abrir mis maletas encontré toda mi ropa, incluido -gracias a Dios- mi tarjeta de crédito. La necesitaba para poder salir de la ciudad.  
Intrigada, abrí el maletín plateado que no era mio, era de Alec. Aun recordaba lo que me dijo cuando lo tomé al dejar su departamento frió e impersonal en Boston: _Algo que nos hará falta y algo que necesitaras._  
Al abrirlo encontré dinero -mucho dinero- y pasajes dobles y abiertos a Boston en tren, avión y autobús así como documentos falsos. Los pasajes estaban a mi nombre real y a nombre de Vanessa Swan.  
_Algo que necesitaras..._  
Alec!  
El sabia desde un principio que me dejaría? El sabia que en algún momento yo debía de regresar sola a Boston?  
Me arrastré hasta el colchón donde habíamos dormido en aquella casita en Boston y donde habíamos pasado el día entero haciendo el amor, y lloré. Lloré por Alec, por la manera en que me envolvió en esto, por la estúpida nota con la que me dejó y por el dinero del maletín plateado. Creía que con unos cuantos miles yo me quedaría contenta y feliz? Creía que con eso me compensaría de alguna manera?  
También lloré por Jacob... Lloré por que lo amaba sin razón ni lógica y por su ausencia -mi huida- que estaba comenzando a calarme hasta los huesos.  
Jacob!  
Seth de seguro ya le ha de haber dicho que me escapé... Si en verdad le importo y puso a trabajar esa hermosa cabecita suya, ya sabe donde estoy.  
Me levanté del colchón y tomé los documentos así como un fajo de billetes y los metí al bolso. Quisiera o no los necesitaba para irme de ahí a refugiarme a mi pequeña madriguera. Ya tendría tiempo de llorar en casa, en mi habitación, en mi propia cama.  
Como pude, bajé mi equipaje por las escaleras y el conductor me ayudó a subirlas al porta equipaje. Subí de nuevo y miré el maletín plateado que había dejado en el suelo, justo donde lo había encontrado. Lo miré y me odié cerrarlo y tomarlo con fuerza entre mis brazos. Después, lancé la llave al piso y cerré la puerta del departamento numero cinco...

* * *

**Yeka Gelvs**  
**Maria Paula Sinning Sinning **  
**Jazmin Atamari**  
**Jeenniifeer Ibarra**  
**Nay Molina**  
**Mari Pau Chacon**  
**Lizy López Flores**  
**Paola Alvarez** - _Te dije que me ibas a odiar..._  
**Verito Miranda -**_Ya descargaste lo que te envié por facebook?_  
**Areli Carreon**  
**Dalia Azucena Aranda Guerrero**  
**Romy Rodriguez** -_ También a ti te dije que me ibas a odiar..._  
**Alejandra Espinoza**  
**Valeria Valero Cordova**  
**Soledad Aguero**  
**Camy Castillo **  
**Sofii Galeano**

Que haría yo sin ustedes?! Las amo, lo sabían?!


	46. Dos Meses Despues

**_Dos Meses __Después_**

Hoy será diferente. Hoy voy a sonreír y mi sonrisa será sincera. Hoy será el día en el que deje de pensar en el, definitivamente. Hoy conoceré a alguien nuevo y...  
Eres patética - me dijo una vocecita al fondo de mi cabeza.  
Traté de ignorarla, pero tenia razón. Yo era patética. Todos los días me decía lo mismo y siempre terminaba el día llorando hasta quedarme dormida.  
Hace dos meses cuando llegué a Boston, después de haber huido de Jacob Black... mi madre me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Me dio mi espacio, fue buena y solidaria conmigo, no me presionó para que hablara, como lo hizo Edward. Lo se, me había olvidado de que ellos estaba otra vez juntos y mas enamorados que nunca... recordándome constantemente lo que yo no tenia. Recordándome constantemente lo que había abandonado, no por estupidez, sino por que era necesario.  
En estas semanas por fin me di cuenta de que lo que realmente sentía por Alec... Solo era un enamoramiento de adolescente que yo había alargado demasiado. Solo era una fantasía un cuento de hadas como otras veces lo dije pero jamas lo vi como tal. Era una fantasía Estaba enamorada de la idea que tenia de Alec. Estaba encaprichada con el. Siempre lo voy a amar, pero creo que jamas estuve enamorada de el realmente.  
Simplemente fue mi primer amor y me dolió mucho darme cuenta de eso... Pero me dolió aun mas al darme cuenta de que me enamoré real y profundamente de Jacob. Y ese amor no era un encaprichamiento, era amor verdadero y no tenia ni idea del por que.  
Regresé a trabajar a Cullen's la librería de papá, donde traté de recuperar aquella vieja y aburrida rutina pre-huida con Alec. Pero era una librería. No había nada nuevo ni interesante. Lo único que me podía distraer eran los libros, así que terminé leyendo cinco libros por semana, escapándome de mi triste realidad, sin Jacob Black. Terminé _enamorándome _de vampiros, hombres lobo, _amos_, Darcy, Romeo, Stefan, Damon, Harry Potter, soldados de la guerra civil, duques y un sin fin de personajes... Pero al final del día regresaban esos ojos negros a atormentarme y como ya dije, lloraba hasta quedarme dormida. Sus palabras aun me rondaban la mente sin descanso alguno.  
_No quiero que te vayas. No te vayas... yo... Yo te amo, Renesmee._  
_Te amo._  
En un intento inútil de re-inventarme a mi misma -o mas bien, encontrarme de nuevo- en estas pasadas semanas, cambié mi guardarropa soso y aburrido, por uno mas elegante y _glamouroso_; lo cual solo sirvió para recordarme a Leah. Ah, la nueva ropa la compré con el dinero que me dejó Alec. Seria muy tonta si no aprovechara de el dinero, como Alec se aprovechó de mi, de mi estúpido amor y de mi estupidez en si.  
En mi nuevo armario busqué los inevitables y mis muy extrañados jeans, blusa blanca de algodón un grueso suéter color tabaco de botonadura cruzada para combinar con mis nuevas altas botas del mismo color, accesorios café. Y para finalizar mi atuendo de ese frió día, un amplio y muy calientito abrigo a cuadros con suave pelo de conejo en el cuello.  
Desayuné sola en la cocina y me cepillé los dientes antes de marcharme.  
Al salir de casa, me cubrí con un paraguas y corrí hasta mi nuevo auto, un Volvo plateado del 2005. Es un buen auto, papá lo eligió, yo no. Aun extraño mi viejo Camaro azul, pero acepté el Volvo por que quería olvidarme de Alec por completo y ese auto me recordaba a el, aunque no tengo ni idea de donde quedó ese auto.  
Conduje con cuidado hasta la librería en el centro de la ciudad, la lluvia azotaba los vidrios poniéndome nerviosa; odio conducir cuando llueve. Una vez sana y salva en la librería encendí la computadora quitándome el grueso abrigo y lo colgué en el respaldo de la silla tras el mostrador principal. Merodeé por los pasillos buscando una nueva _victima_, mientras la cafetera inundaba el lugar con un delicioso aroma a café.  
Como el cielo se estaba cayendo a pedazos y había altas posibilidades de nieve para la tarde, decidí cerrar temprano, no creía que a papá le importara, el y Bella estaban de vacaciones en Florida. Ademas no había habido ventas ni creía que nadie entrara a comprar; el semestre estaba muy avanzado como para que compraran libros escolares y aun faltaban una semana para que los compradores de ultimo minutos hicieran sus compras navideñas. Así que cerré el libro cuando Jared abofeteó a Wanderer y la que recibió una bofetada -figurativa- fui yo.  
-Es interesante el libro? - preguntó el hombre mas guapo que haya visto, justo delante de mi al otro lado del mostrador, con una amplia sonrisa que hacia lucir sus blancos y perfectos dientes.  
Miré hacia la puerta de la librería frunciendo ligeramente el ceño; no había escuchado la campanilla que sonaba al abrirla, por culpa de la fuerte tormenta y por que estaba perdida en el desierto buscando las cuevas de el tio Jeb.  
_Que esta haciendo el aquí?_ - me pregunté cuando volví a posar mis ojos en el y luego me le quedé viendo como una estúpida sin moverme. Sin respirar. Y con el corazón a toda marcha.  
-Que me recomiendas para una tarde lluviosa? - murmuró, alejándose de mi y simuló leer con interés los títulos del pasillo mas cercano.  
_Que recomiendo para una tarde lluviosa? Pues no se... tu, yo, una cama..._  
Renesmee! Que ocurre contigo?! Contrólate! Respóndele.  
-Pa-para una tarde lluviosa...? -_Algo de E.L. James_-. Austen... Bronte... Anne Rice. Eh... - parpadeé tratando de no llorar y me aclaré la garganta.  
-Ya te... recuperaste a ti misma? Ya te encontraste? - preguntó mirándome de nuevo, con esos ojos negros suyos.  
Eran tan... profundos, deliciosamente líquidos.  
Me quedé sin aliento al escucharlo decir esas palabras. Las palabras que usé en mi carta de despedida/huida. Sus ojos se tornaron tristes, heridos. El que yo lo abandonara le había dolido.  
Me aclaré la garganta de nuevo y contesté:  
-Eso... eso parece - bajé la mirada al inquisitivo ojo de Melanie/Wanda en la portada del libro que había cerrado segundos a tras y metí un rizo tras mi oreja derecha.  
-Y?  
-Y que? - pregunté sin aliento.  
Volví a mirarlo, de nuevo tenia esa mirada rara.  
Era tan... extraño verlo de nuevo, tenerlo frente a mi después de haberlo deseado durante semanas. Quise ir a buscarlo, pero supuse que ni siquiera me recibiría después de como lo dejé. Pero ahora, ahora ahí lo tenia frente a mi. Jacob Black estaba frente a mi en Cullen's, me había ido a buscar y se veía aun mejor que en mis recuerdos. Alto, moreno, ojos negros, altos pómulos nariz recta, labios gruesos y carnosos, mandíbula fuerte, hombros anchos cubiertos por un elegante abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.  
-Por que te fuiste? - susurró acercándose de nuevo al mostrador.  
-Sabes por que.  
-Lo entiendo, entiendo lo que me dijiste en la carta, pero... me lo hubieras dicho a la cara... O al menos... no se... llamado para decirme donde estabas, si estabas bien. Te escapaste de Seth como si fueras un criminal o algo así no hubieras huido, Renesmee. Me hubieras dicho que necesitabas irte y te hubiera dejado ir, te habría comprado un boleto de avión y enviado a casa. Sabes lo que sentí cuando Seth llamó y dijo que no te encontraba?! -se palmeó el pecho con la mano derecha y se apoyó en el mostrador con la izquierda, acercándose mas a mi-. No conoces la ciudad, pensé que te habías perdido o algo peor. La ciudad es peligrosa -respiró profundamente para deshacerse de su enfado-. Llamé a Leah preguntando si estabas ahí pero ella me dijo que había un sobre con mi nombre en mi cama... No tienes ni una maldita idea de como me sentí...  
_Igual que yo con la nota de Alec. Me sentí horrible, menospreciada, tan insignificante que ni siquiera me merecía una despedida cara a cara_ - pensé.  
Y yo le hice lo mimo a Jake. Le hice daño.  
-Lo siento - bajé la mirada para que no viera que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.  
Jacob había sufrido por mi, se había preocupado por mi y mi bienestar, pero aun así me había dado mi tan ansiado tiempo para pensar y ahora estaba ahí frente a mi, esperando una respuesta.  
-Con sentirlo no basta para compensar como me he sentido en estos meses - replicó con voz ahogada.  
-Lo se... Yo también me he sentido... bastante mal - suspiré aun sin verlo.  
-Por que?  
-Por que me di cuenta de lo estúpida que he sido, de lo estúpida que soy y de lo estúpida que seré. Alec no era mas que un enamoramiento de adolescente que se alargo demasiado. Alec solo era un mero capricho, algo que quería por que no podía tenerlo. Y tu... bueno tu... tu eres tu.  
Me atreví a mirarlo y en ese momento supe que la mirada que solía describir como _rara_, no era una mirada rara para nada, era una mirada llena de amor. Sus ojos estaban completamente derretidos y me miraba con demasiado amor. Me miraba como deseé durante muchos años que Alec me mirara. Y aun estando con el, nunca me miró así. Solo Jacob Black me miraba como si estuviera viendo dentro de mi alma.  
Desvié la mirada de sus ojos negros, si continuaba mirándolo mis rodillas fallarían.  
-Que vas a hacer hoy? - preguntó de pronto con tono alegre.  
-Hoy? -miré en su dirección parpadeando para aclarar mis ojos de las lagrimas-. Cuando entraste, estaba por cerrar e irme. No creo que vengan mas clientes... De hecho tu eres la primera persona que ha entrado en todo el día - sonreí tímidamente.  
-Te ibas a ir a casa?  
Asentí.  
-Te importa si te acompaño? - sonrió ampliamente, haciendo estragos en mi ya de por si errático ritmo cardíaco.  
-No - negué con la cabeza y me giré para tomar mi abrigo.  
-Tu casa esta cerca? - preguntó mientras yo tomaba mi bolso y el enorme paraguas que me quitó de las manos rozando ligeramente mis dedos.  
_Se puede morir de un simple roce como ese?_  
-No te hagas el inocente conmigo que no te queda, Jacob.  
Sentí escalofríos al pronunciar su nombre. No lo había dicho en semanas, no desde que me arme de valor y le conté a mamá y solo a mamá todo lo ocurrido los pasados meses.  
-A que te refieres? - cuestionó siguiéndome hasta la puerta de la librería para que instalara la alarma.  
-Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero - si sabia donde trabajaba, era obvio que sabia perfectamente donde vivía y que tardaríamos al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar, a causa de la tormenta.  
-No, no se a que te refieres - murmuró muy cerca de mi sosteniendo mi paraguas, cubriéndonos a ambos de la lluvia.  
-Cierra la boca y sube al auto - abrí las puertas del Volvo con el mando a distancia, luego me giré para cerrar la puerta de la librería.  
Pero Jacob no se subió, continuó a mi lado, casi respirando en mi oído izquierdo.  
Corrí hacia la puerta del conductor mientras Jacob cerraba el paraguas y entraba al Volvo.  
-Ponte el cinturón, no soy buena conductora - murmuré cerrando las puertas automáticamente, luego le di mi bolso poniéndolo en su regazo.  
-Que? Y así vas a conducir con la tormenta?  
No me giré para verlo, pero supuse que tendría los ojos muy abiertos, luciendo asustado.  
-Sip - me puse el cinturón y encendí el auto.  
-Estas bromeando, verdad? - preguntó mientras yo encendía la calefacción.  
-Nop - puse la direccional y me adentré en el escaso trafico de la zona.  
-Renesmee.  
-Jacob.  
-No estoy jugando. Detente, yo conduciré - su voz autoritaria tronó dentro del pequeño espacio del auto.  
-No, nadie mas toca a mi bebé - murmuré cruzando la calle con el semáforo en verde.  
-Y quien te toca a ti? - susurró de manera sugestiva.  
-Que?  
Como es que la conversación pasó de una broma inocente sobre mi conducción a quien me toca? Imágenes de nosotros dos en su cama, enredados entre las sabanas, con la respiración agitada y nuestros cuerpos unidos, inundaron mi mente distrayéndome de mi _vital_ misión de conducir bajo la lluvia que comenzaba a disminuir.  
-Déjame conducir o te bajo en el siguiente semáforo en rojo - mascullé sonrojandome, intentando erradicar aquellas imágenes, sin mucho éxito que digamos.  
-No puedes. Eres muy pequeñita - me dio unas palmaditas suaves en la cabeza.  
-Solo... cállate - aferré mis manos al volante.  
-Ya extrañaba tu mal genio - comentó de muy buen humor sin quitarme la mirada de encima.  
-Yo no tengo mal genio! Tu eres el que tiene mal genio - refunfuñé.  
-Pondré la radio - murmuró muy quitado de la pena encendiendo mi radio y comenzó a cambiar de estación.  
Luego se puso a jugar con su ventana subiendo y bajando el vidrio una y otra vez, una y otra vez.  
-Puedes dejar de estar jugando?! Quien eres tu y que has hecho con el Jacob Black que conocí en Nueva York?  
-Este es el Jacob de Boston, Ness.  
Ness. Me dijo Ness!  
Suspiré y continué conduciendo hasta casa, escuchando todas las canciones y ninguna en realidad.  
Era de lo mas extraño llevar a Jacob en mi auto, ser yo la que conducía y el fuera de copiloto. Y era aun mas raro que el estuviera ahí, en Boston!  
-Esto es raro - murmuro Jake cuando entré a mi calle, leyéndome el pensamiento.  
-Que es raro?  
-Tu conduciendo.  
-Conduzco desde los diecisiete - murmuré estacionando el Volvo en la entrada al garaje.  
-Yo desde los quince... Quédate ahí - abrió la puerta del pasajero y salió rápidamente abriendo el paraguas, aunque la tormenta solo se había convertido en un suave _chipi-chipi_.  
Abrí mi puerta tomando mi bolso y salí a reunirme con el bajo el paraguas.  
En silencio caminamos lentamente hasta mi puerta y entramos a mi relativamente pequeña casa de paredes exteriores pintadas de blanco y techo de teja color terracota. Es de un solo piso, tiene un jardín con el césped cuidado por papá.  
Jacob miró a su alrededor, la casa estaba un tanto oscura por que afuera no había sol. Caminó hacia la sala, se quitó su caro abrigo negro y lo dejó sobre uno de los sillones color canela, quedando en un suéter azul marino de cuello alto -que se adhería a su cuerpo- y pantalones grises, dejándome con la boca abierta. Se veía realmente atractivo. Aun sin decir una palabra observó las vergonzosas fotografías de mis padres y mías que yacían sobre la chimenea. Después caminó hasta la cocina y luego a la sala de estar y encendió la televisión como si fuera su casa.  
Jacob en mi casa, sintiéndose como en su casa, me agradaba mas de lo que alguna vez llegue a imagi... Mas bien nunca me lo imaginé aquí Si era el, o era producto de mi imaginación a causa de mi aburrimiento en Cullen's?  
Me quité el abrigo y lo dejé junto al suyo. Tímidamente caminé hasta el y me senté a su lado sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo como comenzaba a calentar el mio que había estado casi congelado durante semanas. Fingí ver el programa que había puesto en la televisión apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro derecho y me sentí viva de nuevo.  
Había estado un tanto deprimida estas semanas, pero no tenia idea de que me hubiera sentido tan muerta. No había vida en mi por que no había una vida que llevar, solo seguía una vieja y patética rutina llena de soledad y sombras.  
Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al sentir sus brazos rodeándome, estrechándome contra su pecho.  
-No tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado, Nessie - susurró contra mi cabello.  
Claro que tenia una idea, yo también lo había extrañado tanto o mas que el a mi. Había extrañado su mirada de hielo, su mirada cálida su sonrisa, su risa, nuestra pequeña rutina durante el desayuno, sus platicas durante la comida y sus miradas sugestivas durante la cena. Había extrañado sus besos, sus caricias, la forma en que sus brazos me envuelven al hacer el amor, como si quisiera que me quedara por siempre junto a el. Habia extrañado su mirada rara, sus detalles, su presencia imponente e intimidante. Había extrañado sentirme segura y protegida junto a el.  
Giré el rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle que yo también lo había extrañado y que lo amaba, pero el movió su cabeza y besé sus labios.  
Besé sus cálidos y suaves labios, solo eso basto para que me olvidara de mi misma, para que me olvidara de los últimos dos meses que pase lejos de el y me entregara a el incondicionalmente en cuerpo y alma.  
Reclamó mis labios y tomó el control de la situación de manera rápida Era como si no nos hubiéramos separado por unas semanas. Su lengua rozaba la mía enviando pequeñas descargas a mi corazón mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y después se aferraban a mis caderas. Vagamente fui consciente de como mi espalda tocaba el suave sillón beige y mis piernas envolvían sus caderas.  
Reconocí el programa que había empezado en mi televisión mientras Jake y yo nos besábamos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello. Ellen DeGeneres comenzó a bailar entre su publico cuando jalé el cabello de Jake, y nuestros jadeos se perdían entre el alboroto de la audiencia.  
-Te amo tanto, Renesmee -susurró al separarse de mi para tomar aire.  
-Yo también te amo, Jacob.  
Ya esta, ya lo dije! El sabe ya que lo amo, pero eso era obvio no?  
Miré sus cálidos ojos negros, hundiéndome en sus profundidades y supe que jamas... nada ni nadie me separaría de ese hombre. Me aferraría a el con uñas y dientes, y le entregaría mi corazón, mi cuerpo o mi alma; lo que el me pidiera se lo daría.  
-Pensaba hacer esto muy diferente, Ness - susurró llenando mi rostro de suaves y pequeños besitos-. Te invitaría a tomar un café hablaríamos como si acabáramos de conocernos. Dos días después te llamaría y te enviaría flores. Luego te invitaría a cenar y te preguntaría sobre tu vida, tu familia. Quería que empezáramos de nuevo, en circunstancias un poco mas normales... Te contaría sobre mi madre, mis pasatiempos, iríamos a ver una que otra película te llevaría a conciertos. Te llenaría la casa de regalos caros y extravagantes, como un Maseratti convertible rojo cereza. Te gustaría -mordió mi lobulo haciendo que de mis labios saliera un pequeño grito.  
Sentía el corazón latir a toda velocidad en mi pecho, mis venas se habían transformando en lava. Ya había olvidado un poco lo que el causa en mi.  
-También te regalaría joyas, vestidos... -continuó-. Te impresionaría con un pequeño viaje a La Toscana en mi avión, luego me presentaría con tus padres y les pediría tu mano... Nos casaríamos en la Catedral San Patricio y te haría una gran boda...  
Espera... Que?!  
No me dio tiempo de decirle que si estaba loco, sus labios se posaron en los míos y no me soltó hasta que ninguno de los dos tuvo aliento... y aun así no me dejó ir. Pero que clase de novia creía que iba a ser? Una interesada? Creía que me iba a comprar con regalos -como el dijo-: extravagantes?  
-Ah... Jake... en verdad no necesito nada de eso - susurré cuando por fin sus labios se alejaron de los míos para besar mi cuello.  
-Pero yo quiero hacerlo -se irguió sobre mi apoyándose en sus manos. Dios, su pecho era lo único que podía ver en la habitación era enorme-. Quiero conocerte, quiero amarte, quiero tratarte como una princesa. Quiero darte el mundo entero, déjame hacerlo.  
Su mirada apasionada y lujuriosa se transformó en suplicante.  
-Yo quiero todo lo que me dijiste, empezar de nuevo, conocernos... Empecemos por ahí - me encogí de hombros, tratando de imaginarme con Jacob en una cita normal.  
-Es lo que quieres? - preguntó muy serio, con un tono muy formal.  
-Si.  
-Hola, mi nombre es Jacob. Te he visto antes y... me pareces la chica mas linda que haya visto y... pues me preguntaba si quieres... no se... ir a tomar un café conmigo - sonrió tímidamente, aun sobre mi en el sofá.  
Me mordí el labio inferior ligeramente hinchado por sus besos, tratando de no reírme.  
-Yo... este... Gracias -decidí seguirle el juego-. Pero ni siquiera sabes como me llamo...  
-Claro! Que idiota! -dijo para si mismo-. Como te llamas? - de nuevo sonrió tímidamente.  
-Renesmee.  
-Ah, mira... que bonito nombre - murmuró con burla.  
-Eso no es verdad. Strike dos.  
-Strike dos?! Cual fue el primero? - asustado, se alejó de mi sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.  
Me encogí de hombros fingiendo demencia.  
-Bueno, Renesmee... quieres ir conmigo a tomar un café?  
-La verdad es que ahora estoy muy ocupada, tengo una visita inesperada en casa y no se por cuanto tiempo se vaya a quedar.  
Jacob entrecerró los ojos y me miró enfadado.  
_Ahí esta el Jacob Black que conozco!_  
No negaré que mis panties se mojaron un poco mas, al ver esa mirada.  
-Cual fue el primer strike? - se acercó de nuevo a mi con una mirada peligrosa que prometía problemas.  
-No lo sabes?  
-No.  
En verdad ni yo lo sabia, solo quería tomarle el pelo ahora que sabia que no habría consecuencias. Quería bromear con el, reírme divertirme... Me hacia falta risa y diversión en mi vida. De pronto se me ocurrió el primer strike.  
-Tu primer strike fue pedirme una recomendación para una tarde lluviosa - susurré sentándome derecha y lo mas alejada de el.  
Lo miré fugazmente y lo vi enarcar una ceja.  
-Oh, yo si se lo que se hace en una tarde lluviosa -estiró la mano sobre el respaldo del sofá para alcanzar mi mejilla y acariciarla con sus nudillos-. La pregunta aquí es: Tu lo sabes?  
Si que lo sabia! Nunca lo había llevado a la practica, pero si lo sabia después de haberme torturado estas ultimas semanas con libros románticos semi eróticos Aun así, negué moviendo exageradamente la cabeza y mi rizos rebotaron alrededor de mi cara.  
-No te preocupes, preciosa -se acercó a mi lentamente como un depredador-. Yo estoy mas que dispuesto a mostrarte gráficamente lo que se hace en una tarde lluviosa - susurró en mi oído antes de morder mi lóbulo.  
-No es por arruinar tu estado de humor... pero creo que no te has dado cuenta de que comenzó a nevar - señalé la ventana a nuestra izquierda.  
Giró la cabeza y miró los copos de nieve que azotaban la ventana por el fuerte viento.  
-Bueno, entonces te daré clases de supervivencia. Te mostraré como conservar el calor corporal en una tormenta de nieve - sonrió ampliamente aun luciendo como un depredador.  
Parecía que de un momento a otro pasaría la lengua por sus labios, saboreándose como lo hacen en los dibujos animados.  
Tragué saliva, sintiéndome repentinamente nerviosa.  
-Que paso con eso de... conocernos... de empezar de cero... - musité en voz baja retorciendo mis manos. Me moría por arrancarle la ropa, por tocar su cuerpo grande, cálido y fuerte. Quería aferrarme a su cabello negro mientras me poseía en mi propia cama.  
-Estas segura de que quieres eso?  
No, claro que no! Pero ambos queríamos empezar de cero, el quería cortejarme de manera algo extravagante, con regalos caros y viajes... y yo también lo quería. Quería ser conquistada de manera cursi, melosa y de forma extravagante por Jacob Black.  
-Si, si quiero eso. Y si no te vas en menos de un minuto, llamaré al 911 por que un intruso se metió a mi casa - me levanté del sillón y me crucé de brazos frente a el..  
-Que?  
-Aun no te conozco. Mañana es sábado e iré al centro comercial de la calle Ocean. A las dos de la tarde me daré un descanso y subiré al _Food Court_ -le guiñé el ojo-. Ahora fuera -señalé la puerta con el dedo indice.  
-De acuerdo - se levantó lentamente del sillón.  
Al pasar junto a mi se inclinó y me dio un besito fugaz en los labios.  
Sin decir una palabra cruzó la estancia hasta la sala y tomó su abrigo, segundos mas tarde escuché como cerró la puerta principal.  
El corazón me latía a mil por otra y creí que me iba a desmayar de un momento a otro por lo que me senté de nuevo. La habitación giraba torno a mi. Jacob había venido a Boston... a buscarme.  
Dios, si fue real? Toqué mis labios ligeramente hinchados por sus besos, mientras Ellen le daba a toda su audiencia montones de regalos como cada año.  
Espera! Demonios que fue lo que hice?! Esta nevando y Jacob vino a mi casa en mi auto.  
Salté del sillón y corrí a la puerta principal para abrirla de golpe.  
-Hasta que se te ocurrió venir! - me gritó Jacob, frotando sus manos cubiertas por guantes de cuero negro.  
La nieve azotaba su espalda, los arboles de mi calle se movían de un lado a otro. Una fuerte ráfaga arrojó copos de nieve hacia el interior de la casa.  
-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - me hice a un lado para dejarlo entrar de nuevo.  
A pesar de que estaba avergonzada de lo que hice, no pude evitar reírme como loca mientras cerraba la puerta e instalaba la alarma. Ese hombre no iba a salir de mi casa hasta que terminara con el.  
Por que no me dijo nada antes de irse? O por que no tocó el timbre? Que iba a hacer si yo no recordaba que estaba nevando y no que traía auto?  
Continué riéndome mientras me iba a la cocina a prepararle algo caliente.  
-Que es lo gracioso? - preguntó quitándose de nuevo su abrigo. Lo sacudió de nieve y lo colgó en uno de los banqullos de la pequeña isla de la cocina.  
-Nada. Quieres un té? -estiré mi mano para sacar dos tazas del estante superior-. Tengo de hierba buena, manzanilla, manzana con canela, té negro, té verde. De cual quieres? - me giré para poner las tazas en la isla al centro de la estancia, pero Jake estaba justo de tras de mi-. Oh.  
-No quiero té -susurró acomodando un rizo tras mi oreja izquierda, inclinándose hacia mi rostro.  
-Café? - pregunté en el mismo tono.  
-No - sus ojos no dejaban de ver mis labios.  
-Chocolate?  
-No.  
-Lechita caliente?  
-No.  
Tragué saliva, temía preguntarle que es lo que realmente quería Lo sabia muy bien, se le veía en los ojos, se le notaba en la postura, en la agitada respiración Como dije antes... lucia como un depredador y yo quería ser su presa.  
-Entonces... que quieres... tomar? -_ pregunta equivocada, Renesmee._  
-A ti, en la cocina, en la sala, en el baño, en la cama... Básicamente en cualquier superficie de tu casa.  
De nuevo la sangre que recorría mis venas se transformó en lava, mi hasta ahora relativamente calmada respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo. Mis ojos no vieron nada mas que los ojos negros de Jacob y mi pensamiento se fue por un pozo cuando deje caer las tazas al piso para enredar mis dedos en su cabello negro y besarlo.  
Con un gruñido salvaje me arrojó sobre la isla, listo para tomarme en ese mismo instante.  
-Renesmee! - gritaron mis padres sacándome abruptamente de ese estado lascivo.


	47. Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre?

**Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre?**

-Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas, cielo - susurró mamá a mi lado ayudándome a sentar en una de las sillas bajas forradas de satén.  
El enorme vestido de novia estilo princesa de Alice Brandon, era demasiado apretado en el corset; la _habitación de la novia_ en la casa de los Clearwater estaba muy caliente; Sue y Leah así como mi mamá, revoloteaban a mi alrededor haciendo que me sintiera mareada.  
La boda, mi boda con Jacob, estaba a minutos de ser realizada.  
-Como es que accedí a esto? -mascullé levantando la cabeza lentamente-. Esto es un circo! Por que hay tanta prensa fuera de la casa? Por que Jacob invitó a tanta gente que yo ni conozco?  
Yo quería una boda simple en la casa que los Black tenían en The Hamptons. Solo estaríamos mis padres, la madre de Jake, Sue y Harry, así como Leah, Jake y yo. Pero no. El quiso montar todo un circo! Boda en frente a un montón de personas, fiesta con banquete y orquesta, y un _after party_ en yate de Jacob. Yo ni me quise enterar de nada, solo elegí el vestido y me dieron la fecha y la hora donde debía estar.  
Por que demonios vine?!  
-Es algo que se espera de el, cariño -contestó Sue a mi ultima pregunta formulada, ofreciéndome un vaso con agua helada y una pajilla-. Es Jacob Black, y tu pronto seras la señora Black. Renesmee Black.  
-La señora Black es Sarah, ella siempre lo será - miré a mi suegra sentada en su silla de ruedas y ella me miró a mi con diversión.  
_Claro burlese, Sarah! Que aquí esta el changuito que esta a punto de hacer su espectáculo frente a medio Manhattan._  
-Todavía no estas lista? -cuestionó papá entrando de golpe a la habitación-. Sal ya, que tu _marido_ me esta poniendo los nervios de punta y si no se calma yo...  
-Ni te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, Edward - mascullé enfadada, recordando aquella tarde nevada en la que mis padres me encontraron con Jacob en mi casa.  
Después de que mis padres nos encontraran a Jake y a mi con las manos en la masa, el trató de presentarse con ellos, pero papá le lanzó su mejor gancho justo en la mandíbula. El golpe lo hizo trastabillar y casi caer al suelo llevándome junto con el.  
-Ya se quien te enseño ese gancho - susurró Jake con la boca llena de sangre, recordando cuando lo golpee en el baño de mi habitación y el me dio una bofetada.  
Yo me enojé con Edward, mamá conmigo y con Jacob, pero ella no lo golpeó. Mientras yo trataba de cuidar de Jake mi padre me gritaba:_ Quien demonios es ese? Nos vamos de casa y traes a tu amante?_ También habló de demandas y un sin fin de tonterías, hasta que grité.  
-Basta! Silencio! El es Jacob Black... es algo así como... mi novio... Creo. Jake, ellos son mis padres: Isabella y Edward Cullen.  
-Mucho gusto, señores Cullen, Ness me ha hablado mucho de ustedes. Pero creo que ella no les ha hablado de mi - Jake quitó su mano del ensangrentado pañuelo que sostenía en su boca y nariz, para estrechar la mano de mis padres.  
Ellos lo fulminaron con la mirada y de paso a mi.  
-Quiero que sepan que mis intenciones con su hija son muy serias...  
-Serias, si claro! - se burló Edward con los puños apretados casi saltándole de nuevo encima.  
-Lo juro por mi madre - replicó Jake, avanzando unos pasos hasta llegar a su abrigo aun en uno de los banquillos de la cocina y sacó algo de los bolsillos y se acercó de nuevo a mi lanzando a un lado el pañuelo lleno de su sangre-. Renesmee... Nessie. Tu sabes que iba a hacer esto muy, muy, muy diferente. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo y no pienso dejarte ir de nuevo. Nunca -se arrodilló frente a mi, bajo la mirada atónita de mis padres. No solo clavó una rodilla en el suelo helado de mi cocina, sino ambas; no era una pedida de matrimonio, era una suplica-. Por favor, cásate conmigo. Hazme feliz, dejando que yo te haga inmensamente feliz - abrió una cajita roja de Cartier y vi un hermoso y antiguo anillo de diamantes, que estoy segura que alguna vez le vi puesto a una vieja estrella de Hollywood.  
Miré a mi anillo de compromiso ahora ya luciendo en mi mano izquierda y no en aquella cajita roja, luego a mi alrededor y de nuevo me sentí mareada.  
Por que había tanta gente en un espacio tan _pequeño_. El corazón me tronaba contra el apretado corset, la cabeza me seguía dando vueltas. Luchaba constantemente con aquel instinto de salir huyendo, pero el solo hecho de saber de que Jake pronto seria mi marido como lo acababa de llamar papá, era mas que suficiente para quedarme y pasar por aquel extraño y primitivo ritual que me aterraba.  
Tal como lo había dicho Sue minutos atrás; me iba a convertir en la Señora Black... Con todo y lo que eso conllevaba: ser perseguida por los paparazzi -como lo había sido los últimos meses-; asistir a _mil_ eventos a la semana del brazo de Jacob Black; acostumbrarme a ir con Seth a todas partes, el ahora era mi chófer y guardaespaldas personal; ir de compras con Leah y a malgastar la fortuna Black, bueno esto ultimo no era tan malo. Pero mi vida privada ya no era muy privada que digamos y mi anonimato había muerto en el momento en que dije,_ si quiero casarme contigo_. Mi rostro aparecía constantemente en _Page Six_, en la sección de Sociales de todos los periódicos del estado de Nueva York, en _blogs_ de chismes, incluso salí en la Vogue! Hicieron un reportaje sobre las próximas novias mas ricas del país y Alice Brandon también me vistió para esa sesión de fotos, con la cual Jake había estado mas que encantado. En dicho reportaje Alice habló sobre como nos conocimos y que ahora eramos grandes amigas. Es una chica rara, soy algo así como su mascota.  
En fin, todo aquello me parecía horrible! No era un cuento de hadas, era una pesadilla! No era Cenicienta casándome con el príncipe azul, aunque ese cuento no era muy correcto, mas bien eramos La Bella y La Bestia. La Bestia resulto ser todo un príncipe con un corazón de oro y mas dinero en su cuenta de banco del que alguna vez llegué a imaginar.  
Al ser yo pobre y el rico, no solo era Cenicienta-Bella, sino una caza fortunas a los ojos de todo Manhattan. Era muy tarde para arrepentirme de haber dicho: _si quiero casarme contigo_. O no...?  
-Podrían irse todos? Ya! Ahora! Fuera! Necesito... respirar. Saldré en un momento - murmuré poniéndome de pie y gentilmente empujé a mamá y a Sue, fuera de la habitación.  
Leah empujó la silla de Sarah y papá me miró con el ceño fruncido.  
_Wow, papi, no te había visto! Te ves guapo!_  
-Tu también fuera, Edward - señalé la puerta.  
-Si vas a huir, dímelo y yo te ayudo - murmuró en tono conspiratorio una vez que las mujeres estuvieron fuera.  
-No voy a huir, papá. Se que no te agrada Jacob...  
-Eso un eufemismo.  
-Se que no ayudó mucho la forma en que lo conociste - me sonrojé.  
-No, claro que no ayudo, mucho menos después de que tu madre me contó que te secuestró!  
-Shh! Baja la voz.  
-Lo que tienes es el Síndrome de Estocolmo, Renesmee. Tu no lo amas.  
-Si lo amo, el cuidó de mi como nadie.  
-Te cuidó mejor que Alec, eso es seguro.  
-No lo menciones. Ahora si me haces el grandisimo favor, espérame en las escaleras, iré en un momento.  
-De acuerdo, _Bridezzila_!  
La mandíbula se me fue al piso cuando me llamo así. Había sido todo menos una _Bridezzila_!  
-Fuera, padre! - señalé de nuevo la puerta tras el.  
Papá dio media vuelta riéndose estruendosamente y giró a la derecha rumbo a las escaleras. Yo caminé hacia una de las terrazas de la mansión de los Clearwater tratando de controlarme.  
Respirar el aire puro y limpio y puro ayudó un poco a mis nervios. Me miré en una de las puertas de vidrio reflejante y me enamoré de nuevo de mi vestido de novia estilo princesa. Mis rizos estaban recogidos por la mitad y sujetos con un antiguo broche de zafiros y diamantes herencia de la abuela Renee, el largo velo pendía de este. Mis pendientes eran zafiros corte pera que colgaban de una hilera de diminutos diamantes, a juego con el collar; dichas joyas eran regalos de Sarah.  
El maquillaje y peinado estuvieron a cargo de Emmett y Jasper. Nota mental: presentar a Jasper y Alice en la recepción - el esta locamente enamorado de mi ahora modista personal.  
Di media vuelta y me adentré aun mas en la terraza llena de plantas cuidadas por Sue en persona, es su pequeño jardín.  
-Tu vestido es nuevo, tu joyería es azul y regalada, tu anillo de compromiso es una verdadera antigüedad .. Te falta algo robado - sus ojos azules mirándome de arriba a abajo me convirtieron en una estatua-. Eres la novia mas hermosa que haya visto. No sabes cuantas veces te imaginé vestida así, caminando hacia mi - el fue quien camino hasta quedar frente a mi.  
-Que haces aquí, Alec? -mi voz sonó ronca por que tenia la garganta seca-. Como evadiste la seguridad?  
La casa estaba atestada de el _Servicio Secreto_, el_ MI6_ y los _Navy SEAL's_ o algo así, que impedían que la prensa entrara, así como cualquier otra persona no involucrada en la boda. Jacob era bastante paranoico y sobre protector. Pero lo entendía dado como nos conocimos, ademas el tenia varios enemigos a quienes les había comprado su empresa y después vendido pedacito por pedacito. Habíamos recibido una que otra amenaza.  
-Olvidas con quien hablas, Renesmee? -Alec me sonrió ampliamente, pero en sus ojos había amargura-. Soy sacerdote.  
Miré por primera vez su ropa, vestía completamente de negro y en su cuello traía el característico clerigman.  
-Tienes que irte Alec, si Jacob te ve aquí - me acerqué para sacarlo de la terraza.  
-Jacob Black -murmuró su nombre con amargura-. Como diablos te involucraste con el?!  
Como se atrevía a preguntarme eso y con ese tono?  
-Tu me dejaste ir. Que esperabas?! No luchaste por mi, el si. Tu terminaste conmigo con una maldita nota, después de todo lo que tuve que vivir... Estaba sola, herida, el cuidó de mi, antes y después de que me dejaras. El me trató y me vio de una forma que tu nunca hiciste. El si cuidó de mi - era genial poder gritárselo a la cara.  
-Que? Espera, espera. Una nota? Yo terminé contigo con una nota?! _Tu_ fuiste la que envió una nota en la que terminabas conmigo y junto con ella venia esto - del bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones negros sacó mi collar.  
-Mi collar! Lo busqué por todas partes... - alargué la mano derecha para tomarlo, pero la dejé a medio camino.  
_Jacob que hiciste?!_  
-Yo no... Yo no te envié nada, Alec. Yo perdí ese collar la noche en que... -todo comenzó a darme vueltas-. Jacob que hiciste?  
Caí de rodillas en el duro suelo de cantera rosa de la terraza de Sue.  
El lo planeó.  
El planeó todo desde un principio. Jacob me había alejado de Alec, lo envió lejos; me tuvo encerrada en su pent-house acostumbrándome a su estilo de vida, a su presencia, a sus gestos caballerosos y en ocasiones cavernicolas. Hizo que me enamorara de el como una estúpida, que me entregara de el. Jacob le envió la nota a Alec como si fuera mía junto con el collar, a mi me envió otra y así por fin nos tendría era su plan!

Por que? Que ganaba Jacob con eso? Vengarse de Alec por haberlo abandonado en Holanda a la mitad del robo del Degas?  
Jacob en verdad era así de retorcido y enfermo?  
Por que dejarme ir y luego buscarme, si sabia que Alec y yo no estábamos juntos? Que ganaba con ir a buscarme a Boston después de haberme dejado ir una vez de que su raro plan estuviera completo?  
-Renesmee? Cielo, háblame! Traigo un doctor? Cielo, Renesmee! - escuché la voz de Alec, llamándome de manera repulsiva.  
-No me toques! - alejé sus manos de mis hombros desnudos.  
-Estas bien? Puedes caminar? Podemos irnos de aquí, un auto esta esperándonos...  
-Estas mal de la cabeza?! Que demonios te ocurre, Alec?  
-Que demonios te ocurre a ti, Renesmee?! No puedes casarte con el, es Jacob Black. El...  
-El me ama y yo a el. Aléjate de mi, no quiero volver a verte, Alec. Puede que Jake haya hecho cosas, pero el... - me levanté rechazando su ayuda.  
-El que?  
-El es el.  
-Es el dinero no? - preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.  
Le crucé el rostro con una bofetada, que hizo que me ardiera la mano. Su mejilla se enrojeció al instante.  
Ya me habían dicho caza fortunas docenas de personas que no me conocían, pero Alec? Eso me dolió como el infierno.  
-Yo te amaba, Alec! -le pegue con mis puños en su pecho- Dejé mi casa, mi hogar, mi familia, deje todo por ti... un delincuente. De haber huido como querías tal vez aun estuviéramos juntos, pero no. Me dejaste ir sin luchar, dos veces. Pero fue mejor así. Esa tarde que estuvimos juntos fue un gran error, estaba contigo y pensaba en el -sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas y me miró con desprecio-. No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cuando me enamoré de Jacob o por que, pero de algo si estoy segura: nunca sentí por ti lo que siento por el. Solo Dios sabe por que me enamoré de el. Tal vez si es el dinero, como lo dijiste -claro que no-. Pero con el me siento realmente amada -_eso es! Jacob Black, realmente me ama. Tal vez de una manera retorcida..._-, cosa que nunca sentí al estar a tu lado.  
-No estas hablando en serio, Renesmee.  
-Me voy a casar con el, así que te agradecería mucho si no vuelves a buscarme - lo rodeé para salir de la terraza, pero el me detuvo tomándome del brazo.  
-Esto es tuyo. Es tu objeto robado.  
-No necesito tu estúpido collar, Alec - me solté de su agarre, no quería que me tocara. Me daba asco.  
-Siento mucho si te hice daño - de nuevo me tocó. Tomó mi mano derecha y sobre mi palma dejó el collar de esmeraldas y diamantes.  
-No me toques.  
-En verdad te amé, Renesmee. Aun te amo, no lo olvides.  
-Pero no lo suficiente como para no hacerme daño. Si en verdad me hubieras amado, no hubieras regresado después del que Sam te encontró en Boston.  
-No digas eso -su voz sonaba ahogada, por el llanto contenido-. Las semanas que pasé junto a ti fueron las mejores de mi vida.  
-Para mi no, Alec! Viví en un constante estira y afloja. _Me ama? Que es lo que Alec hace? Por que nos buscan? En verdad me ama? En lo dijo en serio? Nos encontraron? Por que seguimos aquí _ Pero en cierta forma te lo agradezco, eso me llevó a Jacob.  
La expresión que pasó por su agraciado rostro fue la de un agonizante. No lo sentí no me sentí mal por ello. El me hizo pasar por un infierno y luego se atrevía a aparecer el día de mi boda!  
Después hablaría con Jacob sobre todo ese lío, pero primero me casaría con el. Lo amaba a pesar de todo.  
-Ya vete, Alec. Vete lejos, por que cuando diga si acepto, le pediré a Jacob tu cabeza en bandeja de plata. Nadie va a arruinar mi boda. Y si puedes llévate a Heidi Caius - di media vuelta enredando la larga cadena de oro blanco en mi muñeca derecha, dejando atrás a Alec. Tanto física como simbólicamente.  
Me desharía de la joya después de la boda.  
Si antes tenia dudas de casarme con Jacob, estas habían desaparecido. Lo amaba, lo único que hacia que me acobardara eran los invitados... Pero eso era casi infantil a lo que yo había pasado hace un año, o hace unos momentos.  
Yo amaba a Jake y el también a mi, bueno, eso esperaba  
-Donde estabas?! Jacob esta a punto de echarse a llorar. Dice que lo dejaras plantado! - Leah se apresuró hacia mi en el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras y me entregó mi ramo de alcatraces blancos.  
-Lo siento, necesitaba... deshacerme de algo.  
Al bajar las escaleras papá me tomó de la mano y Leah le hizo señas a alguien. Una suave música tocada por el cuarteto de cuerdas comenzó a tocar. A través de las puertas francesas que daban al jardín vi a Jacob de espaldas, empujando la silla de su madre; era la primer aparición publica de Sarah desde hace seis años.  
Demonios, es mi turno de salir y ser observada por mas de trescientos desconocidos por casi veinte minutos.  
Pero estaría a su lado.  
-Es hora - susurró papá junto a mi y me obligó a cruzar el umbral, llevándome hacia el jardín iluminado por el inminente atardecer y decorado con cientos de flores blancas de todo tipo. El pasillo hacia el altar estaba tapizado de pétalos de rosa-. Tu si que te vas a los extremos, cielo.  
Miré la exagerada decoración entrando al pasillo flanqueado por los invitados, con Pachelbel tocando de fondo.  
-Yo no tuve nada que ver con la decoración.  
_Papi, gracias por distraerme. Me quiero pensar en este montón de gente desconocida que me mira fijamente, mientras paso junto a ellos._  
-No lo digo por eso. Primero huyes con un delincuente y ahora te casas con uno de los diez hombres mas ricos del país.  
-No me importa su dinero, papá.  
-Lo se y el también lo sabe. Por eso acaba de hacer pedazos el acuerdo pre-nupcial que sus abogados insistieron que firmaras.  
-Que? - giré el rostro violentamente y miré a Jacob por primera vez en el día.  
El corazón me dio un fuerte brinco. Era... simple y maravillosamente hermoso.  
Sus ojos... me sumergí en ellos profundamente y no quise salir a la superficie. Por que el pasillo es tan laaargooo?!  
Espera! Que Jacob hizo que?!  
-Por que lo hizo?  
-Estaba nervioso. Dijo que no querías casarte con el, por que creías que el no confiaba en ti.  
-Pero si firme el contrato en cuanto terminé de leerlo, ayer por la noche.  
-Pero la boda debió haber comenzado hace casi una hora.  
Mi pobre y manipulador Jacob!  
Por fin mi padre y yo estuvimos frente a Jake y me olvidé de todo y todos a nuestro alrededor. Solo me pude concentrar en el hombre de traje gris y corbata azul -para combinar con mis joyas-, bajo el aromático arco de flores. Vagamente fui consciente de como papá besaba mi mejilla y depositaba mi mano en la de Jacob.  
Dios, sus ojos estaban completamente derretidos, eran profundos y me miraban de esa forma que estúpidamente describía como rara.  
Sus manos tomaron las mías para vernos de frente y su expresión cambio de profundamente enamorada a seriamente alarmada, al notar la joya en mi muñeca derecha.  
-Te vas? - cuchicheó interrumpiendo al ministro.  
-No! Por que lo dices? - contesté en el mismo tono.  
-Por que lo sabes - miró nervioso a la multitud frente a nosotros.  
-Es mi algo robado, solo eso - me encogí de hombros.  
-Pero el vino.  
-Y ya se fue.  
-Disculpen, hay algún problema? - preguntó el ministro un tanto mortificado. Estaba dando un hermoso discurso y lo estábamos interrumpiendo.  
-No, ninguno -me apresuré a decirle-. Continúe, por favor.  
Sonrojada, miré a los trescientos invitados que susurraban inteligiblemente.  
Este circo podía ser peor?!  
-Estas segura? - murmuró Jacob llamando mi atención.  
-Si. Y tu?  
-Mas que nunca. Continúe - le dijo al ministro.  
-Van a interrumpir de nuevo? - tuvo la osadía de preguntar con insolencia.  
-Si no se apresura, es lo mas probable - le respondió mi futuro esposo con una mirada furibunda.  
-Como iba diciendo: el amor...

-Me prometes que no seremos como esas matrimonios falsos del Upper East Side? - murmuré con una sonrisa en la pista de baile, mientras Jake y yo bailábamos rodeados de aquellas parejas que acababa de mencionar al ritmo de _Something Stupid_.  
-Te lo prometo, cielo.  
-Prométeme también que me dirás cuando creas que ya fue suficiente _Botox_. No quiero verme como una _Real Housewive_- sus brazos torno a mi cintura se sacudieron junto con el resto de su cuerpo al soltar una estruendosa carcajada.  
-Hablo en serio - le di un zape y después volví a entrelazar mis dedos en su nuca.  
-Lo prometo. Estas segura de haberte quedado conmigo y no con el?  
Wow! Que brusco cambio de tema!  
-Claro que estoy segura! Y mas ahora que rompiste el acuerdo pre-nupcial -le guiñé el ojo y dimos otra vuelta por la pista-. Industrias Black será mía! Muajaja!  
Jacob entrecerró los ojos y detuvo nuestro lento avance.  
-Estoy bromeando! No me interesa tu empresa, solo el jet que me puede llevar de compras a París cuando yo quiera... Siempre y cuando tu estés en el, por que no hablo ni gota de francés - solté unas risillas muy apagadas.  
-Quien te dijo del acuerdo pre-nupcial? - reanudó nuestro baile.  
-Papá me dijo que lo rompiste, por que pensabas que el retraso de mi llegada se debía a que yo pensaba que no confiabas en mi. Pero no fue así... Antes de irnos a Tokio lo volveré a firmar, llama a tus abogados para que nos vean en el aeropuerto y traigan otra copia...  
-No! Por supuesto que no. Confío en ti. Estas aquí a pesar de lo que hice. De lo que les hice a ti y a Alec. Y no solo a ustedes; le he hecho cosas malas a gente buena y mala...  
-Lo se y no te juzgo. Yo no soy perfecta tampoco. Nada en esta vida es negro o blanco, todo es de un sospechoso color gris, solo... no te metas en cosas ilegales - al menos todo lo que hacia Jake era legal, excepto mandar robar arte para su madre.  
Cosa que me prometió que ya no volvería a hacer.  
-No tienes idea de cuanto te amo, Nessie Black - buscó mis labios para darme un casto beso, que dejo de serlo en el momento en que mi avariciosa lengua tocó la suya.  
-Por que no me demuestra cuando me ama en este momento, señor Black? - sugerí con la respiración agitada y el corazón a toda marcha.  
-No, tenemos invitados que esperan que cortemos el pastel, lances el ramo y la liga. Es una tradición.  
Hice un puchero.  
-Es mi boda y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Y lo que quiero hacer ahora es: hacerte cosas muy malas... La abstinencia es una maldita perra.  
Jacob soltó a reír, pero se restregó contra mi de manera sugerente.  
No habíamos tendido sexo en tres meses, para que nuestra noche de bodas fuera especial.  
-Es en serio que eso quieres? - murmuró con voz ronca acercando su rostro al mio.  
-Te quiero a ti y solo a ti. No quiero a estas personas que creen que soy una caza fortunas, te quiero a ti - me puse de puntitas para darle un besito.  
Una amplia y malvada sonrisa apareció en su rostro y tomándome de la mano bajamos de la gran pista de baile, iluminada con lucecitas titilantes.  
-Ve y despídete de tus padres, pero que nadie escuche que ya nos vamos.  
Emocionada, caminé hacia ellos dando saltitos.  
Entre chuchiceos me despedí de mamá y papá, también de Sue y Harry, Leah y Sarah. Pensé que al despedirme de mis padres lloraría pero no fue así, todo fue rápido, indoloro y lleno de felicidad. También no es que no los fuera a ver en diez años, solo seria un poco mas de mes. Cinco semanas junto a Jake recorriendo el mundo. Tokio y Moscu era obligatorio, no se que negocios iba a hacer Jake allá, pero yo estaba mas que emocionada de conocer Japón y Rusia. La Toscana y España era nuestra verdadera luna de miel; en ambos países nos quedaríamos en una villa que Jacob estaba empeñado en comprar. Ambas.  
No, así estoy bien, señor derrochador! Eso es mas que suficiente.

Camino al aeropuerto, Jacob y yo nos comimos el piso superior de nuestro enorme y delicioso pastel de bodas. Casi no habíamos comido en la recepción por saludar a los invitados, así que el la limusina nos devoramos el pastel como si no hubiéramos comido en una semana.  
-Quieres chupar mi muñeco? - preguntó mi hermoso y millonario marido, después de limpiar con su lengua la comisura de mis labios llenos de glaseado del pastel de bodas.  
-Que? Aquí? -giré el rostro para ver a Seth conduciendo-. Al menos sube la división...  
-Que? Oh! No, Ness. Yo hablaba de este - sostuvo en alto su versión miniatura. Era el muñequito del pastel.  
-Ah. En ese caso, no, gracias. Ya me había hecho ilusiones... - sacudí mi vestido de novia de las migajas.  
Jacob se rió de mi.  
-Nos esperaremos al jet. Siempre quise unirme al _High Mile Club_.  
-Tu? Jacob Black no eres miembro?  
Era imposible de creer, el era un dios del sexo andante! Al menos para mi.  
-No! Tu lo eres?  
-Tampoco - contesté distraidamente imaginando las distintas formas de poder unirnos al club.  
-Bueno, unirnos al club me parece una excelente manera de iniciar nuestro matrimonio. No crees?  
-Puedes apostarlo - lo atraje hacia mi, mientras yo misma subía la división para que Seth no nos viera besuquearnos como dos adolescentes en un auto en su primera cita.

Exactamente dos años después casi "muero" dando a luz a Antony William y a Sarah Marie Black-Cullen. Era madre primeriza, Antony tenia el cordón umbilical enredado en su cuellito y Sarah Marie venia de pompas. Era un caso medio complicado pero no imposible, el exagerado y paranoico de Jacob mando traer a un montón de doctores de acentos diferentes. Eran los mejores médicos del mundo. Mi parto no era nada que una cesaria no pudiera arreglar, realizada por doctores locales.  
Como dije: exagerado y paranoico. Luego mando traer al mejor cirujano plástico de Bervely Hills para que mi cuerpo no quedara marcado... Bueno eso si se lo agradecí de todo corazón.  
A pesar de que era una de las esposas trofeo mas ricas del país, aun no me acostumbraba. De vez en cuando me escapaba de Seth y pasaba el día en algún museo o un autobús turístico, pasando totalmente desapercibida. Siendo solo Renesmee Cullen y no Renesmee Black, esposa del empresario, filantropo, coleccionista de arte y millonario Jacob Black. En ocasiones pedía permiso en la escuela de los niños y nos íbamos a Coney Island, o tomábamos en Ferry hasta la Estatua de la Libertad, solo nosotros tres. Nadie seguía cada movimiento que hacíamos, no subíamos a autos blindados, no comíamos en restaurantes cinco estrellas... Solo eramos Renesmee y mis bellos hijos de hermosa piel blanca y cabello azabache. Incluso cuando los chicos fueron a la universidad, continué escapándome de aquella vida llena de opulencia, fue entonces que entendí a mi difunta suegra: Sarah. Ella hacia lo mismo con Jacob y -el también fallecido- Sam. Sarah llevaba a sus hijos a recorrer la ciudad para escapar. Pero yo solo quería escapar un momento, respirar y vivir unos segundos alejada de las personas falsas que eran mis "amigas", de los chismes, de los eventos sociales que parecian no tener fin... Pero de algo que nunca quise escapar o alejarme, fue de Jacob Black, el hombre al que le di todo lo que había en mi y a cambio recibí amor incondicional y una vez que Antony tomo posesión de Industrias Black, me lleve a Jacob a La Toscana, donde vivimos nuestros últimos días en la misma villa en que pasamos nuestra luna de miel.

* * *

_Hola mis Little Perverts!_  
_Otro fic que termina... Espero que les haya gustado este fic tanto como a mi. Gracias por apoyarme incondicionalmente en otro JASSIE, espero seguir viéndolas/los en mis otros fics._

**Kisses and Love**  
**Victoria Wittaker**


End file.
